


Родственные души (Kindred Spirits)

by chebik



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Best Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, Families of Choice, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slow Build, mentions of past sexual abuse Kate/Derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chebik/pseuds/chebik
Summary: После смерти супруги шериф Стилински решает усыновить ребёнка, но вместо малыша к нему попадает Прежислав — шестнадцатилетний сирота с не самой завидной судьбой, но надеждой на лучшее. У Прежислава начинается новая жизнь, и неожиданно её значительную часть начинает занимать загадочный зеленоглазый юноша, с которым он столкнулся по чистой случайности.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Original Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Сюрприз для шерифа и новое имя для юноши

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kindred Spirits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204642) by [Stoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoney/pseuds/Stoney). 



> Бета: [koma_ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koma_ami/pseuds/koma_ami)
> 
> Мир без оборотней. АУ «Волчонка» по книге «Энн из поместья Зелёные крыши» Люси Мод Монтгомери. Знание вселенной ЭиПЗК для чтения фика не требуется.
> 
> • Основная инфа по рассказу указана в блоке жанров и меток;  
> • Шерифа зовут Джон, а настоящее имя Стайлза — Прежислав (решение автора);  
> • Дерек старше Стайлза на 2-3 года;  
> • Джексон — козёл, Скотт — лапочка;  
> • Упоминается насилие сексуального и не сексуального характера (не графично);  
> • ОСТОРОЖНО: в фике есть сцена с боттом!Дереком.
> 
> К сожалению, с серией книг об Энн я не знакома. Поэтому, пожалуйста, если вы вдруг заметите фактическую или переводческую ошибку, напишите мне в личные сообщения — буду только рада внести исправления.
> 
> Кроме того, почти все мои попытки изнасиловать гугл на предмет культуры, одежды, блюд и прочих атрибутов 1890-х годов я старательно, хотя бы вкратце, запихивала в блок сносок после каждой главы. Где-то сносок будет под 20 штук, а где-то не будет вообще. Пожалуйста, не ленитесь читать сноски: там не только пояснения к элементам культуры того времени, но и мои переводческие комментарии, которые могут развеять некоторые возникшие вопросы. В любом случае, я буду рада ответить на ваши вопросы в лс или в комментариях, насколько позволит моя компетентность.
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено!

Парнишка завалился на прохладные простыни своей новой постели. У него теперь много чего нового: кровать, комната, дом. 

Жизнь.

— Стайлз, — прошептал он в темноту, улыбаясь так широко, что стало почти больно. 

Здесь, в безопасном и, на его взгляд, богато обставленном доме шерифа Стилински не было никаких ссор, вспыхивающих буквально из ниоткуда. Не было наседки миссис Хаммонд, которая спихивала ему визжащих близнецов, дабы он их успокоил. Не было печального взгляда мисс Александер Спенс, которым она одаривала его, завидев в холле приюта, — долговязого, усыпанного родинками подростка, слишком взрослого по сравнению с другими детьми, которых наверняка бы разобрали по семьям в первый же год их пребывания в детском доме Хоуптауна. 

Мальчишки, которые вырастали в стенах приюта, частенько попадали на улицы, дикие и неконтролируемые. Прежислав знал, что ему повезло. На самом деле, он знал это намного лучше, чем остальные, ведь взрослые редко пренебрегали возможностью напомнить, каким он был счастливчиком. 

И сейчас настал тот момент, когда он действительно чувствовал себя счастливчиком, буквально каждой клеточкой души. Вместо постоянного гомона шумных и вечно брюзжащих бродяг, заполоняющих холодные улочки Хоуптауна, за окном раздавался только негромкий цокот запряжённых лошадьми повозок, следующих по истоптанной грунтовой дороге мимо дома. Вместо грубой ткани формы, что приходилось носить в приюте, — мягкий хлопок лоскутного одеяла, которым заправлена его новая постель. Нет спёртого воздуха верфей и железнодорожных депо постоянно растущего Портленда, вместо этого — тихий городок, расположенный в лесной глуши северной Калифорнии. Поезд, что перевозил зерно, скот или случайных путников, ходил тут только три дня в неделю: единожды по средам и пятницам, и дважды по субботам. 

Шериф Бикон-Хиллз отправил в сиротский приют Хоуптауна письмо: он не так давно похоронил свою супругу и хотел взять кого-нибудь под своё крыло. Кого-то, кто смог бы помогать ему по дому и при этом был достаточно юн, чтобы поддаваться воспитанию. Вместо восьмилетней крохи ему послали Прежислава — первого в семье, кто родился в Новом Свете, шестнадцатилетнего пацана, единственным признаком грядущей зрелости у которого были худощавые, но всё же широкие плечи.

— Ещё немного — и попрощаешься с приютом, дорогой, — пролепетала монахиня, погладив его по короткому ёжику волос (в тесных условиях приюта такие стрижки были необходимой мерой борьбы со вшами). — Возможно, это твой последний шанс. Так что помни о манерах, делай всё, о чём тебя попросят, и, ради всего святого, следи за языком!

Прежислав покраснел и понурил голову, уставившись себе под ноги. Его болтливость постоянно доставляла ему кучу неприятностей, но как быть спокойным, когда вокруг столько всего интересного?

— Не будь богохульство грехом, я бы поклялась¹, что у тебя язык на шарнирах подвешен, — прокудахтала она, заключая его в крепкие объятия, после чего усадила на поезд, следующий на юго-восток к Бикон-Хиллз. Попутчик Прежислава чётко дал понять, что болтовня его совершенно не интересует, так что все вопросы, наблюдения и нервозность по поводу своей первой в жизни поездки на поезде Прежиславу пришлось оставить при себе, хотя впечатлений было в избытке: «Во время закладки свай на перевале Сиския погибло четырнадцать человек, интересно, а мы увидим их могилы?», «Не думаю, что я был рождён для подобной скорости — пятидесяти километров в час как-то многовато для того, чтобы удержать свой завтрак в желудке», «Понятия не имею, почему они назвали такое прекрасное место таким отвратительным словом как “топь”, а вы что думаете?». 

Прежислав стоял на деревянном настиле платформы, напевая себе под нос, и чуть подпрыгивал от нетерпения в ожидании шерифа. Послеобеденное солнце немного грело макушку, а тёплый ветерок приятно обдувал лицо, принося с собой восхитительный аромат клевера и душистого сена. Было странно не чувствовать уже привычный запах океана, вонь гниющей рыбы и удушливую гарь угля, которым отапливали здание приюта. 

Каждый шаг Прежислава сопровождался громким стуком каблуков его ботинок, так что, как только все пассажиры разошлись, он принялся ходить по платформе, измеряя шагами сначала её длину (тридцать два шага), а затем и ширину (пятнадцать шагов). Он улыбался, слушая непривычные слуху звуки, и резко замер, стоило мужчине за кассой кашлянуть и многозначительно посмотреть в его сторону. К счастью, он остановился как раз у столба — хотя бы было, на что опереться.

Но спокойно стоять Прежислав просто не мог. Он относился к тому типу людей, про которых говорили «шило в одном месте. Из-за этого ему постоянно доставалось от монахинь и других детей, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать — без движения всё начинало зудеть. Служители приюта обычно справлялись с этим розгами (что было намного лучше порки ремнём, например, так как после него всё заживало куда дольше), поэтому он радовался, что поехал один и не стоял сейчас в окружении монахинь. Хотя рядом с ним сейчас не то что монахинь, а вообще никого не было — только билетёр, стоящий за кассой чуть поодаль.  


И хотя Прежислав никогда не мог вести себя спокойно, сейчас он замер, аккуратно прижимая к груди свой старый саквояж с «секретом» — стоило взять его неправильно, и от него отваливалась ручка.

Он прилично подрос, из-за чего вся его одежда теперь была похожа на обноски: потрёпанный картуз², короткие брюки, едва достающие до костлявых лодыжек, и рубаха, которая в плечах едва ли не по швам трещала. Но он был тщательно вымыт, знал, как вести себя подобающим образом, и, конечно, до ужаса не хотел возвращаться обратно в приют. Он был слишком добродушным по сравнению с местной шпаной. Мальчишек забирали в окрестные города на сельскохозяйственные работы и по завершению всех дел тут же отправляли обратно, потому что никто из приличных людей не мог вынести их ужасного поведения. Увлечения у него тоже были иными: борьбе на руках он предпочитал чтение; азартным играм за приютской кухней — учёбу; и вместо того, чтобы запугивать местную малышню, он просто разговаривал с тем, кто соглашался слушать.

Отмывая как-то от сажи старый, вымощенный камнем пол приюта, он случайно услышал, как о нём говорили монахини. Одна из них ласковым голосом сказала, что это была возможность отправить его в хороший дом к хорошему человеку, который позаботится о нём и убережёт от неприятностей. Из всех детей они выбрали именно его, так что той ночью благодарный Прежислав упомянул в своих молитвах каждую монахиню приюта.

Он ждал на станции уже час, но шерифа Стилински всё ещё не было. Он уже начал переживать: а вдруг за ним никто не приедет? Вдруг его обманули и таким образом просто избавились от неугомонного подростка, который постоянно болтал и совал свой нос куда ни попадя?

Мимо прошёл мужчина — высокий, с добрыми глазами и волосами цвета песка. Он не обратил на Прежислава практически никакого внимания, лишь кратко поздоровался. Он подошёл к билетёру в конце платформы и спросил про поезд, который должен был прибыть в четыре часа. Прежислав напрягся, пытаясь расслышать их разговор, но до него доносились лишь обрывки.

— Моложе, чем этот. Может, совсем маленький? Но он же почти взрослый!

Прежислава замутило и бросило в жар — если он не понравится опекуну, тот без всяких объяснений может легко отправить его обратно. Но, как бы то ни было, мужчина обернулся, направился в его сторону и замер на ступенях прямо напротив. Почесав голову и недоверчиво посмотрев на Прежислава, он пожал плечами.

— Голоден?

— Не стоит беспокоиться, я перекусил яблоком в поезде, пока ехал. 

Мужчина бегло осмотрел его с головы до пят и нахмурился — кажется, ответ его не устроил.

— Для растущего организма одного яблока явно недостаточно.

Прежислав не сдержал смешка.

— Господи, вот бы кто-нибудь сказал это дамам, которые приносили нам еду. Они часто говорили мне, что другие дети не получают даже этого, и... думаю, они не врали. Но я действительно не хочу есть.

— И как тебя зовут?

Прежислав принялся медленно выговаривать мудрёное имя по слогам, но тут же прервался, стоило мужчине замотать головой и, смеясь, постучать по виску костяшками пальцев. 

— У меня всё равно не получится его выговорить. С этим хорошо справлялась моя жена, но не я.

Он замер, будто раздумывая о чём-то своём, затем моргнул и поинтересовался:

— Ты не против, если я буду звать тебя «Стайлз»?

Прежислав дёрнулся, едва не уронив свой саквояж, но вовремя спохватился и перехватил его под нужным углом, чтобы все вещи не оказались на платформе. 

— Простите, сэр. Стайлз?

На груди собеседника что-то блеснуло, и Прежислав наконец заметил значок шерифа: перед ним точно стоял его опекун. Мужчина улыбнулся, робко и тепло, и внутри Прежислава что-то ёкнуло. Кажется, это была надежда.

— Ну, моя фамилия Стилински, и раз ты едешь ко мне домой, я решил, что…

Прежислав уставился себе под ноги, улыбнулся и закивал. 

Его мать умерла во время родов, так что имя ему дал персонал больницы — наткнулись на него в письме из ее личных вещей. Вот уже шестнадцать лет «Прежислав» было для него настоящим проклятьем, но «Стайлз»... Это имя несло в себе доброту и чувство некоторой принадлежности — оно значило, что он теперь может стать частью настоящей семьи, и эта мысль отозвалась в груди приятной тянущей болью. Похоже, что судьба преподнесла ему шанс начать всё заново, и новое имя было отправной точкой.

— Нет, сэр. Я не против.

Шериф направился к оставленной неподалёку бричке³, и Пре… нет, _Стайлз_ поспешил следом, пытаясь подстроиться под его размашистый шаг. Перехватив саквояж повыше, он неожиданно почувствовал прилив бодрости и буквально запрыгнул на повозку.

— Если хочешь, я могу забрать твой багаж, — предложил шериф, но Стайлз только замотал головой.

— Не переживайте, несмотря на то, что в нём все мои пожитки, он совсем не тяжёлый. К тому же, от саквояжа отваливается ручка, если взять его неправильно, и тогда все мои книги, платок, что сшила для меня мисс Александер Спенсер, как только узнала, что я поеду жить к настоящему шерифу…

Стайлз украдкой покосился на мужчину — он никак не мог поверить, что всё это взаправду, что кто-то наконец забрал его из приюта, — и продолжил.

— Я не мог выглядеть как обычный сирота, тем более живя под одной крышей с таким прекрасным и добропорядочным человеком, и она сшила мне платок, чтобы я хоть немного походил на настоящего джентльмена. Ещё там мои бумаги и колода карт, что я выиграл в конкурсе правописания. Это всё в саквояже, конечно, не в платке. Да и колода у меня не полная, потому что другие мальчишки частенько любят брать чужое. Когда-то у меня была действительно хорошая карта, на одной стороне был нанесён катехизис⁴, а на другой — красивый закат, и как-то раз она оказалась у других детей. Как мне потом объяснила миссис Томас, я сам был виноват, так как не следил за своими вещами, но, в любом случае, когда я попытался забрать её назад, карта случайно порвалась надвое, ровно посередине. Мальчишки выкинули доставшийся им кусочек, так что у меня не получилось её склеить. Но теперь, когда я живу с настоящим, добросовестным шерифом, держу пари, никто больше не покусится на мои вещи. 

Шериф недовольно хмыкнул, встряхнул поводьями, и повозка тронулась с места.

Стайлз — _Стайлз!_ — устроился поудобней на своём месте, поставил на пол старый саквояж, обхватив его ногами, и начал засыпать шерифа вопросами.

Сначала он спросил про пригород, потом про деревья вдоль дороги, что красиво цвели белым; спросил, почему в городе было больше коричневых овец, а не привычных бежевых. Спросил, нравится ли ему тушёная капуста и жареные яблоки с луком — в приюте его научили готовить несколько десятков блюд, так что он хотел бы заняться готовкой (тем более, что готовить надо только на двоих, а не на целую ораву). Спросил, много ли у шерифа домашнего скота; какую религию исповедует; в какую школу ходил, чтобы занять такую должность; сколько детей учится в местной школе, и надо ли ему, Стайлзу, туда ходить. И, конечно, ему было интересно, не слишком ли он оказался для него взрослым.

— Это ничего, что мне шестнадцать, да? — продолжил Стайлз. — Ну, раз вы не собираетесь вырастить из меня своего преемника и всё такое. А другие ребята из Бикон-Хиллз планируют поступать в колледж или?..

Он умолк, чтобы перевести дыхание, и посмотрел на шерифа — тот выглядел растерянным, будто не мог решить, на какой из вопросов ответить первым:

—Э-э...

Стайлз покраснел и понурил голову, уставившись на тонкую шерстяную нитку, которую он выдернул из растрепавшейся на коленке ткани (скоро придётся делать заплатку) и теперь нервно перебирал тонкими пальцами. Стайлз знал, что ему следует быть паинькой хотя бы на время испытательного срока. Его уже отправляли обратно в Хоуптаун только потому, что опекунов раздражала присущая ему болтовня и неуклюжесть.

— Простите, что много болтаю, раньше это приносило мне кучу проблем.

Шериф тихо рассмеялся и легонько пихнул его плечом.

— Я буду против разговоров только тогда, когда ты потребуешь от меня болтать в таких же объёмах.

— О Боже, нет, — засмеялся Стайлз, чувствуя облегчение. — Я счастлив разговаривать за нас обоих.

— В этом я не сомневаюсь.

Шериф прокашлялся и дёрнул поводья.

— В доме в последнее время было довольно тихо, так что я буду рад, если он снова оживёт.

Эти слова вызвали у Стайлза новую волну трепета, ведь он почти утратил всякую надежду на настоящий дом. В голове пронеслись воспоминания о сотне бессонных ночей, проведённых в приюте: из-за роста он с трудом умещался на узкой кровати и постоянно мёрз, так как небольшой кусок тонкой простыни, служивший одеялом, совсем не грел.

Какое-то время они ехали, погрузившись в приятную тишину, но вскоре Стайлз заметил большой, красивый дом, стоящий неподалёку от главной дороги, и снова подал голос.

— Шериф, а кто тут живёт?

— Это дом вдовы Макколл, — улыбнулся тот. — Кажется, её сыну примерно столько же, сколько и тебе. Вы с ним скоро встретитесь и, держу пари, станете хорошими друзьями. 

Стайлз мечтал обрести друзей, но приютские мальчишки ясно дали понять, что никакой дружбы у них с ним не будет. За его манеры, непрекращающуюся болтовню и неспособность контролировать конечности они били его, подначивали, запирали в чулане и называли «чудилой». Стайлз испытывал своеобразную привязанность к людям, хотел заботиться о других, делиться с ними своим восхищением, но дети этого не понимали и издевались над ним, заставляя чувствовать себя каким-то неправильным. Разве в Библии не было сказано «возлюби ближнего своего, как самого себя»? Хотя, возможно, он понимал эту заповедь не совсем верно, ведь он был обычным необразованным сиротой — всего лишь мальчишкой, который надеялся встретить кого-то, кто смог бы разглядеть в нём доброту и окружить его заботой в ответ.

Стайлз был безмерно рад и тому, что его вот-вот усыновят, так что мысль о встрече с парнишкой Макколлом казалась ему чем-то заоблачным. И хотя он помнил, что не должен даже помышлять о чём-то большем, встречи с ним он ждал с нетерпением.

Вскоре они прибыли к небольшому двухэтажному дому. Стайлз помог шерифу распрячь коня и повозку, прошёл с ним в дом и принялся с интересом осматриваться. Он был предельно осторожен, так как боялся случайно зацепить, уронить или сломать что-нибудь ценное, иначе его точно отправят обратно в приют, и плакал тогда последний шанс на нормальную жизнь.

— Вверх по лестнице и направо — твоя комната. Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

Стайлз громко сглотнул и неверяще посмотрел на шерифа. Он думал, что ему выделят небольшой уголок где-нибудь на кухне, но никак не...

— У меня есть собственная комната?

— А ты как думал? Конечно! — тот легонько стиснул его плечо и улыбнулся. — А теперь иди, разложи свои пожитки.

Стайлз так разволновался, что вбежал наверх сломя голову. 

В приюте ему, как и многим, приходилось спать на «перине» из старых и изношенных кухонных тряпок, сейчас же он лежал на своей новой, большой и мягкой постели и не мог поверить, что всё это взаправду. Теперь он мог пройти целых двадцать шагов в любую сторону комнаты, прежде чем натолкнуться на стену или мебель. Да, тут была мебель! Прекрасная кованая кровать; высокий комод, сделанный из дерева тёплых оттенков; и, Боже, книжная полка — такая широкая, что он мог раскинуть руки в стороны и всё равно бы не касался её краёв. Стайлз прикусил губу и изо всех сил постарался не расплакаться: тут были книги. Совсем немного, но и это было для него настоящим подарком. На небольшой тумбочке в красивом керамическом подсвечнике с петлёй вместо ручки стояла новая большая свеча. Совсем как на рисунке с Джеком Би Нимблом⁵ из единственной уцелевшей в приюте книги с картинками. 

Стены комнаты выкрасили в нежный, бледно-голубой цвет, что кардинально отличало их от холодных каменных плит приюта. У него даже было собственное окно, в котором виднелся гигантский дуб и пышный зелёный лес, простирающийся до самого горизонта. 

Неужели всё это для него одного? Для сироты, которого никто не хотел брать к себе в семью, потому что он был слишком взрослым? Для мальчишки, которого едва мог содержать детский дом, и так еле сводящий концы с концами?

Стайлз встал с постели, разгладил лежащее на ней покрывало и уселся на добротный деревянный стул, стоящий у окна. Поймав в стекле отражение своего старого — и единственного, честно говоря — друга, он улыбнулся.

— Итак, Питер, — тихо сказал он, — я рад, что ты тоже выбрался из Хоуптауна. Не думаю, что нас опять отправят обратно, не в этот раз. Кажется, мы и правда только что обрели дом. Шериф, он… Он отличается от тех, кого мы встречали раньше.

Стайлз прижал к подрагивающим губам ладонь и почувствовал, как по щекам покатились горячие слёзы. Это было слишком. Ни один человек не мог принять столько всего разом: добрый опекун, прекрасный и гостеприимный дом, книги... Стайлз — и тем более Прежислав — даже не рассчитывал на нечто подобное. 

В детстве, попадая домой к очередной приёмной семье, он старался найти себе тихое местечко, засесть туда и вести себя как можно незаметнее. Большинство семей были как под копирку: вечно пьянствующие мужья, по самое горло заваленные заботами жёны и куча детей, которые постоянно требовали внимания. Так что маленькому, шумному и чересчур любопытному парнишке со странным именем — настолько труднопроизносимым, что его так и звали просто «пацан» — не было там никакого места. Он мог неделями ждать хотя бы одного доброго слова в свой адрес.

И вот однажды, сидя у окна в мрачном расположении духа, Прежислав с удивлением обнаружил в отражении Питера — мальчика, как две капли похожего на него самого: такой же вздёрнутый нос, усеянный веснушками; россыпь родинок на левой щеке и челюсти; слишком большие светло-карие глаза и плещущаяся в них тяга к знаниям. Прежислав начал разговаривать с Питером, делиться своими мыслями, и какое-то время спустя это стало настоящей привычкой. В конце-концов, он был не в том положении, чтобы привередничать в выборе друзей. Он даже воображал, что существует некий обряд или заклинание, которое позволяет пройти сквозь стекло и попасть в тихий и спокойный мир Питера. Так он отвлекался от того хаоса, коим была вся его шестнадцатилетняя жизнь.

И теперь, кажется, он нашёл дом своей мечты. Нашёл хорошего человека, который не станет ругать за то, что он не знает, как ухаживать за домашним скотом. Который не будет оскорблять ни его, ни его бедную матушку, скончавшуюся при родах. Судя по тому, что шериф разрешил болтать по пути домой, он был крайне терпеливым человеком. И, будучи вдовцом, он мог прекрасно понимать, какой одинокой, порой, бывает жизнь без близкого человека рядом.

Мечта маленького Прежислава казалась несбыточной. 

До сегодняшнего дня. 

Конечно, он был на испытательном сроке, и шериф всё ещё мог вернуть его назад, но что-то подсказывало, что этого не будет.

— Ну что ж, Питер, — продолжил он, — надеюсь, ты не обидишься, если я стану реже к тебе заглядывать. Думаю, я встретил человека, который нуждается во мне больше, чем ты. Ты всегда будешь моим первым другом, — Прежислав коснулся отражения костяшками пальцев, — но, быть может, я скоро смогу обрести друга и по эту сторону стекла.

Он прижался горячей щекой к холодному окну и попытался сдержать улыбку. Это было больше, чем просто слова — это было сродни обещанию. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз позволял себе почувствовать нечто, похожее на надежду, но то, что он увидел во взгляде шерифа, заставило его ослабить контроль и выпустить подзабытые чувства наружу.

*

На следующий день Стайлз встал ни свет ни заря и приготовил шерифу завтрак.

— Я не увидел на заднем дворе курятника, поэтому не решился пожарить яйца, не спросив у вас.

Он подтолкнул к шерифу большую тарелку с кукурузными лепёшками и жареной ветчиной. Тот казался приятно удивлённым.

— Стайлз, если ты и дальше планируешь так вкусно меня откармливать, то можешь брать всё, что захочешь, — пробубнил шериф, уплетая ломтик ветчины. — Миссис Линд, что живёт по соседству, не даёт мне прохода каждый раз, когда видит меня с очередным куском бекона. И это только одна из наседок, которые носятся со мной, как с яйцом, — добавил он, вызывая у Стайлза приступ хохота.

Успокоившись, Стайлз принялся за свою порцию завтрака, радуясь тому, что хоть что-то наконец сделал правильно. Мгновение спустя он вспомнил, что, вообще-то, сидит за одним столом с настоящим шерифом — у него в запасе наверняка была парочка интересных историй, связанных с работой.

И, конечно, он не смог сдержать любопытства.

— Сэр? А вам когда-нибудь встречались грабители банков?

Шериф отрицательно покачал головой, делая большой глоток кофе.

— А грабители поездов? Конокрады? Самовольные захватчики⁶ ? Может, вооружённые бандиты? Грабители дилижансов⁷ ? Или угонщики скота? Мошенники? А, может, взломщики?

Тот озадаченно моргнул и снова отрицательно покачал головой.

Стайлз грустно вздохнул и уткнулся в свою тарелку — видимо, жизнь шерифа была не такой увлекательной, как её описывали городские газеты.

— Боюсь, «пинкертоны»⁸ к нам редко захаживают, — пояснил шериф и откинулся на спинку своего стула. Он немного помолчал и продолжил: — Несколько лет назад в нашем городке произошла одна серьёзная трагедия, но мне не очень-то хочется её вспоминать, так что расскажу об одном громком инциденте, случившемся в прошлом году на Кармоди-Роуд. 

Стайлз подался вперёд, готовясь внимательно слушать. Конечно, ему было до безумия интересно, что же такого случилось несколько лет назад — он всегда любил различные происшествия, правда, только до тех пор, пока сам не попадал в гущу событий, — но раз шериф не хотел об этом рассказывать, он не будет настаивать. 

— В городе живёт одна семья, Уиттморы. Они владеют почти всем, что расположено на чёртовой... Прости, проклятой Мэйн-Стрит. Парнишка Макколлов — с которым ты скоро встретишься, кстати, его зовут Скотт — случайно налетел на сына Уиттморов, выходящего из продовольственной лавки. Джексон нёс кучу пакетов с продуктами, и всё это вывалилось из его рук, рассыпавшись по дороге. Можно подумать, он нёс там семейный фарфор — такой скандал устроило его семейство. Они настаивали, чтобы Макколлы возместили стоимость всего, что было в пакетах, даже того, что уцелело при падении. И Уиттморы совсем не подумали о том, что миссис Макколл недавно потеряла мужа, — покачал головой шериф. — Вот что состояние делает с людьми.

Было ясно как Божий день — Уиттморов шериф недолюбливал.

— А теперь небольшой совет — держись подальше от Джексона, и в Бикон-Хиллз у тебя не возникнет сложностей.

Стайлз был весьма сконфужен. Как же ему себя с ним вести?

— Понятное дело, вы встретитесь в школе послезавтра, — продолжил шериф. — До конца занятий осталось только несколько недель, но, думаю, мы всё равно можем тебя туда устроить, — радостно добавил он.

— Уже послезавтра? — Стайлз моментально застыл: сердце стучало как безумное, лицо покраснело, а из открытого рта торчал кусок ветчины. Он запихнул его в рот, проглотил, даже не разжёвывая, и предсказуемо закашлялся. Он всегда хотел пойти в школу, в настоящую школу. В приюте у них не было ни нормального класса (выделенный на кухне уголок на класс похож совсем не был), ни нормальных преподавателей. 

Шериф заулыбался, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз едва ли не подпрыгивал на своём стуле.

— Я соображу, что приготовить нам на ужин, а ты можешь подняться наверх и изучить лежащие там книги — среди них должно быть несколько учебников. Выбери те, которые больше всего подходят к той программе, которая была у тебя в Хоуптауне.

Шериф опустил взгляд на стоящую перед ним тарелку и аккуратно положил рядом нож.

— Миссис Стилински работала учителем в местной школе. До того, как скончалась.

Стайлз выпрямился и уставился на него во все глаза – от грусти, промелькнувшей на его лице, сжималось сердце. Видимо, быть вдовцом было так же ужасно, как и никому ненужным сиротой.

— Я буду беречь эти книги. Даю вам слово.

Шериф мягко улыбнулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. Стайлз видел, что ему всё ещё было больно, но он изо всех сил старался с этим справиться. В этом они были похожи.

— Я уверен, Стайлз, что так и будет.

Стайлз прокашлялся, чувствуя себя одновременно и смущённым, и, в какой-то мере, счастливым — шериф уже ему доверял.

— Я приберу со стола и вымою посуду, а потом вы покажете, какие обязанности мне надо будет делать по хозяйству.

— Звучит здорово. И я тут подумал, может, ты захочешь пойти со мной на вечерний обход? Ну, как закончим с делами. Можем заглянуть к Макколлам, узнаем про нового учителя, которого наняли в школу. После того, как Клаудия… — шериф запнулся, но потом продолжил. — Мы с ним не сходились во взглядах касательно одной ситуации, что произошла несколько лет назад. Я не уделял особого внимания тому, как он справляется со своей новой должностью, потому что не было больше нужды посещать школу, да и с законом у него не появлялось проблем, так что… — он хлопнул в ладоши. — Давай за дело?

Стайлз так разволновался из-за возможности встретиться со Скоттом, что тут же вскочил из-за стола и чуть ли не спотыкаясь принялся сгребать всю посуду. То, как шериф говорил о Макколле, вселяло надежду, что тот был хорошим малым. Шериф был явно невысокого мнения о Джексоне Уиттморе, и Стайлз уверился на все сто, что приютские мальчишки ему бы тоже не понравились.

— Эм, Стайлз?

Тот спешил к раковине: на пальце болталась кружка, в руках кренилась гора посуды, а изо рта торчал кусочек недоеденной лепёшки. Он развернулся на полпути, поскользнулся и едва не выронил всё это на пол, чудом устояв на ногах.

— Да, сэр? 

— Может, стоит отнести посуду в несколько заходов, как думаешь?

Стайлз залился краской и кивнул. Миссис Томас постоянно злилась на него, когда он помогал ей на кухне, но шериф не выглядел раздражённым. Если он и волновался о сохранности посуды, то совсем чуть-чуть — похоже, вся эта ситуация его больше забавляла.

— Э-э, конечно, сэр.

Он сосредоточился на посуде, стараясь не натворить дел, и расслабился только тогда, когда услышал за спиной смешок — оказывается, шериф остался сидеть за столом и следил за ним, попивая кофе.

*

Одежда начинала заботить Стайлза только тогда, когда она переставала прилично выглядеть. Например, ботинки, что подарили ему в приюте на Рождество, были неудобными, но он наловчился подгибать пальцы и ступать так, чтобы они не казались такими тесными. Видимо, шерифу они ни капли не понравились, раз он бросил запрягать в повозку гнедого коня и посмотрел на его ноги.

— Что ж. Это многое объясняет, — пробурчал он, почёсывая затылок. — Удобные, наверное? Просторные и выглядят неплохо, да?

Стайлз переступил с ноги на ногу — он не хотел стать обузой. У него и так уже имелась чудесная комната, регулярная и вкусная еда, возможность ходить в школу. К тому же, ботинки не были в таком уж удручающем состоянии, так что необходимости покупать новые не было. И, конечно, он не хотел, чтобы шериф посчитал его повесой и отправил обратно в Хоуптаун.

— Думаю, их ещё надолго хватит, — сказал Стайлз, проведя ладонью по короткому ёжику. — Когда мне исполнилось тринадцать, одна из сестёр приюта сказала мне, что, даже несмотря на щуплый вид, я могу быть полезным. Но для этого я должен следить за собой и поменьше размахивать конечностями. С последним у меня не всегда складывалось…

Со стороны шерифа раздался тихий смешок.

— … но зачем вообще такому неказистому сироте, как я, новая обувь? Я же буду только на кухне, уголь разгребать или ещё что по дому делать. Для этого не нужно наряжаться. К тому же, — Стайлз провёл ладонью по повозке, восхищаясь искусной резьбой и гладкостью древесины, — лучше уж быть умным и порядочным человеком, чем красивым, правильно? Как-то раз мне досталось новое пальто. Ну, для меня оно было новым, во всяком случае, — до меня его носил только один мальчик, что был постарше, — он пожал плечами и улыбнулся. — У меня появилась вещь, которая выглядела куда лучше того, что я носил обычно, но это никак не повлияло на мою жизнь. 

Шериф задумчиво угукнул и смерил его внимательным взглядом. Он проверил крепления брички, погладил по боку запряжённого жеребца и кивнул на повозку. 

— Запрыгивай. Думаю, мне надо прикупить кое-что в Центральном Универмаге. Не возражаешь, если по пути туда мы сделаем небольшой крюк?

— Нет, сэр! 

Убедившись, что сарай надёжно закрыт, Стайлз запрыгнул на повозку и устроился рядом.

— Это хорошо. — Шериф легонько дёрнул поводья и, к удивлению Стайлза, привалился к нему плечом, стоило повозке выехать на проулок. — Ты можешь присмотреть себе там пару рабочих ботинок.

Стайлз хотел было возразить, что у него и так уже есть всё необходимое, но его перебили:

— А вдруг мне понадобится твоя помощь, чтобы поймать преста? Ну, знаешь...

— Знаю! Это слово означает преступника! — широко заулыбался Стайлз. Он обожал детективные истории и загадки и выискивал их в каждой газете, что удавалось раздобыть. Собственно, поэтому жизнь шерифа и казалась ему такой увлекательной. — Вы действительно считаете, что однажды я смогу помочь вам по работе? 

Шериф не ответил — только улыбнулся и снова дёрнул поводьями.

*

Когда шериф зашёл в лавку, Стайлз всё ещё был на улице — ему поручили привязать повозку, и он собирался отнестись к этому со всей ответственностью. Он перепроверял прочность привязи уже в третий раз, когда уловил краем глаза какое-то движение. По спине пробежал холодок — кажется, к нему шёл какой-то парень или мужчина. Он мог бы принять его за обычного прохожего, но тот двигался слишком уж медленно.

Стайлз обернулся и столкнулся нос к носу с симпатичным юношей, возможно, всего на несколько лет старше его самого. У него была широкая грудь, узкая талия и мускулистые плечи, буквально источающие силу и мощь. Закатанные по локоть рукава рубахи открывали вид на жилистые руки, и Стайлз гулко сглотнул, проследив, как забугрились мышцы, стоило тому закинуть повыше на плечо тяжёлый мешок зерна. У незнакомца были спутанные, лоснящиеся чёрные волосы — наверняка мягкие — и самые пронзительные зелёные глаза, что ему довелось видеть. И сейчас они хмуро смотрели прямо на него.

Стайлз собрался с мыслями и дружественно — как он надеялся — махнул рукой, но юноша не ответил, а лишь внимательно оглядел его с головы до пят. От напряжённого и будто вопросительного взгляда вспотели ладони, а сердце пустилось в безумный пляс. Почему он так внимательно смотрит? 

А затем незнакомец неожиданно кивнул и поспешил прочь, не отрывая взгляда от земли под ногами.

Пока Стайлз пытался прийти в себя и понять, что это вообще такое было и почему он, собственно, так отреагировал, из лавки показался шериф.

— Мне кажется, что если ты попробуешь привязать Роско ещё крепче, то без помощи Гудини ⁹ мы его уже не отвяжем. Давай заходи уже и выбери себе ботинки, ладно?

Стайлз боялся, что шериф расстроится из-за его нерасторопности, но немного расслабился, заметив на его лице слабую улыбку, когда тот нырнул обратно. Стайлз прошёл следом, глубоко вздохнул, ощущая каждый натянутый нерв и мускул, и попытался абстрагироваться от тех странностей, что приключились с ним минуту назад. 

Но не тут-то было.

— Простите, сэр, я только… хотел…

Из него будто весь воздух выбили. Он чуть не врезался в, возможно, самую красивую девушку на свете. Он никогда ещё не видел никого красивее.

Девушка была ростом ему где-то по грудь. Розовые щёки, зелёные глаза (не такие пронзительные, как у того незнакомца с мешком зерна, но тоже красивого оттенка), перекинутая через плечо копна огненно-рыжих волос. Она посмотрелась в маленькое посеребрённое зеркальце, гордо подняв подбородок, а затем, склонившись, положила его на полку возле входной двери. 

— Это Леди из Шалотт¹º, — прошептал Стайлз почти благоговейно. Коллекция стихов Альфреда Теннисона была чуть ли не единственной книгой в приюте, в которой не вырвали страницы, так что он регулярно перечитывал этот сборник, с восхищением рассматривая изображение рыжеволосой девушки, запечатлённой в фигурной рамке на одной из страниц.

Девушка выпрямилась и посмотрела на него почти с отвращением, что и понятно, ведь перед ней стоял беспризорник. Долговязый, неуклюжий, усыпанный родинками. Сирота, много лет не находивший себе места.

— Прошу меня извинить, — фыркнула девушка и, резко развернувшись на каблуках, вышла из лавки, всем своим видом демонстрируя раздражение. Она выглядела взбешённой, но при этом всё ещё милой, и Стайлз невольно задался вопросом: как это у неё вообще получилось посмотреть на него свысока при том, что именно он был намного выше? Следом за ней, нагруженный пакетами, последовал лощёный и весьма эффектный юноша — он прошёл к выходу, бросив на Стайлза яростный взгляд, и вышел из лавки, направившись тем же курсом.

На плечо легла тяжёлая рука и легонько его стиснула.

— Эх, парень, — вздохнул шериф и, снова потрепав по плечу, переместил ладонь на затылок, мягко направляя его вглубь магазина.

— Кто… Кто это был? 

Стайлз споткнулся и едва не врезался в полку, заставленную банками с вареньем, но шериф вовремя придержал его за локоть, не давая наделать бед.

— Это была мисс Лидия Мартин. А молодой человек, что попытался испепелить тебя взглядом, её кавалер — Джексон Уиттмор.

Стайлз развернулся, чтобы глянуть на входную дверь, в надежде, что богиня Тициана¹¹ вернётся, но наткнулся на озадаченное лицо шерифа.

— Уиттмор? Тот самый, о котором вы рассказывали мне вчера?

— Именно.

Стайлз застыл, покусывая изнутри щёку: он встретил самую красивую девушку на земле, но за ней, будто собачка на привязи, ходил тот, кого ему следует остерегаться. Да уж, вот это везение... 

— Кажется, я произвёл не очень-то хорошее впечатление, да?

— Можно и так сказать. Посмотрим, сможем ли мы тебя немного приодеть, чтобы увеличить твои шансы. В таком виде ты её точно не завоюешь, — сделал вывод шериф и кивнул на полки, заставленные чёрными кожаными ботинками.

Стайлз вдруг понял, что шериф подшучивал над ним вовсе не из-за злого умысла. Его разочарование в самом себе – в неуклюжести, непривлекательности и бедности перед лицом такой прекрасной леди – смягчалось счастливыми чувствами, которые он испытывал каждый раз, когда шериф делал для него что-то приятное.

— Ну, вы же знаете всю эту штуку про кашу и топор...¹², — пробурчал Стайлз, внимательно разглядывая полку с обувью.

Шериф рассмеялся и снова его приобнял. Стайлзу стало всё равно, что Лидия Мартин посмотрела на него так, будто он грязь на подошве её ботинка; ему было без разницы, что его брюки износились настолько, что больше походили на сито, чем на одежду; ему было плевать, что все посетители лавки таращились на него и перешёптывались. Его заботило только одно: странное и непривычное ощущение спокойствия, которое расцветало в груди каждый раз, стоило шерифу сказать или сделать для него что-то хорошее, или прикоснуться, даря ощущение тепла и отеческой заботы. 

— Мне больше нравится поговорка про одежду ¹³, — ответил шериф и подозвал пожилую тучную женщину, стоявшую за прилавком.

*

— ...но комната была заперта! Туда не попасть — окна заколочены, на двери тройной засов. И всё равно кто-то умудрился убить закрытого в ней полковника, укравшего подвеску с изумрудами, — оттараторил Стайлз, переводя дыхание: это была одна из его любимых детективных историй. — Можно вооружиться лупой, кисточкой с порошком, исходить всё вдоль и поперёк и всё равно не найти ни единой зацепки. Сложно представить, что туда смог кто-то проникнуть, и тем более — кого-то убить. А какой список подозреваемых! Сержант, вернувшийся с фронта; обиженный троюродный брат; подозрительно тихий сосед и чересчур дружелюбный доставщик молока. Да даже его старая тётушка Матильда должна быть под подозрением, пусть она и мучилась подагрой и не могла много ходить! Если бы я заключил пари, то поставил бы именно на неё — с ней явно было что-то нечисто. Но кто знает…

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул. Несмотря на то, что он перечитывал эту историю сотню раз, загадка этого убийства по-прежнему приводила его в неописуемый восторг. Как и в большинстве книг приюта, у рассказа не хватало последних страниц, так что он потратил кучу свободного времени, пытаясь вычислить убийцу и его мотивы.

Шериф провёл рукой по лицу и потянул поводья в сторону, сворачивая на нужный переулок. 

— Значит, ты так и не узнал, кто убил бедного пьянчужку?

— Неа.

Стайлз свесил с подножки одну ногу и залюбовался сверкающими чёрными ботинками, на покупке которых настоял шериф. У него никогда не было такой просторной обуви. Он мог свободно пошевелить пальцами ног и даже растопырить их в стороны.

Помимо кучи непонятных для Стайлза вещей, шериф также прихватил ему пару новых шерстяных носков, так как нынешняя — и единственная — его пара, несмотря на все попытки Стайлза заштопать протёртости, никуда не годилась. «Пока мы тут, можем заказать тебе у портного новые брюки и несколько рубах: одну парадную, для воскресных служб, и парочку для школы. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы моя репутация пошла под откос только из-за того, что я не приодел своего нового воспитанника?» — настаивал шериф. Сняв все необходимые мерки — Стайлзу этот процесс показался жутко странным и смущающим, — пожилая леди пообещала, что всю одежду пришлют им тем же вечером прямо домой.

— Боже, готов поспорить, что Шерлок Холмс разобрался бы с этой лабуденью за одно мгновение...

Шериф кашлянул:

— Стайлз, надеюсь, при вдове Макколл ты не будешь так выражаться.

Тот смущённо прикусил губу и залился красными пятнами. 

Что ж, поведёшься с неотёсанными мальчишками из приюта — готовься к тому, что обязательно понахватаешься у них всякой гадости.

— Кстати о вдове, — шериф остановил повозку и спрыгнул вниз, чтобы привязать Роско. — Она дама довольно суровая, будь уверен. — Стайлз, кажется, уловил в его голосе нотку восхищения. — Так что не глупи, веди себя вежливо и… — он прервался, накидывая на изгородь Макколлов узел внахлёст, и посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот мог бы решить, что мужчина смотрел на него умоляюще, но он же шериф. Разве добропорядочный служитель закона может хоть на кого-то посмотреть умоляюще? — Может, постараешься последить за своей речью? Пока она к тебе не привыкнет.

Стайлз быстро закивал и вдруг занервничал. А если он опозорит шерифа? Или не понравится вдове Макколл? Или не поладит с её сыном? Это была первая его возможность завести настоящего друга, и, конечно, он очень переживал.

— А теперь прекращай так трястись, — вздохнул шериф и приобнял его за плечи, подводя к входной двери. — Всё будет хорошо. 

Он постучал в дверь и еле слышно добавил: 

— Наверное... 

Открыла им милая женщина с вьющимися чёрными волосами и красивой улыбкой. Выглядела она моложе, чем Стайлз себе представлял.

— Шериф Стилински! Какими судьбами? — она вдруг нахмурилась и, подавшись вперёд, серьёзно спросила: — Вы же не из-за Скотта пришли?

— Нет, конечно, — замотал головой шериф и улыбнулся, — ваш сын совершенно не доставляет никаких проблем. 

Вдова Макколл хрюкнула. Красивая и элегантная дама — и вдруг хрюкнула! 

— Ну не знаю, моя седина бы с этим поспорила. Ладно, давайте обойдёмся без церемоний. Заходите.

Шериф кивнул и позволил Стайлзу войти в дом первым.

— Вижу, вы привели гостя, — кивнула она в сторону симпатичного, накрытого покрывалом из конского волоса диванчика, предлагая присесть. — Вы представитесь?

— Меня зовут Стайлз, мэм.

— Стайлз? — она озадаченно посмотрела на шерифа. — Я думала, он тот самый польский мальчик из приюта в Орегоне, разве нет?

— Так и есть. Я просто решил, что его настоящее имя будет несколько сложновато для местных. К тому же, новое несколько роднит его со мной, не находите?

Стайлз лучезарно улыбнулся — он был согласен с каждым словом.

Миссис Макколл улыбнулась в ответ.

— Ну, значит, Стайлз. Почему бы тебе не пройти в ту комнату, — кивнула она на дверь, — чтобы мой сын Скотт показал тебе свои книги? Такое впечатление, что в последнее время только они его и заботят. Он так всё зрение себе посадит, если будет столько читать. Может, кто-то его возраста поможет ему почаще выбираться на улицу, — сказала она и обратилась к шерифу. — Доктор настаивает, чтобы он чаще бывал на свежем воздухе. Я заметила, что чем больше он проводит времени снаружи, тем тяжелее ему становится дышать, но, думаю, доктор Дитон знает, что делает. Он обучался на Востоке и смог поладить со Скоттом.

Оставив взрослых обсуждать болезнь Скотта, Стайлз отправился на его поиски. Чем дольше он шёл по красивому дому, тем больше нервничал — он ведь понятия не имел, каким будет Скотт. Он миновал несколько закрытых дверей и очутился в красивой комнате, до потолка забитой полками с книгами всевозможных мастей. Сбоку от кресла растянулся парнишка с такими же чёрными локонами, как у миссис Макколл. Видимо, это и был Скотт. Стайлз не мог разглядеть его лица — тот сидел, уткнувшись лицом в большую книгу.

Стайлз замер в дверях, не зная, что, собственно, делать — Скотт так увлёкся чтением, что совсем не заметил его прихода. Пытаясь привлечь его внимание, Стайлз несколько раз прокашлялся (конечно, безрезультатно), а затем шагнул в комнату, ощущая укол раздражения и обиды — он ведь весь день не находил себе места, думая о том, как бы всё не испортить. Он так распереживался, что еле-еле заставил себя съесть то яблоко, что дал ему шериф, когда они вышли из Центрального Универмага. Неужели Скотт не может хотя бы поздороваться, чтобы ему наконец стало легче?

Стайлз подобрался чуть ближе и понял, что тот читал вовсе не книгу, а то, что лежало внутри. 

Интересно.

— Что это ты читаешь? — недовольно спросил Стайлз. Надо же, обманывать такую замечательную женщину...

Юноша вскрикнул и тут же захлопнул книгу, прижав её к груди.

— Ты кто?

— Меня зовут Стайлз, я пришёл вместе с шерифом, — он подошёл поближе и протянул руку, чтобы поздороваться как положено.

Скотт пожал её с некоторым замешательством.

— Значит, ты скоро сядешь в тюрьму?

Стайлз рассмеялся.

— Хорошим же я бы был воспитанником, если бы угодил в тюрьму в свой первый же день вне приюта. В конце концов, я хочу, чтобы он меня оставил.

Скотт одарил его искренней улыбкой и быстро встал, положив книгу на пол.

— Я слышал, что он собирался кого-то усыновить, но я думал, что это будет кто-то помладше, — пояснил он. — Мне шестнадцать, кстати, а тебе?

— Тоже. И мне всё ещё интересно, что ты читаешь.

Скотт покраснел и застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Только не смейся… — Он подошёл к двери и выглянул в коридор, чтобы убедиться, что взрослые всё ещё были заняты своими делами. — Это бульварные ужасы¹⁴, мне дал их один парень, работающий в больнице. Я просто обожаю криминальные рассказы.

— Да быть не может! Я тоже! — заулыбался Стайлз. Он сунул руки в брюки и поморщился — похоже, прореха в одном из карманов стала больше. Но он не сильно расстроился — ему всё равно было нечего туда складывать. Кроме того, ему скоро сошьют новую пару. — Я прочёл все детективные истории про Дюпена¹⁵, все рассказы Уилки Коллинза¹⁶ и всё, что печатали в газетах. Про что твой рассказ?

Следующие полчаса они болтали чуть ли не обо всём на свете. Они обсудили любимые рассказы и то, что было интересней всего читать: Стайлз предпочитал криминальные истории, а Скотт — сенсационные романы¹⁷, так как они вызывали у него целую бурю эмоций. Затронули школьную программу: Стайлз понятия не имел, на каком этапе находился, а вот Скотту через год предстояло сдавать экзамен для поступления в колледж. Спорили, какой пирог был самым вкусным: Стайлз утверждал, что уксусный¹⁸ (так как только его и пробовал), но Скотт настаивал, что это пирог с крыжовником, который готовит его мама, и что он сделает всё возможное, чтобы Стайлз попробовал его как можно скорей. Обсудили и местных ребят: кто был дружелюбным, а кого стоило обходить стороной.

Скотт как раз собирался рассказать Стайлзу, у кого из девушек Бикон-Хиллз не было кавалера, как в дверном проёме показался шериф.

— Какой позор, что вы ещё не преуспели на этом поприще.

Мальчишки лежали на полу в окружении кучи книг и газет и лучезарно улыбались друг дружке. Чтобы не показаться невежей, Стайлз вскочил на ноги, и Скотт последовал за ним. 

— Стайлз, я собирался закончить свой обход. Не будешь ли ты против остаться тут, пока я не доделаю дела? Миссис Макколл не возражает и сказала спросить у тебя, — обратился он к Скотту. — Что скажешь, глава семьи?

Ребята посмотрели сначала друг на друга, потом на шерифа и быстро закивали.

— Конечно, сэр, я совершенно не против, — ответил Скотт.

— Стайлз, постарайся не производить на миссис Макколл такого же впечатления, как на мисс Мартин, ладно?

Стайлз вздрогнул — инцидент с Лидией Мартин мог поставить пятно на его репутации, — но тут же расслабился, заметив на лице шерифа улыбку. Ему требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к таким подтруниваниям, но он не возражал. Такое общение ему даже нравилось. Оно будто создавало между ними настоящую связь, нечто особенное и, он надеялся, долговечное. Стайлз улыбнулся, снова ощущая в груди приятное тепло.

— Так точно, сэр!

Шериф одарил ребят довольным взглядом и, кивнув, скрылся в коридоре, оставляя их одних. Скотт легонько пихнул Стайлза в плечо и предложил доесть тарелку печенья, что накануне напекла миссис Макколл.

Стайлз был совсем не против.

______________________________________________

**ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:**

¹ Не будь богохульство грехом, я бы поклялась (ориг. If it wasn't a sin to swear, I'd swear… ) — игра слов, построенная на значениях глагола to swear: ругаться/материться и клясться;

² Картуз — головной убор, представляющий собой фуражку с козырьком: [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Картуз](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82%D1%83%D0%B7);

³ Бричка — лёгкая повозка, запряжённая одной лошадью;

⁴ Катехи́зис — (от греч. katechesis – поучение, наставление) – руководство, содержащее основные положения христианского вероучения;

⁵ Джек Би Нимбл (ориг. Jack B. Nimble) — персонаж из весьма популярного английского стишка, в котором он прыгал через подсвечник. [http://ru.everafterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Джек_Б._Нимбл](http://ru.everafterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BA_%D0%91._%D0%9D%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B1%D0%BB);

⁶ Самовольные захватчики (ориг. claim jumpers) — этим термином обозначают людей, который незаконно используют чужую землю для собственных нужд;

⁷ Дилижанс (ориг. stagecoach) — многоместная карета, запряжённая лошадьми и служащая для регулярной перевозки пассажиров и почты;

⁸ «Пинкертоны» (ориг. Pinkertons) — «пинкертонами» называли криминалистов, которые работали в детективном агентстве, основанном американским сыщиком и разведчиком Аланом Пинкертоном. Алан считается лучшим детективом 19 века. <http://www.e-reading.club/chapter.php/1043017/143/Malashkina_-_Ya_poznayu_mir._Kriminalistika.html>;

⁹ Гарри Гудини — американский иллюзионист, филантроп и актёр. Прославился разоблачением шарлатанов и сложными трюками с побегами и освобождениями;

¹º Леди из Шалотт (ориг. Lady of Shallot) — одна из самых известных картин английского художника Джона Уильяма Уотерхауса, созданная в 1888 году. Это первая версия картины, посвящённая одноимённой поэме Альфреда Теннисона «Волшебница Шалотт». [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Леди_из_Шалот_(картина_Уотерхауса)](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8_%D0%B8%D0%B7_%D0%A8%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%82_\(%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%A3%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%85%D0%B0%D1%83%D1%81%D0%B0\));

¹¹ Богиня Тициана — вероятнее всего, ситуация с Лидией и зеркалом напомнила Стайлзу картину «Венера перед зеркалом», которую написал Тициан Вечеллио примерно в 1555 году;

¹² Кашу из топора не сваришь (ориг. make a silk purse of a sow's ear) — буквально означает «из свиного уха шёлковый кошелек не сошьёшь». То есть значение идиомы сводится к тому, что нужно трезво оценивать свои возможности и разумно распоряжаться своими средствами;

¹³ Одежда красит человека (ориг. fine feathers make fine birds) — буквальный перевод «красивые птицы красивы своим оперением». Таким образом, в оригинале прослеживается авторская шутейка: Стайлз говорит о свинных ушах, а Шериф — о птичьих перьях;

¹⁴ Бульварные ужасы (ориг. penny dreadful) — популярная в Британии в 19-веке разновидность дешёвой художественной литературы, эксплуатировавшей криминальную и мистическую тематику;

¹⁵ Огюст Дюпен — литературный персонаж, созданный известным американским писателем Эдгаром Алланом По. Дюпен представлен как умный детектив и сыщик, который раскрывает самые трудные загадки и преступления;

¹⁶ Уилки Коллинз — английский писатель, автор одного из первых и наиболее удачных произведений детективного жанра — романа «Лунный камень»;

¹⁷ Сенсационный роман (ориг. sensational novel) — роман с запутанным, сложным содержанием, заключающимся в раскрытии какого-нибудь таинственного, страшного преступления; получил широкое развитие в Англии в 1860-х гг..;

¹⁸ Уксусный пирог — впервые блюдо появилось в середине 19 века, предположительно, на юге США. Принято считать, что повара придумали пирог для бедных, заменяя яблочным уксусом более дорогостоящий лимон.


	2. Стайлз идёт в настоящую школу

Шериф свернул газету и посмотрел на Стайлза, топтавшегося возле кухонного стола.

— Ну что, удалось сегодня выспаться? 

Вчерашний день прошёл вполне спокойно. Из-за того, что мессу проводили слишком далеко от города, они с шерифом решили никуда не ехать и справиться своими силами на дому. После богослужения они приготовили лёгкий ужин и принялись за домашние дела, переделав всё как раз к вечеру. И если днём Стайлза ничего не гложило, то ночь тянулась для него мучительно долго — из-за предстоящих занятий он все ногти сгрыз. Он помнил, что супруга шерифа работала учительницей, и прекрасно понимал, что на него могут возлагать большие надежды. Меньше всего ему хотелось подвести шерифа, но он понятия не имел, чего ждать от настоящей школы. 

Зато он точно знал, что в школе будет Скотт — он пообещал встретиться и пойти на занятия вместе, что не могло не радовать. А ещё Стайлз был уверен, что Скотт не станет его высмеивать, если он вдруг растеряется или будет отставать от программы. Стайлз думал о других учениках, какими они окажутся. Невольно вспомнилась мисс Мартин и её холодный, надменный взгляд, а также высокомерный Джексон, буквально окативший его презрением. И конечно, зеленоглазый юноша, мысли о котором до сих пор вызывали нервную дрожь. 

Это был один из учеников? 

Почему он повёл себя странно? 

Всю ночь Стайлз спал короткими урывками и проснулся уже со стойким страхом опозорить шерифа. Но он просто не мог себе этого позволить. Только не после всего, что сделал для него этот замечательный человек. 

Миссис Клэй сдержала обещание и в субботу вечером принесла новую одежду и письменные принадлежности. Она даже предложила зайти перекусить после полудня к ней в магазин, чтобы шериф не утруждал себя готовкой.

— У шерифа наберётся целый список талантов, но способность к готовке явно не входит в их число, — подытожила она, сурово на того глянув.

Шериф согласно кивнул в ответ.

— То, что любящий готовить юный Стайлз попал ко мне в дом — настоящий дар свыше.

Казалось бы, совершенно обычная фраза. Но прозвучавший комплимент откликнулся в груди Стайлза теплом, на некоторое время унося все тревожные мысли.

И вот теперь, когда он стоял в своей новой одежде — лучшей из того, что он вообще носил, — то чувствовал себя каким-то самозванцем. Он был полностью собран к школе, единственное, что оставалось сделать, — переступить за порог. Просто выйти из дома и пойти в школу. Он успокаивал себя, что, возможно, всё будет не так страшно, как ему представлялось. Может, он не так уж и отставал по программе. Над ним же не будут слишком сильно смеяться из-за пробелов в знаниях? 

К сожалению, за все минувшие годы Стайлз не раз, и не два успел убедиться в том, что, порой, шутки бьют куда ниже пояса. И обычно их мишенью становился именно он. 

— Ты справишься. Уверен, просто раздуваешь из мухи слона, — подбодрил его шериф и потрепал по плечу. 

И как такой простой жест заставлял его верить в лучшее? 

— К тому же, — продолжил он, — можешь сразу после занятий зайти в участок. Полагаю, там найдется для тебя кое-что интересное.

Стайлз понимал, что стоять с открытым ртом и тупо таращиться на шерифа было просто неприлично, но предложение зайти в участок застало врасплох. 

— Хотите сказать, что мне можно будет посмотреть некоторые дела? Реальные прецеденты?

— Но сперва тебе надо сходить в школу, — шериф ободряюще похлопал его по спине и подтолкнул к двери дома.

— Надо так надо, — кивнул себе Стайлз и расправил плечи.

На улице уже поджидал Скотт, и его искренняя, дружелюбная улыбка возымела даже лучший эффект, чем подбадривание шерифа. Было в нём что-то такое, что заставляло Стайлза думать о лучшем. И конечно, сильно помогало и то, что они будут учиться в одном классе. 

Скотт похвалил его новый образ, но Стайлз чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и был ужасно смущён, так что поспешил сменить тему на обсуждение их учителя. 

— Ох, — тяжело вздохнул Скотт, закатив глаза. — Ты про мистера Харриса? Миссис Стилински была намного милее. И умнее.

Стайлз мысленно припрятал этот факт в копилочку информации о миссис Стилински. Он считал неправильным спрашивать о ней у шерифа, это казалось слишком личным. Судя по тому, каким тихим и отстранённым становился шериф после каждого упоминания жены, она была его слабостью. 

— Никто из учеников не задирал друг друга, когда учительницей была миссис Стилински, — продолжил Скотт. — И дело даже не в том, что её муж был шерифом. Просто она была из тех людей, рядом с которыми хочется стать лучше. 

Стайлз согласно кивнул — шериф заставлял его чувствовать себя именно так. По правде говоря, Скотт тоже, но он решил пока не до конца открываться новому другу. 

— Но вот мистер Харрис... Просто не переступай черту, иначе он тебя накажет. У него есть любимчик, и это не я, — поделился Скотт.

— Кто тогда?

— Лидия Мартин. Её все обожают, — сказал Скотт таким тоном, будто совсем не разделял всеобщего мнения. — И она об этом прекрасно осведомлена.

В школу они пришли довольно быстро. Вокруг толпились ученики, и все они затихли, стоило Стайлзу зайти в класс. Это была длинная узкая комната; вдоль стен в два ряда, формируя дорожку к доске, стояли двухместные парты. Стайлз почувствовал, как от пристального внимания начал краснеть, а это, как показывала практика, не предвещало для него ничего хорошего. Он проследовал за Скоттом в смежную комнату, в которой ученики оставляли верхнюю одежду и обед, затем вернулся в класс и направился к дальним партам.

Вскоре по центральному проходу, прямо к письменному столу в другой части класса, быстро прошёл худощавый мужчина в очках. Все ученики сразу затихли, сложив руки на столах, и Стайлз мигом последовал их примеру.

— Как я понимаю, класс, у нас пополнение, — произнёс учитель скучающим тоном. — Выходите к доске и расскажите о себе.

Стайлз почувствовал, как задрожали руки, а желудок совершил кульбит. Он встал из-за парты, запнулся о ножки стула, порождая волну хохота, но быстро взял себя в руки и направился к доске. Проходя мимо Лидии, рядом с которой сидела темноволосая девушка с милыми ямочками на щеках, он услышал шёпот: 

— Да это же тот грязный сирота, о котором я тебе рассказывала. Он чуть не задавил меня. Я могла _погибнуть_.

Стайлз поднял подбородок выше, вытер ладони о брюки и продолжил шествие. Перед Лидией сидел Джексон Уиттмор — что Стайлз счёл безусловно невежливым по отношению к ней, — который, не удосужившись даже понизить тон голоса, громко сказал:

— Мне кажется, ты забыл умыться. У тебя грязь на щеке.

По классу прокатилась новая волна хохота, и теперь Стайлз мог заявить официально: в школе ему не нравилось. Россыпь родинок на его лице всегда казалась ничем иным, как сущим ужасом. Пьяный муж миссис Хаммонд любил подначивать его из-за них, сравнивая с непослушной пятнистой свиньёй, что жила у них раньше.

Стайлз дошёл до конца класса, и мистер Харрис бросил на него косой взгляд.

— Хм, это не грязь, всего лишь несколько _родинок_ , — он осторожно произнёс последнее слово, словно это было заплесневелое склизкое нечто, — на его лице, Джексон. Но довольно мило с твоей стороны попытаться помочь мальчику в вопросе личной гигиены.

Джексон откинулся на спинку стула — было видно, что ему льстит внимание к его добродетели, ухоженности и услужливости. Стайлзу сразу стало ясно, почему шерифу не нравились Уиттморы. Теперь он был того же мнения.

— Как вас зовут, молодой человек? 

— Стайлз, сэр.

— Я спрашивал ваше _настоящее_ имя, — мистер Харрис нахмурился. — Что я не потерплю в моём классе, так это жаргон детдомовцев.

Стайлз крепко стиснул зубы, не поддаваясь на провокацию. Он должен был отстоять честь шерифа.

— Шериф хотел, чтобы меня звали именно так.

Мистер Харрис наклонился к нему и злобно улыбнулся:

— Но шерифа здесь нет. В этом классе я закон, так что придётся играть по моим правилам, иначе вам грозит исключение, — жёстко отрезал он. — А теперь напишите своё настоящее имя на доске, чтобы мы все могли с вами познакомиться.

Стайлз отыскал глазами Скотта — его губы были сжаты в тонкую линию, но Стайлз знал, что в этой несправедливой ситуации его новый друг целиком и полностью на его стороне. Это придало новых сил. Макколл кивнул, подбадривая его продолжить.

Глубоко вздохнув, Стайлз вывел своё имя на доске.

— Прежислав Церцелевски, Цер-це-лев-ски.

— Будь здоров! — на немецком выкрикнул Джексон. 

Мистер Харрис снисходительно ему улыбнулся и снова обратился к Стайлзу.

— Ваш народ использовал в своей речи только согласные? Что ж, должен признать, шериф в кои-то веки проявил благоразумие, придумав вам это прозвище. Кто-то должен ознаменовать это событие. Класс? — Харрис обратился к ученикам. — Чтобы спасти наши языки, будем называть этого молодого человека Стайлз. А теперь расскажите, — обратился к нему учитель, — какой у вас уровень чтения¹ ?

— Я не знаю, сэр.

Стайлз опустил взгляд в пол, мечтая провалиться под землю. Его лицо будто пылало в огне, а внутренности скрутило в тугой узел — на него смотрели все _до единого_.

— Пожалуйста, только не говорите мне, что вы не умеете читать, — язвительно произнёс Харрис. 

— Конечно умею! — с негодованием ответил Стайлз. Серьёзно? Он ведь только что написал на доске своё имя. — Я прочитал бóльшую часть «Энеиды» Вергилия на рождественских каникулах, будучи ещё в приюте.

— В смысле, бóльшую часть?

Щёки снова опалило румянцем, ведь ответ на этот вопрос лишний раз напомнит всем присутствующим, что он всего лишь сирота. 

— Просто в той копии из приюта не хватало нескольких страниц.

— Какая жалость, — ответил мистер Харрис. Выглядел он при этом так, будто каждая беда, свалившаяся на Стайлза за все эти годы, делает его самым счастливым человеком на земле. — Владеете ли вы сложением?

Стайлз с облегчением кивнул.

— Да. Ещё могу делить в столбик и решать дроби. Я пробовал свои силы в геометрии и вполне справляюсь с алгеброй.

Он заметил, как Лидия выпрямилась и начала сверлить его внимательным взглядом.

— Что ж, тогда займите своё место. Посмотрим, сможете ли вы держаться наравне с мистером Макколлом. И прошу заметить, я не совсем одобряю ваше нахождение в классе подготовки к колледжу вместе с мистером Уиттмором, мисс Мартин и мисс Арджент, но нам с вами всё же надо откуда-то начинать.

Стайлз чувствовал, как все пялились на него, пока он шёл обратно. Усевшись на место, он тяжело вздохнул. Скотт наклонился к нему и тайком показал свою грифельную доску²: на ней был наспех нарисован мистер Харрис, которого переехала лошадь. Стайлз едва сдержал смех — дружба со Скоттом Макколлом компенсировала бóльшую часть боли и унижения, что он испытал от общения с их учителем. 

Скотт протянул ему вчерашнее печенье и зашептал:

— Вот, держи. Мама сказала, что приберегла его специально для тебя. Только не попадись на глаза Хариссу с едой.

Как оказалось, с печеньем миссис Маккол проглотить одолевавшую его обиду было в разы легче.

Мистер Харрис тем временем принялся гонять учеников третьего уровня чтения, оставив остальных работать над своими заданиями. Скотт достал свой текст по истории и подтолкнул его на середину стола.

— Пока у тебя нет своего, я могу поделиться.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Стайлз и, тяжело вздохнув, уткнулся в свою доску.

Скотт слегка толкнул его плечом и улыбнулся.

— Не вешай нос. Осталось всего пять недель до окончания учебного года, и, кто знает, может, мистер Харрис перейдёт работать в другую школу?

Стайлз поднял глаза и глянул на мистера Харриса — тот ругал маленького мальчишку, не больше десяти лет, за то, что тот не мог ответить.

— Лучше пусть его уволят, — пробормотал Стайлз в ответ.

— Вот это правильный настрой.

Парни тихо рассмеялись, но суровый взгляд мистера Харриса быстро отрезвил их, и они сосредоточились на чтении.

*

После тяжёлого дня в школе — монахини назвали бы его «Днём Ионы» ³ — Стайлз буквально ввалился в участок, так как еле стоял на ногах.

Как оказалось, мистер Харрис относился к Скотту предвзято: тот был по-настоящему прилежным учеником, только часто отвлекался. И Стайлз быстро понял, почему — вокруг происходило столько всего, что Скотт просто боялся что-то упустить из виду. 

Для Скотта первым по важности стояла вовсе не тяга к знаниям, а ямочки на щеках и тёмные локоны девушки, что сидела за одной партой с Лидией Мартин. Её звали Эллисон Арджент, и она тоже недавно переехала в Бикон-Хиллз, полностью завладев вниманием и симпатией Скотта. Она была не только симпатичной, но и по-настоящему милой: после того, как Стайлз вышел писать к доске и случайно сломал мел, спровоцировав перепалку с мистером Харрисом, Эллисон одарила его ободряющей улыбкой. После этого Стайлз посчитал, что чувства Скотта к ней вполне оправданы.

В конце уроков, когда все засобирались домой, она прошла мимо них, прижимая к груди книги и смущённо улыбаясь. Скотт моментально смолк и залился краской.

— Пока, Скотт, — успела произнести Эллисон, прежде чем Лидия увела её прочь, бормоча что-то про второсортную компанию.

— Эта Лидия, кажется, прекрасно знает себе цену… — заметил Стайлз. После первого учебного дня, проведённого в обществе мисс Мартин, чувствовал он себя как выжатый лимон. Она была достаточно умна, так что на общих уроках математики и истории Стайлз не давал себе расслабиться. Он сильно отставал по истории и пытался заполнить максимальный объём пробелов хотя бы для того, чтобы выйти с ней на один уровень. 

— Да, она считает себя лучше нас. Да и всех смертных в принципе, — пробубнил Скотт.

Разошлись они только у ворот участка. Скотт пообещал встретиться с ним завтра, чтобы снова пойти в школу вдвоём, и попросить миссис Макколл испечь свой знаменитый сливовый пирог. Каким бы он был другом, если бы не хотел поделиться с товарищем?

Добродушная улыбка, которой одарил его на прощание Скотт, проредила ту мрачную тучу отчаяния, что постоянно нависала над Стайлзом из-за страха не прижиться в Бикон-Хиллз. А вид широко улыбающегося шерифа, ожидающего его в участке, и вовсе эту тучу развеял. В руках тот держал свёрнутую папку бумаг, и Стайлз ощутил волну воодушевления, сродни той, что накрыла его после известия о переезде в Калифорнию. Он уже догадывался, что было в этих бумагах.

— Любишь сложные задачки? — поинтересовался шериф. — Тогда это дело тебя заинтересует.

— Это о тех событиях многолетней давности, что вы упоминали за обедом? 

Стайлз хотел разузнать как можно больше о том, что когда-то случилось в Бикон-Хиллз, но по каким-то причинам не выносилось на обсуждение.

— Нет, — отрезал шериф. — То дело не затрагивают из уважения к усопшим, — он указал папкой на дверь, и его голос несколько смягчился. — Мне кажется, это тебе больше понравится. Давай, попробуй разобраться, что к чему. 

Часом позже Стайлз в гордом одиночестве восседал за столом шерифа, окруженный ворохом бумаг, и, нервно дёргая ногой, изучал показания нескольких свидетелей, шедших по делу единственного ограбления Банка Бикон-Хиллз. Дело было не новым, его закрыли несколько лет назад, поэтому шериф изъял судебное заключение — хотел, чтобы Стайлз мог самостоятельно определить, которые из показаний не были ложью и какой вердикт в итоге вынес судья. 

Шериф зашёл за Стайлзом, когда на город уже стали опускаться сумерки. Они закрыли участок и направились домой, и Стайлза этот факт неимоверно радовал — наконец-то у него появилось место, которое он мог по праву называть своим. 

— Ну, как успехи?

Стайлз вскинул взгляд на шерифа, нервно покусывая кожу на пальце, но тут же одёрнул себя, вспомнив, сколько раз его ругали за эту вредную привычку. Он прочистил горло и заговорил:

— Думаю, Эбенезер Смут, который обращался в тот день по поводу депонирования⁴ средств от продажи своего стада, был заслан бандой Растона.

— Хм-м, — задумчиво протянул шериф, продолжая как ни в чём не бывало идти по дороге, приветствуя каждого, кто встречался на пути.

Не заметив возражений, Стайлз продолжил.

— Смут специально внёс на счёт большую сумму денег, чтобы в случае неудачного ограбления провернуть махинацию со страховкой. Думаю, заслать подставного клиента — отличный способ узнать о местоположении сейфа, персонале банка, приходах и уходах и прочем. Он может посодействовать ограблению, верно? 

— Положим, — расплывчато ответил шериф совершенно ровным голосом. Но, заметив в уголках его глаз морщинки, будто он изо всех сил старался не улыбаться, Стайлз оживился.

— Так всё и было! — Стайлз воодушевлённо замахал руками. — Он мог иметь при себе оружие, и, согласно показаниям мистера Джонсона, в банке находились девять человек, когда ворвались шестеро грабителей, но старушка Уэйнрай увереряла, что насчитала только пятерых грабителей, остальные десять уже были внутри. Любопытная нестыковка, хочу заметить.

— И каков твой вердикт?

Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох и быстро шагнул вперед, чтобы придержать перед шерифом калитку.

— Смут был с бандой заодно. Как и новый кассир, которого наняли за неделю до происшествия. Его, кстати, тоже мог подослать Растон. Смут с кассиром забирали деньги из сейфа, а остальные пятеро запугивали в холле толпу. Когда банда скрылась с награбленным, Смут бросился на пол, притворяясь потерпевшим, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения. 

Шериф остановился, взявшись за ручку двери.

— Стайлз? — обернувшись, произнёс он.

— Да, сэр?

— Думаю, ты мог бы стать отличным детективом.

В груди защемило, и Стайлз улыбнулся так широко, что заболели щёки.

— Почему бы тебе не приготовить ужин, а я займусь Роско, — предложил шериф. — Он скучает, когда я обделяю его вниманием. А потом расскажешь о своём первом дне в школе. Мне не терпится узнать, как всё прошло.

Ну вот и всё. Радостное чувство испарилось так же быстро, как возникло.

Однажды, ещё будучи в Портленде, Стайлз видел, как у продавца воздушных шаров, стоящего на пересечении улиц, лопнул один из шариков. Бум — и его нет. Просто представив, что придётся рассказать шерифу о Харрисе и других учениках, о том, как они обошлись с ним, Стайлз ощутил себя тем самым шариком. Воспоминание о том, как он стал объектом насмешек, накрыло тошнотворной волной стыда и обиды. А если шериф решит, что ему не нужен воспитанник, который доставляет неприятности? Это будет далеко не первый раз, когда его отправят обратно в Хоуптаун за то, что он опозорил своего опекуна. 

— Ну и что заставило самую яркую улыбку сползти с твоего лица? — отеческое беспокойство, звучавшее в голосе шерифа, вмиг ушло, уступая место служителю закона. — Харрис? Или кто-то из учеников? 

— Думаю, я и моя некомпетентность. Мистер Харрис слишком часто заострял на этом внимание. 

Шериф поменялся в лице — нахмурился, заиграл желваками, — и Стайлз ощутил подступающую ярость. Он хотел пояснить свои слова, но обида от испытанных в школе несправедливости и позора взяла верх, и его прорвало.

— Этот слизняк понятия не имеет, что такое человечность, так? Он из тех людей, кому и обла́тка⁵ покажется суховатой. Он противнее обра́та⁶ и засел так глубоко в заднице Уиттмора, что, держу пари, вздумай Джексон покашлять, Харрис вылетел бы из его рта с ворохом заготовленных комплиментов. 

Шериф отвернулся и сдавленно закашлялся. 

— Стайлз, тебе не следует так выражаться о старших, — он положил руку ему на плечо, несильно стискивая, потом наклонился и прошептал в самое ухо. — Но, по счастливой случайности, я полностью разделяю твою точку зрения, особенно ту часть про слизняка. А сейчас давай посмотрим, что можно сварганить из продуктов, что занесла нам миссис Клэй.

То, что они с шерифом частенько сходились во взглядах, было для Стайлза настоящей отрадой. Впервые ему достался по-настоящему приветливый опекун, с которым он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Если бы ему удалось доказать шерифу свою пользу, то, возможно, он мог бы остаться насовсем. Жить в Бикон-Хиллз, дружить со Скоттом и делить кров с таким замечательным человеком было верхом его мечтаний. Всевышний, должно быть, понял, как сильно Стайлз нуждался в ком-то, вроде шерифа. Другого объяснения своей удаче он просто не видел.

Напряжение, что сковывало его плечи весь день, немного ослабло, стоило ему оказаться на кухне. Мысли о добрых и понимающих глазах шерифа и предстоящий ужин в его компании облегчили часть боли, что жила в его одинокой душе на протяжении всех шестнадцати лет. Даже если бы шериф решил отправить его обратно в приют, у Стайлза всё равно остались бы воспоминания о чудесном человеке и пример того, каким может быть настоящий дом.

______________________________________________

**ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:**

¹ Какой у вас уровень чтения? (ориг. What reader are you in?) — насколько удалось выяснить, речь идёт о серии аналитических книг Ричарда Эдвартса (Richard Edwards), которые называются First Reader, Second Reader и т.д. К сожалению, в русском сегменте сети информации о них крайне мало, но данные книги использовались для обучения учеников и студентов в 1800–1900 гг. Эта серия посвящена английской литературе, в частности — чтению, расстановке ударений, этимологии, значению слова и т.д. Для более простого понимания мы заменили предложение на схожее по смыслу, но имейте в виду, что в дальнейшем тексте под каждым упоминанием уровня чтения речь идёт о конкретной книге;

² Грифельная (или áспидная) доска (ориг. slate) — письменная принадлежность в виде пластины из сланца, на которой некогда учились писать. Получила своё название из-за материала, чёрного твёрдого сланца — аспида;

³ День Ионы (ориг. Jonah Day) — день, когда кажется, что всё идёт наперекосяк. Отсылка к притче о пророке Ионе;

⁴ Депонирование — сейфовое хранение ценностей (драгоценностей, ценных бумаг и т.п.) в хранилищах банков и других специализированных организациях в целях обеспечения их сохранности;

⁵ Обла́тка — небольшая круглая лепешка из прессованного пресного теста, употр. для причащения по католическому и протестантскому обряду;

⁶ Обра́т — обезжиренное молоко, образующееся в процессе изготовления сметаны и сливок.


	3. Дело об исчезнувших яйцах отходит на второй план из-за крупного пожара

Остаток недели прошёл для Стайлза так же, как и первый день. Гонимый желанием доказать шерифу свою пользу, он вставал ни свет ни заря и старался сделать всё лучше, чем накануне. Он помогал по хозяйству, готовил завтрак, мыл посуду, а потом встречался со Скоттом. По мере того, как развивалась их дружба, непродолжительный путь до школы стал одним из немногих действительно радостных моментов учебного дня. Как же здорово оказалось обрести единомышленника! Стайлз не смог ни с кем подружиться ни в Хоуптауне, ни в семьях, в которых жил, но в Скотте он обрёл настоящего друга. Такого, с которым можно было оставаться самим собой.

Но радость от утренних прогулок быстро сходила на нет, стоило им со Скоттом войти в класс. Мистер Харрис недолюбливал их обоих, но над Стайлзом издевался с особым удовольствием. Шериф сказал, что единственный способ задеть его за живое — стать самым лучшим и прилежным учеником класса, и Стайлз упорно придерживался этой тактики, изо всех сил стараясь не грубить в ответ, даже если от усилий приходилось прикусывать до крови собственные губы.

Регулярные занятия, безопасный кров с возможностью выспаться, подстёгивающие к учёбе одноклассники, горячая и сытная пища три раза в день — заботливая миссис Клэй, питавшая слабость к овдовевшему шерифу, любезно кормила их обедом и ужином — довольно быстро помогли Стайлзу оказаться в лидерах класса. К большому ужасу мистера Харриса и — не без гордости отметил для себя Стайлз — Лидии Мартин. Все знали, что она была лучшей ученицей, но почти по всем предметам он либо превосходил её, либо держался на том же уровне. Единственным предметом, по которому она совершенно не собиралась уступать первенство, стала математика. Стайлз заметил, что мистер Харрис принёс ей продвинутый учебник, и случайно услышал — ну, или подслушал, — что он из университетского курса по математической теории. 

Судя по всему, мистер Харрис ничего в этом не смыслил — всё, что выходило за рамки школьной программы по математике, казалось, ставило его в тупик. Но он умело скрывал это за почтительным отношением к Лидии Мартин, у которой был ответ на любой вопрос.

За всё это время Стайлз ни разу не видел того красивого юношу с зелёными глазами — ни в школе, ни в городе не было ни малейшего признака его появления. Он даже подумывал у кого-нибудь о нём спросить, но отбросил эту мысль, опасаясь, что его снова начнут за спиной звать чудилой, а ведь Стайлз был полон решимости заставить шерифа гордиться им, причём настолько, чтобы тот решил оставить его в семье Стилински. 

После школы они со Скоттом обычно либо прогуливались по лесу — «предавались праздным фантазиям», как однажды, добродушно улыбаясь, выразилась вдова Макколл, — либо направлялись в участок и помогали шерифу со всякой мелочёвкой: заправляли и полировали уличные газовые лампы, перебирали на стеллаже свёрнутые в рулон документы или, намного реже, изучали нераскрытые дела, пытаясь их распутать.

Когда они дорывались до «висяков» и принимались выдвигать различные теории, шериф зачастую только закатывал глаза и качал головой. Но Стайлз уже понял, что ему на самом деле нравится их слушать — это было видно по еле заметной улыбке, которую тот старательно прятал. А морщинки в уголках его глаз и сжатые в тонкую линию губы и вовсе означали, что они на верном пути.

Бывало и так, что они со Скоттом брали на себя труд повторных расследований некоторых из дел. Отчаянно желавший доказать свою пользу Стайлз не раз и не два попадался на «сборе улик», будучи в частных владениях. К сожалению, попадался он лично шерифу в руки.

— Стайлз, — вздохнул шериф, заглядывая в небольшое строение. — Мистер Слоун говорит, что вы со Скоттом весь день просидели в этом курятнике, и он хочет знать, зачем.

Он снова вздохнул и устало провёл по лицу ладонью, когда Стайлз попытался спрятать за спину одну из разбушевавшихся куриц: — Должен признаться, мне и самому интересно...

Скотт, сидевший скрестив ноги в углу, перевёл на Стайлза взгляд. Тот шумно выпустил воздух, привстал на колени и едва не задел сидевших над ним наседок — те мигом закудахтали и захлопали крыльями, поднимая в воздух ворох пуха и перьев.

— Мистер Слоун обвинил Томми Коттона в краже яиц, верно? 

Шериф кивнул. Стайлз снял прилипшее к губе перо и продолжил.

— В его показаниях говорилось, что куры регулярно откладывают по тридцать яиц в день. Мистер Слоун сказал, что не досчитался двенадцати яиц, и в тот же день, не имея ни единого доказательства причастности, выдвинул против Томми Коттона обвинение.

— Ни единого? — пробормотал шериф себе под нос.

— Так вот, — продолжил Стайлз, — мы провели тут весь день…

— И вчера почти весь день просидели! — влез Скотт. — Мы всю неделю заглядывали сюда по утрам перед школой, чтобы посчитать количество яиц.

Скотт, очевидно, хотел помочь, но Стайлз куда лучше считывал эмоции шерифа и видел, как в его глазах нарастало разочарование. А ещё Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что может с ним случиться, если шериф разозлится, поэтому бросил на Скотта предупреждающий взгляд и быстро затараторил срывающимся от волнения голосом:

— И эти куры несут только пару десятков. Вчера было двадцать два яйца, почти всю неделю — тоже. Но чтобы тридцать — ни разу. Мистеру Слоуну нужно кое-что пояснить, чтобы его показания не сочли неуважением к суду.

— Стайлз, это не является неуважением к суду, если дело не дошло до судебного процесса. 

Стайлз опустился обратно на пятки.

— О. Ну, это не важно, — махнул он рукой, снова напугав нескольких куриц. — Главное — это числа. А числа, в отличие от людей, не лгут. К тому же...

— О, ради всего святого… — пробурчал шериф, потирая глаза.

— _К тому же_ , — продолжил Стайлз решительно, — у меня есть доказательство, что Томми Коттон не крал яиц, а мистер Слоун скрыл, что некоторые из его несушек просто перестали нестись. 

Стайлз улыбнулся, надеясь, что оказался прав. Скотт похлопал его по плечу, и улыбка стала ещё шире. 

— Стайлз, — шериф уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя и тяжело вздохнул. — Миссис Слоун призналась, что тайком откладывает около полдюжины яиц в день для детей Томми Коттона, так как его жена сильно больна и у него нет постоянной работы. 

— О, очень мило с её стороны, — заметил Скотт, поглаживая одну из симпатичных несушек породы Анкона, привязавшихся к нему за минувшие несколько дней. Стайлз любезно игнорировал тот факт, что Скотт стал звать её Эллисон, и упорно не соглашался с тем, что вмятинки на клюве курицы были похожи на её ямочки. 

Стайлз глянул на Скотта — тот явно не понимал, на что нужно обращать внимание, — и снова повернулся к шерифу.

— Можно поинтересоваться, почему это не указано в материалах дела?

Шериф несколько раз медленно моргнул.

— Вот и внесёшь это в дело, когда придёшь в участок, — он осмотрел Стайлза с головы до пят. — Эта курица только что развязала шнурок на твоём ботинке.

Стайлз опустил взгляд на пятнистую бело-голубую курицу, облюбовавшую его шнурки. Краем уха он услышал, как хихикнул шериф, спускаясь по узкому пандусу курятника. 

Что ж, по крайней мере, он не злился.

— А вы, ребята, вылезайте оттуда и приведите себя в порядок. И я надеюсь, что вы оба напишете мистеру Слоуну по письму с извинениями. 

— Да, сэр, — отозвались они хором. Скотт при этом звучал менее расстроенно, чем Стайлз. Может, потому, что пернатая Эллисон клевала пуговицы его рубахи и негромко кудахтала. А может, потому, что у него, в отличие от Стайлза, был постоянный дом. 

Если подумать, он был даже у курицы.

Спотыкаясь обо всё подряд, Стайлз выбрался из курятника и принялся отряхивать штаны от перьев и пуха. Последовавший за ним Скотт в это время пытался аккуратно запихнуть обратно в курятник вылезших наружу несушек — кажется, они были в восторге от его готовности гладить их по первому требованию и не желали расставаться. Стайлз крутанулся на месте, пытаясь стряхнуть со спины налипшую грязь, но запутался из-за так и незавязанного шнурка и рухнул к ногам шерифа, издав при этом нечто среднее между «Воу!» и звуком отрыжки.

— Впервые вижу такое точное попадание ситуации в характер, — пробурчал шериф себе под нос.

*

После нескольких недель школьно-рабочей рутины со Скоттом и просьбы шерифа помочь с упорядочением организационной системы участка Стайлз чувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы совать свой нос куда захочется. Как-то раз он взялся за одно из дел с пометкой «Закрыто — возобновлено». Он достал его из шкафа, насвистывая под нос какую-то мелодию, придвинул стул к столу шерифа, устраиваясь напротив, и заглянул в бумаги, которыми тот был так увлечён: это была чья-то жалоба на безумную джерсийскую корову, которая вытоптала весь соседский овёс и куда-то исчезла. Шериф хмыкнул, давая понять, что заметил его любопытство, и с усмешкой толкнул его назад прямо через стол, возвращая на своё место.

Дело, которое выбрал Стайлз, выглядело довольно потрёпанным, хотя ему была только пара лет. На первый взгляд оно походило на обычный рапорт о пожаре. Стайлз принялся раскладывать страницы — бумаг было довольно много — и быстро понял, что это не было типичным случаем возгорания. Пострадавшие: целая семья и гость поместья. Все сгорели заживо, выжили только двое детей. Стайлз сразу заподозрил что-то неладное, и тут в показаниях опрошенных людей ему попалось знакомое имя: Адриан Харрис.

— Мистер Харрис? — прошептал Стайлз, вытаскивая страницу из стопки.

Шериф поднял взгляд, сообразив, на что тот смотрит, и выхватил у него листок.

— Только не это, Стайлз, — возразил он несколько печальным, но суровым голосом.

— Но…

— Нет, я не могу дать тебе это дело, — шериф собрал все бумаги и убрал их подальше. — В нём есть… детали и обвинения, которые так и не были обнародованы, и они не предназначены для такого юного ума, как твой. 

Стайлз с силой откинулся на спинку стула.

— Но я же могу помочь!

Лицо шерифа смягчилось, губы тронула лёгкая улыбка.

— Ты не просто можешь помочь, уверен — ты точно попытаешься. Но, Стайлз, некоторым книгам лучше оставаться закрытыми.

Вздор.

Это шло вразрез со всем, во что он верил!

— Стайлз, теперь я говорю со всей серьёзностью, — шериф смотрел на него пристально. — Я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне обещание: я никогда больше не узнаю, что ты копался в этом деле.

Ну вот, у него не было выхода. С другой стороны, он же может продолжить заниматься этим делом и дальше, главное — не дать шерифу об этом знать. Просто придётся заставить Скотта поклясться держать язык за зубами. Если бы у него получилось раскрыть это дело, он бы всем доказал, что заслуживает жить в Бикон-Хиллз.

— Я обещаю.

Шериф облегчённо выдохнул.

— Хорошо. Что думаешь о том, чтобы уехать отсюда пораньше и рассказать мне всё, что тебе известно о джерсийских коровах?

При мысли о вранье у Стайлза скрутило все внутренности. Хотя, если не думать об этом в том ключе, который подразумевал шериф, враньём это как раз не было. 

Но Стайлз быстро об этом забыл, переключившись на дело о джерсийской корове, которое принялся пересказывать шериф. 

К тому времени, когда двое мужчин устроились за ужином, поедая вкусный пастуший пирог¹, любезно предоставленный миссис Клэй, а небольшой и уютный домик наполнился нелепыми историями жителей Бикон-Хиллз и негромким смехом, дело о пожаре в доме Хейлов было уже забыто.

______________________________________________

**ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:**

¹ Пастуший пирог (ориг. Shepherd's Pie) — слоёная запеканка из баранины с покрытием из картофельного пюре, традиционное блюдо британской кухни.

Переводческое примечание №2: решили опустить в тексте один абзац ввиду его повышенной мудрёности и пониженной ценности для смысла рассказа. Если вам очень уж интересен комедийно-детективный фрагмент о ругани соседей из-за собственной тупости и очень прожорливой коровы, то вот он:

_«К пострадавшей стороне на участок трижды влезала соседская корова, умудрившись в последний раз пожрать половину поля овса и лоток капусты на продажу. Потом выяснилось, что в первые два раза на поле ходила не соседская корова, а их собственная, которую они привели по ошибке к соседям как чужую, но вернуть её уже не представлялось возможным, так как те соседи умудрились её довольно быстро продать. Как итог: хозяева пострадавшего урожая обвиняют соседей в воровстве. Причём и коровы, и урожая»._

Фрагмент находился в конце главы, на месте предпоследнего абзаца. Теперь вы понимаете, почему мы его убрали :D  



	4. Монстры среди нас

Стайлз сидел на кухне, готовясь к выпускным экзаменам, и ждал прихода шерифа с работы, когда во входную дверь внезапно затарабанили. Стайлз подскочил, открыл её настежь и уставился на запыхавшегося Скотта, держащегося за грудь.

— Новостная... статья... в газете… — кое-как выдавил он, гулко сглатывая.

— Скотт!

Стайлз схватил его за плечи и несильно встряхнул. Лицо Скотта посерело, дыхание участилось и наполнилось хрипами. Он задышал глубже на вдохе и выдохе, и спустя несколько напряжённых минут пришёл в норму.

Стайлз мягко похлопал его по затылку.

— Сколько раз я тебе говорил — не убивайся ты так, пока до меня добираешься. Твоя мама с меня всю шкуру сдерёт! 

Он затащил его внутрь, закрыв по пути дверь, усадил на стул и всучил стакан воды.

— Ну и что всё это значит?

Скотт буквально просиял — не иначе как из-за новости в газете.

— Помнишь историю о человеке, который потерял сознание, и его похоронили заживо?

— Ну да, напился какой-то гадости в полнолуние. И что? Это всего лишь выдумка.

Да, Стайлзу нравились истории со сверхъестественной составляющей, но в своих расследованиях он предпочитал полагаться не на мистику, а на прагматизм. 

— Думаешь, выдумка? — поинтересовался Скотт, едва не подпрыгивая на стуле. — Прочти _это_ и скажи, что это всего лишь сказки.

Стайлз вздохнул, но всё-таки взял протянутую газету. Он внимательно посмотрел на Скотта, зажмурился на мгновение и принялся за чтение. В статье писали о мужчине из Уайт-Сэндс — соседнего городка, находящегося под юрисдикцией шерифа, — погибшего при «загадочных обстоятельствах». Вчера как раз состоялись похороны. 

— Это всего лишь очередной некролог, Скотт, — сказал Стайлз, складывая газету.

Тот раздражённо фыркнул.

— Посмотри на место и дату захоронения.

Стайлз прищурился, не понимая, к чему тот клонит. Развернув газету, он снова пробежался по статье и уставился на текст широко открытыми глазами, наконец уловив суть.

— Вчера Томми Коттон пришёл в участок и заявил, что слышит за своим полем крики и громкий грохот! — воскликнул Стайлз.

Беднягу из Уайт-Сэндс похоронили тут, в Бикон-Хиллз, так как именно здесь находилось его родовое захоронение, а поле Томми Коттона как раз прилегает к городскому кладбищу. Томми выглядел ужасно перепуганным, будто призрака повстречал, но шериф признался, что учуял от него алкоголь, поэтому всерьёз его заявление никто не принял. 

Возможно, это судьба. 

Возможно, именно этот случай докажет шерифу, что Стайлз полезен; что ему можно доверять нераскрытые дела вроде пожара Хейлов. Для Стайлза было чрезвычайно важно отплатить шерифу за всё, что тот для него делал. 

Он взглянул на часы над камином — до темноты оставалось ещё несколько часов.

— Пошли, нам лучше поторопиться.

Скотт застыл как вкопанный:

— Куда это?

— Пошли, — нетерпеливо повторил Стайлз. — Мы как раз успеем добраться туда до того, как кто-нибудь сложит два и два, — пояснил он, влезая в запасные рабочие ботинки, которые шериф держал у двери. 

— Но разве мы не должны…

— Ты хочешь увидеть мёртвое тело или нет? — перебил Стайлз. — Только… наверное, оно всё-таки не мёртвое. И мы будем первыми, кто найдёт его и спасёт! Представь, что о нас будет говорить город! — расплылся он в улыбке.

— Точнее, что _Лидия_ будет говорить о _тебе_ , — пробурчал Скотт, пока Стайлз помогал ему подняться.

— Не стану отрицать: её благодарность за спасение человеческой жизни действительно входит в список мотивирующих меня факторов, — согласился он с серьёзным видом, а потом прокричал: — Давай же!

Они не стали возиться с Роско и направились на своих двоих через пастбище миссис Блуэтт и пшеничное поле Коттона, прямиком к границе кладбища. Участок, на котором произвели захоронение, было видно издалека — по свежевырытой земле, сваленной неровным холмиком, у изголовья которого вместо надгробной плиты торчала простая деревянная доска. Но самым примечательным тут была даже не разрытая могила, а тело, свернувшееся калачиком прямо у таблички. Не было слышно ни стука, ни криков. Только возгласы птиц, доносящиеся с деревьев, и тяжёлое дыхание Скотта, сменившее наконец пугающий водянистый хрип, обычно проявляющийся у него после пробежки. 

Сердце Стайлза бешено заколотилось — даже не столько из-за безумного забега до кладбища, сколько из-за тела, лежащего возле потревоженной могилы.

Реального _тела_.

— Эй, — окликнул Скотт.

Стайлз вытянул руку, преграждая ему путь — в конце концов, они ничего не знали об этом мужчине. А вдруг погребение заживо превратило его во что-то зловещее? Медленно, они подошли ближе, и стало ясно, что у могилы лежал не выбравшийся на свет покойник, а долговязый паренёк, больше похожий на кучу грязного тряпья, чем на человека. Теперь было видно, что из могилы никто не выбирался. Её просто засыпали не до конца, поэтому земля и казалась свежей. Лица мальчика не было видно — его закрывала копна вьющихся светлых волос и выпачканные в земле руки. Рядом с ним валялся черенок от лопаты.

Стайлз собрался с духом и тихо спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

Мальчик вздрогнул, но не двинулся с места. 

Ребята переглянулись. Стайлз присел на корточки и осторожно потянулся к парнишке, едва касаясь его руки. Тот снова вздрогнул, даже сильнее прежнего, и захныкал.

— Эй, давай же, — тихо позвал Стайлз. Раньше он так уговаривал вылезти из под кроватей малышню в Хоуптауне после того, как их запугивала старшая шпана. — Мы не причиним тебе вреда, правда, Скотт? 

Он посмотрел на друга, ища поддержки, и тот энергично закивал:

— А ты… Мы можем тебе помочь?

Стайлз осторожно отвёл руку парнишки от лица и перевернул его на спину. Они со Скоттом потрясённо ахнули — всё его лицо представляло собой распухшее пурпурно-зелёное месиво, покрытое несколькими пятнами запёкшейся крови. Глаза, нос и губы среди этой мешанины едва угадывались.

— Что… — по-правде говоря, Стайлз даже не знал, что спрашивать. Он никогда не видел таких сильных побоев. — Кто?..

Парнишка замотал головой, морщась и постанывая от боли.

Стайлз не сдавался:

— Мой… Я живу с шерифом, он может помочь. Он точно поможет, и мы тоже. Только скажи нам, кто это с тобой сделал.

Скотт опустился рядом и наклонил голову, глядя на мальчика сверху вниз:

— Ты же Айзек Лейхи, верно?

Тот перевернулся на живот и заскрёб по земле руками, будто пытаясь сбежать.

— Эй, стой! —закричали они в унисон, пытаясь удержать его на месте. — Ты же ещё больше поранишься.

Паренёк мигом обмяк и затрясся. 

— Это действительно Айзек, — Скотт резко выдохнул и провёл рукой по волосам. — Его отец — гробовщик и смотритель кладбища, — он поднял на Стайлза горящий от гнева взгляд. — Айзек перестал ходить в школу несколько лет назад, и в городе их почти не видят. Айзек? — позвал Скотт обеспокоенно. — Ты позволишь нам тебе помочь? Кто это сделал? 

— Мой… отец, — выдохнул тот.

У Стайлза перехватило дыхание, и он осел на землю. Конечно же Айзек не имел в виду своего родного отца… Или?..

— Это сделал твой _отец_? Или ты хочешь, чтобы мы привели его сю…

Айзек завозился, пытаясь двинуться, и словно заведённый затараторил «Нет, нет, нет».

— Хорошо, мы не пойдём за ним. Пусть с ним лучше шериф разберётся, правда, Стайлз? — Скотт подошёл к Айзеку и положил ладонь ему на лоб. — Моя мама так делает, когда проверяет состояние здоровья. Я… думаю, нам нужно забрать тебя домой. Ты ужасно выглядишь.

Айзек невидяще таращился в небо. По его лицу, расчерчивая полосами слой крови и грязи, катились слёзы. Наконец он кивнул, и Стайлз почувствовал, что снова может дышать. Они поставили Айзека на ноги, но быстро поняли, что самостоятельно идти он не мог — судя по тому, как неестественно выгнулась одна его нога, он был серьёзно ранен. Стайлз даже не стал заглядывать под штанину — просто побоялся того, что мог там увидеть.

Айзек был значительно выше их двоих, поэтому ребята позаимствовали из сарая Томми Коттона тачку, погрузили его внутрь и быстро повезли к дому Скотта, рассказывая по пути нелепые истории, чтобы отвлечь от ухабистой дороги. Добравшись до дома, они осторожно взяли Айзека под руки и, занеся внутрь, уложили на диван. 

— Мам! Мам, быстрее сюда!

Вдова Макколл зашла в комнату, вытирая о полотенце мокрые руки.

— Чего это ты так расшумелся? О Боже мой! — воскликнула она, в ужасе прикрыв рот ладонью.

Она сделала глубокий вдох и присела на край дивана, внимательно осматривая Айзека.

— Скотт, принеси мою сумку. Стайлз, поставь чайник и достань тряпки из…

— Я знаю, — перебил Стайлз, — сейчас всё сделаю.

Они со Скоттом мигом принялись исполнять указания, не желая терять бесценное время. 

Чтобы обработать все раны Айзека, потребовалось около получаса. Миссис Макколл разрезала испорченную одежду, предварительно выгнав Скотта и Стайлза из комнаты, зафиксировала перелом ноги и перевязала грудную клетку. Потом она одела Айзека в старую одежду — скорее всего, принадлежавшую ранее мистеру Макколлу, — промыла раны и уложила его на потёртом диване возле камина. Как только стало ясно, что его помощь больше не требуется, Стайлз тихо вышел из дома и побежал прямиком в участок.

Едва завидев его в дверях, шериф встал со своего места, схватился за кобуру и обронил одно единственное слово:

— Куда? 

Они помчались обратно к Макколлам. Айзек спал, Мелисса убирала с пола окровавленные грязные тряпки. Вчетвером они пошли на кухню и сели за стол, чтобы разобраться в случившемся.

Скотт и Стайлз рассказывали всё, что знали. Шериф слушал их, качая головой, и в какой-то момент не сдержался и ударил кулаком по столу.

— Прошу меня извинить, — пробормотал он миссис Макколл.

— Если бы даме позволялось вести себя подобным образом, будьте уверены, я бы тоже распустила руки, — мрачно сказала она.

— Я уже два года пытаюсь поймать его с поличным, — поделился шериф.

— С тех пор, как умер Кэмден? — подал голос Скотт.

Шериф кивнул.

— Этот человек явно перенёс свою боль от утраты старшего сына на Айзека. Но я никак не мог выдвинуть против него обвинение: то побои были недостаточно тяжкими, то он прятал его до тех пор, пока синяки совсем не сходили. Вы же знаете, какими бывают люди — «пожалеешь розгу»¹ и прочее, — шериф отвернулся, явно не разделяя библейского взгляда на воспитание детей. — Но теперь… Если Айзек напишет заявление, я наконец-то смогу заполучить этого су… Простите, мэм. Наконец-то смогу посадить мистера Лейхи за решётку. 

— Но что же с ним теперь будет? — спросил Скотт, глядя в сторону гостиной, где всё ещё спал Айзек.

За шерифа ответила миссис Макколл. 

— Он останется с нами, — она вздёрнула подбородок и сцепила ладони в крепкий замок. — До тех пор, пока не встанет на ноги. Потом выясним, есть ли у него родня, которая сможет о нём позаботиться. Или, если он того захочет, просто останется с нами жить.

— Мальчики, — вмешался шериф, — почему бы вам не вернуться в мой дом, чтобы мы с миссис Макколл поговорили с Айзеком?

Скотт и Стайлз переглянулись и согласно кивнули. Когда они уже встали и собрались уходить, шериф потянулся и схватил Стайлза за руку, мягко её пожимая.

— Ты совершил по-настоящему хороший поступок, Стайлз. Я ужасно тобой горжусь.

Глаза защипало. Стайлз кивнул и прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку — было неправильно радоваться похвале, когда в соседней комнате лежал еле живой, избитый собственным отцом парнишка.

— Но не думай, будто я не стану спрашивать, что вы вообще забыли на кладбище, — добавил шериф, сжимая его ладонь в последний раз. — Но об этом позже.

Миссис Макколл притянула Скотта в крепкие объятия. Она погладила его по лицу, заглядывая в глаза, поцеловала в щёку и несильно подтолкнула к двери. Какая-то часть Стайлза, давно забытая и соскучившаяся по ласке, наблюдала за проявлением их привязанности с ощутимым голодом. Стайлз не хотел испытывать к Скотту зависть или обиду — он и не испытывал, — просто на мгновение ему стало за себя грустно. Он сжал ладонь, чтобы подольше сохранить тепло, передавшееся от прикосновения шерифа, и напомнил себе, как чудесно было наконец услышать «я тобой горжусь». 

Скотт приобнял Стайлза за плечи.

— Ну, тогда пошли. Я так проголодался, что готов поживиться даже тем, что _ты_ приготовил.

Они тихо прошли через гостиную, боясь потревожить Айзека. Стайлз взглянул на измученное лицо и понял для себя одну вещь. Пусть они и не обнаружили никакого чудовища, вылезшего из могилы, это не значит, что в мире совсем нет монстров.

*

Шериф действовал быстро. Он и ещё несколько мужчин из города, с радостью пропустивших ужин ради торжества правосудия, прибыли домой к Лейхи, чтобы заключить его под стражу. Тот оказывал сопротивление, но, кажется, всё-таки смирился со своим положением, как только шериф запер дверь его камеры, оставив в темноте и одиночестве.

— Как вообще человек может так поступать с собственным сыном?..— покачал головой шериф, оказавшись на освещённой свечами кухне. — Стайлз, сегодня вечером ты увидишь меня за стаканом спиртного. Но знай, что в жизни каждого человека бывают моменты, когда он не может самостоятельно совладать с тем ужасом, который творят некоторые люди по отношению к невинным божьим созданиям. 

Стайлз кивнул. Он хотел помочь шерифу, но не знал, что ещё сделать. Он уже приготовил ему тарелку с тёплым ужином, но та так и осталась стоять на плите нетронутой. Шериф взял небольшой стакан с виски, сел за кухонный стол и похлопал по месту рядом с собой, приглашая присесть рядом.

— Я действительно был горд тобой сегодня, Стайлз. Вы со Скоттом повели себя благородно, ты правильно поступил, решив доставить этого мальчика к миссис Макколл и потом прийти за мной. 

Стайлз опустил голову, кивнул и принялся ковырять пальцем трещину на крышке стола. Теперь, когда худшее осталось позади, он не мог не думать о сломанной ноге Айзека. Не только шерифу еда не лезла в горло. Стайлз тоже не притронулся к ней, а Скотт только размазал её по всей тарелке, после чего решил вернуться домой, чтобы побыть с матерью и, в случае чего, помочь с Айзеком.

Шериф положил свою ладонь поверх его и сжал её.

— Не мог не спросить, но… — он потянул Стайлза за руку, пока тот не развернулся к нему лицом. Шериф сложил руки на колени и, наклонившись, тихо спросил: — Они хорошо с тобой обращались? Ну, в Хоуптауне.

Стайлз совсем не ожидал подобного вопроса. 

Беспокойство, звучавшее в голосе шерифа, нахлынувшие воспоминания о том, как изменилась его жизнь, и постоянный страх, что его в любой момент могут отправить обратно за малейший проступок, — обрушились на него удушливой волной. 

— Ну… — Стайлз судорожно сглотнул и кивнул, глядя на собственные сложенные вместе ладони. Он нервничал и чувствовал себя неловко из-за того, что собирался рассказать всю правду. — Думаю, они должны были обходиться хорошо, но..

Он дернул плечом и попытался улыбнуться, ощущалось это странно — будто улыбка совсем ему не шла.

— Они звали меня чудилой, — продолжил он тихо, — говорили, что я со странностями, поэтому не должен ждать от жизни многого. Есть постель на ночь и крыша над головой — и ладно; говорили не рассчитывать на опекунов и полагаться только на собственные силы, и всё тому подобное, — Стайлз перешёл на шёпот, ощутив, как живот скрутило в болезненный узел. — Вы ведь знаете, что меня постоянно возвращали обратно. Люди… не хотели меня оставлять.

— Что ж, тогда это хорошо, — сказал шериф приглушённо. — Потому что я хочу тебя оставить.

Кажется, в груди Стайлза только что что-то сломалось. 

Всегда существовала вероятность, что шериф передумает — в конце концов, из-за того, что люди «меняют своё мнение», приюты по всей стране и переполнены — но знать, что шериф собирается его оставить? _Хочет_ оставить его у себя? 

Стайлз понурил голову и кивнул, делая прерывистый вдох. 

— Значит, никто и никогда не… — шериф прочистил горло и кашлянул. Он наклонился, обхватил шею Стайлза ладонью и слегка встряхнул его, вынуждая поднять взгляд. Стайлз посмотрел на него сквозь непролитые слёзы и заметил, что не он один вот-вот собирался расплакаться. — Никто и никогда не делал так?.. Ну, как случилось с Айзеком. Или хуже?

Стайлз попытался отрицательно замотать головой, но ладонь шерифа всё держала его за затылок. 

— Нет, сэр. Ничего такого не было. Даже не видел никогда… — ему всё ещё было трудно говорить о том, в каком состоянии они со Скоттом нашли Айзека. Он не хотел об этом думать и прекрасно понимал, какой это было для него роскошью — не знать и никогда не задумываться о таких ужасных вещах. 

Шериф улыбнулся, устало, но с заметным облегчением.

— Хорошо. Тогда ладно, — он убрал ладонь с затылка, хлопнул Стайлза по коленке и взялся за стакан с виски, принявшись медленно вращать его по кругу. — Но… Они ведь не очень-то хорошо с тобой обращались, правда? Мне не нравится, что они забили твою голову всякой чепухой о том, что в тебе полно недостатков. 

Стайлз попытался проглотить вставший поперёк горла ком. Как ни странно, это было… тяжело слышать. Это прекрасные слова, но они настолько отличались от того, что ему обычно говорили раньше, что принять их было действительно сложно. Жители Хоуптауна не были жестокими. Хаммонды и Блевитты из другого города — да, но, к счастью, они отправили его обратно. Другим семьям он был просто не нужен, но они не поднимали на него руку. Они едва перебрасывались с ним парой слов или отказывались от него так быстро, что просто не успевали проявить подобную жестокость. Стайлз хотел быть уверен, что шериф понимает — миссис Спенс поступала правильно, насколько вообще было возможно в условиях малообеспеченного сиротского приюта. 

— Знаете, в приюте очень много детей, и некоторые из них пребывают в действительно удручающем состоянии, — Стайлз поднял на шерифа взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что тот понимает, о чём он, и снова уставился на свои руки. — Учителя и монахини делают всё от них зависящее. Но… они могут работать далеко не со всеми, и в приюте очень много малышей, которые нуждаются в большем внимании, чем дети постарше, так что некоторые из нас… Помогали. Иногда приходилось пропускать обед, а иногда — присматривать за детьми, так как взрослые не могли этим заняться. 

Послышался треск — шериф слишком крепко сжал стакан.

— Вы же знаете, как мальчишки иногда ведут себя друг с другом: перепалки, делёжка всего подряд и прочее, — продолжил он. — Но я свыкся с этим.

— Ты не должен был свыкаться с этим, Стайлз, — горячо сказал шериф. Стайлз ещё не слышал, чтобы он так разговаривал. — Никто не должен, ни ты, ни Айзек...

— Но я свыкся, — сказал Стайлз, осторожно коснувшись его предплечья. Шериф накрыл его ладонь своей и пристально посмотрел в глаза, видимо, выискивая подтверждение тому, что жизнь Стайлза была не так плоха, как он себе представил. После сегодняшних событий Стайлз не имел даже представления о том, на _что_ насмотрелся шериф за эти годы. И он хотел бы и дальше оставаться в неведении. — Всё в порядке.

Должно быть, шериф увидел, что искал, потому что в следующее мгновение Стайлз оказался в тёплых, крепких объятьях. 

— Моё сердце буквально разрывается от того, что тебе пришлось пережить всё это, ребёнок, — сказал шериф дрожащим голосом.

Стайлз сделал глубокий, насколько позволяли тесные объятия, вдох и уткнулся лицом ему в плечо. Глаза защипало, виска коснулся небритый подбородок, а щеки — мягкий хлопок униформы. Стайлз не мог припомнить, чтобы его кто-нибудь так обнимал. Будто он что-то значил. Он подавил рвавшееся наружу рыдание и заставил себя замедлить дыхание, ощущая запах кожи и оружейной смазки. 

Спустя какое-то время шериф отстранился и погладил его по щеке, в точности как делала мама Скотта. Он грустно улыбнулся и слегка встряхнул его лицо, заставив обоих рассмеяться. 

— Хочу, чтобы ты знал: я считаю тебя хорошим мальчиком и горжусь тобой. А если ты со странностями, ну и пёс с ним. Значит, странности мне нравятся.

Стайлз прыснул со смеху. Получилось несколько истерично — сказывались пережитые за день эмоций.

Похлопав Стайлза по щеке, шериф устало откинулся на спинку стула.

— Сходи умойся перед сном. Думаю, завтрашний учебный день будет для вас со Скоттом довольно насыщенным.

— Да, сэр. Доброй ночи. 

Как только Стайлз взялся за перила, в комнате послышался судорожный вздох и звук выскочившей и ударившейся о стакан пробки. 

Стайлз лежал в постели, уставившись в потолок, и пытался отогнать вставшую перед глазами картину с валяющимся на земле человеком в куче грязного тряпья. Он наконец понял, что быть шерифом — это не только разгадывать тайны и разрешать споры между соседями. 

Шериф не просто раскрывал преступления. Ему было не всё равно на то, что правильно, а что нет; его заботила справедливость и волновали жители Бикон-Хиллз. Он служил горожанам и охранял их покой. Благодаря им его работа приобретала важность. Вместо того, чтобы разочароваться в жизни шерифа и посчитать её менее интересной, Стайлз ощутил всепоглощающее чувство гордости. Несмотря ни на что, шериф Стилински оставался хорошим человеком, который знает, как поступать, и старается выполнять свою работу по мере всех своих сил и возможностей.

______________________________________________

**ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:**

¹ Пожалеешь розгу — испортишь дитя (посл.) (ориг. spare the rod and spoil child) — пословица о пользе кнута и наказания в воспитании ребёнка. Автор приписала происхождение этой пословицы Библии, но на самом деле это распространённое заблуждение, всё куда проще. Кому интересно, о происхождении написано тут: <https://zen.yandex.ru/media/yazhebat/otkuda-vzialas-fraza-pojaleesh-rozgu--isportish-rebenka-5cd54382ac5cc400b322fec9>


	5. Шериф принимает решение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вдруг у вас повышенная сентиментальность — готовьте платочек или салфеточку. Без шуток!

Следующим утром, не успели они со Скоттом подняться по школьной лестнице, как остальные ученики разошлись по сторонам и загудели. Стайлз облокотился о дверной косяк и еле заметно улыбнулся, предвкушая надвигающиеся вопросы о вчерашнем происшествии.

Но когда вообще что-то шло по его плану? 

Увы, этот день ничем не отличался от предыдущих. Некоторые ученики из другой группы чтения спросили у Скотта, правда ли они отбились от призрака дедушки Томми Коттона. Джексон только усмехнулся: 

— Похоже, вам двоим просто нечем больше заняться, кроме как валять дурака на кладбище.

А вот Лидия, напротив, схватила Скотта за руку и принялась её рассматривать, будто выискивая свежие ранки.

— Я слышала, как о тебе говорили мои родители, — сказала она, кокетливо поглядывая на Скотта. 

Стайлз разинул рот и таращился на них, ощущая удушливую волну разочарования. 

— Они сказали, что его отец встал у вас на пути, и вы вышибли из него весь дух, — продолжила Лидия. — У тебя даже синяка нет!

— Потому что эти тупицы никого и не били, Лидия, — влез Джексон. Он отпихнул Скотта со своего пути и замахнулся, будто хотел ударить Стайлза. — Они побежали плакаться своим родителям, — он гадко улыбнулся. — Хотя у Стайлза их нет, правда, Пеструшка¹?

Стайлз буквально почувствовал, как отлила кровь от ладоней, — так сильно он впился в кожу ногтями, сжимая пальцы в кулаки. Он хотел ударить Джексона по ужасно прекрасному лицу, но сдержался, так как боялся подставлять шерифа. 

По лестнице, застенчиво глядя в пол, тихо поднялась Эллисон. Она перевела взгляд на Скотта и покраснела ещё сильней.

— Думаю, они оба отлично себя проявили. Возможно, они спасли Айзеку жизнь, — заметила она и направилась в школу. В какой-то момент она обернулась и посмотрела на Скотта вновь, одарив робкой улыбкой.

Глядя на то, как моментально расцвёл Скотт, Стайлз даже почти забыл про Джексона. 

И надо же, Эллисон похвалила их обоих. Какая милая девушка. Вполне возможно, она достаточно хороша для такого замечательного человека, как Скотт. 

Прозвенел звонок, и все ученики поспешили внутрь, пихаясь локтями. Скотт при этом стоял как вкопанный и глупо улыбался, не реагируя ни на что вокруг.

— Давай же, Ромео, — пробурчал Стайлз и подпихнул его в сторону здания — выглядел он так, будто вот-вот рухнет в обморок или запутается в собственных ногах. И чем чаще на него смотрела Эллисон, тем хуже все становилось.

Во время ланча их окружила толпа — всем хотелось послушать вчерашнюю историю. И несмотря на то, что все взгляды были обращены именно на Скотта, Стайлз совсем не чувствовал зависти. Он видел, как потрясённо слушала его Эллисон, и как тот был невероятно счастлив получить частичку в кои-то веки положительного внимания. Ну, или почти не чувствовал. Каждый раз, когда на Скотта смотрела Лидия, у Стайлза в груди сжималось нечто злобное и уродливое — некое напоминание того, что ему никогда не достичь того уровня, чтобы суметь заинтересовать своей персоной подобных ей девушек.

Скотт при этом, кажется, даже не заметил, что она на него смотрит. Его это попросту не волновало. Стайлз за это на него даже не злился. Всё, что он сейчас испытывал, — это старая знакомая боль от осознания того, что ему все и всегда будут предпочитать кого-то другого. Даже сейчас Лидия выбрала не его, а того, кто был ни капли в ней не заинтересован.

В конце концов, Скотт назвал несушку в честь Эллисон. _Взаправду_. А это было уже серьёзно.

После завершения занятий, когда ученики уже принялись расходиться по домам, Стайлз случайно уронил свою грифельную дощечку. Он расстроенно бежал за катившимся по проходу мелом, пока тот не упёрся в дальнюю стену, и случайно заметил спускающихся по главной лестнице Скотта и Эллисон. Внутри всё сжалось. Кажется, они совсем про него забыли. Скотт нёс её книги и контейнер для обеда и смотрел влюблёнными глазами, пока она что-то ему рассказывала.

И хотя Стайлзу было очень больно чувствовать себя забытым, он всё равно улыбался, смотря другу вслед. Пусть всё внимание и досталось Скотту, он тоже был причастен, правда же? Даже если и косвенно. Он знал, что Скотт наверняка был на седьмом небе от счастья, так что, когда Стайлз направился домой, боль в его груди уже практически стихла. 

Судя по всему, именно последняя неделя занятий и сподвигла Скотта наконец-то сдвинуться с мёртвой точки. Каждый раз после уроков он собирал вещи Эллисон и провожал её домой, после чего заходил к Стайлзу в гости и делился с ним буквально всем, что она ему рассказывала. Особенно Скотт любил говорить о том, как у него внутри всё ёкало, стоило ей улыбнуться.

Что ж, возможно, когда-нибудь и Стайлз будет надоедать… ну, _делиться_ с ним историями о том, кто отвечает ему взаимностью. Он знал, что Скотт действительно хотел бы его послушать, и это крайне радовало. 

В эту пятницу школа наконец закрыла свои двери на каникулы, так что они оба были безмерно рады тому, что целое лето не увидят мистера Харриса. И хотя Стайлза не особо волновал его учитель, своими оценками он был вполне доволен: либо он занимал первое место в классе, либо делил его с Лидией. Единственным предметом, по которому она его всё же обошла, была математика, но он знал, что так будет. 

Согласно ежегодной традиции, результаты заключительных экзаменов публиковали в вечернем выпуске городской газеты, так что Стайлз был крайне горд передать её шерифу во время ужина. 

Шериф почёсывал затылок и таращился на рейтинг учеников с открытым ртом.

— Лучший в классе? В классе Скотта?

— Так точно, сэр, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Ну, либо один из лучших, — продолжил он с долей самокритичности. — Как видите, по математике я занял второе место.

— Разве это не... — шериф изумлённо посмотрел на газету, а потом перевёл на него взгляд. — Я... Стайлз, я _так_ тобой горжусь.

Стайлз расплылся в широкой улыбке, чувствуя в груди разливающееся тепло.

— Я просто не хотел вас подводить.

Шериф смотрел на него с удивлением.

— Ты и не подвёл. Боже, хотел бы я, чтобы вы с Клаудией были знакомы… — каждый раз, когда шериф упоминал свою умершую жену, над ним будто сгущались тучи. Вот и в этот раз он моментально погрустнел. — Она бы тоже тобой гордилась.

Стайлз не знал, как ему на это реагировать. Он сочувствовал шерифу, так как тот тосковал по любимой жене, но он ведь совсем не знал Клаудии.

Тот заулыбался чему-то своему, а потом тихо сказал:

— Знаешь, это довольно забавно, но ты во многом напоминаешь мне её.

Стайлз тихо присел за обеденный стол.

— Правда?

Шериф кивнул.

— С первых минут нашего знакомства это заметил. Ты стоял на той платформе, прижимая к груди свой ужасный саквояж, прямо как Клаудия когда-то стояла на ступенях университетской библиотеки, так же прижимая к груди свою сумку. Она частенько говорила мне, что «хорошие книги, Джон, должны быть как можно ближе к сердцу». 

Шериф потянулся через стол и сжал его ладонь.

— Она тоже могла болтать целыми днями и постоянно задавала кучу вопросов. Всегда была уверена в своей правоте, — сказал он с такой нежностью, что у Стайлза защемило сердце, — и обычно она действительно оказывалась права.

Он тихо засмеялся, но затем смолк и грустно продолжил.

— Она оживляла дом своим голосом: болтала, рассуждала, напевала, просто разговаривала сама с собой. Клаудия была словно ангел.

В комнате воцарилось молчание. У Стайлза болело в груди, но он не понимал, почему — он ведь не знал Клаудии. Но, возможно, дело было как раз в этом. Судя по всему, она была приятным человеком. Она казалась такой женщиной, из которой бы вышла отличная мать. Особенно для кого-то вроде Стайлза. 

— Ты знаешь, мы ведь хотели завести детей, — вдруг поделился шериф. Его взгляд больше не был направлен в никуда, как раньше, теперь он смотрел прямиком на Стайлза, излучая радость и нотку грусти, что всегда была заметна в его добрых глазах. — Нам не было суждено стать родителями, но она бы точно тебя полюбила. 

В глазах защипало, и Стайлз попытался проглотить обжигающий ком, вставший поперёк горла. В приюте ему изо дня в день твердили, что оплакивать то, чего никогда не было, бессмысленно. Но та его часть, что годами страдала в одиночестве и безумно изголодалась по любви, буквально разрывалась от осознания того, что могло быть в его жизни.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты — будто частица её души, — тихо сказал шериф. — Как-будто она знала, что мне понадобится кто-то, кто будет напоминать мне о ней, лучших её чертах. И этим «кем-то» оказался ты, ждущий меня на перроне. 

Стайлз не мог вымолвить и слова. Да и что он мог сказать?

Шериф откинулся на спинку стула и, мягко улыбаясь, покрутил на пальце обручальное кольцо.

— Знаешь, когда ты только въехал сюда, это… это казалось таким естественным: ты и я. Я почти забыл, что ты не мой родной ребёнок, потому что казалось, будто ты действительно мой сын. Стайлз, я отправил весточку в Хоуптаун в тот же день, когда вы нашли Айзека Лейхи.

Стайлз напрягся в ожидании продолжения. 

— Сегодня пришли бумаги. Из приюта. Может, мы могли бы подписать их вместе, как думаешь? Оформить всё официально?

Осознание того, что шестнадцать лет мечтаний вот-вот станут реальностью, буквально обрушилось на Стайлза. Оно душило его и одновременно с этим разрывало на куски от счастья. Счастья принадлежать к кому-то, кто, наконец, хотел стать для него семьёй. 

Он не был уверен, что сможет сказать что-то адекватное, поэтому лишь кивнул в ответ.

Шериф похлопал его по руке и встал со своего места.

— Знаю, моя фамилия не предел мечтаний, но, возможно, мы могли бы сменить не только твоё имя?

Стайлз снова молча закивал: у него было ощущение, что он находился где угодно, только не здесь — не в реальности, так похожей сейчас на выдумку. Шериф собрал бумаги и положил их на стол, становясь с ним плечом к плечу. Он встряхнул перо и размашисто расписался в нижнем углу листа.

— Бумаги того не требуют, но вот. Напиши своё имя сразу под моим.

Стайлз поднял на него взгляд и заторможенно моргнул, с трудом понимая, о чём его только что попросили. Увидев на лице шерифа ободряющую улыбку, он взялся за перо и вывел на бумаге мелким аккуратным почерком: «Стайлз Стилински». 

Не успел он отложить письменную принадлежность в сторону, как шериф буквально сгрёб его в охапку и крепко обнял, выбивая из лёгких весь дух. Стайлз уткнулся ему в плечо и обнял в ответ, всё ещё с трудом веря в происходящее. 

— Ты — моя семья, слышишь? — прошептал шериф. — Мы — семья, и никто не может отнять у нас этого. Никто не может отнять у меня тебя, сынок.

Стайлз закивал и крепче стиснул пальцами его рубаху в попытке сдержать нахлынувшие эмоции, но всё равно расплакался, стоило сделать глубокий вдох. Он пытался успокоиться — от усилий даже затрясло, — но ничего не вышло, и он был этому даже рад. Стайлз не мог понять, почему он так сильно плакал, ведь шериф был действительно хорошим человеком. Он был первым, кто заставил его почувствовать себя в безопасности, почувствовать себя нужным. Теперь ему не надо бояться того, что он сделает что-то не так, что расстроит его и отправится за это обратно в Хоуптаун. 

Шериф успокаивающе похлопал Стайлза по спине и, как только тот нашёл в себе силы отстраниться, переместил ладонь на его затылок. Стайлз неверяще смотрел на его мокрые от слёз щёки и мягкую улыбку, с которой тот обычно вспоминал свою жену. Только вот теперь она предназначалась не только Клаудии. Теперь она предназначалась и ему.

— Мы с тобой как две плаксы, а? — улыбнулся шериф.

Стайлз засмеялся, втайне надеясь, что переизбыток чувств не выльется в настоящую истерику.

Шериф погладил его по волосам — необходимости стричься теперь не было, так что они прилично отросли — и прокашлялся, крепко стискивая его затылок.

— Это твоё право, я не хочу на тебя давить или заставлять чувствовать себя обязанным, но… если хочешь… можешь звать меня не только шерифом.

Стайлз отзеркалил его жест, обхватив за шею.

— Мне называть вас мистером Стилински? Было бы неправиль...

Шериф закатил глаза.

— Я говорил про папу, вообще-то. Ну. Только если сам захочешь.

Стайлз опустил взгляд на свои ботинки. На свои замечательные чёрные ботинки, которые купил ему шериф месяц назад и которые он каждую ночь аккуратно чистил, стараясь не запачкать гуталином всё вокруг. Он не знал своего настоящего отца: в маминых письмах не было ни малейшего упоминания о том, кем он был; только грусть и тоска по дому. Стайлз даже представить себе не мог, какой он — слишком больно было осознавать, что они никогда не встретят друг друга.

Но предложение шерифа, этот _подарок_ … Стайлза переполняла благодарность за каждое издевательство, каждое избиение и за каждую ночь, проведённую в приюте, когда он изнывал от голода. Ведь всё это в конечном итоге привело его сюда.

Стайлз прикусил дрожащую от эмоций губу и закивал, пытаясь совладать с дыханием. В груди до сих пор больно щемило, и он никак не мог взять в толк, почему — ведь он в жизни не был счастливее. Он потёр глаза тыльной стороной запястья, сильнее прижимая кисть к лицу, и улыбнулся.

— Мне бы этого очень хотелось. Пап.

Шериф коснулся своей груди, посмотрел в сторону камина, над которым — как прекрасно знал Стайлз — висел портрет Клаудии, и нежно улыбнулся.

— Вот и замечательно. Ну что ж, ребёнок. Как насчёт того, чтобы сварганить своему старику что-нибудь на ужин? 

Счастье переполняло Стайлза. Буквально наполняло до краёв, проливаясь наружу, и он даже подумать не мог, что способен испытывать столько эмоций разом. Казалось, его вот-вот разорвёт на части.

— Так точно, сэр! — радостно ответил он и принялся за готовку.

Ужин выдался довольно оживлённым: Стайлз рассказывал про свои выпускные экзамены, про сохшего по Эллисон Скотта и про добродушные подшучивания над мистером Харрисом. Оказалось, что тот будет занят в школе всё лето, так что Стайлз мог спокойно разгуливать по городу до самого конца каникул, не боясь наткнуться на него в любой момент. 

Когда пришло время откланяться ко сну, шериф — нет, теперь отец — обнял его и как ни в чём не бывало изрёк:

— Любовь начинает обретать смысл только тогда, когда ты решаешь полностью ей отдаться, правда?

Шериф погладил его по голове и пожелал доброй ночи. Стайлз буквально на крыльях взлетел по лестнице в свою комнату — в собственную, постоянную комнату, что располагалась напротив спальни его _отца_. Впервые в жизни он не стал ничего просить во время своей ежевечерней молитвы. Казалось, у него и так уже всё было.

______________________________________________

**ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:**

¹ Пеструшка — в данном случае значение этого слова сводится к курице-пеструшке, т.е. к курице в крапинку, хотя пеструшкой так же зовётся рыба, зверёк семейства хомяковых (степная пеструшка), коровы и т.д. В оригинале использовалось слово Speckles — «пятнистый», «в крапинку», Джексон использовал это прозвище из-за родинок Стайлза и схожести слова с его именем. 


	6. Зарождение Клуба Историй

Так как у шерифа не было домашнего скота и собственного огорода, Стайлз довольно быстро понял, что летние каникулы стали кладезью свободного времени, которое он мог потратить на всё, что только могло прийти в голову. И пока дело не касалось нарушения закона, личных границ или тайного подсчёта яиц в чужом курятнике, отец, казалось, поддерживал все его стремления к изучению Бикон-Хиллз. 

— Сынок, у тебя сейчас, что называется, золотые годы. К тому же, — шериф придвинулся чуть ближе, — думаю, ты уже достаточно поработал и заслужил первые каникулы за свои шестнадцать лет.

Ну и, конечно, Скотт. Из-за проблем с дыханием ему было рекомендовано как можно чаще выходить на улицу, так что летние деньки они оба обычно проводили на озере, где болтали босыми ногами в воде и рыбачили. Ну, или пытались рыбачить. Так как научить их этому искусству было некому, чаще всего они просто плескались в холодной воде, подставляя палящему солнцу худые плечи, и сочиняли рассказы. 

С переездом Гринберга в Сан-Франциско Скотт лишился постоянного источника бульварных ужасов, поэтому они решили, что могут придумать собственные детективные истории, и не хуже тех, что обычно выходили в печать.

Чаще всего день Стайлза проходил по одному и тому же сценарию: он готовил шерифу завтрак, кормил Роско, занимался уборкой и заходил за Скоттом, после чего они уже вместе направлялись к озеру и устраивались на берегу. Обычно Скотт первым делом спрашивал у Стайлза об Эллисон — не заметил ли он у неё какую-нибудь очередную потрясающую особенность, и так как Стайлз каждый раз терялся с ответом, всё неизбежно вело к тому, что Скотт растекался радостной лужицей и описывал десятком красочных эпитетов её блестящие волосы, тонкие запястья или переливчатый смех.

Стайлз давал ему какое-то время, чтобы выговориться, а потом переходил к действительно важным вещам: например, к истории о загадочном убийстве, которую они пытались придумать. На самом деле, он затеял это только для того, чтобы отвлечь Скотта от восхваления Эллисон, поэтому каждый раз у них получался замкнутый круг: Стайлза интересовали способы убийства канделябром и механизм, который бы позволял ящику закрываться от брошенного в него тела; Скотт же отдавал предпочтение рассуждениям о том, как завораживающе порхала Эллисон. Именно порхала, да, ведь она была слишком восхитительна для того, чтобы просто _ходить_. 

В общем, в первые дни лета, когда Скотт перестал постоянно видеться с Эллисон в школе, Стайлз чувствовал себя крайне терпеливым другом. Его как-то посетила мысль, что он должен точно так же вздыхать по Лидии, но влюблённые речи друга всё больше убеждали в том, что его привязанность — даже несмотря на то, что он восхищался её умом и красотой — была какой-то неправильной. Стайлз часто думал о Лидии, но несколько в другом ключе. Она была для него скорее очередным персонажем, мотивацию которого он пытался понять. Он просто хотел узнать её получше, выяснить, чем она живёт, ну и чтобы отвращение не омрачало её лицо всякий раз, когда он пытался с ней разговаривать. 

Скотт хотел бы оставить себе на память локон тёмных волос Эллисон, Стайлз же не был уверен, что хотел бы того же. Допустим, он раздобудет прядь волос Лидии, но что с ней делать? «Держать под подушкой, чтобы точно видеть приятные сны», — пояснил Скотт, но Стайлза такой ответ не устроил. Более того, он только вызвал десяток новых вопросов, преимущественно о том, не было ли у его друга каких-нибудь психических расстройств.

В голове тут же вспыхнули воспоминания о том, как приютские мальчишки обзывали его «чудилой», но Стайлз быстро от них отмахнулся. Сейчас он хотел сделать то, о чём попросил его отец сразу после того, как посадил практически выздоровевшего Айзека на поезд и отправил к дальней родне: расслабиться и побыть обычным беззаботным подростком.

Шла третья неделя летних каникул. Стайлз растянулся на пристани у пруда в ожидании Скотта, рядом лежали блокнот, карандаш и бутерброды, что заботливо завернула для него в вощёную бумагу миссис Клэй. Стайлз обернулся на звук шагов, чтобы поприветствовать друга, но покрасневший Скотт пришёл не один.

— Привет, Стайлз! — приветливо помахала ему Эллисон.

— Я случайно встретил Эллисон на бульваре и рассказал ей о нашем писательском клубе, — многозначительно посмотрел на него Скотт, и Эллисон восторженно всплеснула руками:

— Писательский клуб — это же просто потрясающе! 

Что ж, теперь он понимал, что такого нашёл в ней Скотт.

— Значит, ты любишь загадки? — поинтересовался у неё Стайлз и глянул на Скотта. Его друзья заметно нервничали, и он надеялся, что ободряющий взгляд сможет их успокоить. 

— Ты читал романы Анны Кэтрин Грин¹? — поинтересовалась у него Эллисон. Кажется, она пыталась оценить его литературные пристрастия.

— Только те главы, что печатали в Бикон-Багл. Но мне понравилось.

Судя по тому, как засияла Эллисон, она осталась довольна. Похоже, точки соприкосновения были найдены.

Так и появился Клуб Историй. Они встречались по утрам и либо устраивались на берегу озера, либо мостились на груде кря́жей² в тихом лесном уголке за домом Арджентов — Эллисон звала это место «Уголком Дриад³» — и сочиняли детективные рассказы. Обычно сюжеты придумывал Стайлз, но иногда, когда у него заканчивались идеи, Скотт и Эллисон тоже вносили свою лепту.

Но как только время подбиралось к полудню, всё заканчивалось. Скотт провожал Эллисон домой на уроки музыки, так что, начиная с обеда, Стайлз был всецело предоставлен самому себе. Он пытался коротать время в участке, но отец настаивал, чтобы он «хоть ненадолго освобождал себя от забот». Так что у них с шерифом была договорённость: Стайлзу можно работать в участке два дня в неделю, но только при условии, что остальное время он будет слоняться без дел.

Так что, пока Скотт ухаживал за Эллисон, Стайлз либо возвращался домой, чтобы записать всё, что они не успели утвердить во время встреч Клуба, либо бродил по окрестностям Бикон-Хиллз, чтобы получше познакомиться со своим новым домом.

Собственно, во время своих «бродилок» он и узнал о сгоревшем доме Хейлов и наконец выяснил, кем же был тот зеленоглазый юноша с мешком зерна.

Как-то раз после обеда Стайлз настолько ушёл в себя, что свернул с привычного пути не туда и попал к неизвестной, заросшей тропе, уходящей вглубь густого леса. По-хорошему, надо было возвращаться назад, но природное любопытство сподвигло его идти дальше. В конечном счёте Стайлз вышел к поляне, на противоположной стороне которой стоял большой красивый дом.  
Ну, вернее то, что от него осталось. 

Он догадался, что набрёл на сгоревший особняк Хейлов, и быстро зашагал вперёд, надеясь, что сможет узнать о загадочном пожаре чуть больше, как вдруг услышал молодой мужской голос. 

— Кора, тебе не следует бродить на солнцепёке. 

Стайлз застыл как вкопанный. Ему нельзя было сюда ходить — это было опасно, да и шериф просил его держаться от истории Хейлов подальше. Но что тут вообще делали люди? 

— Но мне скучно, Дерек. И я больше не хочу читать, — раздражённо прозвучало в ответ. Говорила явно молодая девушка. 

— У тебя полно работы внутри. А теперь найди себе занятие и дай мне наконец расчистить это поле.

Судя по раздражённому тону, молодой человек говорил эту фразу не в первый раз, но… Внутри? Леди не следовало ходить в развалинах дома. Там вообще не следовало никому ходить.

Девушка заупрямилась — мол, ей нечего читать, а заниматься вышиванием уже надоело, — и Стайлз настолько заслушался чужими причитаниями, что далеко не сразу сообразил, что всё это время шёл на голоса и теперь стоял на расстоянии выстрела от высокого юноши — очевидно, Дерека.

Стайлз удивлённо заморгал: его мягкий и спокойный голос совершенно не вязался с буквально источающим мощь телом. Широкие плечи, на которых покоилась длинная острая коса, мускулистые руки, рост примерно как у него самого— под метр восемьдесят. Но больше всего Стайлза поразило то, что, кроме рабочих брюк, на Дереке ничего не было. 

Стайлз присмотрелся. Чёрные волосы, орлиный нос… Во рту моментально пересохло, а в ушах оглушительно загрохотал пульс — перед ним стоял тот самый красивый зеленоглазый юноша, с которым он столкнулся у Центрального Универмага несколько месяцев назад. В поле зрения показалась и девушка — такие же тёмные волосы, заплетённые в длинную небрежную косу, босые ноги. Она встретилась взглядом со Стайлзом, и того будто окатило ледяной водой от осознания того, что его заметили. Девушка ахнула и показала на него рукой, привлекая внимание Дерека.

Тот обернулся, схватился за косỳ, готовясь защищаться, и уставился на Стайлза, который от страха не мог даже пальцем пошевелить. Во взгляде Дерека мелькнуло что-то опасное, и сердце Стайлза пропустило удар — казалось, что Дерек видит его насквозь. Видит всё, что скрыто глубоко внутри, и даже то, чего он сам о себе пока не знает. 

Дерек сощурился.

— Ты.

— В-вы не должны тут быть! — вырвалось у Стайлза, хотя это именно он не должен был тут ошиваться, особенно рядом с полураздетой парочкой. Это было неприлично, что молодой человек стоял с голой, блестящей от пота грудью, да ещё и перед девушкой. Может, он держал её в заложниках?

Лицо Дерека озарило удивление, и Стайлз ринулся обратно в лес, едва не сбившись с нужной тропинки. 

Он должен рассказать отцу, сказать, что на пожарище Хейлов бродили молодые люди, да ещё и полураздетые.

Но если он расскажет об этом, то невольно признается, что сам туда ходил. Это было недоразумение. Всего лишь случайность, но шериф так настойчиво просил его не лезть к руинам, что Стайлза теперь гложило чувство вины. Если бы он остался дома, пошёл со Скоттом или отправился в участок — ничего бы этого не случилось.

Стайлз достаточно часто попадал в неприятности, чтобы понимать, когда лучше промолчать, и, похоже, сейчас был как раз один из таких случаев. Он не сможет переиначить всё так, чтобы у шерифа не возникло к нему вопросов, к тому же, он всё ещё был сбит с толку своей реакцией на полураздетого Дерека, так непочтительно разговаривающего с той девушкой. В голове проскочила мысль, что они могли быть супругами, но лучше от неё не стало. Стайлз не мог понять почему, но у него вдруг затряслись руки и болезненно скрутило всё внутри. 

Наконец он добежал до дома и схватился за калитку, пытаясь отдышаться. Наверное, разнообразия ради, сегодня он больше никуда не пойдёт и не будет лезть туда, куда не следует. 

И чувствует он себя неважно только потому, что вот-вот наврёт шерифу. Вспыхивающие перед глазами очертания бьющейся на шее жилки и мускулистых рук, сжимающих косỳ, не играли в этом совершенно никакой роли.

*

Стайлз хотел расспросить о загадочной парочке Скотта, но никак не мог застать его одного. У Эллисон был острый ум и приятная глазу внешность, так что она всегда была желанным гостем в Клубе Историй, но в её присутствии Стайлз не мог у него этого спросить. Остаток дня же Скотт обычно проводил с матерью или доктором Дитоном, чтобы набраться медицинских знаний и опыта.

Эллисон, как оказалось, была действительно отличным дополнением к их детективному тандему. Она придумала самый безжалостный способ избавления от тел — настолько жуткий, что Стайлз и Скотт втайне договорились между собой, что никогда больше не будут ей перечить. Стайлз находил довольно забавным различие между их подходами к делу: там, где Скотт хотел добавить романтики, Эллисон предпочитала добавить действия. Что касается Стайлза, то он был «архитектором» — его задачей были сюжеты, загадки, головоломки, злодеи и их мотивы. И по мере того, как проходило лето, к Клубу Историй присоединялись уже Скотт и Эллисон, которые просто сидели и с восхищением слушали то, что Стайлзу удалось сочинить накануне.

Из-за боязни натолкнуться на Дерека (на его косỳ или убийственный взгляд — не важно) Стайлз до такой степени ограничил свои блуждания по округе, что практически всё время теперь проводил в своей комнате — сочинял детективные истории и всячески игнорировал красивые виды в окне. Каждый раз, стоило ему исписать очередной блокнот, на столе появлялся новый, ещё и со свежезаточенным карандашом в придачу, так что Стайлз решил, что шериф был совсем не против его нового уклада дел. А ещё Стайлз понял, что писательство помогало ему отвлечься от мыслей о пожаре и от странного желания разузнать о Дереке и Коре буквально всё. 

К концу июля Скотт и Эллисон практически перестали сочинять собственные рассказы и вместо этого слушали то, что по вечерам писал Стайлз.

— Понятия не имею, откуда ты знаешь столько всяких подробностей. И мысли нет, — улыбнулась ему Эллисон с довольно затёртого пня. Они снова собрались в Уголке Дриад за домом Арджентов.

— Зато у меня есть, — хихикнул Скотт. — Он к себе домой половину нашей библиотеки перетащил.

— Но ведь поиск информации — это самая главная вещь в писательстве! — возмутился Стайлз, чувствуя укол вины за то, что, кажется, продержал у себя некоторые книги Макколлов дольше положенного. — Я могу их вернуть…

— И оставить нас завтра без нового рассказа? — перебил его Скотт. — Даже не думай. Моей маме до них нет дела, впрочем, как и мне, и ты об этом знаешь. 

— Слушай, Стайлз, — обратилась к нему Эллисон. — А ты не думал отправить какую-нибудь из своих историй в газету или журнал? 

Стайлз смущённо пнул торчащий из-под листвы корень.

— Ну, так вышло, что я отправил самый последний рассказ, об Алои́зиусе Далримпле и его верном слуге, Аргайле...

— Аргайл — мой любимчик… — вздохнул Скотт.

— Это который про госпожу Катарину Маргатройд и Золотую Стрелу? — полюбопытствовала Эллисон. Она выглядела очень довольной — ведь это именно она предложила прописать злой вдове золотую стрелу в качестве оружия.

— Да-да, — Стайлз смущённо потёр затылок. — Я, э-э, отправил его в Газет-Таймс Портленда⁴ и в издательство Скрибнерс⁵.

Скотт и Эллисон мгновенно вскочили на ноги и кинулись к Стайлзу.

— Это же потрясающе!

— Им точно понравятся твои рассказы, — обняла его Эллисон.

— Когда ты их отправил? — поинтересовался Скотт.

— Ну, — Стайлз задумчиво пожевал губу, — несколько недель назад? На самом деле, я как раз на днях надеялся узнать, приняли ли их в печать.

— Конечно приняли.

В голосе Скотта слышалась уверенность, и, Боже, как же было приятно наконец найти таких поддерживающих друзей. Всю свою жизнь Стайлз становился объектом насмешек, издевательств и гонений, так что сейчас он был как никогда благодарен за то, что ни у кого из них даже мысли не возникло посмеяться над его надеждами.

— А если они настолько глупы, чтобы не обратить на них внимание, — продолжил Скотт, — ты всегда можешь принять участие в конкурсе рассказов Роллингс Релайбл. Уверен, ты всем покажешь класс. 

Стайлз разинул рот.

— Конкурс компании Роллингс Релайбл? — Он знал о конкурсе, о нём трубили чуть ли не каждом шагу: компания, занимающаяся производством пекарского порошка, искала рассказ, который бы стал частью их последней рекламной кампании. Победителю выплатят целых двадцать пять долларов, но... — Но как детективный рассказ вообще можно связать c разрыхлителем теста? 

— Ты достаточно хороший писатель, чтобы придумать — как, правда же?

Скотт казался таким искренним и настолько уверенным в его способностях, что у Стайлза просто не хватило духа возмутиться самой идее такой ерунды. Его Алоизиус и Аргайл раскрывали международный заговор против верхушки общества! Какой, к чёрту, разрыхлитель?

— Стайлз, это что? Новый рассказ? — спросила Эллисон, листая его блокнот.

Стайлз выхватил его из её рук.

— Он… Он пока не закончен.

— Когда это нас останавливало? — улыбнулся Скотт. Он устроился на любимом пне и закинул руки за голову. — Давай, нам интересно послушать!

Эллисон умоляюще посмотрела на Стайлза, и он сдался. Сочетание милых ямочек на её розовых щеках и щенячьих глаз Скотта не оставили ему никаких шансов. Стайлз вздохнул и принялся зачитывать намётки истории. Эллисон заёрзала на любимом пне, тихо захлопала в ладоши и одними губами прошептала радостное «ура», вызывая у него улыбку.

В общих чертах, это была история о поджоге с целью убийства. Потенциальным поджигателем, которого Стайлз назвал Персиваль, был юноша с густыми тёмными волосами, зелёными глазами и витающей вокруг него аурой загадочности. Настоящей же поджигательницей являлась несколько дикая красавица с волосами цвета воронова крыла по имени Элизабет, и Стайлз никак не мог решить, кем она была для Персиваля — возлюбленной или же отвергнутой любовницей. Он почти закончил читать, когда заметил, что Скотт и Эллисон сидели, не издавая ни звука.

Первым тишину нарушил Скотт.

— Похоже на историю Хейлов.

Эллисон покраснела и принялась теребить кармашек своего передника. Стайлз же уселся на мягкую, покрытую мхом землю и, сделав глубокий вдох, обратился к Скотту.

— Значит, ты знаешь о них?

— Я думал, о них весь город знает, разве нет? — Скотт с любопытством покосился на Эллисон.

Стайлз покачал головой, и тот продолжил.

— Хейлы были богатой семьёй, которая, вроде как, основала Бикон-Хиллз ещё до начала золотой лихорадки⁶. По большей части, от других людей они держались обособленно. Все дети Хейлов ходили в школу, когда там ещё преподавала миссис Стилински, и ребята слыли хорошими, но тихими. Были и дети постарше, но их я плохо знал. Хотя Кора наша одногодка, а Дерек...

При упоминании Дерека Стайлз тихо ахнул. Значит, они были не любовниками, а братом и сестрой. Он вспомнил, что видел упоминание о двух выживших, когда сумел заглянуть в дело о пожаре.

— … Дерек был на пару лет старше. В общем, их дом… 

Скотт умолк, задышал чаще и весь раскраснелся.

— Сгорел, — закончила за него Эллисон охрипшим от волнения голосом. Скотт утешающе взял её за руку, и она прислонилась к его плечу. — Его сожгла сумасшедшая.

— Вот это да… — выдохнул Стайлз. — Подожди, так это была женщина?

— Стайлз! — с упрёком зашипел на него Скотт. Он многозначительно закивал в сторону Эллисон, всем своим видом буквально умоляя его унять любопытство.

Но Стайлз ничего не мог с собой поделать, ему нужно было знать.

— Кто это был? Эллисон?

— Моя тётя, — тихо сказала она. — Моя тётя сожгла их дом и убила всех этих невинных людей. Внутри… внутри были дети.

Эллисон подняла на Стайлза взгляд — по её щекам катились слёзы.

— Прошу меня извинить, — всхлипнула она, вскочив со своего места, и побежала прочь.

Из Стайлза словно весь дух выбили. Он завалился вперёд, уперевшись в землю руками, и смотрел, как следом за Эллисон бросился Скотт. Он звал её, но та не отвечала, только бежала к дому, через лес, пока совсем не скрылась из виду. Стайлз был ошеломлён свалившейся на него информацией и ещё больше расстроен тем, что огорчил Эллисон напоминанием о спятившей родственнице.

— Как мило с твоей стороны, Стайлз, — пробурчал Скотт.

— Откуда мне было знать, что её тётя — настоящая убийца? Поджигатель?

— Убийца, — поправил Скотт. — Разве шериф тебе ничего не рассказывал? Да это ведь всего лишь самое громкое происшествие в истории Бикон-Хиллз.

— Нет, он ничего не говорил. На самом деле, он даже запретил мне заглядывать в файл дела.

Стайлз потихоньку закипал — он злился на себя за то, что обидел Эллисон, но ему неоткуда было знать о причастности её семьи к пожару. 

Скотт посмотрел в сторону дома Арджентов, потом вздохнул и сел рядом со Стайлзом на мягкую влажную землю. Ощущение было такое, будто они очутились в самом тихом месте Бикон-Хиллз: густые деревья окружали их наподобие купола, не было слышно ни пения птиц, ни шороха ветра. Несмотря на то, что Стайлз и так ужасно себя чувствовал из-за того, что напрочь испортил друзьям день, жуткая тишина заставила его поёжиться.

— Тётя Эллисон была первой повешенной женщиной в этой части Калифорнии, — тихо заговорил Скотт, не отрывая взгляда от собственных пальцев, ковыряющих ткань шерстяных брюк. — Арджентам удалось сохранить всё в тайне, так что единственным человеком из Бикон-Хиллз, кто присутствовал на казни помимо самой семьи, был шериф.

Стайлз совершенно не понимал, что на такое вообще можно было ответить.

— Никто не знает, почему она сожгла их дом, но по городу ходила куча слухов. 

Скотт не спешил вдаваться в подробности, так что Стайлз легонько пихнул его локтём в надежде, что тот всё-таки решит продолжить.

Скотт подтянул колени к груди, устроил на них скрещенные руки и упёрся в них подбородком.

— Ну, моя мама говорила, что Кейт, тётя Эллисон, симпатизировала одному из Хейлов и таким образом отомстила всей семье за то, что её отвергли. Кейт тогда было около двадцати, а единственным холостяком подходящего возраста являлся Питер, дядя Коры. Другие говорили, что она была влюблена в мистера Хейла и пыталась убить только Талию, его жену, чтобы они смогли сойтись, а все остальные члены семьи просто оказались не в том месте и не в то время. А миссис Линд говорила, что Кейт была «того», совершенно больной на голову.

Стайлз осмотрелся: лес был тих и спокоен, плечи грели солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь ветви и листья, но его всё равно передёрнуло от холодка, пробежавшего по спине.

— Тебе не кажется, что она при любом раскладе была спятившей?

Скотт кивнул.

— Эллисон сказала мне, что её отец отрёкся от Кейт сразу после случившегося. Они переехали в Брайт-Уотер и вернулись сюда всего за несколько месяцев до твоего приезда. Хотя не думаю, что кто-то винит их в том, что сделала Кейт.

Какое-то время они просто молчали, обдумывая каждый своё. Стайлз вдруг вспомнил, что успел увидеть в папке с делом до того, как её отобрал шериф. Он резко выпрямился и схватил Скотта за руку.

— Харрис. Мистер Харрис был в списке подозреваемых!

Скотт только покачал головой.

— Стайлз, она созналась. Кейт… рассмеялась, когда прилюдно сообщила, что именно она сожгла дом. Как выяснилось, мистер Харрис был просто в неё влюблён.

Шериф не хотел, чтобы Стайлз копался в бумагах дела, объясняя это тем, что там «фигурировали непредназначенные для широкой публики детали и обвинения». Только вот Стайлз видел, что поверх «дело закрыто» было выведено «возобновлено», и теперь у него чесались руки — так сильно хотелось снова взяться за файлы и выявить все нестыковки. А они точно имелись, Стайлз был в этом уверен.

День оказался испорчен. Они собрали свои бумаги и направились обратно в город. Когда Стайлз уже собирался идти домой, Скотт спросил разрешения ненадолго оставить историю о Золотой Стреле себе.

— Хочу отвлечься от мыслей об Эллисон и её тёте. Если ты не против, конечно.

Стайлз покачал головой.

— Конечно не против.

Он машинально протянул Скотту блокнот и быстро попрощался. Все его мысли были только о деле Хейлов — шериф бы не стал возобновлять его без веских на то причин.

Стайлзу хотелось поскорее вернуться в свою комнату и сопоставить все известные ему факты. А ещё он хотел выяснить, почему Дерек и Кора всё ещё жили в сгоревшем доме и прятались от всех вокруг.

И этот вопрос интересовал его намного больше, чем все остальные.

______________________________________________

**ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:**

¹ Анна Кэтрин Грин (ориг. Anna Katherine Green) — известная американская писательница, получила известность как основательница американского детектива, автор первых бестселлеров в жанре криминального романа;

² Кряж (ориг. log) — толстый короткий обрубок бревна из близкой к корню части дерева;

³ Дриады (ориг. Dryads) — в древнегреческой мифологии дриады — это лесные нимфы, духи деревьев;

⁴ Газет-Таймс Портленда (ориг. Portland Gazette-Times) — точного совпадения названия газеты найдено не было, но, вероятно, речь идёт о еженедельной газете, которую печатали в Портленде;

⁵ Издательство Скрибнерс (ориг. Scribner's) — скорее всего, речь идёт об американском книжном издательстве Charles Scribner's Sons (Сыновья Скрибнера), которое было основано в 1846 году Чарльзом Скрибнером I и Исааком Бэйкером. Это одно из старейших книжных издательств США, известное тем, что в своё время в нём издавались первые труды таких писателей как Эрнест Хемингуэй, Фрэнсис Скотт Фицджеральд, Курт Воннегут, Марджори Киннан Ролингс, Томас Вульф и других. Подробнее об издательстве можно почитать тут: [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Scribner’s_Sons](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Scribner%E2%80%99s_Sons);

⁶ Золотая лихорадка (ориг. gold rush) — представляет собой неорганизованную массовую добычу золота на новооткрытых месторождениях, которая характеризуется стихийным наплывом старателей и хищническими методами добычи. Из-за наплывов огромного количества людей, желающих разбогатеть на приобретении золота или его добыче, недалеко от месторождений частенько основывали селения, деревни и в последующем города. Вероятно, в тексте имеется в виду калифорнийская «золотая лихорадка», которая началась в 1848 году на берегах реки Американ-Ривер и завершилась в 1860 году. Подробнее о «золотых лихорадках» можно почитать тут: [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Золотая_лихорадка](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%97%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%BA%D0%B0) .


	7. Самый неправдоподобный пекарь

Следующие несколько дней в послеобеденное время Стайлз только и делал, что торчал у себя в комнате: записывал всё, что было известно о пожаре у Хейлов; заводил на каждого, кто хоть как-то был связан с делом, специальное досье и строил различные теории. Он разложил это всё по столу, стоящему перед окном его спальни, и часто просто стоял, уставившись на бумаги в ожидании ответа. 

Размышления о пожаре сподвигли его на новые идеи для рассказов, которые он всё ещё продолжал писать.

Из-за того, что он обидел Эллисон, она не пришла на следующую встречу Клуба Историй, но в итоге присоединилась к ним со Скоттом в конце недели. Она одарила их улыбкой и подробной инструкцией по освежеванию койота — оказалось, что её отец был заядлым охотником и оружейным мастером. И несмотря на то, что её речь изобиловала чрезмерной детальностью и энтузиазмом, для мальчиков это была очень ценная информация — ведь никто из них ни разу не стрелял и тем более не убивал и не снимал шкуру с животного. Так что очередной совместно сочинённый рассказ был уже на подходе.

Постепенно жизнь Стайлза вернулась в прежнее летне-рутинное русло: Скотт провожал Эллисон домой на уроки музыки, после чего отправлялся на обучение к доктору Дитону, а Стайлз либо направлялся в участок, чтобы побыть секретарём отца, либо домой, чтобы продолжить свои истории. У него собралась довольно толстая стопка тетрадок с рассказами и внушительная кипа заметок с теориями о пожаре, которую он предусмотрительно убрал на книжную полку подальше от отцовских глаз.

Когда лето подошло к концу, шериф отправил Стайлза в город, чтобы тот подготовился к началу учебного года и пополнил запасы кладовой. В каждой лавке, которую он посещал, и продавцы, и покупатели встречали его поздравлениями и улыбками. Озадаченный Стайлз решил, что жители только сейчас прознали о том, что шериф усыновил его официально — хотя это и случилось несколько месяцев назад, улыбался, бормотал «спасибо» и неловко махал в ответ, насколько позволяли зажатые в руках свёртки, пакеты и мешки с продуктами, которые он сгружал в привязанную перед Центральным Универмагом телегу. Последней остановкой на его пути значилась почта — он хотел посмотреть, не пришёл ли ответ от одного из журналов, которым он отправлял свой рассказ. Так он хотя бы будет знать, что ему отказали, и спокойно направится домой, чтобы хандрить в одиночестве.

Но сперва ему надо было зайти в Центральный Универмаг. 

Не успел он переступить порог лавки, как миссис Клэй набросилась на него с объятиями. А учитывая то, что она была дамой очень низкой, очень пышной и совсем не длиннорукой, объятия получились весьма крепкими. Каким-то чудесным образом она умудрилась обхватить его целиком, обеими руками, и, судя по тому, как крепко его стиснула, пыталась одними руками выкачать из лёгких весь воздух и устроить небольшую перестройку всем его внутренним органам. Она оказалась удивительно сильной для своего преклонного возраста — видимо, сказывалось то, что она постоянно таскала для своих покупателей двадцатикилограммовые мешки с бобами и сахаром. 

— Я знала, что у тебя талант, особенно после того, как шериф тебя расхваливал, — пролепетала она, сжимая его ещё крепче. — Он человек немногословный и не стал бы болтать просто так.

Стайлз только промычал в ответ что-то невразумительное.

— Ох, святые угодники! — наконец отпустила его миссис Клэй и, сияя как начищенный медяк, отряхнула пыль с его рубашки.

Стайлз так и замер — с открытым ртом и вытянутыми для объятий руками. В Бикон-Хиллз происходило нечто очень странное, и судя по тому, как необычно с ним сегодня здоровались, это «нечто» было напрямую связано именно с ним. 

— Что? — прохрипел он.

— Я о твоей истории, конечно! 

Если бы миссис Клэй не лишила его воздуха своими объятиями, то её слова сделали бы это за неё. Кажется, у него уже шла кругом голова. Как это связано с его рассказами? Как она вообще про них узнала? Он же специально складывал свои рукописи прямо в почтовый мешок, чтобы не вызвать ненужных вопросов.

Миссис Клэй, потянув Стайлза к кассе, развернула его лицом к небольшой толпе горожан, собравшихся в лавке. Стайлз заметил среди людей улыбающуюся ему Эллисон и её молчаливого отца. 

— Вот тот молодой человек, который вернёт доброе имя Бикон-Хиллз и прославит наш городок, — обратилась миссис Клэй к присутствующим. — Троекратное «ура!» парнишке Стилински! 

Два плюс два равно пять? Солнце было голубым? Действительно ли свиньи умели летать? 

Задай сейчас ему такие вопросы, и он не смог бы ответить. Он не мог даже понять, где верх, а где низ.

Горожане одобрительно загудели и по очереди стали подходить к нему с поздравлениями, пожимая руку или хлопая по плечу. Миссис Клэй вручала каждому по какому-то буклету, после чего все расходились по своим делам. 

Кто-то энергично затряс его руку. Ошеломлённый Стайлз повернулся и встретился взглядом с Эллисон, которая одной рукой пожимала его ладонь, а другой — размахивала буклетом. 

— Разве это не чудесно? — просияла она. Стайлз понял, что с большим трудом цепляется за нить разговора — Эллисон была действительно очаровательной девушкой. 

— Мы знали, что ты сможешь! — улыбнулась она, уперев руки в боки.

Стайлз моргнул. Потом ещё раз и ещё.

— Эллисон. Мне нужно, чтобы ты объяснила мне, что происходит, используя самые короткие слова, какие только можно.

— Твой рассказ, конечно же! Ты разве не знал?

Стайлз пригвоздил её недоумённым взглядом.

— Разве похоже, что я что-то знаю?

— Хм. Тогда пошли, — улыбнулась она, схватила его за руку и потащила на улицу. 

Снаружи им встретился Скотт, и Стайлз никогда ещё не видел своего друга настолько счастливым.

— Вот я так и знал, что ты будешь просто великолепен! — воскликнул он. 

Через дорогу от Универмага из здания почты с небольшим свёртком под мышкой вышел почтальон. Он запер входную дверь и помахал свёртком в воздухе. 

— Слышал, какой ты устроил переполох, и решил избавить тебя от лишних хлопот, — сказал он Стайлзу, протягивая стопку конвертов, перетянутых бечёвкой. — Никогда бы не подумал, что в нашем городе появится настоящий писатель.

Стайлз уселся прямо на дорогу и принялся дрожащими пальцами разматывать узелки.

На его имя пришло два конверта. Два! Один из издательства Скрибнерс, а второй — от кого-то, подписанного как «ППРР и Ко». Стайлз понятия не имел, что это за адресант. Он быстро вскрыл первый конверт. Внутри оказалось письмо с отказом от публикации и бранная рукопись.

Сердце ушло в пятки.

Скотт забрал из его рук письмо и быстро пробежался по тексту.

— Ну, зато они о тебе теперь знают! Никогда не нравился этот журнал, — фыркнул Скотт. — Немедленно отменяю свою подписку.

Стайлз благодарно улыбнулся. Он сделал глубокий вдох и вскрыл конверт от таинственного адресанта «ППРР и Ко». Из конверта, прямо ему на колени, вывалилась узкая бумажка, но Стайлз не обратил на неё внимания, сосредоточившись вместо этого на письме с замысловатым фирменным бланком. Прочитав полное имя отправителя, он почувствовал, как запылали щёки и участился пульс. По спине побежал холодок зарождающегося ужаса. 

Стайлз принялся зачитывать письмо вслух:

— Уважаемый сэр, с удовольствием доносим до вашего сведения, что ваш захватывающий рассказ «Золотая стрела» взял первое место в нашем конкурсе на приз в двадцать пять долларов. Чек прилагается к письму. Мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы ваш рассказ напечатали во многих крупных газетах на Севере и Среднем Западе Соединённых Штатов, где продаётся наша продукция. Кроме того, для удобного распространения среди наших постоянных клиентов он был напечатан в виде брошюр. Выражаем благодарность за проявленный вами интерес к нашей компании. Искренне ваша, компания по изготовлению пекарского порошка Ролингс Релайбл.

Скотт схватил его за плечо, поднял на ноги и крепко обнял. Эллисон разразилась поздравлениями и радостно захлопала в ладоши.

— Скотт, — Стайлз сейчас был способен издавать только хрипы, — что ты натворил.

— Помнишь, ты одолжил мне свой блокнот? — спросил Скотт, дождался, пока Стайлз кивнёт, и продолжил. — Я переписал историю об Алоизиусе, Аргайле и золотой стреле и отправил её ради тебя на конкурс. Я знал, что ты выиграешь! 

— Но… — Стайлз никак не мог отойти от такого поворота событий. 

Эллисон подняла с земли упавший чек, сдула с него дорожную пыль и протянула Стайлзу. Тот потрясённо уставился на выведенные слова: «Выплатить по предъявлении Стайлзу Стилински двадцать пять долларов ноль центов».

— Но… В «Алоизиусе Далримпле и истории о золотой стреле» не было ничего… о пекарском порошке. 

Скотт покраснел и махнул рукой:

— Я только изменил последнюю сцену, в которой они вместе с Аргайлом пьют виски в библиотеке и обсуждают, как с поличным поймали госпожу Маргетройд. Вместо того, чтобы пить виски, я написал, что они пекут торт… — Стайлз ужаснулся ещё сильнее, — ...и Аргайл говорит: «Мистер Далримпл, вы не только талантливый сыщик, но и прекрасный пекарь — никогда не пробовал торта вкусней. Мы просто обязаны всегда использовать пекарский порошок от Ролингс Релайбл». На что Алоизиус отвечает: «Аргайл, пусть это послужит вам уроком — на качестве нельзя экономить».

Стайлз держал чек кончиками пальцев, будто тот вот-вот его укусит.

— Тогда ты должен его забрать. Это ты отправил рассказ и… — Стайлз судорожно сглотнул, — написал совершенно другой финал. 

— Хотел бы я быть на твоём месте, — усмехнулся Скотт. — Но каким бы я тогда был другом? Он же твой!

— Стайлз, это же целых двадцать пять долларов, — поддакнула Эллисон. — Разве шериф не обрадуется? 

Эллисон окликнул её отец. Та пожала плечами и, улыбнувшись на прощание, пошла прочь. Смотревший ей вслед Скотт вздохнул с выражением полного отчаяния. Стайлз всё ещё пытался осмыслить его концовку. Разрыхлитель для теста? Алоизиус был настоящим джентльменом, а джентльмены торты не пекут!

— Ну, мне пора домой. Я так тобой горжусь! — Скотт снова его обнял, легонько стукнул кулаком по плечу и, засунув руки в карманы, направился в сторону дома, что-то насвистывая.

Стайлз застонал и потёр затылок, случайно скомкав зажатый в ладони чек. Разгладив на ноге помятую бумажку, он забрал второй конверт и поковылял к оставленной с Роско телеге, когда из Центрального Универмага вышел Джексон и бросил на него злобный взгляд.

— Я почти уверен, что уже где-то видел этот рассказ. Ты не мог написать его сам, Пеструшка.

Стайлз стиснул челюсти. Он выпрямился и вытянул руку с чеком, чтобы Джексону было видно его имя:

— Видишь? Это деньги, которые полагаются мне за собственноручно написанную историю. _Мне_ , — повторил он, тыкая пальцем себе в грудь. 

И когда Джексон отвёл взгляд, пробормотав что-то неразборчивое и наверняка оскорбительное себе под нос, Стайлз почувствовал, что гордится собой. Настолько, что даже перестал злиться из-за нелепо переписанной концовки. 

Джексон решил, что он откуда-то переписал этот рассказ, что он уже читал его в каком-то журнале. Он посчитал его достаточно хорошим, чтобы рассказ мог сойти за творение настоящего писателя. Ха! Пусть Стайлз и не собирался _так_ начинать свою писательскую карьеру, греющий карман рубашки чек помог осознать, что, возможно, некоторые его идеалы оказались слишком высокими. Ведь деньги есть деньги. Сам факт того, что он передаст шерифу вознаграждение, которое заработал собственным трудом, заставлял забыть о том, каким странным образом оно ему досталось. 

В голове никак не укладывалось, что Скотт мог так в него верить. Стайлз ехал домой верхом на Роско, периодически постукивая ботинками по его бёдрам, и улыбался своим мыслям. Ему просто надо будет сказать Скотту, что во всех последующих конкурсах для писателей участвовать будет уже он лично. 

Когда он наконец смог сесть с шерифом за стол и объяснить всё произошедшее — от написания изначальной истории до того, как переписал её Скотт, — шериф так расхохотался, что его кожаный жилет затрещал по швам. Он потянулся к Стайлзу и погладил его по голове.

— Не могу поверить, что они столько заплатили за фикцию, — усмехнулся он и подмигнул. — Хорошая работа, ребёнок.

Стайлз улыбнулся и принялся ковыряться в своей тарелке. 

— Можешь забрать их себе, — сказал он, проглатывая ложку пюре. — Ну, деньги.

— Не буду я их забирать. И не торопись ты так с едой, а то ещё подавишься. Картошка никуда не убежит, м? Это твои деньги, ты их заработал. Завтра мы сходим в банк, откроем тебе счёт, заведём сберкнижку, и ты будешь вкладывать туда всё, что заработаешь, — шериф отрезал кусочек бифштекса. — Приятное ощущение, правда? Поверь мне, в следующий раз будет ещё приятнее.

_В следующий раз…_

Стайлз кивнул, радуясь тому, что снова заставил шерифа собой гордиться.

***

— Последняя наша свободная пятница, — вздохнул Стайлз, закинул руки за голову и прикрыл глаза.

Скотт пихнул его коленом и согласно хмыкнул. Они лежали на берегу пруда Барри под палящими лучами и совершенно ничего не делали. 

Это было великолепно. 

Вскоре к ним присоединилась Эллисон. Задорно поздоровавшись, она устроилась у торчащего рядом столбика и с озорным блеском в глазах принялась кидаться в Скотта кусочками речного тростника, стараясь попасть в голову. 

Стайлз смотрел на них с улыбкой и чувствовал, как в груди разливается тепло. Они трое так легко подружились. Его даже не расстраивало, что у Скотта и Эллисон было нечто такое, чего не было у него. Ну, или почти не расстраивало. По настоящий момент они отлично справлялись, подключая его к своим идеям и похождениям. Стайлз с ними только до дома Арджентов не ходил. Он на подсознательном уровне догадывался, что не стоит этого делать — они так часто строили друг другу глазки, что становилось невероятно неловко.

И Стайлз был почти уверен, что на прогулках до Арджентов Скотт и Эллисон держались за руки. После каждого раза, когда Скотт провожал её домой, он, по какой-то необъяснимой причине, по нескольку часов прижимал правую руку к груди и пользовался только левой. Такой уж был Скотт — готовый признать конечность священной только за то, что она касалась такой праведной красоты, как Эллисон Арджент.

Но в свои последние свободные деньки перед школой их троица сидела в тишине, наслаждаясь теплом и ровной гладью озера. 

— Лидия Мартин вернулась вчера из своей поездки к родственникам, — нарушила тишину Эллисон.

— Быть не может! — улыбнулся Скотт, с интересом поглядывая на Стайлза.

— Ага, — хихикнула Эллисон, вытаскивая из шевелюры Скотта обрывок тростника.  
Стайлз видел, как Скотт уже успел запихнуть в карман один из листиков, видимо, для того, чтобы потом сделать из него гербарий. По-правде говоря, заполучить такого преданного и романтичного кавалера, как Скотт, была бы рада любая девушка. 

— Я ходила к ней в гости вчера, чтобы посмотреть на платья, которые она себе сшила, — продолжила Эллисон. — Они очень красивые и весьма ей идут.

— Могу себе представить, — Скотт пихнул Стайлза локтём. — А ты, Стайлз?

Тот вполуха слушал их разговор, чувствуя себя сонным и расслабленным.

— А?

— Стайлз! — возмутился Скотт, принимая сидячее положение.

Стайлз зевнул, потянулся и повернулся на бок, чтобы видеть друзей. Оба смотрели на него выжидающе. 

А, ну да. Они спрашивали о платьях. Точнее, о Лидии.

— Она очень красивая, — честно признался Стайлз, будто озвучивая прописную истину. — Она бы и в мешке из-под картошки выглядела прекрасно.

Странный получался разговор. Его же совсем не заботила мода.

— О, Стайлз, это так мило с твоей стороны, — умилилась Эллисон.

— Ты всё равно красивее, — пробормотал Скотт, краснея.

Стайлз закатил глаза и улёгся на спину, чтобы не видеть воркующих друг с другом голубков. Мгновение спустя, когда сбоку раздалось девичье хихиканье и пылкое юношеское бормотание, Стайлз подал голос, делая вид, что ничего не слышал:

— К тому же, Джексон наверняка уже сказал ей, как замечательно она выглядит. Какая разница, что скажут другие?

Эллисон надула губы и успокаивающе погладила его по руке. Скотт одарил его сочувствующим взглядом.

Стайлз почувствовал себя совершенно не в своей тарелке и решил вернуться к более значимой теме.

— Я слышал, у нас будет новый учитель.

— А ведь точно! — оживилась Эллисон. — Уиттморы пожаловались школьному совету на излишнее внимание к Лидии со стороны Харриса, и те аннулировали его контракт!

— Что-нибудь известно о новом учителе? — поинтересовался Скотт.

Стайлз действительно кое-что знал, так как шерифа ещё в начале недели попросили проверить его перед вступлением в должность.

— Он из Канады и раньше работал тренером хоккейной команды. Папа говорит, что он немного странный, но должен отлично вписаться в наш городок. Впрочем, хуже Харриса уже никого не будет.

Никто из присутствующих и не думал этого оспаривать. 

Ещё за несколько недель до начала лета Эллисон научила Стайлза и Скотта рыбачить, так что остаток дня они провели, пытаясь выловить из озера окуня. Оказалось, что шерифу нравилась жареная рыба, так что Стайлз с радостью брался за удочку, не ломая больше голову над тем, что приготовить на ужин. Все трое сидели под солнышком, смеялись, бултыхали ногами в воде и наслаждались уютным молчанием, как это могут делать только по-настоящему хорошие друзья.

Бывали моменты, когда Стайлз с трудом верил своему счастью, свалившемуся на него после приезда в Бикон-Хиллз. Сегодня был как раз один из таких дней. Над водой, словно музыка, разносился смех Эллисон. Скотт шутил и смеялся вместе с ним, прислонившись плечом к плечу в почти братской манере. Стайлз знал, что будет вспоминать последние несколько месяцев своей жизни, удивляясь тому, как вообще смог подружиться с такими потрясающими людьми. 

Они были для него не просто друзьями. Когда пришло время обниматься и расходиться по домам со своим уловом, Стайлз понял, что воспринимает их как семью.

За все три месяца лета это было их лучшим времяпровождением.

***

Последние выходные каникул прошли в запале уборки и подготовки к школе. Шериф заказал несколько новых учебников для выпускного класса, а так как их книжные полки и так скрипели от натуги, чтобы освободить под них место, Стайлзу пришлось провести ревизию всех старых книг и учебников, по окончании которой казалось, что вся их литература перекочевала в совершенно не предназначенные для неё места. Среди залежей книг нашлось несколько томов, принадлежащих Макколлам, и шериф дал своё разрешение занести их хозяевам после воскресного ужина, но при условии, что Стайлз не станет им докучать и вернётся домой до наступления темени.

Воскресенье выдалось удивительно солнечным и тёплым — как обычно и случалось по выходным, когда совсем не было времени ими наслаждаться, — и Стайлз, с благодарностью вернув книги миссис Макколл, решил пойти домой длинной дорогой. Той самой, от которой уходила Берёзовая дорожка и еле различимая оленья тропка, ведущая к одной конкретной поляне. Если вдруг ему удастся увидеть нечто, что пополнит его досье о пожаре Хейлов, то… Ну, он просто об этом никому не расскажет.

Он тихонько пробрался через лес, что довольно нелегко для молодого человека его роста, ещё и склонного спотыкаться на ровном месте, и вышел к дому, подобравшись с другого угла. Отсюда было видно небольшое строение — свежевозведённое, отделённое от основного особняка — и хижину, стоящую ближе к частной дороге. Дверь хижины была распахнута настежь, перед ней стоял стул, на котором, затачивая маленьким точильным камнем длинное лезвие, сидел Дерек. Он выглядел совершенно расслабленным, счастливым и без своей привычной угрюмости казался младше своих лет. Сейчас в нём проглядывалась какая-то мягкость, которую не было видно в их прошлые встречи.

Наверняка всё дело всего лишь в игре света, но Дерек сейчас походил на какое-то потустороннее существо — кожа его будто светилась, а вокруг головы, наподобие нимба, собрался мерцающий ореол.

Стайлз нервно сглотнул, пытаясь усмирить расползающийся по щекам румянец. Наверное, ему было нехорошо из-за груды острой сельскохозяйственной утвари, лежащей возле Дерека. Или из-за того, что надвигалась ночь и ему предстояло идти домой пешком через темнеющий лес.

Да, наверняка поэтому. Дело совсем не в Дереке, и не в том, как он выглядит, размеренно проводя лезвием по точильному камню, лежащему на его коленях.

Коры нигде не было видно, и Стайлз позволил себе понаблюдать за Дереком подольше. В голову невольно лезла куча вопросов, которые он безуспешно пытался отогнать. Например, _почему_ он никак не мог оторвать от Дерека взгляда? Зачем кому-то столько острых инструментов? Как человек с такими сильными руками мог так деликатно обходиться с лезвием маленького карманного ножа, который Дерек сейчас как раз и затачивал? 

Стайлз мотнул головой и заставил себя отвести взгляд от загорелых мускулистых рук, чтобы внимательней осмотреть участок. Слева от хижины находился небольшой аккуратный огород, а в отдалении — большой открытый сарай, соединённый с загоном. Судя по неокрашенным стенам, они построены не так давно. Только кто это построил? Дерек? Наверняка у него были помощники, но Стайлз не слышал ничего о Хейлах со дня своего переезда, за исключением того случая, когда невольно обидел Эллисон. Если бы Дереку кто-то помогал со строительством, Стайлз бы наверняка услышал об этом в Центральном Универмаге, ведь миссис Клэй была заядлой сплетницей.

В загоне, медленно покачивая головами, бродило несколько красивых лошадей, а возле бревенчатого забора, дёргая ушами взад-вперёд, стоял маленький серый ослик. Стайлз улыбнулся и, не выходя за границу деревьев, подобрался чуть ближе, чтобы лучше его рассмотреть. Внезапно, видимо среагировав на движение, ослик громко завопил. Перепуганный Стайлз отшатнулся, попытался удержать равновесие, но не справился и вывалился из укрытия прямо на опушку.

Дерек резко поднял голову, оглядел свой скот и перевёл взгляд на лес. Стайлз зажал рот рукой, чтобы не издать ни звука, и отступил под защиту тени и деревьев настолько быстро и тихо, насколько вообще мог. Дерек встал, позволив точильному камню свалиться на землю, и, не выпуская ножа из рук, внимательно обвёл заросли взглядом. Стайлза трясло, а сердце его бухало так громко, что, казалось, было слышно по всей округе.

Дерек резко посмотрел в сторону его укрытия и прищурился.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь.

Дерек не кричал, но говорил достаточно громко, так что Стайлз его прекрасно слышал. Дерек сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и шагнул к лесу. Он сложил ножик, убрал его в карман, расправил плечи и замер, высоко подняв подбородок. Падающие лучи заходящего солнца делали его похожим на античного воина, готовящегося начать бой. 

— Покажись, если ты мужчина.

Стайлз сейчас совсем не чувствовал себя мужчиной и покидать своё укрытие был не намерен. Стыд и ужас затопили его до самой макушки. Что в прошлый раз, что в этот — шпионаж за Хейлами плохо для него заканчивался. 

— Или выходи из укрытия и объясняй, что тут забыл, или проваливай с моей земли. Тебе тут не рады.

Стайлз попытался отступить дальше в лес, но случайно наступил на сухую ветку. Раздался треск, он замер и во все глаза уставился на Дерека. Тот прищурился и внимательно всмотрелся как раз туда, где он скрывался среди зарослей. Спустя мгновение брови Дерека удивлённо поползли вверх. 

— О, — тихо выдохнул он и выпрямился. — Я тебя знаю.

Это было единственным, что он сказал, но Стайлзу было уже всё равно. Он бросился обратно к тропе, с трудом перебирая ногами и отпихивая ветки в стороны, и кинулся к главной дороге, игнорируя сбившееся дыхание и тремор рук. Его охватил настоящий ужас. Он так хорошо справлялся всё лето. Не расстраивал шерифа, делал только то, что положено, а теперь взял и всё испортил из-за своего любопытства. 

Конечно же Дерек заявится в дом шерифа и потребует, чтобы его наказали. Шериф узнает, что Стайлз ослушался и не пошёл домой сразу после визита к Макколлам. Или поймёт, что он продолжал раскапывать информацию по делу о пожаре, нарушив данное ему обещание никуда не лезть. А ещё, Дерек мог прямо сейчас бежать за ним вслед, желая надрать уши за вторжение на частную собственность.

Тревожные мысли не покидали его всю дорогу домой. Только забежав за калитку и закрыв её на щеколду, Стайлз ощутил облегчение. Он попытался выровнять дыхание и прошёл в дом. Миновав шерифа, сидящего за столом с газетой и чашкой кофе, он сломя голову бросился наверх, где благополучно упал лицом в кровать, чтобы успокоиться окончательно. 

Каждый раз, когда Стайлзу казалось, что ему наконец удалось прийти в себя, в голове тут же всплывали картинки у дома Хейлов: как напряжённо замер безоружный Дерек, оглядывая кромку леса в поисках опасности; как расслабленно точил лезвия; как монотонно и уверенно двигались его сильные руки — и сердце снова пускалось с безумный пляс.

Какое-то время спустя в дверь его спальни постучались, и шериф заглянул внутрь:

— Не забудь хорошенько отдохнуть. Завтра большой день.

Стайлз сильнее зарылся лицом в подушку и согласно промычал. Шериф тихо рассмеялся:

— Слышал, что в город вернулась мисс Мартин. Дай угадаю, ты встретил кое-кого, пока шёл домой от Макколлов? Кого-то, способного одним своим видом взбудоражить в тебе бурю страстей?

Стайлз замер, вцепившись в постельное бельё, благо под подушкой этого не было видно. Шериф, сам того не зная, истолковал всё так, что больше не надо было придумывать себе оправдания. Тот присел рядом на кровать и положил на его спину тёплую ладонь, принявшись успокаивающе гладить между лопатками.

— Ну, ты не был бы Стилински, если бы не положил глаз на самую умную и красивую девушку города. 

Девушку. 

Точно. 

Воздуха снова перестало хватать, а внутри всё скрутило в тугой узел.

Его должна была волновать и расстраивать девушка, а не полудикий юноша, живущий в лесу. Почему всего его мысли занимает именно Дерек, а не Лидия? Лидию можно было сравнить с математическим уравнением, которое приятно решать, когда выдаётся свободное время, а вот Дерек был для него загадкой, настоящей головоломкой, которую отчаянно хотелось разгадать. Стайлз чувствовал острую потребность в информации о Хейлах, и в особенности о Дереке. За шестнадцать лет жизни такое было с ним впервые.

Наверное, дело было как раз в этом. В желании познать неизвестное, потребности отгадать загадку под названием «Дерек Хейл и его жизнь».

Стайлз нахмурился — по какой-то непонятной причине это объяснение его совсем не устроило. 

— Ну, может быть, она прозреет в этом году. С другой стороны, — шериф похлопал его по спине и встал, заставив матрас спружинить, — возможно, человек, который знает, что из себя представляет Уиттмор, и всё равно проявляет к нему симпатию, не так уж и достоин твоего внимания.

Не сдержавшись, Стайлз рассмеялся и повернул голову набок, чтобы перевести дух. Шериф смотрел на него с улыбкой.

— Вот так уже лучше. Спокойной ночи, сынок.

— Доброй ночи, — прошептал Стайлз в ответ, ощущая, как сдавило под солнечным сплетением. Шериф был так добр к нему, и чем же он отплатил? Ложью. 

Стайлз заставил себя встать, быстро переоделся в пижаму и забрался обратно в постель. Он никак не мог понять, почему его так предаёт собственный разум. Почему при виде Лидии у него не потели ладони? Почему сердце не сбивалось с прежнего ритма? Ему хотелось поговорить с ней, проводить домой, чтобы обсудить общие интересы, хотелось, чтобы она улыбнулась ему в знак своего одобрения. Но он хотел поговорить с ней в той же степени, что и с Эллисон. Стайлз знал, что из них получатся хорошие друзья. Он также знал, что должен был желать общества Лидии точно так же, как желал его Скотт в отношении Эллисон. 

Но вместо этого заснуть мешали растерянность и беспокойство. Он то и дело возвращался к мыслям о том, как храбро Дерек, будучи безоружным, стоял перед лицом потенциальной и неизвестной опасности. Стайлз хотел бы знать, каково это — чувствовать касание его сильных, крепких, но при этом способных к нежному и деликатному обращению, рук. Ему представлялись аккуратные прикосновения, местами грубоватая кожа и сильная мускулатура. Возможно, внешнюю сторону его кистей и предплечий, как и у него, покрывали редкие тёмные волоски.

Стайлз уткнулся покрасневшим лицом в подушку и попытался усмирить поток бурлящих мыслей.


	8. Новая ученица, новый учитель, новые сведения

Стайлз со Скоттом заняли свои места в дальнем конце класса. Эллисон и Лидия устроились слева от них, а Джексон развалился сразу на двух стульях перед Лидией — видимо, для того, чтобы ей было лучше видно его совершенство. Остальные ученики расселись по своим обычным местам и возбуждённо переговаривались, ожидая начала урока.

Открывшаяся дверь заставила всех застыть, но вместо ожидаемого учителя на пороге стояла молодая девушка. Красивая, с длинной тёмной косой, и она заметно нервничала. У Стайлза перехватило дыхание — это была Кора Хейл. Позади неё, в обычной рабочей одежде, с картузом в руках, стоял Дерек и обводил взглядом комнату и любопытных школьников.

— Где учитель?

В голосе не прослеживалась ни грубость, ни злость, но от его командного тона по спине Стайлза побежали мурашки.

— Наверное, опаздывает, — пожал плечами Скотт. 

Джексон встал со своего места, разгладил рубашку, как-то по-доброму улыбнулся и протянул руку в знак приветствия.

Стайлз сразу заподозрил что-то неладное.

— Джексон Уиттмор, — представился тот и протянул Коре ладонь.

Стайлзу стало не по себе. Во-первых, из-за Лидии, которая всё прекрасно видела и теперь сидела сощурившись и сжав руки в кулаки, а во-вторых, из-за Дерека, который навис над сестрой, каким-то волшебным образом став казаться ещё выше и сильнее, положил руку ей на плечо и потянул назад, подальше от Джексона. 

— Мы знаем, кто ты, — процедил он.

— Тогда складывается неловкая ситуация, поскольку я вас не знаю, — мягко сказал Джексон, наклонив голову, и улыбнулся Коре.

Стайлз закатил глаза и тяжело опустился на место, быстро постукивая по штанине пальцами. Дерек среагировал на звук, посмотрел на Стайлза и снова повернулся к Уиттмору. В его глазах, буквально на мгновение, промелькнуло узнавание. 

— Кора Хейл, а это мой брат Дерек.

Брови Джексона взлетели вверх, а сам он отступил назад, и Кора оглядела остальных учеников, останавливая взгляд на Эллисон, увлечённо разглядывающей свои руки.

Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека — тот, как и сестра, тоже сверлил Эллисон взглядом.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль, — пробормотал он.

— Дерек, всё в порядке. Я хочу сюда ходить, — Кора положила руку на плечо брата. — Я хочу закончить школу.

Дерек вздохнул.

— Тут даже нет учителя…

— Теперь есть! — прогремело со стороны входа. — Если остаёшься, то мости свою филейную часть на стул, а если нет — проваливай из моей школы.

В класс зашёл высокий, жилистый мужчина с тёмными волосами и немного безумным взглядом. Он внимательно оглядел Дерека и спросил:

— Играл когда-нибудь в хоккей?

Явно не ожидавший такого вопроса Дерек недоумённо покачал головой. 

— Стыдоба. А теперь выметайся и дай мне хоть чему-нибудь научить этих деревенщин. 

Дерек посмотрел на сестру, скрипнув челюстью, повернулся на каблуках и стремительно вышел из класса. Кора обошла Джексона по широкой дуге и села на свободное место перед Скоттом и Стайлзом. Она оглянулась и взволнованно улыбнулась им, после чего развернулась к доске, прилежно сложив руки на коленях.

— Внимание! Зовут меня Финсток, и с этого дня каждый из вас начнёт пахать как Папа Карло, — Финсток прошёл в переднюю часть класса, положил на стол свой чемоданчик, стопку книг и пиджак. — И даже не помышляйте обезьянничать. Кто-нибудь из вас вообще видел обезьян?

Ответом послужило гробовое молчание. 

Стайлз заторможенно моргнул.

— Уж поверьте, вы не хотите их увидеть. Маленькие, грязнючие, вечно кидаются своим… О, — Финсток успел притворно замахнуться, чтобы бросить… _что бы там ни было_ из-за спины, но, кажется, понял, что в классе были не только мальчики, и закашлялся. — Впрочем, я не хочу, чтобы здесь происходило нечто подобное. Не строить рожи, не обезьянничать, не валять дурака. Вместо этого я хочу, чтобы ваше сознание расширялось, вы — учились, а родители — платили мне зарплату. Усекли?

Он явно ждал положительного ответа, так что весь класс утвердительно забубнил, переглядываясь друг с дружкой. 

— Вот и хорошо.

Несмотря на то, что Стайлз учился только под руководством мистера Харриса и не особо разбирался по части школьного обучения, он мог с полной уверенностью сказать, что учиться у мистера Финстока — «Просто Финсток. Единственный мистер Финсток, которого я знаю, это мой отец. Ужасный человек, отвратительный. С деревянной рукой, ругается как сапожник, должен денег всем подряд...» — было самым странным и интересным опытом за все его шестнадцать лет, даже с учётом переезда.

Остальные ученики, казалось, были настолько удивлены его необычной манере преподавания, что никому даже в голову не пришло жаловаться на его пристрастие к резким и местами грубым выражениям. Более того, к обеду, когда старшеклассники собрались на своём любимом местечке у ручья за школой — где в прохладной воде все хранили бутылки с молоком, — стало хорошо заметно, что охватившее всех замешательство затмило любые признаки вражды. 

Но несмотря на это, Лидия бойкотировала Джексона. Она оставила ему совсем крошечное местечко на камне, на котором всегда сидела с Эллисон, и он как мог пытался умоститься к ней поближе, чтобы не упасть. Стайлз сидел на земле вместе со Скоттом, облокотившись на бревно возле Эллисон, когда заметил потерянную Кору. Он улыбнулся и помахал рукой, приглашая присесть рядом. 

Кажется, она серьёзно обдумывала, стоит ли к ним идти, но в конце концов решилась и пересекла двор с высоко поднятой головой. Усевшись на свободное бревно, она обвела каждого взглядом, будто говоря: «Ну, давайте, выгоните меня».

Лидия посмотрела на Кору, сощурив глаза, и чересчур бодрым тоном поинтересовалась:

— Тебя в класс твой муж провожал? Как мило.

Кора хрюкнула — Стайлзу она определённо нравилась — и проглотила откушенный ранее кусок бутерброда, прикрывая рот рукой.

— Нет, это мой брат.

— Тот самый единственный живой родственник? — как ни в чём не бывало пролепетала Лидия. Эллисон ужаснулась:

— Лидия!

Кора сузила глаза и наклонилась вперёд, глядя прямо на Лидию:

— Да. Остальных убили. Сожгли дотла. Ты, наверное, слышала об этом?

Боковым зрением Стайлз заметил, как Скотт взял Эллисон за руку и переплёл пальцы.

— Ну что ж, я рад, что ты решила пойти в школу, — заговорил Стайлз, пытаясь увести разговор с опасной дорожки. Сейчас было не время это обсуждать, да и снова доводить Эллисон до слёз не хотелось. — Значит, ты умная? — широко улыбнулся он.

Кора сощурилась и внезапно рассмеялась.

— Когда-то была умной, да. Я выучила всё, что было в школьных учебниках, которые уцелели после пожара, и решила вернуться посмотреть, есть ли что-нибудь ещё, достойное изучения. 

О, Стайлзу Кора нравилась. Она оказалась непохожей на остальных девушек из школы, мягких и зацикленных на своей внешности. Несмотря на то, что Эллисон была великолепной охотницей и разбиралась в несвойственных для девушек темах, она выглядела и вела себя настолько женственно, что даже при желании никто не смог бы забыть, что она леди. Хотя Скотт бы, конечно, возразил, что это всего лишь очередное проявление её шарма. 

Кора же выглядела так, будто ей хотелось сожрать Джексона с потрохами и, возможно, кинуться на Лидию с кулаками за проявленное ей невежество. 

— Хм, — Стайлз оглядел Кору с головы до ног. — Ну, тебе придётся обойти меня по английскому и истории, а Лидию — по математике. Но предупреждаю, — указал он на неё пальцем, — никто не сравнится с Лидией по части математики.

Лидия жеманно улыбнулась и принялась разглаживать подол своего платья.

— С ней-то? — фыркнула Кора. Лидия закатила глаза и переключилась с платья на ногти. — Если закончу год в первой тройке, то получу Арабского жеребца, так что, пожалуй, я приму этот вызов, — ответила Кора, снова откусывая от бутерброда. 

И хотя никто из них не был готов затрагивать тему пожара, всем было до жути интересно, чем Хейлы зарабатывают на жизнь. Оказалось, что живут они за счёт своей земли, а то, что они не могли вырастить или сделать самостоятельно, Дерек оплачивал тем, что разводил, обучал и продавал лошадей, чем славились Хейлы ещё до пожара. Они жили на Востоке у родственников целый год, но потом вернулись, не сумев побороть тягу к родным местам.

— Это наш дом, и никто не в праве нас отсюда выгнать, — твёрдо сказала Кора, бросив на Эллисон гневный взгляд.

Та, продолжая краснеть, слабо улыбнулась.

— Кора, твоё место здесь. Твоё и Дерека. В конце концов, Хейлы живут в Бикон-Хиллз дольше, чем кто-либо в городе...

Кора посмотрела на Эллисон и молча кивнула. Напряжение немного спало, и они перешли к обсуждению более весёлых тем — таких, как грядущий осенний фестиваль и новый, потенциально нестабильный, учитель.

Стайлз пытался не задумываться о том, как часто ловил на себе оценивающий взгляд Коры. Он решил делать вид, что не забредал на территорию их частной собственности, оба раза выставив себя дураком. 

Может, ему выпадет шанс начать всё заново.

***

Стайлз вытащил из контейнера с обедом яблоко и подкинул его так, чтобы оно ударилось о плечо и полетело к шерифу. Тот легко его поймал, ласково улыбнулся и с громким хрустом откусил кусочек, предварительно протерев яблоко о рубашку.

— Ну что? Ваш новый учитель лучше Харриса? — поинтересовался шериф.

— Намного, — ответил Стайлз и сложил несколько папок в аккуратную стопку, готовя для сортировки. — Он сказал, что со следующей недели начнёт проводить уроки для подготовки к Куинс ¹ во второй половине дня. Ты уверен, что всё в порядке? Если это помешает работе в участке, я могу…

— Сынок, мы с тобой это уже обсуждали, — напомнил шериф, взъерошив ему волосы. — Я хочу, чтобы у тебя была возможность поступить в колледж. Я прекрасно со всем справлялся ещё до твоего появления.

Стайлза кольнула обида.

— И сейчас ты отлично мне помогаешь, так что не делай такое лицо, — рассмеялся шериф и снова откусил от яблока. — Только не говори мне, что тебе совсем не интересно научиться чему-то новому. Это не значит, что я не буду по тебе скучать, сынок, но ты ведь не навсегда уедешь, верно?

— Конечно нет, — улыбнулся Стайлз, пытаясь усмирить приступ накатившего счастья. — Если получится заставить тебя придерживаться моей системы учёта и хранения документов, может, я и не буду так сильно за тебя переживать.

Шериф легонько стиснул его плечо и устроился в кресле, закинув ноги на край стола. Стайлз как-то пытался убедить его носить шпоры, но тот отмахнулся, сославшись на то, что бедного старого Роско хватит инфаркт.

— Как продвигается ваше соперничество с мисс Мартин? Неужели ты наконец заставишь её побороться за первые места по предметам?

Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула, глядя на шерифа круглыми глазами, и тяжело вздохнул.

— Трудно сказать, она всё лето ходила на какие-то курсы математики, пока была на Востоке. Ну кто ходит на учёбу летом? — покачал он головой. — Кроме того, сегодня новая ученица пришла, и она может составить нам серьёзную конкуренцию. Посмотрим, получится ли у меня занять хотя бы второе место, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выйти с Лидией на один уровень.

Шериф вопросительно изогнул бровь:

— Новая ученица?

Стайлз попытался сделать как можно более равнодушный вид, чтобы оценить реакцию отца на новости.

— Мгм. Девушка по имени Кора Хейл.

Из шерифа получился бы отличный игрок в карты — на его лице не отражалось ни единой эмоции.

— Хейл, значит? — задумчиво протянул он, почёсывая щетинистый подбородок. — Выходит, это ёе брат разбил лагерь на старом участке. Должен признаться, я не узнал Дерека, когда некоторое время назад осматривал окрестности их особняка после сообщений, что туда забрались какие-то бродяги. Решил, что кто-то из родственников с Востока приехал, чтобы присматривать за Корой до совершеннолетия. Когда-то Дерек был просто хилым мальчишкой… Что ж, — шериф бросил огрызок яблока в мусорное ведро возле задней двери, — теперь он возмужал.

В сознании Стайлза уже был устоявшийся образ Дерека Хейла — сильного, гордого, сурового, словно высеченного из камня, — и представить на его месте хрупкого мальчишку он никак не мог.

— Да? Ясно, — как можно более безразлично попытался отреагировать Стайлз, будто ему было всё равно, продолжит ли шериф говорить про пожар, Дерека и его трансформацию в мужчину.

Будто его не разрывало желание выведать об этом абсолютно всё.

Шериф окинул его пристальным взглядом, и Стайлзу стало не по себе. Тот слишком хорошо его знал и мог не принять его усилия за чистую монету.

— Я мало знаю о Коре, — заговорил шериф. — Хейлы вели замкнутый образ жизни, когда Клаудия… Когда они ходили на занятия до пожара, — он прочистил горло, но Стайлз успел уловить проскочившую нотку боли, которая всегда появлялась на его лице при упоминании жены. — На них никто не жаловался, но это не значит, что у них всё было хорошо и за пределами школы.

Шериф замер, нахмурился, погрузившись в свои явно не радостные мысли, и серьёзно посмотрел на Стайлза:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты держался подальше от этого Дерека, слышишь меня? Мы ничего не знаем ни о его характере, ни о том, чем он занимался последние несколько лет. 

Стайлз уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами — прозвучавшие слова расстраивали и сбивали с толку.

— Мне кажется, не совсем справедливо предполагать…

— Стайлз, я серьёзно, — перебил шериф, предупреждающе указывая на него пальцем. — Сама суть моей работы заключается в предположениях. Выдвижении обоснованных гипотез, если угодно, — сухо добавил он. — Округ держит меня на этой должности, потому что я хорошо делаю свою работу. И я рассчитываю на послушание, сынок. 

— Да, сэр, — Стайлз виновато опустил взгляд. — Только…

Шериф покачал головой и провёл рукой по лицу.

Стайлз продолжил:

— … сегодня Кора была до ужаса мила и казалась немного испуганной тем, что все всё о ней знали, а она о нас — нет. Мы со Скоттом и Эллисон хотели с ней поладить, потому что, кроме брата, у неё, похоже, никого нет. 

Стайлз старался передать всю искренность своего желания подружиться с Корой. Если кто и знал, как тяжело чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, быть одиноким, так это он сам. «То, что я хочу узнать побольше о её брате, не имеет никакого отношения к настоящему разговору», — сказал себе Стайлз, пытаясь казаться честным и искренним. Хотя бы в той части про дружбу.

Шериф тяжело выдохнул и смерил его пристальным взглядом.

— Это очень мило с вашей стороны, сынок. Но не торопи события. Возможно, она не будет заинтересована в дружбе с Эллисон Арджент, учитывая… — шериф опустил взгляд и пожевал губу. — Учитывая обстоятельства.

Стайлз понимающе кивнул:

— Эллисон… рассказала мне о своей тёте. И о том, что она сделала. 

— Стайлз, — вздохнул шериф, закрывая лицо рукой. — Мне казалось, я говорил тебе…

— Она сама мне сказала! — перебил Стайлз, разводя руками. — Было ясно, что её это всё ещё расстраивает, я ничего у неё не выпытывал, — он провёл рукой по волосам, уводя взгляд в сторону. Невольно вспомнилось обиженное лицо Эллисон. — Она этого не говорила, но, думаю, они с Кейт были близки. Раньше.

Последнее уточнение он добавил скорее для того, чтобы шериф не решил, будто Эллисон всё ещё питает нежные чувства к покойной тётушке-убийце. 

— Сынок, я знаю, что ты не можешь в полной мере представить, что творилось в городе после случившегося, — на последних словах шериф протянул руку и похлопал по стопке лежащих на столе бумаг. — Но это была не просто ужасная, идущая вразрез всем божьим законам трагедия. Кейт Арджент стала первой женщиной нашего округа, которую приговорили к казни через повешение, — шериф откинулся на спинку стула и уставился перед собой невидящим взглядом.

Стайлз затаил дыхание, желая только одного — наконец-то узнать о пожаре в доме Хейлов что-то новое.

— Трудно представить, что могло сподвигнуть человека на убийство, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сжечь заживо целую семью, но чтобы это оказалась женщина… — шериф вздрогнул и покачал головой. — Хейлы были столпом общества. Талия являлась главой Дамского Сообщества, пока в город не переехали Уиттморы. Они слыли хорошей семьёй, приверженной своему роду, и в большинстве своём держались особняком, но заботились о местных жителях, в особенности о тех, кто в этом больше всего нуждался. Ардженты переехали сюда за год до пожара. Джерард, — «Должно быть, дедушка Эллисон», — подумал Стайлз, — был одним из тех проповедников, зацикленных на адских муках и геенне огненной, и, как и многие другие, приехал сюда железной дорогой. Крис и Виктория переехали в Бикон-Хиллз не сразу, но всё-таки решились, когда стало ясно, что тут больше места для работы компании Криса. Эта Кейт… Она была истинной дочерью проповедника, это уж точно, — судя по тону шерифа, это был совсем не комплимент. Хотя Стайлзу, как католику, сам факт наличия детей у священнослужителя казался ну очень странным. — Дикая, харизматичная, вела себя так, будто никакие правила ей не писаны, любимица своего отца. Джерард был совершенно слеп к её недостаткам.

Стайлз почувствовал странный укол вины, услышав то, как отец описывал Кейт Арджент. Он знал, что у него есть недостатки, знал, что совершает ошибки — и достаточно часто. Но он также знал, что в нём таилось нечто такое, что с каждым днём становилось всё труднее игнорировать, что всю жизнь вдалбливалось в его голову как «в корне неправильное», что другие сочли бы аморальным. Но он старался скрывать это ото всех — и от себя тоже. Сдерживал эти греховные мысли, позволяя им выползти только во снах, каждый раз просыпаясь среди ночи, чувствуя нехватку воздуха, боль и смятение.

Шериф несильно пнул его по лодыжке и улыбнулся:

— Сынок, не равняй едва не опрокинутую витрину миссис Клэй или мою любимую разбитую кружку с тем, что натворила Кейт Арджент.

Стайлз неуверенно улыбнулся. 

Конечно.

Шериф считал, что его мучает вина за разбитую кружку, а вовсе не те противоречивые чувства, с каждым днём всё глубже пускавшие в нем свои корни, вкупе с навязчивыми мыслями о конкретном зеленоглазом и мужественном юноше, который отказывался покидать его сознание во время бодрствования и совершенно точно оккупировал его даже во снах.

— Думаю, она была из тех детей, которым никогда не говорили «нет», — снова заговорил шериф. Он усмехнулся: — Совсем как Джексон Уиттмор. Не знаю, способен ли он убить кучу невинных людей, но он не раз чем-то напоминал мне подколодную змеюку.

Стайлз рассмеялся. Одолевшие его напряжение и чувство вины начали потихоньку сходить на нет.

— Да, он строит из себя невинную овечку.

— Это должно заставить тебя задуматься о том, что нашла в нём мисс Мартин. И почему именно такой типаж привлекает её внимание.

Стайлз кивнул, покусывая кончик большого пальца. Он пытался переварить только что полученную информацию.

— Итак. Кора Хейл, — изогнул бровь шериф. — Говоришь, она может стать соперницей? И что она ужасно мила. Это было свойственно всем женщинам семьи Хейл.

«И не только женщинам», — предательски шепнуло сознание. Стайлз вздрогнул, поняв, к чему клонил шериф.

— Нет-нет, не совсем так. Она мне действительно нравится.

Шериф закатил глаза:

— Если я правильно помню, то на этом всё как раз и завязано.

Стайлз смущённо рассмеялся.

— Я уже достаточно наслушался всех этих приторностей от Эллисон и Скотта, пап. Не думаю, что выдержу это по второму кругу.

Шериф тепло улыбнулся.

— Держу пари, рано или поздно ты поменяешь свою точку зрения. Но я рад, что пока ты решил сосредоточиться на учёбе. Давай закончим с этими делами, — постучал шериф по стопке документов, — до того, как ты пойдёшь домой готовить ужин.

— Да, сэр.

Они принялись за дело. Нескончаемая сортировка документов мигом отвлекла Стайлза от раздумий, что же такого сделали Хейлы, чтобы сподвигнуть Кейт Арджент сжечь целую семью.

______________________________________________

**ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:**

¹ Куинс (полн. Куинс-колледж, ориг. Queens College) — название ряда высших учебных заведений в англоязычных странах. Буквальный перевод: «Колледж королевы». Дальше по сюжету Куинс периодически зовётся школой. Учитывая локации «Энн из Зелёных крыш» (по крайней мере в книге), вероятно, речь идёт о педагогическом колледже Queens Academy, который по сюжету находится в городе Шарлоттаун, Канада, и более известен именно как школа.   
К сожалению, автор не даёт ни точных годов, ни местоположения колледжа, поэтому приходится насиловать гугл и ориентироваться только на предположения.


	9. История набирает обороты

Лидия и Стайлз довольно быстро вошли в список лучших учеников на курсе для поступления в Куинс, а Кора Хейл действительно доказала, что у неё были мозги. Финсток нашёл для Скотта несколько полезных текстов по медицине: он тоже показал хороший результат в работе с научными исследованиями, и Стайлз был им чрезвычайно горд, потому что они ставили в тупик даже Лидию. Видимо, науки о жизни интересовали её куда меньше, чем высшая математика, поэтому по этой части она особо и не старалась. 

Эллисон тоже хорошо себя проявила, но её поступление в Куинс, похоже, было под угрозой. Во всяком случае, так они решили, когда её отец прибыл в школу после уроков с весьма суровым выражением лица. Они сидели в маленьком классе, прилипнув к окну, и наблюдали за тем, как он тет-а-тет беседует с Финстоком на улице. В какой-то момент Финсток широко заулыбался, схватил за руку сбитого с толку Криса Арджента, энергично её пожал и тут же направился прямиком в класс.

— Эллисон, твой отец хоть и не человек науки, ведь это, как бы, твоя обязанность, но всё равно настоящий джентльмен ¹. Пусть он и не скрывал, что через несколько лет тебе придётся возглавить «Арджент Айронворкс», он — великий человек. Великий, — улыбнулся Финсток и помахал рукой в окно, хотя Крис уже давно уехал. — Два билета на Кубок Монреаля этой зимой. Ве-ли-кий. Так, ты, — он ткнул пальцем в Скотта и махнул себе за плечо, — не вздумай подбираться к ней ближе, чем на десять шагов. Ей надо сосредоточиться на учёбе.

Все разинули рты. Стайлз в утешающем жесте стиснул плечо побледневшего Скотта.

— Но, сэр...

— А ну-ка, цыц! — прервал Финсток. — Мне плевать с высокой колокольни, Макколл. Этот человек даёт мне два билета на поезд _и_ два места в первом ряду на величайшее спортивное событие всего рода человеческого. То, чем вы занимаетесь вне школы, — ваше дело, но пока вы находитесь в её стенах — оно моё. Арджент! На, возьми-ка это, к концу часа чтобы все термины выучила. 

Одарив друг друга самым печальным на свете взглядом, Скотт и Эллисон разошлись по разным углам. Наблюдавшая за ними Кора закатила глаза и спряталась за учебником по истории, маскируя пробивавшийся смех. 

Что ж, если Скотт сосредоточит всё своё внимание не на Эллисон, а на учёбе — это пойдёт ему только на пользу.

Если не брать в расчёт разделение влюблённой парочки, внеклассные занятия с того дня проходили без происшествий. Единственное, что сбивало с толку, — это Финсток. Когда Стайлз сдавал ему задания по экономике, даже ужасно написанные, он кивал и вежливо улыбался, но при этом постоянно придирался к работам Эллисон, перестав только тогда, когда в её взгляде прорезалась настоящая сталь — та самая, которая обнаружилась на одном из «заседаний» Клуба Историй, когда Эллисон подробно описывала, как графине удалось расчленить своего мужа-изменника и не попасться слугам на глаза. Финсток мог похвалить Стайлза за задание по биологии, но отвесить за него же подзатыльник Скотту и обозвать тупоголовым, хотя оба получили одинаковый балл. То же самое происходило с историей, где нагоняй получала Кора, и с математикой, где доставалось уже Лидии.

А вот с литературой всё было иначе: даже если Стайлз наизнанку выворачивался, чтобы написать небольшой рассказ, его всё равно за шиворот оттаскивали в дальнюю часть школы и читали нотации про то, что он слишком растянуто пишет.

— То, что в английском языке есть сотни тысяч слов, Стилински, совсем не значит, что ты должен использовать все. Сокращай, — как-то раз пихнул ему в грудь его же работу Финсток, — к концу занятия тут должна быть ровно _половина_ слов. Никому не интересно читать описание деревьев на три страницы. Забудь про листья. «Деревья тянулись к холодному небу» — всё, больше ничего не надо. Пиши кратко и по делу, парень. Кратко и по делу.

Чем дольше тянулась осень, тем лучше, казалось, становились ученики Бикон-Хиллз. Шериф не раз упоминал за ужином, как же, оказывается, приятно, когда в участок не врываются разгневанные родители, требуя связать и выпороть местного учителя за то, что тот проявлял грубую небрежность к ученикам в угоду симпатичному личику.

Так что единственным неприятным моментом семестра стало разделение Скотта и Эллисон. Из-за того, что им запрещалось общаться даже во время ланча, Скотт походил на побитую жизнью собаку, и Стайлз решил, что он во что бы то ни стало должен помочь другу почувствовать себя хоть немного лучше, не нарушая при этом установленный запрет. Раньше после окончания занятий Скотт провожал Эллисон домой, но её отец быстро прознал об этом, и прогулкам наедине тоже пришёл конец. 

Так Стайлз и придумал себе ещё одно занятие. Он стал сопровождать Скотта и Эллисон по пути домой, держась чуть поодаль — так его хотя бы не тошнило от приторной волны обожания, которая их буквально заплёскивала. На одной из таких «прогулок» он заметил идущую в стороне Кору, которой, как выяснилось, было с ними по пути, так что со временем их скромное трио плавно переросло в квартет. Ей было всё ещё неловко общаться с Эллисон, но та не подавала вида и всё равно была с ней крайне мила. Стайлза это восхищало. 

Шли дни. Постепенно дорога до дома стала занимать намного больше времени, так как список обсуждаемых ребятами тем стал заметно длиннее. Теперь помимо приключений, интриг и методов обучения Финстока туда входила история и военное дело — Кора, оказывается, располагала довольно внушительным объёмом знаний. Её увлечение позволило вывести детективные рассказы на новый уровень, так что официальное предложение пополнить ряды Клуба Историй стало лишь вопросом времени. 

— То есть вы просто сидите и выдумываете рассказы? — уточнила Кора, почёсывая за ухом.

— Да, и получается просто отлично! — заулыбался Скотт. — Но у нас заканчиваются идеи. И мы не разбираемся в военном деле так же хорошо, как ты, а это было бы весьма кстати. 

— Говори за себя, — обиженно пробурчал Стайлз. — Лично у меня идей ещё навалом.

Эллисон сочувствующе похлопала его по руке и мило улыбнулась.

— Присоединишься к нам? — обратилась она к Коре. — Из-за занятий мы встречаемся только по субботам, но это довольно весело.

Кора нахмурилась и уставилась себе под ноги, рассматривая колею, оставленную повозками. Пнув засохший кусок земли, она обернулась и гордо вскинула подбородок.

— Мне надо посоветоваться со своим братом. Но, думаю, я вступлю в ваш Клуб.

Ребята принялись взволнованно обсуждать потенциальное расширение их писательского кружка и в скором времени дошли до развилки, где расходились их пути: Стайлз сворачивал к полицейскому участку, Кора — к лесной тропе, ведущей к владениям Хейлов, а Скотт и Эллисон задерживались для приватного прощания.

Стайлз шёл в участок, разглядывая ярко-голубое небо, и размышлял о том, как бы органично вписать в историю об Аргайле и Далримпле нового персонажа — бесчестного и кровожадного генерала. Он хотел прописать ему специфическую походку, по которой можно было выявить его злодеяния — даже придумал предысторию о ранении штыком на войне, — но никак не мог сообразить, какой именно тип раны упоминать, чтобы сделать всё правдоподобным. Возможно, с этим могла помочь Кора.

***

— Ты написал, что генерал Дэшвуд оставлял специфические следы ещё до того, как его ранили.

По Уголку Дриад пронёсся особенно резкий порыв ветра. И без того закутанные в тёплую одежду Кора и Эллисон задрожали от холода, и Скотт решительно стянул с себя пальто и накинул его им на колени, пока Стайлз мял в руках растрепавшиеся от ветра листы и ворчал по поводу сюжетной дыры, которую обнаружила Кора.

Скотт встал за спинами девушек, скрестив на груди руки, и нахмурился.

— А если написать, что у генерала были проблемы с ногой с рождения?

— Тогда как его взяли в армию? — продолжила гнуть свою линию Кора. 

Ребята знали, что она была несколько грубой, но говорила она всегда по делу и, в отличие от Лидии, без надменности. Кора просто не стеснялась показывать свои эмоции. 

— Д-династия военных, — простучала зубами Эллисон. — Его взяли, п-потому что несколько поколений его семьи с-служили в армии.

Стайлз посмотрел на прижавшихся друг к другу в поисках тепла девушек и на Скотта, который изо всех сил пытался скрыть бившую его дрожь. Свою четырнадцатую зиму Стайлз коротал в сарае для инструментов семейства Хаммонд — он до сих пор отлично помнил, как кутался в мешки для зерна, чтобы укрыться от задувавшего в щели ледяного ветра. И сейчас ему было не так холодно, как его друзьям.

— Нам нужно найти другое место для Клуба Историй, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Ну, или прекратить наши встречи. 

— Нет! — хором воскликнули Скотт и Эллисон, после чего застенчиво улыбнулись друг другу.

— Мы всегда можем пойти ко мне домой, — пожала плечами Кора. — Дерек в это время обычно занимается лошадьми, так что он не помешает.

Скотт неуверенно посмотрел на Стайлза и снова на Кору.

— А он не будет против? 

— Я такая же полноправная хозяйка дома, как и он. И я могу приглашать к себе друзей, если захочу.

По телу Стайлза пробежала дрожь. И, конечно, она была от радости, что не придётся распускать Клуб, а вовсе не потому, что он попадёт в дом Хейлов — и на этот раз даже по приглашению. 

— Пошли, — Кора протянула Скотту его пальто и направилась в сторону владений Хейлов.

Ребята шли за ней след в след и оживлённо переговаривались — обсуждали, насколько злым стоит делать генерала Дэшвуда. Когда они уже подходили к дому, дверь пристройки вдруг открылась и на пороге появился Дерек, чей взгляд из настороженного моментально превратился в крайне удивлённый.

Стайлз быстро его оглядел: мягкие, немного взъерошенные, будто расчёсанные пальцами, волосы; щетина; поношенная, но аккуратная рабочая одежда. 

Дерека хотелось коснуться. Его хотелось _узнать_ и просто быть рядом. 

Стайлз сжал пальцы в кулаки, пытаясь усмирить побежавшие по спине мурашки, и отвёл взгляд в сторону, чтобы не встречаться с ним глазами. 

— Кора? — Дерек был явно не в восторге от их визита. 

Та только закатила глаза и прошла в дом, отпихнув брата в сторону, чтобы остальные тоже смогли войти. Стараясь ничего — и никого — не задеть, Стайлз быстро проскользнул внутрь. Дерек закрыл за ними дверь, довольно громко ею хлопнув, а Кора моментально направилась к плите ² и поставила чайник.

— Дерек, это мои друзья. Мы собираемся поработать над одним проектом, так что побудь хорошим братишкой и оставь нас одних.

Дерек подобрался и скрестил на груди мускулистые руки, полностью перегородив дверной проём. Стайлз ощутил себя загнанным в ловушку. Будто он хотел убежать от своих желаний, которые и так с трудом понимал, но теперь просто не мог этого сделать — ему бы ни за что не удалось протиснуться мимо Дерека или дотронуться до него, чтобы отодвинуть в сторону. Дерек злился, и Стайлз упорно таращился на Скотта, чтобы не видеть отблески гнева в его глазах.

— Думаешь, я позволю тебе остаться с ними наедине? — вопросительно изогнул Дерек брови. — С Арджент и двумя _мальчишками_?

— Точно подмечено, — отозвалась Кора так сухо, что у Стайлза запершило в горле. Он заставил себя сглотнуть и попытался слиться с окружающей обстановкой, но получалось плохо. Вообще, он странно себя чувствовал. Стайлзу хотелось остаться, побыть вместе с Дереком, посмотреть, получится ли вывести его на разговор, но при этом он жутко боялся даже попытаться это сделать. 

— Пусть они и мальчишки, но они мои _друзья_ , Дерек, — продолжила Кора. — Всё не так, как ты думаешь.

Дерек посмотрел на Скотта и Стайлза и недоверчиво прищурился.

— Мне это не нравится.

— А тебе и не должно. Они остаются, — отрезала она.

Эллисон нерешительно подняла руку, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Нам не обязательно…

— Вы остаётесь, — Кора с грохотом поставила чайник на стол, да так, что задребезжала вся стоявшая на нём посуда. — А раз они остаются, то и ты тоже можешь, — обратилась она к брату. — Удостоверишься, что у нас не возникнет никаких проблем.

Дерек сжал губы в тонкую линию.

— Отлично, — буквально выплюнул он.

— Отлично, — передразнила Кора и улыбнулась, поворачивая к ребятам. — Чаю? 

Пробормотав что-то вроде «да» и «пожалуйста», все быстро обогнули маленький столик у восточного окна, чтобы занять себе место. К сожалению, Стайлз оказался не таким быстрым, как Скотт и Эллисон, и ему пришлось сесть рядом с Дереком, что совсем не прибавляло спокойствия. У него даже нога задёргалась — так сильно он нервничал. Потянувшись за чашкой с чаем, Стайлз вдруг почувствовал, как его колено сжала тёплая рука. Сердце подпрыгнуло куда-то к горлу, когда он поднял взгляд и наткнулся на хмурого Дерека — тот сильнее прижал ладонь к его ноге, затем отодвинулся и снова скрестил на груди руки. 

— Перестань трястись.

— Д-да, сэр.

Прикосновение в сочетании с уверенным, но в то же время мягким голосом послало по телу Стайлза очередную порцию мурашек. Он попытался взяться за кружку, чтобы сделать глоток, и та застучала о блюдце. Теперь он чувствовал исходящее от Дерека тепло, и это ничуть не играло ему на руку.

— Да какой же он «сэр»? — фыркнула Кора. — Он немногим нас старше. А выглядит взрослее только потому, что бриться не любит.

Стайлз вспомнил, каким гладковыбритым был Дерек в их первую встречу. И нет, он совсем не думал о том, как тот добивался такой гладкости. И уж тем более он совершенно точно не представлял, как Дерек приподнимал подбородок и наносил мыльную пену на лицо, как напрягалась его шея, как лезвие скользило по коже…

Стайлз поперхнулся чаем и закашлялся, согнувшись пополам.

— Он всегда такой дёрганный? — поинтересовался Дерек.

— Нет, — подал голос Скотт.

— Да, — хихикнула Эллисон.

Стайлз бросил на неё обиженный взгляд и уставился на собственные ладони. Он боялся смотреть на Скотта и тем более на Дерека — казалось, что они сразу же поймут, о чём он думал. Он всё ещё ощущал отголоски тепла от прикосновения Дерека и буквально ненавидел себя за то, что хотел почувствовать его снова. 

Дерек фыркнул — должно быть, это семейная фишка Хейлов.

— Думаю, если этот парнишка задумает что-то нехорошее, то мы узнаем об этом ещё до того, как он успеет что-то сделать, — просто услышим звуки его падения. 

Что ж, это определённо помогло Стайлзу спуститься на землю. Подавленный, но полный решимости этого не показывать, он многозначительно прокашлялся.

— Ну так что? Мы будем думать над рассказом или нет?

— Будем, — Кора придвинула стул ближе и уселась поудобнее, выхватив у Стайлза блокнот с последними записями. — Так, теперь нам надо или вписать ранение генерала чуть раньше, или заменить фрагмент его первого убийства на...

— Что-что? — Дерек удивлённо вскинул брови.

На него уставилось четыре пары глаз; Кора со скучающим видом постучала пальцами по блокноту. Дерек провёл по лицу рукой и замотал головой, бурча что-то под нос.

— Пойду займусь лошадьми, — сказал он в конце концов.

— Да, так будет лучше, — согласилась Кора, разглаживая смятые листы.

— Я буду на улице. Вон там, — Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза со Скоттом и указал на загон, виднеющийся в окне. Он сжал ладони в кулаки, угрожающе захрустев костяшками пальцев, и, убедившись, что они поняли его правильно, удовлетворённо кивнул и вышел на улицу.

Как только дверь закрылась, все облегчённо выдохнули. Стайлз посмотрел в окно — Дерек действительно направлялся к загону.

— Я всё ещё считаю, что мы можем объяснить всё династией военных, — сказала Эллисон, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

— Ты не можешь отказаться от той сцены убийства, — широко улыбнулся Скотт. 

Они начали спорить, когда Кора вооружилась карандашом и принялась вычёркивать куски текста. Стайлз не мог удержаться и время от времени поглядывал в окно, наблюдая за тем, как Дерек возится с лошадьми: какие приёмы использует, как плавно двигается, как часто хвалит их и даёт угощение. 

Конечно, он следил за ним в сугубо писательских целях — никогда не знаешь, какая информация может оказаться полезной.

Но несколько раз Дерек всё же замечал его любопытство. Стайлз быстро переключал внимание на стол или того, кто в данный момент занимался его историей, и невольно задумывался: а вдруг Дерек специально на него смотрел? Тем более что в окне никого из ребят больше видно не было. Какая-то часть Стайлза — как раз та, которую он был не в силах усмирить, — была крайне взбудоражена этой мыслью. Один раз, когда Дерек снова его заметил, Стайлз просто не смог отвести взгляд. В какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что Дереку было жаль торчать на улице только из-за того, что в компании незнакомых людей ему стало некомфортно.

Дерек казался ему очень одиноким.

Стайлз сказал себе, что просто принимает желаемое за действительное, что Дерек никогда не захочет находиться с ним рядом, и вернулся к насущной проблеме.

— Человек с искалеченной ногой не сможет быстро убегать от убийцы, _Скотт_.

***

— Всё ещё пишешь рассказы? — спросил его шериф однажды за ужином.

Стайлз замер с вилкой у рта — он как раз собирался откусить от большого куска тушёной баранины. 

— Да, сэр. 

— Этим вы вчетвером занимаетесь на своих субботних сборищах? — пристально посмотрел на него шериф и откусил кусочек мяса. — Просто пишете рассказы, или мне можно начинать беспокоиться? 

Стайлз подавился едой и закашлялся — прозвучавший намёк привёл его в ужас.

— Да я бы _никогда_...

— Спокойно. Мне надо было посмотреть на твою реакцию, — усмехнулся шериф. Он молча посмотрел на Стайлза, кивнул своим мыслям и снова принялся за еду. — Ты же ужаснулся от мысли о непристойностях с девушкой, а не оттого, что я что-то узнал, правда?

Стайлз смотрел на него разинув рот и кивнул только спустя мгновение.

— Что ж, меня это вполне устраивает. Надеюсь, ты будешь и дальше держаться этого курса, — шериф прочистил горло, не отводя взгляда от своей тарелки, а потом буднично продолжил. — Как раз для этого Господь и даровал тебе руки. Мне без разницы, что об этом говорят священники, — но лучше уж ослепнуть и обзавестись волосатой рукой ³, чем втянуть юную леди в неприятности.

Судя по морщинкам в уголках глаз, шериф изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться, и Стайлзу стало чуточку легче. Хотя ему всё ещё было крайне неловко от того, что они обсуждали за ужином… ну, то, что мальчишки в приюте называли «рукоблудием». Когда монахини прознали, что они знают и используют такое слово, — выпороли каждого деревянной шлёпалкой ⁴.

Шериф отпил из кружки и поставил её на стол.

— Ну что, как поживают Хейлы?

— Неплохо. 

Стайлз всё ещё чувствовал себя неуютно, но смене темы был чрезвычайно рад.

— А Кора? У неё всё хорошо? 

— Вроде как да? — Стайлз взялся за булочку, разломил её пополам и намазал половинки маслом. — За последний экзамен по истории она набрала только на один балл больше, чем я.

И он всё ещё злился на себя за то, что она его обскакала.

— Она молодец, — шериф наклонился ближе и устроил на столе сцепленные в замок руки. — А что Дерек? 

Стайлз моментально вспыхнул. Он ненавидел себя за то, что на каждое упоминание Дерека тут же заливался краской, но контролировать это просто не мог. Он медленно прожевал откушенный кусок булочки и попытался ответить с максимальной безразличностью в голосе. 

— Полагаю, у него тоже всё хорошо.

— Ты не знаешь наверняка? — шериф выглядел озадаченным. — Я думал, он присматривает за вами, пока вы пишете свои истории, разве нет?

— Так и есть. Всегда маячит где-то поблизости...

— Ага. Звучит так, будто ты хочешь, чтобы он ушёл и оставил вас с девочками наедине.

— Нет, сэр! Всё не так. Кора не… — Стайлз резко выдохнул. — Пап, я не влюблён Кору Хейл.

Стайлз чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке от таких вопросов, но тем не менее какая-то его часть упорно анализировала и запоминала, как шериф проводил допрос, — из этого получилась бы отличная сцена между Аргайлом и герцогиней.

Шериф улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Мне бы не хотелось думать, что твоя симпатия такая непостоянная. У мужчин семьи Стилински репутация законченных однолюбов. К тому же Лидия Мартин может одуматься. Знаешь, такие девушки, как она, обычно любят заполучать то, что кажется для них недоступным.

Стайлз вздохнул и принялся тыкать в рассыпанные по тарелке хлебные крошки. Он ощущал на себе взгляд отца, но, непонятно почему, просто не мог посмотреть на него в ответ. Он знал, что выглядел из-за этого виноватым, но он ведь ничего не сделал. В конце концов, это были только мысли, а не действия. 

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине.

— Дерек нанимал кого-нибудь себе в помощь? — вдруг спросил шериф.

Стайлзу этот вопрос показался особенно странным.

— Нет, сэр. Он делает всё сам. Только Кора помогала ему пару-тройку раз. Она довольно сильная, — добавил он с восхищением.

— И он не приводил домой никого из тех французских юношей, что помогали мистеру Харрису с распродажей вещей перед его отъездом? Я думал, Хейл захочет найти себе помощника для ухода за скотом.

Стайлз отодвинул пустую тарелку на другой край стола и расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула — похоже, опасность пока его миновала.

— Я ничего такого не слышал. Кора очень гордится тем, что они ни от кого не зависят, говорит, что Дерек отлично справляется с лошадьми. Их совсем немного, но, думаю, он планирует к следующему году увеличить их количество. Может, тогда он и захочет нанять помощника. Я могу спросить...

— Нет, в этом нет необходимости, — прервал его шериф, поправляя столовые приборы. — Не стоит докучать Хейлу неуместными вопросами. Мне просто любопытно.

Стайлз чувствовал, что шериф спрашивал об этом не просто так. Он явно преследовал какую-то цель и не хотел раскрывать карты.

— Как думаешь, он справляется? — поинтересовался отец чуть мягче. — Это огромная ответственность: присматривать за владением и растить сестру после всего, что случилось. Задача вовсе не из лёгких.

Стайлз слабо улыбнулся.

— Думаю, да, он справляется.

То, как менялось небольшое ранчо Хейлов благодаря одному Дереку, действительно впечатляло. Впечатляло и то, как быстро Кора влилась в их школьный коллектив. Она всё так же раздражалась и закатывала глаза, но теперь делала это намного реже и даже иногда сидела вместе с Эллисон, когда Лидия пропускала занятия. Что до Дерека, то он пока не входил в их скромную компанию, но стал держаться намного ближе к дому и даже заходить в пристройку во время их встреч, да так часто, что в последний раз Кора не выдержала и сказала, что он с таким же успехом мог просто сесть и послушать, а не шастать туда-сюда.

Дерек тогда закатил глаза — да, это определённо было их семейной фишкой, — но всё равно уселся в кресло у печи и схватился за газету. Стайлз заметил, что за всё время, пока они читали вслух составленный рассказ, Дерек не перевернул ни единой страницы. На какой-то момент его охватила настоящая гордость — их история смогла заинтересовать такого занятого скотовода, как Дерек Хейл.

Стайлз заметил обеспокоенное лицо отца и почувствовал, как с губ стала сползать непонятно когда возникшая довольная улыбка. 

Шериф снова кивнул чему-то своему и посмотрел на него с такой смесью нежности и беспокойства, что у Стайлза защемило в груди. 

— Сынок?

— Да, сэр?

— Я знаю, что тебе бывает сложно оценить ситуацию. Ты прыгаешь с места в карьер и только потом думаешь, что делать дальше. Иногда это является показателем смелости, и я это ценю, но бывают случаи, когда подобное поведение — не что иное, как откровенная глупость, которая может разрушить чужую жизнь. Просто пообещай мне, что ты хорошенько всё обдумаешь перед тем, как приступать к действиям. 

Стайлз не понимал, к чему тот клонит. Ему надо реже отправлять в газеты свои истории? Он узнал, что они со Скоттом брали Роско без разрешения? Ну так это была идея Скотта. Он восстановил старые двухместные сани своего отца и до ужаса хотел прокатить на них Эллисон, поэтому они и взяли лошадь — устраивали пробный заезд на заросшем поле у кладбища. 

— Обещаю? — неуверенно пробормотал Стайлз.

— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю, сынок, правда же?

Сердце застучало как бешеное, и Стайлз кивнул, пытаясь унять дрожь в голосе.

— Да, знаю.

— На самом деле, только это и имеет значение. Просто знай, что я всегда буду тебя любить. Несмотря ни на что.

— Да, сэр.

Шериф усмехнулся и снова откинулся на спинку стула, почёсывая затылок. 

— И я полюбил бы тебя ещё больше, если бы вы со Скоттом перестали портить поле мистера Коттона. Но, видимо, мне придётся просто смириться с этим.

Стайлз почувствовал, как от стыда моментально запылали щёки.

— Ну… Я… Дело в том, что Эллисон… Нет, _Скотт_ хотел… Боже. Мы просто хотели проверить сани в деле!

Он знал, что делает только хуже, поэтому закрыл рот на воображаемый ключ и кинул его за плечо, судорожно замотав головою.

Шериф задумчиво угукнул, поднялся из-за стола и указал на пустые тарелки. 

— Давай-ка мы это приберём, а пока ты будешь мыть посуду, я расскажу тебе, как вы со Скоттом будете вспахивать поле Томми Коттона, когда выпадет первый снег. 

— Да он на нём даже ничего не выращивает! — возмутился Стайлз, укладывая тарелки.

— Так и есть. Но когда он пришёл к нам в участок — безумно злой, хочу заметить, — то поделился, что хотел посадить там весной люцерну, а вы, ребятки, своим заездом всё испортили. Это же лучше, чем платить штраф, правда?

Стайлз взялся за тарелки и, бурча, направился на кухню. Шериф рассмеялся и ободряюще похлопал его по спине.

— Посмотри на это так, сынок — ты сможешь накачать свои тощие конечности. Я слышал, что некоторые люди считают хорошую мускулатуру весьма привлекательной.

Стайлз чуть не выронил тарелку из рук. 

И вовсе не потому, что ему вспомнилась прекрасная мускулатура одного конкретного человека. 

Нет, _совсем_ не поэтому.

______________________________________________

**ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:**

¹ Не учёный, но настоящий джентльмен (ориг. a scholar and a gentleman) — фразеологизм, означающий замечательного человека, букв. «учёный и джентльмен». Финсток несколько переиначил устоявшуюся фразу;

² В это время газовые плиты ещё не были пущены в массовое производство, так что, скорее всего, в доме стояла чугунная плита с несколькими конфорками, которая работала на угле;

³ Лучше ослепнуть и обзавестись волосатой рукой — речь идёт о двух весьма распространённых мифах/убеждениях, что чрезмерная мастурбация приводит к слепоте и обильному росту волос на «рабочей» руке. Конечно, это неправда. Эти мифы были придуманы для того, чтобы отвадить мальчиков и парней от мастурбации ещё в те времена, когда онанизм считался крайне постыдным занятием;

⁴ Шлёпалка (ориг. paddle) — инструмент из дерева или толстой кожи в виде вытянутой пластины с рукоятью, похож на мини-весло или лопатку. Применяется для телесных наказаний, сейчас в большей степени используется в эротических играх. Другие названия: паддл, пэддл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пусть по объёму мы пока и не достигли этого рубежа, но по количеству глав мы добрались до половины рассказа *радостно машем помпонами*  
> В данный момент переводится последняя (и, по совместительству, самая большая) глава фика :)


	10. Контакт налаживается

Бикон-Хиллз покрылся слоем первого снега, так что им со Скоттом предстояло пропустить собрание Клуба Историй на грядущих выходных, чтобы выполнить своё обещание и вспахать поле Томми Коттона. Конечно, формально они ничего такого не обещали, но у шерифа было своё мнение на этот счёт. 

Стайлз вывел Роско с утра пораньше, чтобы запрячь его в одолженный у Коттона плуг, но тот в очередной раз продемонстрировал свою скупость.

— Ещё чего. Я видел, как вы управляетесь с упряжью и прочим, едва не похерили сани вашего батеньки, — проворчал Томми. — К полудню чтобы всё вспахали, а то шерифу доложу.

Он направился к своему ветхому дому, что-то насвистывая, пока ребята недоумённо таращились друг на друга. 

— И что нам теперь делать? — поинтересовался Стайлз, отпихивая морду Роско от своего плеча: тот обожал пожёвывать волосы за ушами. — У тебя есть плуг?

Скотт покачал головой, смотря куда-то вдаль.

— Неа. Не было в нём нужды, учитывая, что отец работал в городе.

— Ну и где нам, чёрт подери, его взять?

Стайлз раздражённо фыркнул — Роско радостно вцепился в прядь волос за другим ухом.

— Если мы срежем через эту рощу, — кивнул Скотт на дальний край поля, — то выйдем прямо к дому Хейла. Как думаешь, он одолжит нам свой плуг?

— Если мы скажем, что весь день проведём на поле, не попадаясь на глаза ни ему, ни Коре, то, возможно, и одолжит.

Дерека они застали в кругообразном загоне — тот гонял по нему жеребёнка в новом седле. Стайлз отметил, что Дерек взаимодействовал с лошадью только с помощью голоса и определённых движений, совсем не используя хлыст, и при этом она его слушалась. Мистер Хаммонд, к примеру, в наказание частенько бил лошадей плетью, особенно по передним ногам, чтобы заставить их споткнуться. При этом он постоянно жаловался на то, что они были слишком упрямы. Очевидно, лошади были не в восторге от его методов.

Спокойно шедший за Стайлзом Роско вдруг навострил уши, ускорился, переходя на лёгкий галоп, и направился прямиком к жеребёнку, вынуждая Стайлза отпустить поводья. Жеребёнок в ответ заржал и запрыгал, сбиваясь с намеченной траектории, и Дерек наконец их заметил. Он так же отпустил поводья, подошёл к забору и что-то прошептал Роско, который — как подозревал Стайлз — потянулся к нему, чтобы опять пожевать волосы. Дерек мягко улыбнулся и, приветствуя, почесал коню нос.

В груди Стайлза что-то ёкнуло.

Дерек похлопал Роско по шее и повернулся к ним.

— Коры здесь нет. Она думала, что сегодня вашего собрания не будет.

— А его и не будет, — согласился Скотт. — По-правде говоря, мы пришли, чтобы попросить тебя об услуге.

Дерек непонимающе изогнул бровь, но ничего не ответил. 

— Не одолжишь плуг на время? — поинтересовался Стайлз.

Дерек молчал в течение нескольких мучительно долгих мгновений.

— Лучше бы это не было связано с той историей про захоронение заживо, что ты придумал. Вы не запихнёте Кору ни в какой чёртов ящик и...

— Воу, полегче! — воскликнул Стайлз, ошарашенный прозвучавшим ругательством и самой идеей, пришедшей тому в голову. — Я бы никогда не сделал чего-то подобного с девушкой. Или парнем, — добавил он, заметив взгляд, которым одарил его Дерек.

— Ну и какого рожна вам тогда понадобился плуг?

Выслушав рассказ смущённого Стайлза, Дерек рассмеялся. Он оттолкнул от себя морду Роско, и Стайлз едва не залился смехом сам, заметив на макушке Дерека торчащую обслюнявленную прядь. Руки мгновенно зачесались от желания её пригладить.

— Да уж, это похоже на Томми. Дай ему палец — и он всю руку отхватит. Кто-нибудь из вас раньше работал с плугом?

Утвердительно кивнул только Стайлз.

Каким-то волшебным образом брови Дерека взлетели ещё выше.

— Ты? Ты работал в поле?

Стайлз скрестил на груди руки и посмотрел на него с вызовом.

— Да, работал. И, готов поспорить, проделал куда больше неблагодарной работы, чем ты.

Дерек смерил его внимательным взглядом, так что Стайлзу стало не по себе, но в какой-то момент ему вдруг почудилось, что в глазах Дерека промелькнуло нечто похожее на уважение.

— Если сломаете — возместите ущерб. 

— Да, сэр, — кивнул Скотт.

Стайлз фыркнул и пристально посмотрел на Дерека.

— Договорились.

Дерек не отводил от него взгляд несколько дольше, чем следовало, но всё же кивнул.

— У тебя славный конь, — Дерек похлопал по боку залезшего к нему в карман за едой Роско и аккуратно подтолкнул его к ребятам. — Не переусердствуй с ним. Похоже, он не привык к тяжёлой работе. Плуг в сарае за старым домом.

Он развернулся, взялся за привязь жеребёнка, отрывисто просвистел три раза, и тот снова затрусил по загону. 

Скотт и Стайлз поспешили в сарай.

— Он такой странный, — тихо сказал Скотт, пока они разбирались с плугом — надо было запрячь его так, чтобы тот легко катился до поля Коттона на колёсах, не задействуя лемех ¹.

Стайлз бросил взгляд за его плечо и встретился глазами с наблюдающим за ними Дереком. Тот кивнул, и Стайлз качнул головой в ответ.

— А мне кажется, что он нормальный, — тихо сказал он. 

Они как раз закончили запрягать Роско и двинулись обратно к полю.

— Ну, если ты так считаешь, — улыбнулся Скотт и пихнул его в плечо.

***

В пятницу Финсток сообщил классу, что в течение следующих трёх недель занятий не будет.

— Из-за Рождественских праздников? — поинтересовался Джексон.

Финсток озадаченно замер.

— Праздников? — пробурчал он себе под нос. Затем прочистил горло и продолжил уже громче. — Да, Рождество же и… Новый год, ага. Из-за праздников, да. Моя поездка в Монреаль тут не при чём. И собеседование на должность тренера «Монреаль Викториас»² тоже. Так, забудьте последнюю часть. Увидимся в новом году.

Лидия принялась нагружать руки Джексона своими вещами, попутно обвязывая вокруг шеи шарф.

— А я на Рождество поеду в Сан-Франциско. Мы собираемся на концерт Аделины Патти ³, — сообщила она, в доли секунды превращая свою ослепительную улыбку в нечто снисходительное. Она вытянула руки и недоумевающе посмотрела на Джексона, но тот со скучающим видом таращился в окно, держа её книги, пальто и грифельную дощечку. Лидия топнула ногой и зашипела.

— Джексон!

Тот что-то проворчал, но каким-то образом всё же умудрился протянуть Лидии пальто, помогая одеться. Стайлз подумал, что им со Скоттом стоило предложить свою помощь Эллисон и Коре, но те справились сами и уже болтали на крыльце, держа в ладонях шляпки.

— Всё ещё не могу поверить, что они подружились, — кивнул Скотт на девочек и передал Стайлзу его вязаную шапку. — А Кора довольно милая, — лукаво зыркнул он. — Гораздо лучше Лидии.

— Кора хотя бы со мной разговаривает, — пожал плечами Стайлз.

— Держу пари, одними разговорами дело не кончится.

Стайлз пихнул его в плечо и засмеялся.

— Скотт Макколл!

Скотт нахмурился и тут же покраснел, видимо, осознав, _что_ только что ляпнул. 

— Я имел в виду танцы! Через неделю состоится Рождественский бал, ты должен её пригласить.

— Не, она для этого слишком хороший друг, — отмахнулся Стайлз. Он принялся застёгивать шерстяное пальто, но, заметив насмешливый взгляд Скотта, пояснил: — Я не умею танцевать. Не хотелось бы сломать ей ногу и испортить вечер. 

Проходящий мимо Джексон фыркнул:

— Чего и следовало ожидать. Даже представить не могу, чтобы в приюте учили, как вести себя в приличном обществе.

Кора и Эллисон переглянулись и встали по бокам лестницы у входа, натянув над верхней ступенькой шарф. Направляющийся к крыльцу Джексон был настолько доволен собой, что не заметил их манёвра, споткнулся и кубарем слетел по лестнице, приземлившись прямо в подмёрзшую грязь.

— О боже, мне так жаль! — воскликнула Кора, прикрывая рот рукой, будто в ужасе. Но Стайлз знал, что на самом деле она смеялась.

Джексону же ничего не оставалось, кроме как гневно сверлить взглядом уходящую своей дорогой четвёрку. 

— Ты ведь прибережёшь для меня пару танцев, правда? — спросил Скотт, помогая Эллисон с вещами, пока та поправляла шляпку.

Та смущённо кивнула.

— Конечно. Стайлз, а ты идёшь на танцы?

Стайлз пожал плечами и пнул кусок подмёрзшего снега, валявшегося на обочине.

— Не вижу особого смысла платить целый доллар за то, чтобы просто стоять истуканом. 

— Но это же для благотворительности! — воскликнул Скотт.

— Будет весело! — возразила Эллисон одновременно с ним.

Стайлз покосился на Кору, заправляющую в пальто свой шарф. 

— Ну, а ты что скажешь?

Они как раз свернули с главной дороги на тихую лесную тропинку, ведущую к Уголку Дриад. 

— Не знаю, отпустит ли меня Дерек. Мой голос тут роли не играет, всё зависит от того, захочет ли _он_ пойти. Я перешиваю рукава на его сюртуке, подлинней, чтобы он стал впору. Он совсем новый, Дерек надевал его лишь раз, когда сам ходил на бал.

Между ними повисла тишина — было предельно ясно, что это случилось ещё до пожара.

— Может, тебе сказать, что ты идёшь вместе со мной, чтобы ему не пришлось выступать в роли сопровождающего? — осторожно предложила Эллисон.

Кора только рассмеялась.

— Ему это совсем не понравится. 

Эллисон улыбнулась той коварной улыбкой, с которой обычно придумывала хитрые ходы для их совместных историй.

— Тогда скажи ему, что пойдёшь с нами, если он не возьмёт тебя с собой!

Девочки засмеялись и, взявшись за руки, пошли дальше. Скотт и Стайлз засеменили следом.

— Ты должен пойти, — горячо прошептал Скотт. — Не хочу бродить там в одиночестве. К тому же нам выпадет шанс принарядиться. И там подадут глинтвейн!

Стайлз задумался: о том, как будет стоять в стороне, пока остальные танцуют; о Скотте, который всю ночь будет ходить следом за Эллисон. По-правде говоря, Стайлз не стал бы его винить, потому что Эллисон — отличная партия. Но перспектива быть третьим лишним...

Впереди раздался смех Коры, и мысли плавно перетекли к Дереку. 

Он ведь будет сопровождать сестру. Стоило Стайлзу подумать о том, что они будут стоять где-нибудь в углу, пока Кора и Эллисон танцуют, и его сердце забилось быстрее. Чтобы расслышать друг друга за громкой и заводной музыкой, им наверняка придётся стать поближе. Возможно, даже выйти на улицу.

Стайлз представил, как разговаривает с Дереком под покровом темноты, где, кроме них, не будет ни души, и ощутил, как задрожали руки. Конечно, зная Дерека, можно не сомневаться, что в ответ на его болтовню тот будет только молчать и сердито сверлить взглядом, но почему-то Стайлза это совсем не расстраивало. 

— Я спрошу у шерифа, — решил он.

Скотт довольно вцепился в его плечи и радостно запрыгал.

***

— Ты _хочешь_ пойти? — поинтересовался шериф, почёсывая затылок.

— Вроде как да?

Из-за реакции отца Стайлз уже не был в этом так уверен.

— Это танцы.

— Я знаю? — Стайлз всё ещё был несколько озадачен.

— Это значит, что ты будешь танцевать с девушками. Ну, официально.

Стайлз моментально покраснел.

— Знаю. Боже, если хочешь, чтобы я остался, просто...

— Нет, я не подразумевал ничего такого. Просто удивлён, и всё.

Они сняли с себя пальто и стряхнули налипший на обувь и одежду снег. Стайлз направился прямиком на кухню, чтобы разогреть ужин. 

— А Скотт и другие твои друзья тоже идут? — поинтересовался шериф. 

— Насчёт Коры не уверен, а Скотт и Эллисон точно идут. Джексон и Лидия тоже, — добавил Стайлз уже не так радостно.

Сегодня на ужин у них был пастуший пирог.

— Сынок, а ты знаешь, _как_ надо танцевать?

Стайлз потыкал вилкой в еду и почувствовал, как покраснели уши.

— Нет, — угрюмо ответил он. — Но моих друзей это не волнует.

— А ты хотел бы научиться?

Его голос стал мягче, и Стайлз поднял на него взгляд.

— Может, по мне сейчас так и не скажешь, но когда-то я был довольно неплохим танцором, — улыбнулся шериф.

— Правда? — Стайлз расплылся в улыбке.

Шериф кивнул.

— Ага. Так я и привлёк внимание Клаудии.

Он сидел, подперев подбородок рукой, и выглядел так, будто погрузился в счастливые воспоминания. По сравнению с тем, с какой горечью он упоминал имя своей жены раньше, — это был огромный прогресс.

— Всё дело в лёгкой поступи, — взмахнул вилкой шериф. — И в уверенности.

— Ну, я уверен, что несколько раз точно всё испорчу. Вот и вся моя уверенность, — пожал плечами Стайлз, запихивая в рот остаток ужина. Он проглотил, сколько смог, и пробубнил: — Когда начнём?

______________________________________________

**ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:**

¹ Лемех — часть плуга, подрезающая пласт земли снизу;

² Монреаль Викториас (ориг. Montreal Victorias) — ранний любительский хоккейный клуб города Монреаль, провинция Квебек, Канада. Согласно нескольким источникам был основан в одном из годов: 1874, 1877, 1881;

³ Аделина Па́тти (итал. Adelina Patti; полное имя Adela Juana Maria Patti; 19 февраля 1843, Мадрид — 27 сентября 1919, Крайг-и-Нос) — итальянская певица (колоратурное сопрано). Одна из наиболее значительных и популярных оперных певиц своего времени.


	11. Зимний бал

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первая в новом году глава. Ещё и так удачно совпавшая предрождественской атмосферой с реальностью. Почти новогодний презент получился.  
> Приятного всем чтения :) И с Новым годом!

***

— Я буду следить за чашей с глинтвейном, мальчики, имейте в виду, — шериф пристально посмотрел на Скотта со Стайлзом и увёл смеющуюся миссис Клэй на танцевальную площадку, ловко закружив её в ритме шумной кадрили.

Бал был в самом разгаре. Ввиду того, что благотворительный сбор предназначался для больницы Уайт-Сэндс, принимающей больных в том числе и из Бикон-Хиллз и Брайт-Уотер, гости на бал собрались со всех трёх городков. Каждый из гостей принарядился в свой лучший костюм, и Стайлз не стал исключением. Чёрный сюртук отца был ему немного велик в груди и талии, но зато белая жилетка — и снова спасибо вечно заботливой миссис Клэй — сидела как влитая, а в начищенные до блеска чёрные ботинки можно было смотреться как в зеркало. Стайлз ещё никогда не чувствовал себя таким взрослым и элегантным, даже несмотря на то, что его волосы по степени гладкости и уложенности уступали идеальной причёске Джексона. Не хотелось признавать, но Джексон сейчас был очень похож на тех парней из «Эрроу Коллар»¹, чьи портреты публиковали в газетах. 

Мимо, держась за руку своего отца, прошла Эллисон, одарив Скотта широкой красивой улыбкой. Стайлз пихнул его локтём.

— Ты собираешься пригласить её на танец?

Скотт позеленел.

— Раньше тебе казалось, что это легко, — подбодрил его Стайлз. — Просто подойди к ней и спроси.

Приглашённый оркестр честно отрабатывал свой гонорар, заполняя помещение громкой музыкой, гости толпились небольшими компаниями и мило переговаривались между собой, а Скотт, судя по всему, был совершенно этим ошарашен. Стайлз понял, что правильно поступил, придя сюда без всяких ожиданий. 

Он взял со стола бокал с глинтвейном и вручил его Скотту:

— Держи для храбрости.

Скотт кивнул, глядя на танцующих широко раскрытыми глазами, и одним махом выпил всё до дна. Взгляд Стайлза зацепился за что-то, лежащее на полу, — тем предметом оказалась бальная книжка ² Эллисон.

— Так-так, — хохотнул он, — похоже, она ждёт твоего приглашения.

Большинство девушек носили свои книжки на запястьях, привязывая лентами. Должно быть, Эллисон «случайно» потеряла её, когда в очередной раз проносилась в танце вместе с отцом мимо парней, стоящих у банкетного стола: Стайлз — просто наслаждаясь видом, а Скотт — пытаясь не шмякнуться от страха в обморок. 

Скотт сделал глубокий вдох и вписал своё имя в строку напротив следующего танца. Оркестр как раз доиграл композицию и после взрыва аплодисментов заиграл новую — на этот раз медленный вальс. Эллисон подошла к столу, делая вид, что хочет выпить.

— Боже, ты выглядишь прямо как девушка Гибсона ³, — кое-как выдохнул Скотт.

Эллисон хихикнула, прикрывая рот ладошками, и лучезарно улыбнулась, отчего Скотт, похоже, разволновался ещё сильней. Стайлз хлопнул его по плечу, выражая поддержку. Скотт сглотнул и протянул книжку:

— Думаю, ты уронила? Не окажешь ли ты мне честь потанцевать… То есть, не хочешь ли ты потанцевать? Со мной.

Эллисон снова рассмеялась — Стайлз так и видел, как Скотт будет потом сравнивать этот смех с перезвоном ангельских колокольчиков, — сделав реверанс, схватила Скотта за руку и повела на танцплощадку. Тот оглянулся через плечо и широко улыбнулся Стайлзу.

Мимо, в паре с блистательной Лидией, плавно и уверенно провальсировал Джексон. Лидия положила голову ему на плечо и еле заметно улыбалась. Стайлз вздохнул и невольно задумался о том, каково это — быть таким уверенным в себе и иметь в распоряжении человека, который отвечает на чувства взаимностью.

— Ну, такой красивый юноша не должен стоять в стороне, пока дамы ждут приглашения на танец! — обратилась к нему миссис Клэй. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы покружить старушку? — подмигнула она.

Стайлз рассмеялся и подал ей локоть, как научил отец.

— Мадам, — произнёс он серьёзно.

— Ну надо же, — пыталась сдержать смех миссис Клэй. — Такое ощущение, что за мной снова ухлёстывают!

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и принялся считать про себя от одного до трёх в такт музыке, выходя с миссис Клэй на танцевальную часть зала. И пусть бо́льшую часть танца Стайлз отдавал право вести, миссис Клэй была совсем не против — её покойный муж тоже не был в паре ведущим, и её это вполне устраивало. Она подсказала, что быстрые движения помогут замаскировать любые ошибки — если только не врезаться в другие пары, — и благодарный за помощь Стайлз остался с ней на ещё один, как раз бодрый, танец. За всё это время он наступил миссис Клэй на ногу только единожды.

Когда танец закончился, Стайлз усадил её отдыхать в компании нескольких пожилых пар, поцеловал ладонь в попытке рассмешить и вернулся к столу с закусками. Туда уже пробирался Джексон.

— Наконец-то ты начал с кем-то встречаться, — Джексон бросил взгляд на миссис Клэй и усмехнулся. — Вы отлично смотритесь. Я слышал, что семидесятилетние сейчас в моде.

— А я считаю, что это очень мило, — поделилась Эллисон, подходя к ребятам, пока Скотт возился с напитками. — Мне казалось, ты говорил, что не умеешь танцевать, — ухмыльнулась она, пихая Стайлза локтём.

— И это ты называешь танцами? — Джексон фыркнул и отвернулся.

Эллисон снова обратилась ко Стайлзу.

— Не обращай на него внимания, ты прекрасно справился. Не забудь приберечь танец и для меня, — добавила она, протягивая свою бальную книжку. 

Стайлз хмыкнул и вписал своё имя в одну из пустующих граф. Всё остальное было исписано именем Скотта, изредко перебиваясь с поспешно нацарапанным «Мистер Кристофер Арджент». Похоже, отец Эллисон всё ещё был полон решимости разлучить влюблённых голубков. 

Они стояли и все вместе наблюдали за танцующими. Шериф не хвалился — он действительно был отличным танцором; настолько, что не пропустил ни единого танца, участвуя во всём подряд. Сейчас они с миссис Макколл танцевали в паре быструю кадриль. Среди танцующих было несколько незнакомых им со Скоттом человек, но их знала Эллисон, так как до переезда в Бикон-Хиллз успела пожить в Брайт-Уотер и Уайт-Сэндс.

— Думаю, что, при желании, сегодня вечером у тебя может появиться постоянный партнёр для танцев, — Эллисон подтолкнула его в бок. Она многозначительно посмотрела в другой конец зала, где стояла светловолосая девушка, которая моментально опустила смущённый взгляд в пол, едва заметив, что на неё обратили внимание. — Она ужасно милая, её отец работал с моим, когда мы жили в Уайт-Сэндс. Её зовут Эрика, и я уверена, что она будет рада, если ты пригласишь её на танец.

Стайлз застыл с открытым ртом — кто-то хотел танцевать с _ним_? Эрика подняла на него взгляд и застенчиво улыбнулась, слегка отворачиваясь к стене.

Скотт, на манер Эллисон, тоже пихнул его локтём:

— Давай же! Что ты теряешь?

— Чувство собственного достоинства? — предположил Стайлз, ставя свой бокал на стол с закусками. Он сделал глубокий вдох, расправил плечи и двинулся ей навстречу. Он ведь пришёл на бал, чтобы танцевать, верно? А Эрика казалась милой девушкой, стойкой и непоколебимой.

Он вздрогнул, маневрируя между танцующими парами, стоящими на пути. Эрика наблюдала за его приближением с эмоцией, больше всего похожей на шок; руки её заметно дрожали. Неужели он заставлял кого-то нервничать? Впрочем, возможно, она просто видела, как он наступил на ногу миссис Клэй, и теперь переживала за собственную сохранность. 

Дойдя до девушки, он прочистил горло и улыбнулся:

— Привет, меня зовут Стайлз. Не хотела бы ты потанцевать?

Эрика озадаченно моргнула, услышав его имя, а затем широко улыбнулась. Стайлзу показалось, что это была самая милая и красивая улыбка за весь вечер.

— С удовольствием, — согласилась она, беря его протянутую ладонь. 

— Должен тебя предупредить, — решил предостеречь Стайлз, осторожно положив руку на её тонкую талию и ведя через толпу. — Я не очень хорошо танцую.

— Я тоже, — Эрика засмеялась. — Давай будем ужасны вместе.

Стайлз рассмеялся, кружа её в толпе и стараясь не попасться на том, что мысленно считает шаги, чтобы не сбиться с ритма. Когда танец это позволял, они переговаривались, рассказывая о себе. Эрика невозмутимо восприняла то, что Стайлз был усыновлён, и он тут же решил, что из неё получится отличный друг. 

Когда танец закончился, Стайлз вопросительно поднял брови, надеясь, что они потанцуют ещё. Эрика улыбнулась, согласно кивая, и уже потянулась к протянутой руке, когда к ним подошёл пожилой мужчина и перехватил её ладонь.

— Достаточно на сегодня волнений, дорогая, — он бросил на Стайлза извиняющийся взгляд и осторожно подтолкнул Эрику с танцплощадки. 

— Но, пап…

— Никаких «но», — отрезал он. — Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы приступ случился на публике, верно?

Лицо Эрики вытянулось.

— Нет, — прошептала она. Выглядела она совершенно подавленной.

— Благодарю вас, молодой человек, — обратился он к Стайлзу, давая понять, что тот может теперь идти.

— Да, сэр. Спасибо, Эрика, — Стайлз поклонился. — Было приятно с тобой познакомиться. Надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся.

Она кивнула, едва удостоив его взглядом — отец уже вёл её за руку через зал навстречу взволнованной пожилой даме. Стайлз почесал в затылке и вернулся к Скотту. Эллисон в это время снова танцевала с отцом, продолжающим периодически бросать на ничего не подозревающего Скотта свирепые взгляды. 

Скотт лучезарно улыбался.

— Ну как? Она до ужаса хорошенькая!

Стайлз пожал плечами, чувствуя, как зазудело промеж лопаток, будто на него кто-то смотрел.

— Хорошенькая. Но её отец, похоже, был не в восторге от нашего танца. 

— Наверное, он не хотел, чтобы её затоптали до того, как он выдаст её замуж за какого-нибудь бедолагу, — внезапно объявилась Кора. Ребята радостно её поприветствовали, получив улыбку в ответ. — Приберегите для меня несколько танцев. Не хочу всю ночь танцевать только с братом. 

— Дерек тоже здесь? — поинтересовался Стайлз, с интересом оглядывая толпу.

— Ну конечно, иначе я бы не приехала. Дерек настаивал, что это «было бы неприлично».

Её саркастичный тон не оставил никаких сомнений в том, что она была совершенно с ним не согласна.

Танцующие расступились для очередного «па», и Стайлз внезапно увидел Дерека, который беседовал с пожилой парой. На нём был чёрный, поблёскивающий сюртук, обтягивающий широкие плечи и узкую талию, чёрный жилет и белоснежная рубашка, выгодно оттеняющая загорелое лицо. Но что действительно привлекало внимание — это то, что Дерек смеялся. Это полностью преобразило его облик, делая из настороженного и угрюмого юноши — радостного и открытого. От этого зрелища у Стайлза перехватило дыхание. 

Дерек немного повернул голову, больше не смеясь, но всё ещё улыбаясь, и они встретились взглядами. Стайлзу показалось, что в его грудь вонзилась стрела. От того, каким красивым и неземным выглядел в этот момент Хейл, по коже побежали мурашки. Дерек просто кивнул ему, еле заметно наклонив голову, но что-то в его расслабленном лице и напряжённом взгляде заставило Стайлза почувствовать, что между ними происходит нечто интимное. Но вот джентльмен, сидевший рядом с Дереком, что-то сказал, снова привлекая его внимание, и момент оказался упущен.

— … так что вписывай своё имя везде, где только сможешь, до того, как до бальной книжки доберётся Дерек, — донёсся до Стайлза голос Коры, возвращая его к реальности, и гул помещения обрушился на него, как поток воды.

Он моргнул и согласно кивнул, доставая карандаш из кармана жилетки. Стайлз аккуратно написал своё имя напротив тех танцев, которые не грозили Коре отдавленными ногами, и подвинул толстую картонку к Скотту. Тот принялся поочерёдно тыкать в разные строчки, и Стайлз сообразил, что он всего лишь пытался вычислить, которые из танцев не были заняты Эллисон.

Вскоре после этого Эллисон и Скотт снова ушли танцевать, а Стайлз продолжил веселиться из-за того, что Скотт совершенно не реагировал на неодобрительные взгляды со стороны мистера Арджента, который, похоже, _действительно_ не одобрял их союз. После того, как шериф забрал его пройтись по залу, чтобы с гордостью представить сына гостям — Стайлз при этом гордился не меньше, — он наткнулся на Кору и её многозначительный взгляд, говорящий о том, что пришло время их совместного танца. 

Заиграла полька, и Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох. Не успели они начать, как Кора засмеялась:

— Ты и правда не умеешь танцевать, да?

Стайлз хотел было оскорбиться, но Кора улыбалась, смеялась и не прекращала двигаться, даже несмотря на его неумелые «па», так что об обиде не было и речи.

— Я же говорил, что не умею, разве нет?

— Говорил, — согласилась она, мягко потянув его за талию и помогая на очередном подскоке повернуться в левую сторону вместо правой. Он покачал головой и вздохнул, когда Кора стиснула его ладонь. — Ты хорошо справляешься. По правде говоря, я надеялась, что ты будешь ужасен. Тогда мы могли бы над этим посмеяться.

— Да ну? — Стайлз засиял.

Пока они танцевали, поворачиваясь друг к другу то лицом, то спиной, складывая вместе ладони, Кора просто смеялась и корчила глупые рожицы. Стайлз настолько расслабился, что перестал беспокоиться о том, куда ставить ноги, и даже смог закончить танец, продемонстрировав немного грациозности.

Когда он отводил Кору обратно к друзьям, то случайно обратил внимание на Джексона и Лидию. Уиттмор сказал ей что-то обидное и пошёл танцевать с красивой леди из Уайт-Сэндс; Лидия при этом выглядела ужасно злой и смущённой, а глаза её заблестели от непролитых слёз. Стайлз извинился перед Корой и решил подойти, чтобы спросить, в чём дело.

— Я могу помочь?

— Ты? Нет, — Лидия шмыгнула носом. — Если только ты не можешь содрать с Джексона шкуру и принести её мне. Нашей прихожей не помешал бы новый коврик.

Стайлз не сдержался и громко рассмеялся, заставив Лидию вздрогнуть. Но прежде, чем она успела уйти, он схватил её за локоть:

— Хочешь потанцевать? У меня получается всё лучше.

— Я хочу заставить Джексона ревновать, а не убедиться, что та… девчонка — более выгодная партия, чем я. 

Стайлз не мог обидеться на её слова, потому что знал, что это правда. Он никогда не сможет заставить Джексона ревновать.

— Ну, может, мы будем танцевать слишком близко, я налечу на него и переломаю ему ноги?

Губы Лидии тронула улыбка, но она быстро сошла, уступая место привычному скучающему выражению.

— Нет, спасибо. 

Стайлз не выдержал. 

— Лидия, слезь со своего пьедестала и потанцуй только раз.

Он пришёл, чтобы попробовать ей помочь, но она не оценила даже этого, и это злило.

— Нет, _спасибо_ , — повторила она, стиснув зубы, и оглядела зал. — Когда леди говорит тебе «нет», ты должен быть воспитанным джентльменом и принять отказ. Иди и найди себе другого партнёра для танцев.

Стайлз застыл. Он стоял и смотрел на Лидию, стыдясь своего несдержанного поведения.

— Мне очень жаль. Я не должен был… Ты права. Приношу свои извинения.

Он коротко поклонился, собравшись уже уходить, но вдруг заметил, что Лидия закатила глаза — и как-то слишком наигранно.

— Неважно. У той девушки, с которой ушёл Джексон, обе ноги левые. У тебя, кажется, только полторы ноги ⁴.

Он смотрел на неё выжидающе, не улавливая в прозвучавших словах ничего, кроме очередного оскорбления.

— Ну? — Лидия раздражённо покачала головой. — До конца этого танца ещё как минимум три прохода, мы будем танцевать или нет?

Стайлз недоверчиво кивнул и протянул ей локоть:

— Да, определённо.

Он по привычке стал считать от одного до трёх, но тут Лидия фыркнула, скомандовала ему считать до четырёх и потянула в сторону, добавляя дополнительный шаг. Она закатила глаза, но Стайлз сделал вид, что не заметил этого, наслаждаясь тем, что они танцевали в паре и она не стала устраивать из-за его ошибок сцен. Скотт, танцующий с миссис Макколл, послал ему широкую улыбку. Будучи в глубине души заядлым романтиком, он наверняка воспринял всё так, будто Стайлз наконец добился внимания Лидии, но правдой тут и не пахло. Лидия Мартин была главной и единственной звездой спектакля её жизни, в то время как Стайлз исполнял для неё роль обычного реквизита. 

Не желая больше ставить в неловкое положение ни себя, ни партнёршу, Стайлз сосредоточился на счёте и движениях ног. Он боялся сбиться с ритма и поэтому молчал, чему Лидия, похоже, только радовалась. Она улыбалась и приветливо кивала всем, кого видела во время кружения по залу, но на него смотрела с равнодушием.

На втором проходе Стайлз заметил стоящего в стороне отца. Тот кивнул, показывая своё одобрение, но Стайлз только скромно улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Лидия зашипела, требуя внимания, и Стайлз уставился под ноги, больше не осмеливаясь поднимать взгляд.

Композиция подошла к концу, и Лидия присела в небольшом реверансе.

— Ты быстро учишься. Спасибо за танец, — сказала она уже чуть мягче.

— Мне было в радость, — машинально ответил Стайлз, чувствуя облегчение — кажется, он не только умудрился не расстроить её сильней, но ещё и заработал в её глазах несколько бонусных очков за базовые навыки социального взаимодействия. Если вспомнить, что ровно год назад он торчал в приюте и присматривал за болеющей малышнёй, это было огромной победой. Стайлз был горд собой за совершённый подвиг. На радостях он даже хотел предложить Лидии свой локоть, чтобы проводить до родных, но на горизонте возник Джексон и грубо оттолкнул его в сторону. 

— С этим? Ты танцевала с уличным бродяжкой?

Стайлз закатил глаза и выдавил из себя улыбку.

— Лидия, вижу, ты в надёжных руках. Приятного вечера. 

Она косо улыбнулась в ответ, перевела взгляд на Джексона, блеснув глазами, и покинула танцпол. Тот поплёлся следом, интересуясь, не хочет ли она выпить. 

Стайлз встретился глазами с отцом, стоявшим в другом конце зала, и, заметив сочувствующую улыбку, только пожал плечами, показывая, что ему всё равно. Рядом возникла Эллисон. Она улыбнулась, протянула свою бальную книжку и ткнула пальчиком в имя Стайлза, нацарапанное поверх имени её отца.

— Папа постоянно намекает мне на какого-то мальчика из Брайт-Уотер и на то, какой он чудесный танцор. Спасёшь меня?

Стайлз согласно кивнул, и они принялись за один из самых сложных номеров вечера, благо всё это время Эллисон ему помогала, проговаривая счёт и движения.

По завершению танца Стайлзу казалось, что он прошёл целую полосу препятствий. Он выпросил себе небольшой перерыв и вышел на улицу, чтобы остыть и подышать свежим воздухом. За закрытыми дверьми громкие доселе звуки громыхающей музыки и болтовни превратились в приглушённое бормотание. Стайлз взглянул на сияющие над головой звёзды и направился к привязанным экипажам, наслаждаясь знакомым скрипом металла о металл и тихим ржанием лошадей, пускающих на холодном ночном воздухе клубы белого пара. 

Не считая лошадей, было слышно только холодный ветер, слабо гоняющий остатки опавшей листвы. После шума и возбуждения, царящих в зале для танцев, короткая передышка показалась Стайлзу глотком холодной воды в знойный полдень. Он снял с себя сюртук и перекинул через перила. Подумав закатать рукава, он быстро отбросил эту идею, так как знал, что Эллисон наверняка станет ругать за помятую рубашку. Он потянулся было вытереть рукавом пот со лба, но в самый последний момент отдёрнул руку, вспомнив, что в кармане лежит носовой платок. 

— Ты подхватишь простуду, — раздалось тихо из-за спины.

Стайлз оглянулся и едва не упал, поскользнувшись на месте, но вовремя схватился за перекладину и выпрямился. Дерек словно появился из ниоткуда. Он стоял, прислонившись к противоположным перилам: галстук ослаблен; верхняя пуговица рубашки расстёгнута. У Стайлза пересохло во рту. Он пытался сообразить, что сказать, но впервые в жизни не мог вымолвить и слова.

— Мне бывало и холоднее, — всё же вымолвил Стайлз и тут же пожалел об этом. Почему он несёт такой бред? Он мог говорить часами о всякой ерунде, но поддержать приличную беседу, когда это важно, был совсем не способен?

— И тем не менее. 

Дерек оттолкнулся от перил и медленно подошёл ближе. Стайлза посетила дикая мысль, что тот сейчас приближался к нему, как к своим лошадям. Невольно вспомнилось, как однажды в субботу Дерек усмирял одну из своих кобыл: провёл рукой по её шее и что-то зашептал на самое ухо, не убирая руку с её дрожащего бока до тех пор, пока та не пришла в норму. Стайлзу представилось, как Дерек использует на нём свой приём — успокаиваться совсем не хотелось.

Дерек снял сюртук Стайлза с перил, отряхнул от пыли и протянул хозяину. 

— Держи.

Стайлз поднял на него взгляд, но по лицу Дерека было сложно понять, о чём он думал. Он нетерпеливо встряхнул предметом гардероба, при этом едва улыбаясь уголком рта.

Голова шла кругом. Только сейчас Стайлз обратил внимание, что ритм его дыхания был далёк от нормы, и попытался дышать ровней. Он повернулся, позволяя Дереку надеть на себя сюртук, и почувствовал на плечах чужие ладони. Накануне вечером шериф делал то же самое — всего лишь разгладил ткань на спине и смахнул с него пылинки, — но это не вызвало в Стайлзе такую бурю переживаний, как сейчас. Стайлз закрыл глаза, пытаясь впитать тепло и как следует прочувствовать искру, проскочившую по коже там, где Дерек его касался. 

Дерек на мгновение стиснул его плечи, притягивая к своей груди.

— Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарил он и убрал руки.

Стайлз был уверен, что упадёт — тело само потянулось обратно, — но он сумел выпрямиться и развернуться. Дерек уже стоял в стороне, подсвеченный в темноте лунным светом.

— З-за что? — с трудом выдавил Стайлз, чувствуя, как быстро заколотилось сердце.

— За Кору. Приятно видеть, что она снова улыбается.

— Она п-прелестная девушка, — пробормотал Стайлз, пытаясь стереть с лица набежавшую тоску и заменить её чем-то более приемлемым. — И хороший друг.

Дерек улыбнулся, глядя в пол и засунув в карманы руки.

— После нескольких месяцев в вашей компании, — он склонил голову вбок и пристально посмотрел на Стайлза, — она снова стала смеяться.

Здесь, в темноте, очутившись вдали от шумного гвалта толпы, они словно были единственными людьми на планете. Дерек стоял и смотрел на звёзды, а Стайлз в это время смотрел на него и думал, что он, должно быть, самый красивый человек из всех, кого ему посчастливилось видеть. Он не смог бы отвести от Дерека глаз даже при всём желании. 

Стайлз обвёл взглядом подбородок и вытянутую шею; заметил проступающие под челюстью волоски; проследил изгиб адамова яблока и опустился к впадинке у ключиц, едва виднеющейся в распахнутом вороте рубашки. Стайлзу казалось, что он пьян — голова кружилась, а в груди разлилось тепло. Он хотел что-то сказать, но просто не знал, что именно.

Стайлз несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, пытаясь вспомнить, как вообще разговаривать.

— До нашей встречи она не смеялась? — всё-таки спросил он.

Дерек по-прежнему смотрел на небо.

— Не то чтобы совсем не смеялась. Перестала сразу... после.

_После пожара._

— Она была несчастна на Востоке, — поделился Дерек, ковыряя землю носком ботинка. Он отступил назад и прислонился к перилам, принимая более удобную позу. Стайлз был этому только рад, так как это значило, что Дерек пока от него никуда не уходит. — Было слишком много правил, она ненавидела играть на пианино и была не в восторге от своих кузенов, — усмехнулся он. — Мне они тоже не нравились. Кучка напыщенных мерзавцев. 

— Прямо как семейка Уиттморов, — хмыкнул Стайлз.

— Ну, они не были _настолько_ уж плохи, — Дерек тихо рассмеялся, и у Стайлза снова закружилась голова. — И всё равно я хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что вернул мне мою прежнюю сестру.

Стайлз остолбенел. Он ведь всего лишь пытался с ней подружиться.

— Я… не знаю, что сказать. Я просто рад, что она согласилась быть моим другом, — ответил Стайлз с лёгким смешком.

Дерек какое-то время просто молча на него смотрел, а потом еле заметно кивнул:

— Друзья, значит? 

Стайлз не понимал, почему у него пылали щёки, хотя на улице стоял почти мороз. Он не мог отвести взгляда от глаз Дерека. В темноте было невозможно разглядеть их цвет, но они казались очень яркими. 

Стайлз пожал плечами:

— У меня не было друзей до того, как я сюда переехал. Думаю, Кора и Эллисон для меня как близкие сёстры. 

Он сам не знал почему, но готов был поклясться, что в этот момент с плеч Дерека будто камень свалился. 

Какое-то время они стояли в тишине: Дерек смотрел на лошадей, а Стайлз пытался не попасться на том, что смотрел на Дерека. Он… производил сильное впечатление. Конечно, Дерек был красив, и в нём чувствовалась какая-то загадочность, но дело было не только в этом. Из него ключом били сила, решительность и сосредоточенность — качества, которые обычно делают мужчин жестокими или грубыми, но не Дерека… В нём этот коктейль формировался в спокойную настойчивость. Будто цель его жизни — однажды окружить себя вещами и людьми, которые делают его счастливым и умиротворённым. Но была и обратная сторона медали — от всего остального Дерек просто себя изолировал. 

Как бы то ни было, его преданность сестре и идее восстановить ранчо Хейлов была как минимум достойна восхищения.

— Ты хорошо с ними управляешься, — Стайлз кивнул на лошадей. 

— Надеюсь. Хотелось бы зарабатывать на жизнь их разведением и обучением.

— О, думаю, у тебя всё получится, — ответил Стайлз с энтузиазмом. — Мистер Хаммонд… был одним из моих опекунов, пока не умер от вспышки гнева. Ты знал, что от этого можно умереть? — Дерек нахмурился и покачал головой, а Стайлз продолжил. — Ну, он заведовал лесопилкой, был довольно успешен и от нехватки денег не страдал, и решил попробовать свои силы в обучении новой пары купленных им же лошадей. Это была очень красивая пара Морабов, отличные экземпляры. Он бил по передним ногам хлыстом, чтобы сбить их с хода, а затем хлестал их за то, что те недостаточно быстро входили в прежний ритм. Как же я ненавидел свист этого хлыста, — Стайлз съёжился. — Я знал, как он может жалить и резать плоть, и одна мысль, что безмолвное животное должно терпеть удары плетью за то, что не понимает, чего требует от него хозяин, вызывала у меня омерзение. 

Дерек хмуро уставился себе под ноги, очевидно, расстроенный тем, что кто-то мог издеваться над хорошей лошадью. Стайлз запоздало сообразил, что это была не лучшая тема для беседы, но смолчать не мог. Теперь ему хотелось это исправить.

— Мистер Хаммонд делал ужасные вещи. Он мог бы многому у тебя научиться.

— Он бил тебя хлыстом? — неожиданно спросил Дерек таким ледяным тоном, что у Стайлза мурашки побежали по спине. Он потёр затылок, удивляясь тому, как их разговор перешёл в такое негативное русло. Он ведь сделал Дереку комплимент.

— Ну, в первый раз он воспользовался хлыстом, когда я не успел приготовить ему ужин, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — И я никогда не работал гигантской пилой и успел загубить три дверных косяка, пока он не заметил, что я делал неправильно. 

Даже просто вспоминая об этом, Стайлз всё ещё чувствовал, как жгло от плети промеж лопаток. Он глубоко вздохнул и снова улыбнулся, решив вернуть разговору прежнюю беззаботность:

— Зато теперь это одно из моих достоинств: я редко становлюсь на те же грабли. 

Дерек смерил его пристальным взглядом.

— Если ты не знаешь, что делать, то это не является ошибкой.

— Скажи это мистеру Хаммонду, — рассмеялся Стайлз.

По улице со свистом пронёсся особенно промозглый порыв ветра, и Стайлза передёрнуло. Он засунул руки в карманы брюк и принялся раскачиваться на пятках туда-сюда, чтобы согреться.

— Пойдём, а то замёрзнешь, — тихо позвал Дерек и застегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, указывая в сторону здания.

Разочарованный тем, что отведённое им время подошло к концу, Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и согласно кивнул, беря курс обратно к шуму и теплу. Когда они дошли до лестницы, ведущей в зал, Дерек поравнялся с ним и положил ладонь на поясницу. Стайлз чувствовал покалывание даже сквозь несколько слоёв одежды. Он не смог удержаться и всего на мгновение прижался к Дереку в поисках тепла, близости и того волнительного чувства, которое охватило его, когда тот приобнял его впервые. Пальцы на пояснице сжались, надавливая на кожу, и Стайлз закрыл глаза, чувствуя как большой палец Дерека начал поглаживать шелковистую ткань его сюртука. 

Дверь в зал внезапно открылась, и оттуда вывалилось несколько мужчин, громко и грубо переговариваясь между собой. Стайлз быстро отпрянул от Дерека, не зная, куда деть глаза. Хейл встал перед ним, лицо снова приняло прежнее закрытое выражение.

— Стайлз, — быстро кивнул он и пошёл прочь, не удостоив больше ни словом, ни взглядом.

Стайлз, однако, натянул улыбку и, приветливо кивнув некоторым, вышедшим перекурить на широкую веранду, джентльменам, отошёл в тихий тёмный уголок, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

Подобная ласка была для него в новинку. Скотт никогда так с ним не делал, только с Эллисон, когда думал, что на них никто не смотрит. Судя по тому, что Стайлз успел заметить в их взаимодействии, то, что сделал Дерек, было похоже на интимное прикосновение двух нравящихся друг другу людей. 

Стайлз прижал ладонь к груди, чувствуя внутри пульсирующую боль. А чего он ждал? Дерек был мужчиной. А мужчины друг за другом не ухаживают.

Он тяжело привалился к стене. Неужели он надеялся на это? Чтобы за ним ухаживал Дерек Хейл? Он подумал о разделённых улыбках и прикосновениях украдкой, которые дарили друг другу Эллисон и Скотт, и сердце снова пустилось в пляс, а грудь сдавило, не давая вздохнуть нормально. Не важно, хотел ли этого Стайлз — а он хотел и прекрасно понимал это. Он _нуждался_ в этом, как утопающий в воздухе. Но ему было _нельзя_.

Нельзя было об этом даже _думать_. 

Но простая истина заключалась в том, что он думал об ухаживаниях и Дереке. Думал — и очень сильно этого хотел.

Стайлз прижал ладони к лицу и медленно задышал, пытаясь взять себя в руки до возвращения в зал. В таком положении его и застал Скотт. 

— Эй, приятель! — Стайлз почувствовал прикосновение к своей руке. — С тобой всё в порядке? Послушай, она того не стоит, понятно? Эта Лидия… Ты слишком хорош для неё, — решительно сказал Скотт. Стайлз открыл один глаз и посмотрел на обеспокоенного друга. — Но та девушка, с которой ты танцевал, казалась милой. Может, попробуешь после перерыва снова пригласить её на танец?

Стайлз улыбнулся, хотя сейчас ему хотелось этого меньше всего.

— Ага. Да, я подумаю об этом, — он заставил себя выдохнуть и принять ради друга счастливое выражение лица. — Спасибо, Скотт.

Тот улыбнулся в ответ и обнял его за шею, уводя обратно в зал:

— Пойдём. Посмотрим, получится ли у нас у нас завязать узлом шнурки на ботинках Джексона. 

Стайлз рассмеялся; на его взгляд, вышло совершенно искусственно, но Скотт, видимо, ничего не заподозрил. Он принялся пересказывать ему каждый момент, проведённый с Эллисон на танцплощадке, и как ужасно было стоять у стены, избегая взгляда Криса Арджента. Стайлз был этой болтовне только рад — ему требовалась передышка от переполнявших эмоций, которые, в конечном итоге, не вызывали ничего, кроме боли и смятения. А если бы он никогда не встретил Дерека и не познал силу его характера, смог бы он испытать такие чувства к кому-то вроде Эрики? Какая-то его часть верила, что это возможно. Но это не имело никакого значения, потому что всё, чего он так сильно хотел, относилось к человеку, который не мог этого дать. Ведь в глазах Стайлза ни единая душа не годилась в подмётки Дереку Хейлу. 

Пока Скотт развлекал его разговорами, Стайлз невольно оглядывал толпу в поисках Дерека, подмечая про себя, что Скотт наверняка решил, будто он высматривал Лидию, танцующую в другой части комнаты с каким-то незнакомцем. Звучавшая композиция набирала обороты, и танцоры оживились, привлекая внимание всех, кто находился в зале. Они вращались, кивали и кружили по залу всё быстрей и быстрей; многие из них смеялись, когда спотыкались или хватались покрепче за партнёра, чтобы не упасть или не сбиться с ритма; в какой-то момент толпа расступилась, чтобы через центр прошла очередная пара, и у Стайлза перехватило дыхание. Это были Дерек и Кора.

Дерек улыбался. Как, впрочем, и Кора, но Стайлз просто не мог отвести от него взгляд. Дерек весь светился, держался прямо, буквально пропитанный гордостью, и жёстко удерживал локоть, за который хваталась сестра. В конце прохода Кора присела в небольшом реверансе, а Дерек, вместо того, чтобы поклониться, как требовали того обычаи, повернулся и поцеловал сестру в щёку, вызывая восторг у толпы. Кора рассмеялась и вприпрыжку вернулась в строй, ни разу не сбившись с ритма. Дерек же стоял на месте и смотрел прямо перед собой. Прямо на Стайлза. 

Стайлз застыл. Он скользнул пальцами по своей щеке, раздумывая, каково было чувствовать его поцелуй. Губы Дерека приоткрылись; из толпы показались руки и, схватив его, затянули обратно в строй мужчин. Стайлз врос в пол и молча наблюдал за танцорами, пока не понял, что кто-то его звал. Пришлось повернуться и встретиться с обеспокоенным Скоттом лицом. 

— Чёрт, всё совсем плохо, да? — сочувственно поинтересовался тот.

— Ч-что? — не понял Стайлз, чувствуя, как кровь отлила от лица и задрожали руки. 

— Она того не стоит, Стайлз. Ты намного лучше.

Ну да. Она. Лидия. 

Стайлз испустил судорожный вдох, заставляя себя ответить:

— Ты прав, я прекрасен до безобразия.

Скотт рассмеялся и сжал его плечо.

— Другое дело!

Стайлз извинился перед ним и пошёл к столу за новой порцией глинтвейна — ему было необходимо разогнать по телу кровь. 

Дерека он больше не высматривал.

Довольно скоро бал подошёл к концу. Шериф отыскал их среди толпы и одарил Стайлза долгим взглядом. Он вздохнул, крепко его обнял и повёл к двери, положив руку на затылок:

— Сынок, что-то находишь, что-то теряешь. Мисс Мартин — леди с норовом. Тебе больше подойдёт тот, кто способен получать удовольствие от простых вещей.

Стайлз вымученно улыбнулся, кивнул и залез на бричку, усаживаясь рядом с отцом.

Шериф наклонился к нему поближе и тихо сказал:

— Тот, кто больше похож на тебя самого. 

Он хмыкнул и легонько похлопал Роско по боку, чтобы тот пошёл быстрее. Шериф, казалось, понял, что Стайлз был не в настроении разговаривать, и принялся болтать о пустяках сам. Стайлз прислонился к его боку и устало вздохнул. 

Шериф замолчал и надолго. 

— Всё будет хорошо, сынок, — тихо сказал он, всё же нарушив тишину. — В конце концов, если чему-то суждено случиться, то так тому и быть. 

Стайлз знал, что в его случае это не сработает. То, что было ему суждено — то, что считалось приемлемым в обществе, — его не интересовало. 

Совсем.

______________________________________________

**ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:**

¹ Эрроу Коллар (ориг. Arrow Collar, букв. «воротнички Arrow») — имеются в виду портреты лощёных, элегантно-высокомерных мужчин в рубашках с накрахмаленными воротничками из рекламных постеров для Cluett Peabody & Company, запустившей в производство эти самые съёмные накрахмаленные воротнички «Arrow» (стрела). Подробнее почитать (и посмотреть примеры постеров) можно тут: <https://www.liveinternet.ru/users/arin_levindor/post98447406/>;

² Бальная книжка (ориг. dance card) — дамский бальный аксессуар, миниатюрная книжечка, в которую дама на балу записывала номер танца и имена кавалеров;

³ Девушка Гибсона (ориг. Gibson Girl) — идеал женской красоты, созданный американским иллюстратором Чарльзом Дана Гибсоном на рубеже XIX и XX столетий. Примеры рисунков можно посмотреть здесь: <https://zen.yandex.ru/media/womantea/devushki-gibsona--etalon-iziascestva-predstavitelnic-jenskogo-pola-5abbb0ca830905457a697b90>;

⁴ Обе ноги левые (ориг. have two left feet) — идиома, означающая неуклюжесть или, в данном случае, полное неумение танцевать. Автор вводит шутку, говоря, что у партнёрши Джексона две левые ноги, а у Стайлза — почти как надо, т.е. левая и правая, но она из них не совсем целая/нормально функционирующая. Т.е. с точки зрения Лидии Стайлз со своей корявостью двигается куда лучше той барышни, что Джексон повёл танцевать.


	12. Некоторые вещи имеют свойство заканчиваться

Наполненные вкусной едой — благодаря заботливой миссис Клэй и кулинарным навыкам Стайлза, которые тот только совершенствовал с каждым днём, — скромно преподнесёнными подарками и, когда погода совсем не давала высунуть на улицу носа, умиротворённым общением праздники быстро подошли к концу. Стайлз потратил часть денег от победы в конкурсе Ролингс Релайбл и подарил отцу новую цепочку для карманных часов, а тот, в свою очередь, подарил первую в жизни Стайлза кобуру, но без оружия, так как считал, что «оружие — ужасная ответственность, Стайлз, его надо заслужить».

Последний школьный семестр начался со сбивающего с толку учителя. Коре досталась тоненькая, свеженапечатанная книжка с подробным описанием «блистательной истории Монреальской любительской спортивной ассоциации¹». Бизнес-ориентированные уроки Эллисон вращались вокруг возможности получения прибыли от владения спортивной командой. Уроки биологии и медицины Скотта были сосредоточены на обморожениях и травмах, полученных во время столкновений, а Стайлзу вместо творческого письма достались журналистские статьи о краткой, но впечатляющей истории становления канадского хоккея и недавнем отказе команде «Оттава Кэпиталс»² во вступлении в МЛСА¹.

А вот Лидии просто вручили очередной учебник по математике из колледжа. Она с радостью окунулась в работу, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на остальных, и увлечённо исписывала свою грифельную дощечку сложными формулами и уравнениями.

Стайлз ещё раз посмотрел на доску, перечитывая своё задание, и поднял руку.

— Сэр?

— Стилински, — Финсток даже не удосужил его взглядом, продолжая затачивать лезвия на паре коньков.

— Мне кажется, что в наших заданиях… — Финсток всё же поднял глаза и прищурился, — …проступает… определённая тема.

— Ты в чём-то прав?

Стайлз почесал затылок, искоса глядя на Скотта, листающего «Анатомию Грея»³.

— Ну, просто нам скоро сдавать экзамены для поступления в Куинс, и я не думаю, что… — Он краем глаза заметил, как ободряюще кивнула Эллисон, и тяжело вздохнул. — Они не будут затрагивать хоккей.

— Сынок, — Финсток осторожно положил коньки на стол и наклонился, опираясь о стол. — Прелесть этого вида спорта в том, что он может быть применён к любому аспекту вашей жизни. Столкнулся с препятствием? Это линия нападения надвигается на тебя, требуя крови. Не можешь решить какую-то проблему? Это ты, шайба и быстрорукий вратарь. Болтливый пацан, который просто не хочет работать? Это «щелчок»⁴ прямо в…

— Хорошо, — Стайлз улыбнулся, взял свой блокнот и покрутил карандаш между пальцами. — Я понял. Хоккей — метафора жизни. А я изучаю эту метафору.

— Вот и ладушки, — улыбнулся в ответ Финсток, а затем раздражённо рявкнул: — Займись делом.

Скотт пихнул Стайлза в бок и спрятался за книжкой, давя смешок. Стайлз фыркнул, покачал головой и уткнулся в стопку бумаг, в которых подробно излагались все недостатки «Оттава Кэпиталс».

***

Весь январь и февраль его товарищи по Клубу Историй постоянно пытались убедить его отправлять в публикации больше работ. В конечном счёте они сосредоточились на том, чтобы корректировать и шлифовать рассказы, которые Стайлз писал с прошедшего лета. В холодные или дождливые дни, когда их встречи проходили в доме у Хейлов, Стайлза каждый раз одолевало желание снова увидеться с Дереком, но по каким-то причинам ему это никак не удавалось.

Дерек перестал приходить на их посиделки. 

Совсем. 

Когда Стайлз вскользь спросил об этом Кору, оказалось, что тот купил двух годовалых жеребят и теперь был занят тем, что тренировал их для какого-то богатого фермера, живущего в нескольких округах отсюда.

— Дерек предпочёл бы одиночество в компании животных, а не общение с людьми, — сказала тогда Кора.

Стайлз всегда садился у окна, надеясь, что хоть мельком увидит Дерека и почувствует ту искру, что проскочила между ними в канун Рождества, но тот либо намеренно его избегал, либо был слишком занят работой. 

Стайлз надеялся на второй вариант, но в глубине души ощущал, что правильным является первый.

Как-то раз на очередной их встрече, когда на улице стоял ранний март, Стайлз, наверное, уже в десятый раз за день бросил полный надежды взгляд в окно и вдруг заметил, что на него насмешливо смотрит Скотт. Стайлз прикусил губу и быстро уткнулся в бумаги, поспешно вычёркивая какое-то из слов, чувствуя ещё один приступ паники от того, что его снова поймали. Он выждал мгновение и поднял глаза — Скотт, всё так же не отрывая взгляда, улыбнулся ему, скромно, но искренне, и отвернулся.

Теперь, когда его увлеченность перестала быть тайной, Стайлз поклялся себе, что не будет думать о Дереке и всём, что с ним связано. Тем более что тот, похоже, был совсем не заинтересован в их общении. Стайлз понятия не имел, как отреагирует Скотт, осмелься он когда-нибудь рассказать ему о своих странных предпочтениях. Они были лучшим друзьями, Стайлз готов сделать для него всё что угодно, но надежда, что Скотт поймёт его и не будет испытывать отвращения, оставалась только надеждой.

В конце концов, прошло не так много времени с тех пор, как он коротал дни в приюте. Стайлз вспомнил, как обращались с ним другие мальчишки, как обзывали, толкали и били за то, что он «слишком долго пялился» или «слишком близко стоял». Стайлз знал, что Скотт не был таким грубияном, но страх потерять того, кого он считал своим братом, пересиливал желание проверить их дружбу на прочность. Он чувствовал, что в каком-то роде должен был сделать выбор: или Дерек, или Скотт.

При такой постановке вопроса становилось ясно, что лучше уж синица в руках, чем журавль в небе. Скотт здесь, рядом. Он был его другом и всегда останется таковым, пока Стайлз сам всё не испортит. Дерек же был только полётом фантазии, мечтой. Да и что, в конце концов, могло случиться?

Стайлз добродушно пнул Скотта под столом и снова сосредоточился на правках рассказа, чувствуя в груди слабую боль.

Без высокого и темноволосого отвлекающего фактора в лице Дерека Стайлз мог уделять больше времени своему писательству и школьным занятиям. Весна принесла с собой дожди и сильные ветры; Клуб Историй теперь был целиком и полностью сконцентрирован на редактировании любых рассказов, которые предлагал Стайлз. Он попросил ребят отыгрывать роль суровых критиков, но справлялись с этим только девочки — Скотт, казалось, никогда не придирался к тому, что он писал. 

И Стайлз обожал его за это.

Одним поздним вечером они работали над другим, более коротким, рассказом о Далримпле и Аргайле. Стайлз должен был отправить его почтой уже в понедельник, но никак не унимался, пытаясь довести до идеала, и едва не рвал на себе волосы, силясь понять, что же он делал не так.

— Ты в третий раз уже пишешь об одном и том же, — раздражённо вздохнула Кора.

Эллисон осторожно забрала листы с рассказом из стайлзовых рук и ткнула пальцем в один из абзацев:

— Объедини это всё в одно предложение, чтобы мы могли вернуться к действию.

— Да! — улыбнулся Скотт. — Это моя любимая часть.

— Ты говорил, что остроты Аргайла — твоя любимая часть, — Стайлз хмыкнул.

Скотт покраснел и пнул его ботинок:

— Весь твой рассказ — моя любимая часть. 

Кора закатила глаза и передала Стайлзу свежезаточенный карандаш.

— Умести это всё в две страницы. Это максимум, что Скрибнерс даёт новым писателям.

Стайлз согласно кивнул — это имело смысл. 

Он снова погрузился в рассказ, принявшись за сокращения; при правильно заданном курсе он мог легко взять уверенный темп и ни на что не отвлекаться. Когда он снова оторвал глаза от бумаги, солнце уже близилось к закату, а стол, за которым он сидел, оказался пуст. Скотта и Эллисон нигде не было видно, а Кора стояла у плиты. Стайлз почувствовал, как руку свело судорогой. Из-за невесть куда девавшегося времени он почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке; встал и принялся собираться домой. Кора оглянулась через плечо и улыбнулась: 

— Ты так увлёкся, что нам было жаль тебя прерывать. Остальные ушли полчаса назад. Останешься на ужин?

Стайлз размял затёкшую руку, смотря на часы — он едва успеет добежать до дома до того, как отец вернётся из участка.

— Лучше не буду. Если я не поставлю перед отцом тарелку с нормальной едой, он обойдётся одним сливовым пудингом. 

Кора пожала плечами:

— Как угодно. И запомни, — она повернулась лицом, указывая зажатой в пальцах ложкой на бумаги и на него самого. — Сокращай до половины.

Стайлз засмеялся и закивал; открыл входную дверь и едва не врезался в Дерека. Он так и застыл с улыбкой на губах всего в десятке сантиметров от его груди, когда тяжёлая дверь за его спиной захлопнулась.

Дерек выглядел таким же удивлённым.

— Почему ты всё ещё здесь?

Стайлз сглотнул и отступил назад, упираясь в дверь лопатками.

— Я… Я не планировал задерживаться.

Дерек смотрел пристально; взгляд скользнул вниз, к губам Стайлза, и затем обратно к глазам.

— Люди начнут судачить, если узнают, что ты оставался наедине с моей сестрой, — сказал он тихо. 

Мягкий голос обволакивал, посылал приятные вибрации по телу и забирался в самую суть, дотягиваясь до уголков сознания, в которых Стайлз прятал свои не желающие угасать к нему чувства.

— Кто… Да кто об этом узнает? — Стайлз нервно облизнул губы и заметил, что Дерек проследил за движением его языка. В груди опять заболело. — К тому же всё совсем не так. Я никогда не имел на неё видов, да и не думал о ней в таком ключе.

Дерек, казалось, придвинулся ближе. Стайлз не видел его с самого Рождества и теперь не мог отвести взгляда, упиваясь грубой тенью щетины, абрисом скул и непостижимой глубиной глаз. Он не удержался и слегка наклонился вперёд, чувствуя необъяснимую тягу и желание просто прикоснуться.

— На неё, может, и нет, — сказал Дерек, — но на кого-то другого — да.

Стайлз едва не выронил блокнот. Он опёрся о дверь, чувствуя под ладонью шершавое дерево, и попытался обрести голос.

— Ч-что?

Он говорил о том самом? Они в самом деле собрались признать тот факт, что Стайлз испытывает к нему нечто запретное? Чему он должен был воспрепятствовать, но просто не смог? 

— Девчонка Мартин, — пояснил Дерек. — Все говорят, ты надеешься, что она разойдётся с Уиттмором. 

Стайлз издал нервный смешок, будто кто-то сильно стискивал его грудь и резко разжал руки.

— Лидия? Нет. Я не… Нет, только не она, — он стиснул пальцы, впиваясь в деревянную поверхность. Интересно, если он коснётся груди Дерека, она будет такой же твёрдой? — Лидия для меня просто друг. 

Дерек не делал попыток уйти или отодвинуться. Он всё так же стоял — слишком близко для обычных собеседников — глубоко дышал и смотрел на Стайлза, который никак не мог отвести от него взгляд.

— Ты не стал отрицать, что был кто-то ещё, — сказал Дерек так тихо, что Стайлзу пришлось снова чуть податься вперёд, чтобы расслышать. 

Сейчас, когда Дерек захватил все его чувства — своей близостью; приятным слабым запахом лошадей и конюшни; теплом, которое будто бы всегда исходило от его тела, — Стайлз чувствовал себя очень смелым и храбрым. Он сглотнул. Дерек проследил взглядом движения его горла, и Стайлз не смог смолчать:

— Есть кое-кто. О ком не могу перестать думать.

Брови Дерека приподнялись, а губы слегка приоткрылись. Стайлз потянулся и дрожащими пальцами коснулся поношенной, испещрённой царапинами кожи подтяжек Дерека, когда позади него внезапно открылась дверь.

— Дерек! О, — Кора в замешательстве отступила назад. — Стайлз, значит, ты всё-таки остаёшься на ужин? 

— Нет, — Стайлз быстро скрестил на груди руки, крепко прижимая блокнот, проскользнул мимо Дерека и попятился, чувствуя дрожь в коленках. Сердце трепыхалось как безумное, не давая сделать глубокий вдох, пульс скакал, а перед глазами мельтешили белые точки. Ещё немного, и он бы... 

Кора могла заметить. Вряд ли бы она сдала собственного брата шерифу, но Стайлз не знал, как она отреагирует на _него_. 

— Тогда увидимся в понедельник на занятиях, — улыбнулась она. — Дерек, ужин готов.

— Я буду через минуту, — улыбнулся он в ответ. Кора кивнула и вернулась в дом. 

Дерек стоял лицом к двери, держась за деревянную ручку. Он постучал пальцами по поверхности и нарушил тишину.

— Что ты там говорил? Что-то про человека, о котором не перестаёшь думать. У меня та же ситуация. 

Внутри Стайлза всё сжалось, будто от судороги. 

Было потрясающе узнать, что кто-то думает о нём так, как никто и никогда не думал. Но это было и ужасно, потому что поделать с этим он ничего не мог.

Стайлз смотрел на неподвижного Дерека, чьё присутствие одновременно и успокаивало его, и приносило боль. Дерек глянул на него из-под длинных ресниц, поражая полным уязвимости взглядом, и повернулся обратно к двери.

— Доброй ночи, Стайлз, — тихо сказал он и скрылся в глубине дома. 

Стайлз не был уверен, как добрался домой; не помнил, как приготовил шерифу ужин, не помнил их разговор и как влез в пижаму тоже — всё это прошло мимо. Но он точно знал, что Дерек тоже о нём думает. В том же ключе, что и он. И никак не может остановиться. 

Стайлз понятия не имел, что с этим делать. Как совладать с жжением в груди, болью в сердце и нескончаемым желанием, пульсирующим глубоко внутри при одной только мысли о Дереке.

Он просто знал, что Дерек тоже его хочет. И сейчас казалось, что этого было вполне достаточно, ведь он совершенно не представлял, что делать дальше.

***

Апрель для Стайлза означал не только череду проливных дождей; это был месяц его семнадцатилетия. В качестве подарка шериф вручил ему небольшой глазированный торт — Стайлз подозревал, что тут не обошлось без миссис Клэй, так как отец даже воду не мог вскипятить, чтобы не сжечь посуду, — и армейский револьвер одинарного действия⁵, строго наказав использовать его только в экстренных случаях.

— Может, я просто оставлю его на сохранении в участке, пока ты не будешь готов проверить свои силы в стрельбе по мишеням? — предложил шериф, пока Стайлз таращился на коробку со сверкающим пистолетом из воронёной стали. — Под моим присмотром, — добавил он, отодвигая подарок.

Зная, что отец доверяет ему собственный пистолет, Стайлз чувствовал себя настоящим мужчиной, хотя юридически пока таковым не являлся. Ну, или почти доверяет. По крайней мере достаточно для того, чтобы зарегистрировать его на имя Стайлза и запереть в участке, откуда его нельзя было достать.

Несмотря на детали, для Стайлза этот подарок имел большое значение. Он заставлял чувствовать себя более взрослым и менее похожим на неуклюжего, вечно попадающего в неприятности ребёнка, которого годами видели в его лице. При мысли о револьвере — оружии, которое держат для защиты себя и близких, — и скором окончании школы осознание того, что скоро он уедет в колледж, будет сам зарабатывать себе на жизнь и, в каком-то роде, жить в одиночестве, становилось удивительно реальным. 

Какая-то часть его была не готова к такой ответственности и всему, что она влекла, но Стайлз всё же облегчённо выдохнул и, улыбнувшись, искренне поблагодарил отца. 

Весь апрель и май, пока все готовились к выпускным экзаменам и поступлению в колледж, Стайлз разрывался между учёбой и писательством. Они по-прежнему собирались на субботних встречах Клуба, это хорошо помогало структурировать мысли и концентрироваться сразу на нескольких вещах. К огромному его негодованию, Дерек всё ещё не появлялся на их посиделках, а ведь они были единственным нормальным шансом увидеться, так как в городе тот почти не бывал. 

Когда Стайлз поинтересовался у Коры, чем это так занят её брат, она не нашла в этом ничего подозрительного и будто между делом упомянула, что сейчас Дерек сдаёт в аренду для разведения одного пользующегося популярностью жеребца, а в конюшне у них дожидалась ветеринара пара жеребых кобыл. Стайлз был рад, что дела Дерека шли хорошо — значит, он мог и дальше строиться и устраивать свою жизнь на земле Хейлов, — но он также хотел, чтобы у них была возможность побыть вместе.

Стайлз по-прежнему думал о Дереке: когда учился, ходил на уроки, писал рассказы… _Особенно_ когда писал рассказы. Всякий раз, когда Дерек слушал результат их совместной работы, когда смеялся или поражённо вздыхал, когда хмурился в ужасе, пытаясь понять, кто же скрывался за ужасными деяниями, Стайлза охватывал настоящий трепет. 

Но, может, своим отсутствием Дерек пытался ему что-то сказать? Возможно, что единственным их вариантом было просто думать друг о друге. Возможно, он так хотел заставить его с этим свыкнуться.

Пока Стайлз прощался со Скоттом и Эллисон на развилке дорожек, кутаясь в пальто, чтобы гадкий моросящий дождь не добрался до его кожи, он напомнил себе, что его жизнь была чередой разочарований. 

Ну и что, что в ней появилось ещё одно?

***

Вечером, накануне выпускных экзаменов, шериф застал Стайлза спящим лицом на стопке бумаг. Стоящая на столе свеча почти погасла.

— Давай же, вставай, — позвал шериф, заставив его открыть глаза. Убрав прилипший к губе листок, отец обхватил его за талию и помог встать со стула. 

— Я н’ х’чу спать, — пробормотал Стайлз, уткнувшись лбом ему в шею. Он хотел запомнить все боевые действия войны 1812-го года на случай, если это встретится в части по истории. Ученик, набравший самый высокий балл на вступительном экзамене в Куинс, получал полную стипендию, а Стайлз очень сильно хотел её получить, чтобы избавить отца от лишних расходов. 

— Нет, совсем не хочешь, — тихо рассмеялся шериф, поглаживая его по спине, из-за чего спать захотелось только больше.

Стайлз причмокнул губами и закрыл глаза:

— Я же говорил. 

Шериф чуть ли не дотащил его до кровати и придержал одеяла, чтобы Стайлз забрался под них.

— Ты убьёшь себя, если будешь так усердствовать, — укорил он и провёл ладонью по лбу, убирая назад непослушные пряди. 

— Я должен… — Стайлз широко зевнул и моментально свернулся калачиком, — …должен обойти Лидию.

Шериф встал, и Стайлза качнуло вместе с кроватью.

— Поспи немного, сынок.

— Х’рошо.

Он уснул ещё до того, как шериф вышел из комнаты.

***

Финсток раздал тесты младшим ученикам, приберегая для поступающих в Куинс толстую стопку голубых тетрадей. Стайлз поражённо уставился на Джексона, когда перед ним оказалась такая тетрадь.

— Ты знал, что Джексон сдаёт экзамен? — спросил он у Скотта, но тот лишь покачал головой.

Джексон развернулся к нему лицом и невинно поинтересовался:

— Что? Есть какая-то проблема?

Стайлз прищурился и гневно постучал карандашом по краю стола:

— Ты собираешься сжульничать, я это знаю. Ты не был ни на одном из занятий. 

Джексон состроил самое обиженное и оскорблённое выражение лица на свете — вышло не особо впечатляюще, так как оно не сильно-то отличалось от привычного — и даже схватился за грудь.

— Я бы никогда не стал жульничать. Уиттморам в этом нет нужды. Мы победители по жизни, Пеструшка.

Стайлз выпятил подбородок, забурчал под нос и стиснул пальцы, ломая зажатый в них карандаш пополам.

— Стилински! Возьми себя в руки, — наказал Финсток, вытащив из-за уха карандаш, он бросил его Стайлзу на стол. Тот взял его и поморщился — дерево ещё хранило тепло кожи учителя. — Теперь это всё официально, так что хорош валять дурака. Приступайте, — дал команду Финсток, щёлкнув секундомером.

Какое-то время Стайлз понаблюдал, как Джексон обводит ответы кружками, затем встряхнулся, открыл свою тетрадь и приступил к тесту. Спустя пару минут, которые на деле оказались двумя часами, Финсток дал сигнал окончания экзамена и собрал работы.

Скотт вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, вытянув руки над головой:

— Что ж, с этим покончено. 

Стайлз легонько потыкал его в бок, пока тот, рассмеявшись, не повернулся лицом.

— Не знаю, достаточно ли я хорошо ответил на вопрос о древних египетских практиках в отношении модификации тела…

— Погоди, что? — встревоженно перебил Скотт. — Я не помню такого вопроса.

Они встали из-за стола, и Стайлз махнул рукой в сторону выхода.

— Это был вопрос о повседневной жизни древних цивилизаций. В любом случае, я написал только пять абзацев об обреза…

— Стайлз. 

Тот оторвался от надевания лёгкого пальто и посмотрел на Скотта:

— М?

Скотт засмеялся и покачал головой:

— Не важно. Пойдём узнаем как дела у девочек.

Эллисон, Кора и Лидия были за школой у ручья, за ними, нагруженный вещами Лидии, стоял скучающий Джексон. 

— Привет, мальчики! — крикнула Эллисон. — Ну, по крайней мере, это всё закончилось.

Лидия фыркнула:

— Я думала, будет труднее. Немного разочарована. 

Стайлз вздохнул:

— А я просто надеюсь, что прошёл тест. Мне бы очень не хотелось его завалить.

— Уверена, ты прекрасно справился, — подбодрила Эллисон. — Теперь мы выпускники. Но я пока не чувствую себя взрослой.

— Я тоже, — рассмеялась Кора. — Давайте ещё раз сходим в Уголок до того, как нам придётся брать заём и обзаводиться тростью. 

Лидия закатила глаза.

— Нет, спасибо. Частые прогулки на свежем воздухе вредят цвету моего лица. Пойдём, Джексон, — позвала она и ушла не попрощавшись.

Джексон прошёл мимо Стайлза и с деланым сочувствием произнёс:

— Если ты провалил экзамен, то можешь просто заплатить побольше, чтобы пройти его ещё раз… Ох, нет, ты же не можешь себе этого позволить, ведь ты нищий приёмыш шерифа. Ужасно, — ухмыльнулся он и пошёл вслед за Лидией.

— Почему он обязан быть таким отвратительным? — поинтересовалась Эллисон.

Кора хохотнула:

— О, он не _обязан_. Просто не может сдержаться, он же Уиттмор.

***

— Учитывая, что ты скоро уедешь... — Стайлз хотел было возмутиться, что результат пока неизвестен, но шериф махнул рукой, не давая ему такой возможности, — я подумал, что, пока у нас есть время, было бы неплохо провести его вдвоём. Например, в субботу, если ты согласен пропустить встречу своего Клуба.

Стайлз, вытирающий до этого тарелку, замер. Он осторожно поставил её на стол и схватился за тёплый, толстый край столешницы. Он так сильно сосредоточился на экзаменах и рассылке своих рассказов в журналы и газеты — получая в ответ только ненавистные толстые конверты с отказами, — что совсем упустил из виду то, что поступление в колледж означает _отъезд_.

Это значит, что он больше не сможет быть в своём доме и ощущать себя в большей безопасности и довольстве, чем когда-либо мечтал. Именно в Бикон-Хиллз он впервые за всю жизнь осознал себя на своём месте. Будет ли он чувствовать себя частью этой небольшой семьи, когда уедет из дома? 

Дом. Ему придётся покинуть свой дом и оставить всех, кто для него важен. Внезапно пришло озарение, что Дерека он тоже не сможет увидеть. Не то чтобы они часто виделись в последнее время, но всё же.

Стайлз сглотнул, ощущая вставший поперёк горла ком.

— Ага. То есть, да, сэр. Мне это по нраву.

Шериф улыбнулся и заключил его в объятия. Стайлз стиснул пальцами его пальто и вжался лбом в сильное отцовское плечо. 

— Ну-ну-ну, ты ещё не уезжаешь. 

Стайлз кивнул и отстранился, потирая лицо тыльной стороной руки.

— Может, и вообще не уеду. В части с эссе можно было написать и по-другому...

— Если я ещё хоть раз услышу о том, что тебе можно было, следовало или хотелось бы сделать с тем экзаменом… — вопреки грозным словам, шериф улыбался. — Бессмысленно переживать из-за того, что уже сделано. Скоро узнаем, сколько ты набрал баллов. И неважно, какой будет результат, — он обнял Стайлза за шею и легонько встряхнул, — я всё равно тобой горжусь.

Субботним ранним утром они отправились в незасеянную часть поля за домом семейства Коттонов, чтобы потренироваться в стрельбе. Шериф расставил мишени, сбил несколько из них точными выстрелами, попутно объясняя свои действия, перезарядил револьвер и передал Стайлзу. 

Все его выстрелы ушли в молоко. 

— Просто сделай глубокий вдох и жми на курок, — успокаивающе наставил его шериф.

Но это не помогло. Пистолет казался Стайлзу подозрительно тяжёлым и громоздким. Он набрал воздуха, прищурился на один глаз и, стараясь держать руки ровно, снова выстрелил. Какие-то выстрелы ушли слишком высоко, какие-то — слишком низко. Каждый раз, когда пуля летела мимо цели, Стайлз пытался выровнять прицел, но всё было тщетно. К тому моменту, когда он извёл почти весь ящик патронов, шерифа посетила блестящая мысль.

— Видишь тот старый кувшин посередине?

Стайлз выдохнул через рот и снова выпрямился, сжимая револьвер обеими руками:

— Вижу.

— Представь самодовольную физиономию Джексона Уиттмора.

Стайлз снова прищурился, высунул кончик языка от усердия и выстрелил. 

Раздалось отдалённое металлическое «бамц», и кувшин упал со столбика изгороди. Осмелев, Стайлз двинулся вправо и представил на месте проржавевшего ведра Джексона. Пумц! Снова попадание. Он прошёлся по всем выставленным мишеням и попал в каждую из них. 

Шериф довольно вскрикнул и сжал его плечо:

— Отличная работа, ребёнок.

— Теперь нам просто нужно уговаривать грабителей стоять спокойно, чтобы я мог представить на их месте Джексона.

Шериф рассмеялся и направился к забору, чтобы расставить старые вёдра и кувшины на свои места. Стайлз покрутил револьвер на пальце, но тот соскользнул и упал на землю. Стайлз замер, но, заметив, что шериф не обратил на это внимания, выдохнул и быстро его поднял, едва опять не уронив. Он даже не проверил, остался ли в патроннике патрон.

Шериф вернулся к Стайлзу и встал позади него, сместившись влево.

— А теперь не забудь спустить курок на выдохе. И чтобы больше не крутил пистолет, понял? До Дикого Билла Хиккока⁶ тебе далеко. 

Стайлз так резко повернул голову, что свело шею.

— Ой. Как ты...

Шериф указал на мишени и легонько пнул его по внутренней стороне ботинок, чтобы тот расставил ноги шире.

— Такой малец, как ты, ни за что бы не упустил возможность попробовать хотя бы разок. Спасибо, что подтвердил мою догадку, — хохотнул шериф.

Стайлз напомнил себе, что его отец долгое время проработал шерифом в тихом городке без каких-либо инцидентов, и тихим он был не без причины. 

— Да, сэр, — пробормотал Стайлз и посмотрел вдоль линии поля, представляя на месте мишеней кучку хныкающих Джексонов.

***

В понедельник, разобравшись с утренними делами, Стайлз помчался на почту, чтобы отослать очередное письмо с заявкой на публикацию рассказа, и направился в Центральный Универмаг купить новую городскую газету с результатом экзаменов.

Едва он ступил на широкий деревянный настил, тянувшийся вдоль витрин торговых лавок, как наткнулся на нагруженного мешками с бакалеей Дерека.

Дыхание перехватило, а сердце пустилось в безумный галоп. Ничего не выражавшее до этого лицо Дерека потеплело, губ коснулась лёгкая улыбка, и Стайлз почувствовал, как внутренности скрутило в очередной узел.

— Доброе утро, — спокойно поприветствовал его Дерек.

— Доброе, Дерек! Эм, — Стайлз почесал лоб под картузом и, поправив его, спросил: — Помочь?

— Конечно, — согласился Дерек, склонив голову набок. — Повозка вон там.

Стайлз стянул с верха кучи большой мешок с фасолью, взвалил его на плечо и пошёл за Дереком к повозке, в которой уже лежали дрова. 

Мистер Клеветт, владелец лавки кормов через дорогу, вышел на улицу и прокричал:

— Хейл. Я попрошу своего сына отвезти люцерну к тебе домой, в течение дня доставит.

Дерек кивнул в ответ и принялся привязывать груз верёвками.

— Итак… Как поживаешь? — Стайлз тянул время, ему не хотелось уходить.

— Весь в делах, — ответил Дерек, не отрываясь от работы. — Вчера отвёз Кору на несколько недель к её кузенам. Ставлю новую конюшню — нынешняя не рассчитана на то количество лошадей, которое там скоро будет.

— Ну, полагаю, это хорошо, — растерянно ответил Стайлз. Они говорили сейчас как пара знакомых, которые беседуют только из вежливости. Он ждал чего-то такого… но совсем не думал, что сама встреча тоже выйдет натянутой.

Дерек положил на борт повозки ладони и вздохнул.

— Ты пришёл сюда, чтобы узнать свой балл за экзамен? — Стайлз кивнул. — Я уже посмотрел результат Коры, она хорошо справилась. Как и весь класс. Ну… Полагаю, скоро ты отправишься в колледж.

О. Стайлз прислонился к повозке и ковырнул щепку в доске рядом с ладонью Дерека.

— Наверное. Правда, не раньше сентября. Должен сказать, мне не очень нравится идея отъезда.

— Нет? — Дерек посмотрел на него удивлённо.

Стайлз покачал головой, продолжая ковырять деревяшку; Дерек дёрнул рукой, будто хотел его остановить.

— Всё, что имеет для меня значение, находится здесь, — пояснил Стайлз.

Дерек сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, будто собираясь с духом, и внезапно накрыл его ладонь своей. Он нежно провёл по ней большим пальцем, крепко сжал и убрал руку, оставляя Стайлза с острой нехваткой его тепла.

— Я должен работать, пока есть возможность, — сказал он тоном, не допускающим никаких глупостей.

Он снял поводья с коновязи⁷, перекинул через спины запряжённых лошадей и, глядя на их лоснящиеся бурые шкурки, сказал:

— Мне может понадобиться кое-какая помощь со строительством на этой неделе.

Стайлз моргнул и слегка встрепенулся, поняв, к чему на самом деле тот клонил. 

— Буду рад внести свою лепту, — ответил он немного задушенно. 

Дерек улыбнулся, и сердце Стайлза уже в который раз снова сбилось с ритма.

— Тогда ещё увидимся.

Стайлз косо улыбнулся и вскинул руку на прощание, хотя Дерек этого уже не видел, поскольку разворачивал повозку в сторону своего участка. 

Стайлз был на полпути к дому, когда сообразил, что совсем забыл купить газету.

***

Стайлз ввалился в участок намного позже, чем планировал.

— Притормози-ка, — шериф снял очки и отложил их в сторону. — Что на тебя на...

— Первый, — Стайлз согнулся и уперся руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. От бешено стучащего сердца болело в груди. — Я занял первое место.

— Ты... первый?

Стайлз вытянул палец, прося дать ему немного времени, судорожно глотнул воздуха и швырнул газету на стол, расплываясь в широкой улыбке.

— Я занял первое место.

Шериф одарил его насмешливым взглядом, притянул газету ближе и быстро пробежался глазами по развороту.

— Ну, я буду… Сынок, ты первый вообще из _всех_ , кто сдавал экзамен?

Стайлз был всё ещё ошеломлён. Он провёл по лицу рукой и кивнул. Он это сделал. Он получил стипендию. У него самый лучший результат не только среди одноклассников, вообще среди _всех_.

— Ну, я… — шериф был ошарашен. Он подскочил на ноги, оббежал вокруг стола и так крепко обнял Стайлза, что тот на мгновение испугался за сохранность своих рёбер. Но, увидев выражение гордости на лице отца, он решил, что оно того стоило. — Мой мальчик обошёл каждого чёртова… э-э, треклятого ученика!

Стайлз уткнулся в его плечо, чтобы сдержать улыбку.

— По математике я получил меньше баллов, чем у Лидии, но общий показатель буквально на чуть-чуть обошёл всех остальных. Лидия недалеко отстала, тоже обошла многих.

Шериф поцеловал его в макушку и слегка покачал из стороны в сторону.

— Да-да, мне плевать на Лидию Мартин. Она не мой ребёнок, который учится лучше любого абитуриента этого колледжа. Говорю тебе… — он отстранился, придерживая Стайлза за плечи; лицо его светилось, в уголках глаз собрались морщинки, а улыбка была такой широкой, что казалось, вот-вот пойдёт по швам. Стайлзу почудилось, что он и сам сейчас развалится на части. — Сынок, говорю тебе, я очень сильно тобой горжусь. Я просто никак не могу… _Первый?_

Стайлз прикусил губу и кивнул. Ему чудилось, что он пари́т — настолько он был счастлив. Он добился своего: расплатился за учёбу, обзавёлся местом, где его ждут, и собирается ехать в колледж. 

Реальность отъезда обрушилась на него как товарный поезд, стирая улыбку с лица.

Шериф снова притянул его к себе и крепко обнял.

— Никто пока не заставляет тебя уезжать. — Стайлз судорожно вздохнул и кивнул головою. — И ты будешь возвращаться домой, когда получится, — продолжил шериф. — На праздники и выходные.

С этими словами какая-то часть охватившей Стайлза паники отступила. Провести целый год без отца, без своей комнаты и комфорта, который давал их дом, значило уничтожить что-то внутри; что-то, что он лелеял и взращивал с тех пор, как шериф привёз его домой с вокзала. 

Стайлз прерывисто вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Он уедет не навсегда. И это случится только через несколько месяцев, у него впереди целое лето. 

И ему было чего ждать. Ведь Дерек хотел с ним увидеться.

— Пошли, мне есть, чем похвастаться, — ухмыльнулся шериф и повёл Стайлза наружу, крича каждому встречному «Мой мальчик занял первое место!».

______________________________________________

**ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:**

¹ Монреальская любительская спортивная ассоциация; МЛСА (ориг. Montreal's Amateur Athletic Association; MAAA) — самая старая спортивная ассоциация Канады, расположенная в городе Монреаль, провинция Квебек. В конце 19-го и начале 20-го века МЛСА была одной из самых важных спортивных структур в Канаде и Северной Америке, в её состав входили команды, которые выигрывали Кубок Стэнли (хоккей) и Кубок Грея (канадская футбольная лига);

² Оттава Кэпиталс (ориг. Ottawa Capitals) — конкурирующие клубы в составе столичной любительской спортивной ассоциации города Оттава, провинция Онтарио, Канада. Ассоциация соревновалась в хоккее, лакроссе и других видах легкой атлетики;

³ Анатомия Грея – англоязычный учебник анатомии человека, признанный классическим. Впервые был издан в Великобритании под названием «Анатомия Грея: описательная и хирургическая теория» в 1858 году, через год — в США;

⁴ Щелчок (ориг. slap shot) — один из самых быстрых бросков в хоккее с шайбой; его скорость достигает более 160 км/ч. Игрок совершает мах клюшкой назад выше пояса и делает сильный резкий скользящий удар по шайбе. При этом неточность, характерная для этого броска, компенсируется скоростью полета шайбы;

⁵ Армейский револьвер одинарного действия (ориг. Colt Cowboy single action pistol) — вероятнее всего, имеется в виду этот револьвер: <https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colt_Single_Action_Army>;

⁶ Дикий Билл Хикок (ориг. Wild Bill Hickok) — настоящее имя Джеймс Батлер Хиккок (James Butler Hickok) — американский герой Дикого Запада, известный стрелок и разведчик;

⁷ Ко́новязь (ориг. hitching post) — место для привязывания лошадей в виде столба с кольцами, кольев с протянутой по ним верёвкой или закреплённой в горизонтальном положении поперечины.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6-го января этого года я закончила переводить последнюю (18-ю) главу этого поистине масштабного рассказа. Как и раньше, скорость выкладки глав зависит от занятости беты, но теперь можно не бояться, что мы вдруг забросим фанф, не достигнув его завершения.  
> Хотя подобный расклад был в любом случае невозможен. Только не после того, сколько времени, сил и души было сюда вложено :D


	13. Тайное становится явным

Стайлз пришёл на ранчо Хейлов следующим утром, одновременно радостный и беспокойный оттого, что ему предстояло провести какое-то время с Дереком один на один. Он завернул за угол и, выйдя на поляну, увидел Дерека, одетого в рабочие штаны из плотной грубой ткани и тонкую нижнюю рубаху с закатанными до локтей рукавами. Не успел он толком рассмотреть очертания крепкого тела, проглядывающие сквозь тонкий, сидящий по фигуре, хлопок, как услышал ещё один голос. Стайлз моргнул и посмотрел в сторону источника звука, ощущая нахлынувшую волну разочарования: на поляне, помимо Дерека, находился Скотт, который тоже успел раздеться до нижней рубахи и закатать рукава и сейчас готовился передавать Дереку доски для строительства.

— Стайлз! Ты пришёл! — прокричал Скотт. — Дерек сказал, что ты тоже предлагал помощь.

Стайлз натянул на лицо улыбку, приветливо помахал и, боясь задушить лучшего друга, засунул руки в карманы. 

Дерек смерил его пристальным взглядом, и Стайлз принялся буравить его глазами в ответ. 

— Встретил вчера Скотта по дороге домой и, возможно, упомянул кое-что о строительстве, — пояснил Дерек. В словах звучало скрытое извинение. 

Скотт, казалось, совсем не замечал их переглядываний:

— Учитывая, сколько раз он терпел нас по субботам, я решил, что помочь построить ему новую конюшню — наименьшее из того, что мы могли бы для него сделать. 

— Ты совершенно прав, Скотти, — Стайлз отложил в сторону сюртук и тоже закатал рукава рубахи. — Что мне делать?

Дерек медленно обвёл его взглядом с головы до ног, и Стайлз снова ощутил недавно угасший коктейль из радости и беспокойства.

— Ты говорил, что плохо режешь дерево. Может, соберёшь раму? — прервал молчание Дерек.

Стайлз довольно кивнул, радуясь тому, что тот всё ещё помнит подробности их разговора, состоявшегося несколько месяцев назад.

— Конечно.

Каждый из них занялся своим заданием: Дерек помечал на досках места для резки, Скотт распиливал их, а Стайлз должен был взяться за сборку. 

— Ты когда-нибудь делал это раньше? — тихо спросил Дерек после того, как принёс Стайлзу несколько готовых досок.

Тот кивнул.

— Хотя это было довольно давно. Но соединить две детали вместе не должно составить труда?

Дерек закатил глаза.

— Просто сделай прочную раму для стены. — Он разложил доски так, чтобы самые длинные формировали верхнюю и нижнюю части рамы, а короткие равномерно распределил между ними в качестве опорных звеньев. — Мы соберём три таких рамы, скрепим вместе, чтобы получилась нужная мне ширина, и прибьём к столбам. 

Стайлз оглядел заложенный фундамент; угловые и промежуточные опорные балки были уже вкопаны, выровнены и зафиксированы утрамбованной землёй. Если Дерека Хейла и можно было в чём-нибудь упрекнуть, то точно не в лени. 

Стайлз снова кивнул и принялся за дело. Уже спустя несколько сколоченных вместе досок работа давалась значительно легче. Ему было приятно влиться в ритм ручного труда. Скотт орудовал пилой, насвистывая под нос какую-то мелодию, а Дерек ходил между ними туда-сюда: то помечая доски для Скотта, то раскладывая их на ровной земле для Стайлза. Последнему доставалась свежераспиленная, необработанная древесина, и, конечно, он напоролся рукой на неровный край, схлопотав большую занозу прямо на стыке пальца с ладонью. Он зашипел от острой боли и сунул повреждённый участок в рот. Дерек оглянулся и подошёл к нему, оставив Скотта с большой кучей досок. 

— Дай-ка посмотрю, — потянул он Стайлза за руку.

— Я в порядке, — пробормотал тот, но сопротивляться не стал. Дерек осторожно перевернул ладонь, слегка поглаживая подушечками больших пальцев кожу. Зазубренный обломок едва торчал, бо́льшая часть скрылась внутри, виднеясь длинной тёмной полоской. Дерек едва взглянул на занозу, но продолжил гладить его ладонь.

Сердце Стайлза билось где-то в горле; все нервные окончания, казалось, сосредоточились в его руке. 

— Я не смогу подцепить её пальцами, — Дерек посмотрел на него из-под ресниц. — И ножа у меня с собой нет. Я только...

Не успел Стайлз и рта раскрыть, как Дерек наклонился и прижался губами к видимому куску занозы. Не выдержав вида склонившегося над ним Хейла, Стайлз зажмурился. Он чувствовал влажный жар губ и языка, шероховатость щетины на кончиках пальцев, как зубы мягко царапнули по коже в момент, когда Дерек ухватился за щепку и потянул. Ладонь прошило острой болью, и Стайлз еле удержался от того, чтобы запустить свободную руку в тёмные мягкие волосы Дерека, чтобы хоть немного её перекрыть.

Когда заноза полностью покинула его ладонь, Стайлз невольно хватнул губами воздуха. Дерек отвернулся и выплюнул щепку в траву, всё ещё держа его за руку. 

— Лучше?

То, с какой серьёзностью Дерек о нём беспокоился, едва не сломало что-то глубоко внутри. 

Стайлз смог только кивнуть. Медленно, будто ему совсем не хотелось, Дерек отпустил его ладонь, и Стайлз прижался ртом к выступившей капельке крови, закрывая глаза, представляя, что ощущает вкус губ Дерека, осевший на его коже. Тот подошёл ближе, снова взял его за руку, прижал её к своей груди и принялся поглаживать большими пальцами тыльную сторону ладони, не сводя глаз со стайлзовых губ. Стайлзу показалось, что он вот-вот выпрыгнет из собственной кожи. Он хотел, чтобы что-то произошло; догадывался, что что-то должно случиться, но не знал, как преодолеть грань между одолевавшими его страхом и желанием. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, почему так тянуло шагнуть вперёд и прижаться к Дереку; почувствовать горячую твердь его мужественного тела; коснуться щетины; познать мягкость губ… Стайлз просто знал, что хочет этого. И по тому, как Дерек смотрел на его рот, всё ещё поглаживая ладонь пальцами, он с бешено колотящимся сердцем осознал, что был не одинок в своих желаниях.

Скотт прокашлялся, заставив обоих обернуться. Дерек мигом выпустил повреждённую ладонь, словно это был кусок раскалённого железа, и отступил назад. 

Сердце Стайлза резко рухнуло в пятки.

Скотт провёл по волосам, смущённо глядя то в землю, то на Дерека, и залился краской:

— Я, гхм, порезал все дощечки, которые ты пометил.

Дерек резко кивнул.

— Хорошо. Тогда давайте соберём и поставим торцевую стену.

Не говоря больше ни слова, он принялся таскать нарезанные доски к расчищенной площадке рядом с фундаментом. Скотт вопросительно посмотрел на Стайлза, но тот лишь таращился в ответ, дрожа от накатившего ужаса. «Ты в порядке?» — одними губами поинтересовался Скотт, на мгновение стрельнув взглядом в сторону Дерека. 

Возможно, он просто не понял, что между ними всё взаимно, и решил, что Дерек его к чему-то склоняет. Кажется, пришло время Стайлзу открыться и рассказать обо всём, что его мучило. Он просто надеялся, что они смогут остаться друзьями после того, как Скотт узнает, кем на самом деле был его друг и каковы его пристрастия. 

Стайлз кивнул. Пусть его и охватила волна стыда и страха, он должен был защитить хотя бы Дерека.

— П-подойди, помоги мне собрать эту пару проклятых досок, чтобы я мог вогнать гвоздь в них, а не в очередной свой палец, ладно? — обратился он к Скотту. 

Тот смущённо кивнул и склонился рядом с ним над кучей досок.

— Пожалуйста, никому ничего не говори о том, что ты видел, — отчаянно зашептал Стайлз, предвидя грядущий приступ паники. — Пожалуйста, Скотт. Обещай, что никому не расскажешь.

Скотт резко вздохнул и положил ладонь на его плечо:

— Нет! Конечно, я никому не скажу. — Он сжал пальцы. — Стайлз, я не скажу. Я бы не стал.

— Ты теперь меня ненавидишь, да? — хрипло выдавил Стайлз. По его горлу будто прошлись наждачкой.

— Что? — растерянно отозвался Скотт. — Стайлз, нет! Почему ты так решил?

Стайлз бросил на Дерека отчаянный взгляд: тот стоял к ним спиной, запустив одну руку в волосы, а другую — стиснув в кулак. Стайлз вредил не только себе, но и Дереку, его положению в обществе и возможности обеспечить своё существование. Стайлз зажмурился и попытался набрать в лёгкие побольше воздуха.

— Потому что это неправильно. Я это знаю, но ничего не могу поделать… — он покачал головой, утопая в захлестнувшей его панике. Он хотел сказать, что не может ничего поделать со своими чувствами к Дереку; что его мысли постоянно вращались вокруг него; что его тело, разум и _сердце_ тянулись к нему, будто были его собственностью.

Скотт глянул через плечо и снова посмотрел на Стайлза; на его лице застыла кривая, пусть и несколько омрачённая обстоятельствами, усмешка — так любимая Стайлзом.

— Я не ненавижу тебя, ясно? И никогда не буду. — Скотт похлопал его по спине и тихо добавил: — Ты не можешь влиять на то, кто становится тебе дорог. Это просто случается.

Стайлз уткнулся лбом в колени и опёрся о землю ладонями, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Да ладно тебе, приятель. Всё нормально, — попытался успокоить Скотт. — Думаю, вам обоим нужно поговорить. А знаешь, Хейл, — позвал он громче, оживившись, — держу пари, что я соберу раму быстрее тебя. Даже приз предложу: проигравший кормит всех ужином. — Он стиснул затылок Стайлза и встал, схватившись за небольшую дощечку. — По рукам?

Дерек глянул на него через плечо. Он выглядел разбитым, испуганным и злым, но мгновение спустя расслабился:

— Я никогда не считал тебя профаном, Макколл.

— Ты про что? — не понял Скотт, набивая карман гвоздями.

— Это пари для профанов, — ухмыльнулся Дерек. — Стайлз, будешь судьёй, — Хейл посмотрел на него, сложил несколько отобранных досок и набрал пригоршню гвоздей.

Стайлз моргнул и согласно кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Да, конечно. Ладно. — Оба повернулись к нему и выжидающе замерли возле торцевой стены. — О. Ну да. Эм. Начали.

Они с Дереком принялись за дело. Было заметно, что у Скотта прежде не было подобного опыта — бо́льшую часть времени он тратил на выравнивание дощечек и только потом брался за гвозди и молоток. Он даже не прибил основу для окна, а вот Дерек прекрасно знал, что и как делать, и в скором времени исход спора был разрешён.

— Время! — крикнул Стайлз, всё ещё не понимая, что вообще происходит. 

— Ну, твоя взяла, — Скотт наигранно вздохнул. — У мамы в холодильном шкафу¹ есть куриный пирог, если вы не возражаете, то я за ним схожу.

Скотт смотрел на Стайлза с какой-то смесью надежды и волнения. Стайлз таращился на него с минуту, прежде чем сообразил, что тот задумал. Он слышал, как Дерек откликнулся: «Конечно, звучит замечательно», но сам не мог вымолвить и слова.

— Ага. — Стайлз сглотнул и хрипло произнёс: — Спасибо.

Скотт забрал свои вещи, улыбнулся Дереку, после чего наклонился к Стайлзу и тихо сказал:

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Глаза жгли непрошенные слёзы, и Стайлзу пришлось прикусить изнутри щёку, чтобы не дать чувствам волю. Он и в жизни не подумал бы, что Скотт примет эту… особенность, так выделяющую его на фоне других. Но таким уж был Скотт — всегда бросал вызов чужим ожиданиям.

Скотт стиснул его плечо и, помахав на прощание, быстро зашагал по тропинке по направлению к главной дороге. Стайлз грубо провёл руками по лицу и подошёл к Дереку. Он просто хотел его коснуться; обрести твёрдую почву под ногами после того, как Скотт прознал самый его тёмный секрет.

Но Дерек отступил, предупреждающе вытянув руку.

— Нет. Стайлз, мы не можем. Понятия не имею, о чём я… — он вздохнул и понурил голову. — Боже, я идиот. Это _опасно_ , ты это понимаешь?

— Думаешь, я этого не знаю? — усмехнулся Стайлз, пытаясь скрыть, что полученный отказ его больно ранил. — Думаешь, я не знал об этом с самого начала?

— Думать, что ты знаешь, и знать по-настоящему — это две _совершенно_ разные вещи. — Грудь Дерека вздымалась от тяжёлого дыхания; в глазах виднелась паника, как у загнанного в ловушку зверя. — Мне не следовало ничего делать. — Он потянул себя за волосы. — Я не должен был втягивать тебя в такую ситуацию. _Никогда._

— Погоди, что? — Стайлз двинулся к нему, но тот отступил назад, не давая приблизиться, тем самым причиняя ещё больше боли. — Нет никакой ситуации, пока нет.

В глазах Дерека читался скепсис.

— Просто подумай, — стоял на своём Стайлз. Он наконец-то принял свои чувства к Дереку, смирился с ними и прекрасно понимал, что сейчас напирает, но он должен был хотя бы _попытаться_ наладить между ними связь. — Что вообще может сказать Скотт? Ты вытащил занозу из моей ладони, Дерек. И всё. Это всё, что он может рассказать о нас другим людям.

Дерек покачал головой и закрыл глаза:

— Между нами нечто большее, и ты это знаешь.

— Знаю что? — просипел Стайлз, мысленно напоминая себе дышать хотя бы изредка.

Дерек ответил не сразу.

— Что, если он расскажет, как я на тебя смотрю?

У Стайлза закружилась голова, а сердце забилось, как у перепуганного кролика.

— А как ты на меня смотришь?

Дерек заглянул ему в глаза. Плескавшийся в его взгляде жар отозвался внутри Стайлза тяжёлой тёплой пульсацией. 

— Так же, как ты на меня.

Стайлз не мог дышать. Он снова шагнул к Дереку. Раз, другой. Будто каждый шаг, который он делал, позволял приблизиться к нему не только физически.

— Смотрю так, будто хочу тебя? — спросил Стайлз. — Будто умру, если никогда тебя не коснусь?

— Дьявол, — ругнулся Дерек так тихо, что Стайлз было решил, что ему почудилось. — Тебе не следует. 

Их разделяло несколько шагов. Ещё немного, и Стайлз сможет до него дотянуться, если только захочет. Сможет протянуть руку, коснуться ладонью груди и выяснить, бьётся ли его сердце так же быстро, как его собственное. 

— Я не могу на это повлиять, Дерек. Я так чувствую.

Дерек не сводил взгляда с его губ.

В конце концов Стайлз сдался. Сейчас в нём было достаточно смелости, чтобы коснуться Дерека и замкнуть ту цепь желания и острой потребности, что тяготила его больше года. Ощутив под пальцами тёплые мышцы груди, Стайлз на мгновение закрыл глаза. Он скользнул рукой дальше, к месту, где шея переходила в плечо, сорвав с губ Дерека еле слышный выдох. Повёл ладонью по горлу, будто собирая с кожи тепло; осязая, как подпрыгнуло адамово яблоко, стоило тронуть его большим пальцем.

Дерек схватил его за запястье, но руку не отвёл. Пальцы легли туда, где бился пульс, мягко лаская тонкую, натянутую поверх вен кожу.

— Я даже не знаю, что… — начал было Стайлз, но быстро смолк. Он казался себе глупым юнцом, ведь понятия не имел, как поступают люди, когда чувствуют себя половинками одного целого. Но это незнание не мешало ему желать, нуждаться в прикосновениях Дерека или просто хотеть быть рядом с ним в этот момент. 

— Зато я знаю, — шепнул Дерек, наклонился вперёд и медленно разомкнул губы, выглядя при этом так, будто ему грозила неминуемая гибель. Дерек мягко коснулся рта Стайлза своим, и тот не сдержал стона. Он так долго ждал этого, так долго противился и теперь наконец получил, что хотел. 

Поцелуй был лишь невинным, нежным касанием губ, но для Стайлза он стал всем. Каждое желание и невысказанная потребность, копившиеся в нём месяцами, развеялись по ветру, стоило Дереку вдохнуть через нос, лишь бы не разрывать поцелуя. Стайлз вцепился в его рубаху, не давая возможности отстраниться и лишить того, что между ними происходило, пусть он и не знал, чем это являлось. Повинуясь недавнему желанию зарыться пальцами в мягкие чёрные волосы, он почувствовал, как твёрдое жаркое тело Дерека прижалось к его. 

Дерек судорожно вздохнул, издав еле слышимый звук, похожий на болезненный стон, и притянул Стайлза ближе, сильнее сминая его губы, скользя по ним своими, показывая, что надо делать. Стайлз снова и снова перебирал шелковистые пряди на его затылке, наклоняя голову так, чтобы прижаться ещё ближе и поцеловать ещё глубже; чтобы не отпускать друг друга никогда.

Дерек осторожно обхватил его лицо ладонями, будто боялся, что тот сбежит. Стайлз же только продолжал целовать его, изливая через каждое движение губ всё, что испытывал месяцами. 

Солнце пригревало их спины, а из загона доносилось ржание лошадей — единственных свидетелей того, что происходило на поляне. 

Всё закончилось слишком быстро. Дерек нежно поцеловал уголок его рта, затем другой и упёрся в его лоб своим.

— Стайлз, — выдохнул он, касаясь его носа. — Я не должен хотеть с тобой такого.

Стайлз взял его лицо в ладони и погладил большими пальцами заросшие щетиной щёки. Он потянулся и неуклюже чмокнул Дерека сначала в краешек рта, а затем, с куда большей уверенностью, поцеловал нижнюю губу.

— Но почему? Почему у нас не может быть того же, что у других? Я хочу этого. Хочу большего.

Дерек отступил, отнял ладони Стайлза от своего лица и, не выпуская, отошёл назад ещё немного. И хотя его хватка была сильной и уверенной, Стайлз прекрасно видел, как его била мелкая дрожь. 

— Потому что это неправильно, — пояснил Дерек, и звучал он при этом так, будто сам не верил в то, что говорил. Расстроенный, Стайлз качнулся вперёд, чтобы снова поцеловать его, снова обнять, но тот увернулся и оттолкнул его назад. — Хватит. Это слишком опасно. Стайлз, из-за этого гибнут люди, ты понимаешь? — выплюнул он, сквозя тревогой и отчаянием.

Стайлз замер.

— Что ты…

— Думаю, тебе следует идти. — Он выпустил ладони Стайлза из рук и отошёл ещё дальше, чтобы было не достать, избегая при этом взгляда.

— Дерек, _погоди_ , ты не можешь просто… — Стайлз кинулся вперёд и схватил его за руку. — Я не хочу уходить. И думаю, что ты тоже этого не хочешь. И что ты имеешь в виду под «гибнут люди»?

Дерек стряхнул его ладонь и поднял взгляд, полный боли, тоски и чувства вины. Что-то внутри Стайлза ощутило острую тягу закричать, схватить Дерека и притянуть к себе, больше никогда не отпуская. 

И откуда было взяться чувству вины, если их никто не видел? 

— Подумай. Ты же умный. Я просто… Я не могу этого сделать. Только не с тобой. — Дерек развернулся и, вернувшись обратно на расчищенную площадку, нагнулся за оставленным на земле молотком.

— Дерек. Дерек, _поговори_ со мной, — Стайлзу казалось, что в груди образовалась дыра и он вот-вот развалится на части.

— Стайлз, пожалуйста, — Дерек даже не обернулся. — Дай мне время. Просто дай мне всё обдумать. И тебе стоит поступить так же.

С этими словами Дерек принялся вбивать доски, повернувшись к нему спиной. Будто вовсе не он только что пустил под откос всё мировоззрение Стайлза. Будто вовсе не он только что дал понять, что Стайлз не одинок в своём влечении. 

Дерек просто взял и отвернулся, прогоняя его прочь.

— Не поступай так со мной, Дерек. _Пожалуйста_ , не надо.

Тот прервался, опуская молоток, и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Мне жаль. Тебе следует уйти.

Стайлз схватил дрожащими пальцами сюртук и зашагал обратно к дому, лихорадочно соображая прямо на ходу. Он ни за что не оставит это просто так: ни свои чувства к Дереку, ни то, что привело того в такой ужас, что он даже не пытался найти возможности быть вместе.

_Из-за этого гибнут люди._

На первый взгляд казалось, что всё дело в наказании. Когда какое-нибудь сообщество решало, что кто-то ведёт себя непристойно или неподобающе обществу, избиение или повешение были обычной карой, но Стайлз понимал, что все было куда серьёзней. Будучи в приюте, он слышал кучу различных вариантов угроз и наказаний, но они были только на уровне предположений местной шпаны, без конкретики. Стайлз знал, что ему следует быть осторожным. Куда более осторожным, учитывая, что его застукал Скотт. 

Хотя на самом деле ему _безмерно_ повезло, что их застал именно Скотт.

Но Бикон-Хиллз отличался от Хоуптауна. Тут было тихо. Особняк Хейлов стоял в стороне от большинства других домов. Да и мало кто хотел жить рядом со сгоревшим домом, который…

О.

— Что? — Стайлз застыл и, развернувшись, оглянулся на участок Хейлов. Сквозь просвет деревьев, ведущих к особняку, едва виднелись обугленные края крыши. 

_Из-за этого гибнут люди._

Может же такое быть, что Кейт солгала? Что его отец неправильно растолковал мотив её преступления и провалил расследование? Но в этом же не было никакого смысла. Кто вообще признается, что сжёг дом дотла? Видимо, он не понимал того, что пытается донести до него Дерек.

У Стайлза возникло странное ощущение, что он только что наткнулся на нечто, что могло привести его к разгадке истинной причины пожара. Что знал только Дерек и именно поэтому отгородил себя от остального города и его жителей. 

Стайлз заглянул к Скотту домой, чтобы предупредить о смене обеденных планов. Скотт хотел было поинтересоваться почему, но Стайлз прервал его, покачав головой.

— Обещаю, мы обсудим всё позже. Мне просто… нужно подумать. 

Скотт — лучший друг, о котором только можно мечтать — просто кивнул:

— Конечно. Ты знаешь, где меня найти, если тебе захочется поговорить.

Стайлз одарил его скромной, но благодарной улыбкой и направился прямиком домой. Вернувшись в свою комнату, он достал с книжной полки спрятанные там досье о пожаре и разложил всё по столу, углубившись в изучение. 

Кейт была сумасшедшей, и из-за этого, самым ужасным образом, была убита целая семья. Стайлз знал, его отцу не понравилось, что вся информация вышла наружу, и поэтому тот сделал на папке с бумагами о пожаре пометку о возобновлении. Зная шерифа, можно было не сомневаться: затеял он это только для собственного спокойствия. В конце концов, Кейт уже признали виновной и повесили. 

Кейт призналась, что заперла дом, заключив семью в ловушку, и подожгла особняк. Стайлз знал, что её считали безумной; что ходили слухи, якобы, она положила глаз на дядю Дерека, который в то время был помолвлен, или, по другой версии, пыталась заполучить его отца, который, очевидно, был тоже занят. Дереку на время пожара исполнилось всего пятнадцать, а вот Кейт было за двадцать лет. 

Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула и шумно выдохнул. А если целью Кейт был не Питер и не мистер Хейл? Что, если ей был нужен Дерек? Но это не объясняло её поступка. Не было ни единого препятствия тому, чтобы заполучить Дерека. Не было ни единого повода для того, чтобы убить почти целую семью. Да, Дерек её отверг, но что-то подсказывало, что совсем не это послужило катализатором. Кроме того, Стайлз был совершенно уверен, что Дерек бы ни за что не отверг её ухаживаний под предлогом того, что Кейт была не того пола. 

Кейт Арджент была не просто чокнутой убийцей. Она переехала в Бикон-Хиллз и начала действовать только спустя несколько месяцев. Если бы она встретила Дерека и начала вешаться ему на шею, кто-нибудь бы обязательно это заметил. Если бы Дерек стал её избегать, это тоже бы кто-нибудь заметил. С другой стороны, никому даже в голову не пришло, что Кейт, будучи почти взрослой женщиной, может заинтересоваться таким пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, как Дерек Хейл. Но Стайлз был уверен, что мыслит в верном направлении.

Он ходил по дому, беспокойно наводя порядок. Он пытался сосредоточиться на уборке, но разум постоянно возвращался к утренним событиям: ощущению губ Дерека на его собственных, будоражащем жаре прижатых друг к другу тел, шелковистых прядях Дерека, скользящих между пальцами. Стайлз пытался проанализировать его поведение. Почему Дерек дал понять, что испытывает — своими прикосновениями и взглядом, будто Стайлз был всем, чего он хотел, — и в конечном итоге оттолкнул без каких-либо объяснений.

Это сводило с ума. 

Прервать его размышления о Дереке, Кейт и пожаре смог только отец, вернувшийся домой к ужину.

— Значит, Хейл принялся строиться, да? — поинтересовался он, ковыряясь в своей порции картошки. 

— М? — Стайлз отвлёкся от еды и опустил вилку. — О, да, сэр. Бизнес идёт в гору.

— Он молодец.

Шериф молча съел несколько кусочков картошки и спросил:

— Ты ходишь к нему помогать?

Стайлз замер, не донеся вилку до открытого рта.

— Да? Разве не должен был?

— Нет, это было очень мило с вашей стороны.

Стайлз непонимающе приподнял бровь, и шериф улыбнулся:

— Столкнулся со Скоттом во время обеда.

Они продолжили молча ужинать. Шериф вытер рот салфеткой и сказал:

— Дерек проделал прекрасную работу по восстановлению бизнеса своей семьи, пусть он и жил как отшельник. Насколько я знаю, он никого не нанимает и выполняет всё сам. По крайней мере, я никогда не слышал, чтобы он искал помощников.

Отец выжидающе поднял брови.

— Нет, он ни к кому не обращается, ты прав, — ответил Стайлз. — Насколько я знаю, у него и мыслей не было кого-то нанять. 

Шериф кивнул своим мыслям и зачерпнул ещё картошки:

— Думаю, он всё ещё переживает из-за того, что вместе с Хейлами погиб один из их конюхов. Он винит себя и наверняка будет рвать спину один.

Стайлз кивнул, слушая только вполуха. Смысл слов дошёл до него не сразу.

— Погоди, ты сказал, что в пожаре погиб конюх? 

— Да, ужасное событие. Он был молод, примерно твоего возраста, на самом деле, — шериф отодвинулся от стола и посмотрел Стайлзу прямо в глаза. — Они были… близкими друзьями. Он и Дерек.

Стайлз попытался выглядеть равнодушным, хотя прекрасно знал, что всё равно покраснел. Слова отца звучали как намёк… Будто он догадывался, что Стайлз уловит нечто такое и заинтересуется… Они были близкими друзьями? Это могло значить, что у Дерека были чувства к кому-то ещё. При мысли, что Дерек мог смотреть на кого-то точно так же, как смотрел на него, внутри всё скручивалось в тугой узел. 

— Он никогда не говорил о своём друге, не так ли? — спросил отец чуть мягче.

Стайлз не мог сосредоточиться, мысли скакали одна к другой. Он вспомнил, с каким беспокойством Дерек осматривал его руку; каким нежным и умоляющим выглядело его лицо перед поцелуем. Как он думал, что это было чем-то особенным только для них двоих.

_— Я даже не знаю, что…_

_— Зато я знаю, — ответил Дерек и наконец поцеловал его._

— Но с другой стороны, зачем Дереку о нём говорить? — продолжил шериф тем же мягким, успокаивающим тоном. Будто знал, что сейчас испытывал Стайлз и о чём думал. — Да и что он мог сказать? Какой смысл был поднимать эту тему?

Стайлз прочистил горло и заморгал, пытаясь сфокусироваться. Он заставил себя сунуть в рот кусок картошки, хотя вкуса совершенно не ощущал.

— Он и про свою семью ничего не говорил, — пожал плечами Стайлз, глядя в тарелку. 

— Сынок?

Стайлз вздохнул и поднял взгляд на отца. В его глазах читалось беспокойство, и Стайлз насторожился.

— Да, сэр?

— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю, правда? Что ты был частью моей семьи с самого первого дня?

Стайлз прикусил губу и кивнул, выдавив тихое:

— Да, знаю. Это взаимно.

— Это никогда не изменится. И я говорю всерьёз.

Стайлз судорожно сглотнул. Ему не следовало забывать, каким проницательным был его отец. Конечно, он догадывался о его пристрастиях. Конечно, он мог догадаться о его отношении к Дереку. Но важнее всего было то, что отец по-прежнему будет любить его и принимать со всеми особенностями.

— Да, сэр, — сдавленно вымолвил Стайлз.

Отец улыбнулся, встал и взялся за тарелку.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен. Помни, о чём я тебе говорил: хорошенько всё обдумай перед тем, как действовать. 

— Да, сэр, — снова пробормотал Стайлз и склонился над тарелкой, потеряв аппетит. 

Разум охватила паника. С одной стороны — потому что отец знал о его предпочтениях; знал о его чувствах к Дереку и пытался его предостеречь. С другой — потому что у Дерека были особые отношения с другим юношей, который погиб вместе с его семьёй. Стайлз знал, что ревновать к мёртвому человеку — нелепо, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Так или иначе, между ними было нечто особенное. И неважно, Дерек испытывал это по отношению к тому парнишке, или наоборот.

— Ты выглядишь немного расстроенным, — заметил отец. — Почему бы тебе не оставить мне посуду? Иди наверх, увидимся утром. 

Стайлз кивнул. Он сделал глубокий вдох, вставая, и пересек комнату, чтобы обнять отца.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он практически срывающимся голосом.

Шериф прижал его к себе ещё крепче:

— Это всего лишь посуда.

Стайлз подавил смешок, уткнувшись подбородком в плечо:

— Дело не только в посуде.

— Я знаю, сынок. Знаю.

Стайлз стиснул его ещё разок и отстранился, принявшись разглаживать его рубашку, только бы не смотреть в глаза. Ему просто было нужно продержаться. Ещё немного подержать себя в узде, чтобы потом дать волю эмоциям уже в тихом мраке своей комнаты.

— Я люблю тебя, пап. 

— Эй, — отец положил руку ему на шею и слегка встряхнул, заставив тихо рассмеяться. Стайлз поднял на него глаза и едва не сорвался, натолкнувшись на полный нежности и заботы взгляд. Глаза заволокла пелена слёз. Теплая, шершавая от работы рука осторожно коснулась щеки: — А теперь иди спать. Мы разберёмся с этим завтра.

— Да, сэр.

Придя в свою комнату, Стайлз быстро разделся, натянул ночную рубаху и лёг в постель, готовясь провести вечер уставившись в потолок и стараясь не вспоминать ощущение губ Дерека на его собственных. Не прошло и пяти минут, как его заколотило, а из глаз хлынули слёзы, стекая горячими ручейками по лицу.

______________________________________________

**ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:**

¹ Холодильный шкаф (ориг. icebox) — предок электрического холодильника, представляет собой плотно закрывающийся деревянный шкаф-буфет с отсеком для засыпки льда.


	14. Загадка раскрыта

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Во время чтения может понадобиться платочек.

Природа Стайлза была такова, что либо он сосредотачивал всё своё внимание на какой-то конкретной, буквально засевшей под кожу, теме, пока не чувствовал облегчения от изнурительного её изучения, либо метался от одного к другому в отчаянной попытке найти хоть что-то, куда можно было погрузиться с головой. 

На первый взгляд казалось, что пожар у Хейлов и весь спектр чувств, что он испытывал к Дереку — а тот отчасти испытывал в ответ, — были совершенно никак не связаны. Решив предоставить Дереку время, Стайлз занялся своими делами, но думать о нём не перестал. И хотя этому не было никаких доказательств, обе переменные — и Дерек, и пожар — казались взаимосвязанными. Это был инстинкт. Стайлз просто знал, чувствовал нутром, что Дерек, в своей бестолковой и мрачной манере, к чему-то его подталкивал.

Допустим, Кейт Арджент каким-то образом прознала о склонностях Дерека. Почему тогда вместо того, чтобы обрушить свой гнев только на него, она убила кучу невинных людей? Стайлз не мог найти этому объяснение. Нужная мысль крутилась в голове, но тут же ускользала, стоило попытаться за неё ухватиться. В этом не было никакого смысла. С другой стороны, в том, что кто-то убил целую семью таким ужасным образом, его тоже не было. 

Стайлз уставился на всё ещё разложенные по столу бумаги. Он чувствовал, что упускает какую-то важную деталь. Деталь, которая всё объясняла.

Его размышления были прерваны стуком в дверь. Он быстро собрал всё в стопку и сбежал вниз, обнаружив на крыльце взволнованного Скотта.

— Привет, — Скотт провёл рукой по волосам, держа вторую руку за спиной, явно что-то пряча. — Я решил, что ты тут скрываешься. И я не хотел, чтобы ты неправильно истолковал мои слова, когда я сказал, что всё в порядке.

Стайлз прислонился к дверному косяку: 

— Хочешь зайти? Отец в участке. Я пойму, если ты не…

— Стайлз, — Скотт рассмеялся, — конечно я хочу зайти. Мама передала немного твоего любимого сливового печенья. — Скотт вытащил из-за спины блюдце, завёрнутое в кухонное полотенце. — Я сказал, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь, чтобы она положила самые вкусные кусочки. Она надеется, что с ними ты пойдёшь на поправку, — хохотнул он.

Стайлз посторонился, чтобы Скотт вошёл в дом. Впервые после своего вчерашнего визита на ранчо Хейла он почувствовал себя лучше. Одно дело, когда Скотт в запале чувств говорит, что его… особенности его не волнуют, и совсем другое — прийти ни с того ни с сего, чтобы удостовериться, что Стайлз его правильно понял, ещё и впридачу со знаменитой выпечкой миссис Макколл.

Стайлз тихо хихикнул и плотно закрыл входную дверь.

— Сливовое печенье больному разуму не поможет, Скотти.

— Не надо. — Скотт поставил блюдце на стол. — Не говори так.

Стайлз облокотился на дверь и принялся нервно покусывать большой палец.

— Разве это не так? По-твоему, я неправ? 

Скотт пожал плечами и, усевшись на потёртый диванчик, потянулся за печеньем.

— Я с тобой не согласен. Стайлз, я тебя знаю. Я знаю, кто ты, и если ты переживаешь, что меня это волнует, имей в виду — это не так.

Стайлз медленно сел. Скотт придвинул блюдце поближе и пихнул друга коленкой. 

— Стайлз, ты мой лучший друг. Я не позволю, чтобы на пути нашей дружбы возникло такое препятствие.

— Кажется, никаких препятствий и не предвидится, — Стайлз понурил голову. — Дерек сказал, что он не хочет… Что мы не должны. Что это слишком опасно.

Скотт медленно пережёвывал печенье, уставившись куда-то в стену.

— Ну, может это было бы опасным, будь вы на всеобщем обозрении. Но не на территории Хейлов. Это будто другой мир, тихий и спокойный. Думаю, он просто испугался.

— И не он один, — тихо отозвался Стайлз. 

Есть совершенно не хотелось. Он и так постоянно переживал, что подводит важных для него людей, а воспоминания о том, что сказал ему тогда на ранчо Дерек, делали всё только хуже.

— Любовь — вообще штука пугающая, — глубокомысленно заметил Скотт. — Но, думаю, она того стоит, — он невидяще смотрел куда-то перед собой, наверняка представив улыбающуюся Эллисон. — Не сдавайся без боя.

Стайлз уставился на него во все глаза. Ему не верилось, что Скотт оказывает ему такую поддержку, но это ничуть не умаляло его радости.

— Как тебе удаётся относиться к этому с такой лёгкостью?

Скотт всё ещё таращился перед собой и счастливо улыбался своим мыслям.

— Нет ничего лучше любви, верно? — Скотт моргнул, стиснул его ногу и угостился ещё одним печеньем. — Почему у всех она может быть, а у тебя нет? Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Если Дерек делает тебя таким же счастливым, как Эллисон делает меня, то больше мне ничего и не надо.

Стайлз наконец позволил себе расслабиться и потянулся дрожащими пальцами за выпечкой.

— Не думаю, что заслуживаю такого друга, как ты.

— Конечно заслуживаешь, — возразил Скотт, дожевав третье печенье. — Разве ты за мной не приглядывал? Разве ты не пришёл мне на помощь, когда вся семья Эллисон предпочла бы видеть меня освежёванным и прикованным к стене?

— Это не то же самое… — начал было Стайлз, но Скотт не дал договорить, повернувшись к нему лицом и положив ладонь на руку.

— А для меня — да. То же самое. То, как вы смотрите друг на друга; что испытываете, не в силах держать под контролем. То же самое происходит и у нас с Эллисон. Те же самые взгляды, те же самые чувства. Это _одно_ и то же.

Стайлз откинул голову на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая, стараясь унять скопившуюся в груди боль. Стайлз много фантазировал, часто разговаривал с воображаемыми друзьями, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше, но за все свои шестнадцать лет он и не мечтал обрести такого замечательного друга. Он сглотнул вставший поперёк горла ком и посмотрел Скотту прямо в глаза:

— Ты же знаешь, что я бы сделал для тебя всё что угодно, правда? Если бы ты попросил меня… прекратить это, я бы постарался изо всех сил.

Скотт грустно улыбнулся.

— Мне это не нужно. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был собой.

Стайлз прочистил горло и благодарно похлопал его по колену, на что Скотт только хмыкнул, закатил глаза, и притянул его в объятия. Стайлз моментально поплыл.

— Мы с тобой братья, — прошептал Скотт. — А братья хотят друг для друга только лучшего, так ведь?

Стайлз погладил его по спине, пытаясь сдержать в узде и без того взвинченные эмоции. Пока в его жизни есть отец и Скотт, он всегда будет любим. И ему всё ещё не верилось, каким он был счастливчиком.

— Да. Братья так и делают.

Скотт снова стиснул его в объятиях:

— И поскольку я младше, ты должен проявить благородство и уступить последнюю печенюху мне.

Стайлз рассмеялся, но прозвучало это несколько истерично — сказывались охватившие его радость и облегчение от того, что Скотт принял его таким, какой он есть.

— Ты и не думал оставить мне ещё немного печенья, да? — кивнул он. — Просто хотел съесть как можно больше сладкого и не получить за это от мамы нагоняй.

Скотт рассмеялся и запихнул в рот последнее печенье, придерживая его пальцем, чтобы не накрошить. 

— Ну, она пригласила на чай проповедника с женой, — забубнил он. — А значит, меня ждал очередной длинный и скучный день без возможности поесть нормально. Очевидно, я был бы лишним, — Скотт постучал кулаком себе по груди и сглотнул. — Кроме того, мне он совсем не интересен. Да и маме, по-моему, тоже. Просто проявляет соседскую вежливость. 

Стайлз вытянулся и растёкся по дивану — рядом со Скоттом он чувствовал себя в безопасности и ему становилось лучше.

— О, правда? И чем он тебе не нравится?

Скотт последовал его примеру и тоже вытянулся, довольно сложив ноги на стол.

— Он один из тех трухлявых пней-любителей вечных мук и геенны огненной, — он лениво почесал живот. — Всё, что кажется интересным, — это «мерзость»¹. А путёвку в рай он скорее добудет запугиваниями, чем обещаниями о любви Господней.

Опыт взаимодействия Стайлза с религией — учитывая его принадлежность к католикам — разительно отличался от того, каким он был у Скотта. Даже когда он жил в приёмных семьях, его не склоняли к другим вероисповеданиям и полностью предоставляли самому себе. Стайлз полагал, что им просто не хотелось утруждать себя и знакомить его с другими прихожанами.

— Монахини, конечно, любили нас запугивать, — Стайлзу вспомнилось особенно жуткое распятие, висевшее в часовне приюта, — но так они, думаю, пытались удержать нас в узде. Порка приходилась им по душе намного больше, чем длинные пылкие речи.

Скотт поморщился.

— После его кошачьих воплей невозможно заснуть. Я скучаю по преподобному Аллену. Отличный был малый, голос его успокаивал так, что засыпалось на раз. А вот до Аллена был дедушка Эллисон, — Скотт содрогнулся, — но я тогда об этом не знал. Он дал бы этому новому проповеднику сто очков вперёд. Напугал меня до полусмерти своими речами о грешниках, адских муках, очищении мира огнём и прочим. Хорошо, что он ненадолго тут… О. 

Внезапно Стайлз понял, почему Джерард Арджент не задержался в Бикон-Хиллз: его дочь признали виновной в убийстве.

_Очищении мира огнём…_

— Я просто рад, что Эллисон не пошла по его стопам, — продолжил Скотт, даже не подозревая о том, какое потрясение обрушилось сейчас на Стайлза. 

Грешники, мерзость и муки в адском пламени. _Очищающий_ огонь. 

Господи. Возможно, Кейт _узнала_ секрет Дерека. Может, она узнала его так же, как Скотт узнал секрет Стайлза. И, быть может, она разделяла взгляды своего отца. Быть может... 

— Если подумать, многие перестали ходить в церковь ещё до пожара у Хейлов, — продолжил Скотт. — До церкви в Уайт-Сэндс добираться было намного дольше, иногда мама пересиливала себя, но в конце концов это стало уже неважно, так как Арджент ушёл. Вернее, сбежал из города.

— Скотт.

Стайлз невидяще зашарил ладонью и схватил его руку. Перед глазами застыло виноватое лицо Дерека, когда он сказал, что подобного рода отношения могут послужить причиной гибели людей.

— Да?

— Мне надо увидеть Дерека.

Скотт наклонился, упершись локтями в колени, и посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Прямо сейчас? Не уверен, что тебе стоит вообще куда-то идти. Ты бледный, как простыня.

— Мне нужно идти прямо сейчас.

Стайлз встал и провёл руками по волосам, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Тот конюх. Он был Дереку… кем? Возлюбленным? Любовником? При мысли, что их отношения могли дойти до такого этапа, внутри всё сжалось, но Стайлз постарался об этом не думать. Кем бы этот парнишка ни приходился Дереку, именно он погиб в огне; именно его убила Кейт. Его, не Дерека.

Потому что Кейт знала. Кейт всё знала, и её одолевала ревность.

— Скотт, я тебя люблю. Я благодарен тебе… — Стайлз смолк и сделал глубокий вдох, уперевшись ладонями в бёдра. Он взглянул в обеспокоенное лицо друга. — Я тебе благодарен, — сказал он спокойнее, — но, кажется, я только что выяснил кое-что очень важное. 

— Что-то, что касается Дерека?

Стайлз кивнул:

— Даю слово, я приду к тебе позже и мы поговорим. 

— Ладно, — Скотт вскочил на ноги и схватил мамино блюдце. — Но лучше бы тебе сдержать слово.

— Я сдержу.

Стайлз влез в ботинки, и они вышли на улицу, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Скотт обнял его на прощание и ушёл, а Стайлз быстро кинулся за уздечкой для Роско. Он даже не стал надевать седло, просто вскочил на спину коня и потянул поводья, чтобы вывести его из сарая. Он похлопал его по шее, цокнул языком и пустил рысью к земле Хейлов.

На подходе к особняку, когда Стайлз следовал по длинной лесной дорожке, стал доноситься мерный стук молотка. Из-за деревьев начала проглядываться расчищенная площадка. Сколоченные стены так и лежали на земле — будто Дерек ждал его возвращения, чтобы он помог поднять их и прибить к столбам. Стоило Дереку показаться в поле зрения с очередной доской, как Роско задёргал ушами и прибавил ходу, замедлившись, только когда подобрался к нему достаточно близко. Дерек поднял удивлённый взгляд, когда Роско принялся обнюхивать его голову и взволнованно фыркать, прихватывая губами пряди волос.

Стайлз закатил глаза и спрыгнул на землю.

— Ты нравишься моему коню почти так же сильно, как и мне, — покраснел он.

Внезапно оказавшись с Дереком лицом к лицу, Стайлз занервничал. Он понятия не имел, как объяснить Дереку, что знает почти все события трёхлетней давности, которые даже для прокуроров оставались тайной. Стайлз вдруг сообразил, как много информации удалось раздобыть его отцу, и его передёрнуло. 

Дерек неподвижно стоял и удивлённо смотрел на Стайлза, приоткрыв рот. На нём снова была тонкая нижняя рубаха, но на этот раз насквозь промокшая от пота. Стайлз опять подумал о пожаре, о том, что послужило этому причиной, и в который раз испытал восхищение. Дерек потерял всё — действительно всё — и, несмотря на это, старался двигаться дальше. Он из кожи вон лез, чтобы улучшить жизнь своей сестры. Вместо того, чтобы сдаться, он продолжал пытаться. Каждый Божий день.

Дерек провёл по лицу запястьем — в ладони был зажат молоток.

— Стайлз? Что ты тут делаешь? Я же сказал тебе...

— Я слышал, что ты вчера говорил, Дерек, — Стайлз облизнул нижнюю губу и подошёл ближе, отодвигая морду Роско в сторону. — Я всё слышал. И я знаю, — он потянулся, осторожно разжал его пальцы, забирая молоток, и бросил его на землю. Сердце грохотало как безумное; кожа покрылась мурашками. Всё, чего он так желал, это прижать Дерека к себе и проследить дорожки пота, стекающего по его шее; дать ему знать — всё будет хорошо. Стайлз никак не мог понять, чего хотелось больше: коснуться Дерека или защитить ото всех.

— Дерек, я _знаю_. Знаю о пожаре.

Глаза Дерека расширились, и он испуганно отстранился.

— Нет, не знаешь, — сказал он еле слышно.

— Знаю, я всё понял, — Стайлз взял его руку в ладони и сжал. — Я знаю о тебе и... Боже, я даже понятия не имею, как его зовут.

Дерек вывернулся из его хватки и прямой наводкой направился к бочке с дождевой водой, стоявшей у стены сарая. Зачерпнув воды, он плеснул себе в лицо и на волосы и встряхнул головой, как собака. Стайлз пошёл за ним, широко раскинув руки в успокаивающем жесте. 

— Ты ничего про это не знаешь. А если да… — дыхание Дерека участилось, грудь вздымалась, взгляд стал диким и потерянным. — Если узнал правду...

Стайлз не выдержал, повинуясь инстинкту, схватил Дерека за плечи и слегка встряхнул. Руки он убирать не стал, вместо этого принявшись поглаживать твёрдые мышцы большими пальцами. В глазах Дерека плескалась паника, и Стайлз это прекрасно видел. 

— Если узнал, то что? — Стайлз старался говорить как можно тише и спокойнее. Он хотел, чтобы Дереку стало легче. Он и сказал ему об этом только для того, чтобы облегчить бремя хранимой тайны, а не усугубить его.

Дерек поднял на него взгляд, и Стайлз не сдержал болезненного выдоха, увидев в нём полнейшую опустошённость.

— Если бы узнал, то тебя бы здесь не было. Ты бы ни за что не пожелал меня коснуться. 

Стайлз обхватил ладонями его лицо и наклонился ближе.

— Почему ты так говоришь? — Дерек вцепился в его запястья и закрыл глаза, стоило Стайлзу провести по его скулам большими пальцами. — Мне казалось, я достаточно чётко дал понять, как отношусь к тебе.

— Это я виноват, — выдохнул Дерек на грани слышимости.

Стайлз подобрался ближе и встряхнул его.

— Посмотри на меня. Дерек, посмотри на меня, — он опустил ладони ему на плечи, не желая терять контакт; всё ещё намереваясь помочь ему понять. — Это _не_ твоя вина, хорошо? Она была не в себе. Она это сделала, не ты.

Дерек упёрся лбом в его плечо; руки безвольно повисли. Стайлз притянул его к себе и крепко обнял. В каком-то смысле было ужасно видеть Дерека таким безвольным, таким разбитым, ведь Стайлз считал его достаточно сильным, чтобы пережить — что он, собственно и сделал — такие ужасные события. Невольно вспомнился вчерашний день: как было страшно, когда Скотт узнал о его особенности, и Стайлз было подумал, что их дружбе пришёл конец; какой ужас охватил его, когда отец намекнул, что знает о его предпочтениях.

Он вспомнил, как крепко обнял его отец; как говорил, что всё равно его любит. Это придало ему решимости — ведь Дерек наверняка никогда не слышал таких слов. Стайлз прижался губами к его уху и горячо зашептал: 

— Ты совершенно ни при чём. Это _она_ во всём виновата. Ты не можешь винить себя за то, что она сделала. Ты не… Мы не можем винить себя за то, кем мы являемся.

Дерек схватился за его рубаху. При каждой попытке сделать вдох его била мелкая дрожь. 

— Она сказала… — еле слышно заговорил он, всё ещё не в силах открыться, поведать гложущую его тайну. — Она сказала, что расскажет о нас. Обо мне и… Лукасе. Она заставила меня...

Дерек застонал, буквально сквозя отвращением и злостью; всё ещё страдая от того, что случилось несколько лет назад.

Стайлз погладил его по влажным волосам, просто обнимая; сердце неприятно сдавливало, в голове вовсю шёл мыслительный процесс. Он уже не был так уверен в том, что хотел всё знать; что такого заставила Дерека сделать Кейт, что спустя три года его всё ещё трясло от воспоминаний и гложило чувство вины от уверенности, что именно он — то, каким была его природа — послужил причиной смерти всей его семьи. 

— До случившегося… Она постоянно заставала меня одного, будто точно знала, когда рядом со мной никого не будет. Я не делал ничего из того, что могло бы её обнадёжить, даже не пытался её коснуться, хотя знал, что она хотела, хотела _этого_ , — Дерек отстранился и отступил назад, прислонившись щекой и плечом к стене старого сарая; выглядел он при этом чрезмерно вымотанным и сокрушённым. 

— Лукас знал. Он всегда держался где-то поблизости, когда я работал с лошадьми в большом загоне, и он видел, как она пыталась… пыталась потрогать меня однажды, — Дерек зло вдохнул через нос. — Он мне всегда нравился… — Стайлз неловко заёрзал. Он не очень-то горел желанием слушать про того парня, но понимал, что Дереку надо выговориться. — …до встречи с ним я и не знал, что есть и другие мальчики, похожие на нас, — он на мгновение посмотрел на Стайлза и снова отвёл взгляд, уставившись на землю. — Она навязывалась мне при каждом удобном случае, и он злился, так как знал, что я ничего никому не скажу, просто не смогу этого сделать.

— Почему ты не мог никому сказать? — осторожно спросил Стайлз.

Дерек облокотился на шершавую деревянную стену спиной, повернувшись к нему лицом, и грустно улыбнулся.

— Она видела меня. Нас с ним. Мой брат с отцом уехали в Сан-Франциско, чтобы забрать новую пару лошадей, и мы остались одни, — Дерек пожал плечом, будто это ничего не значило. Будто находиться с Дереком один на один, иметь возможность обнять его, прикоснуться и просто _быть_ с ним рядом являлось чем-то обыденным; будто это не было тем единственным, чего так хотел Стайлз. — Она застала нас, когда мы… трогали друг друга, — сердце Стайлза пронзила острая боль. Он ревновал, но и сочувствовал Дереку, представив, что тот тогда ощущал. — Она сказала мне, что убьёт его, если он ещё раз сделает со мной нечто подобное. Она назвала его…

— Мерзостью¹, — выдавил Стайлз, плотно сжав губы. Кейт оказалась ещё более безумной и мстительной, чем он полагал.

Дерек моргнул, глядя на него; выглядел он невероятно юным и испуганным. Он согласно кивнул.

— Так она и назвала его. Нас с ним.

— Ты не такой, — сказал Стайлз, думая о том, с какой лёгкостью Скотт принял его и заверил, что для него нет никакой разницы — любовь есть любовь; вспомнил отца и как тот дал понять, что его отношение осталось прежним. Стайлз взял Дерека за руку и стиснул её, стремясь успокоить не только Хейла, но и себя. Они оба должны были слышать это снова и снова, пока не перестанут сомневаться в истинности этих слов. — Ни ты, ни я. А если и так, она убила твою семью. Дерек, _она_ была монстром, не ты.

Дерек, казалось, был сильно потрясён тем, что он его успокаивал. Стайлз снова обнял его и прижал к себе:

— Ты не обязан ничего мне рассказывать, если не хочешь этого.

— Я должен был хоть что-то тогда сказать. Должен был кому-то рассказать, что она меня заставляла...

Дерек перешёл на сдавленный шёпот, наконец делясь хоть с кем-то тем, что творила Кейт, и Стайлз еле разбирал его слова сквозь отдающийся в уши грохот пульса. Дерек говорил о Кейт; о том, что она заставляла его делать, чтобы «искупить грехи и вернуть его мужественность»; о её угрозах навредить ему, его семье и Лукасу, если он кому-нибудь о ней расскажет. Это служило очередным напоминанием о том, каким всё же сильным был Дерек, раз сумел пережить подобные события, подобное отношение, и всё ещё поднимался по утрам и стремился сделать свою жизнь лучше. Сердце Стайлза разрывалось на куски. Он был неимоверно горд за Дерека и его силу воли, но и весьма опечален тем, что ему пришлось пережить. 

Дерек слегка встрепенулся, словно собравшись с силами, выбрался из его объятий и вернулся к брошенному молотку. Подняв его, он посмотрел на лежащие на земле рамы. Похоже, Дерек не осознавал, как далеко удалось ему продвинуться. А может, подумалось Стайлзу, он видел нескончаемую работу, которую требовалось выполнить, чтобы восстановить его разрушенную жизнь.

— Но, в конце концов, моё молчание не имело никакого значения, не так ли? — тихо спросил Дерек.

Стайлз растёр лицо обеими руками, ощущая, как в очередной раз желудок скрутило в тугой узел. Во всём случившемся — смерти людей, боли и опустошении — был виноват один-единственный человек. Женщина с больным разумом.

— Мне так жаль, Дерек, я...

— Мне не нужна твоя жалость, — резко бросил Дерек, даже не повернувшись к нему лицом. — Я этого не заслуживаю.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что она _убила_ твоих близких только потому, что ты полюбил парня?

Дерек издал резкий, совсем невесёлый смешок.

— В том-то и дело, Стайлз. Я его даже не любил. Просто… хотел его.

— Это всё ещё не даёт никакого…

— Он любил меня, — сказал Дерек, не реагируя на его слова. — Она это знала. Она слышала, как он признался мне. За это она его и убила.

Дерек не был влюблён в Лукаса. 

Стайлз понимал, что радоваться этому неправильно, но ему было всё равно. Он смирился с той жадной и одинокой частью своего сердца, которая отчаянно желала стать для кого-то особенной, в частности, для Дерека. Стайлз мечтал оставить Дерека в этом маленьком закутке, в стороне от остального мира, притянуть к себе и знать, что происходившее между _ними двумя_ было чем-то особенным. Дерек же сказал, что он не был влюблён в Лукаса, он просто… хотел его. Все тайные поцелуи и… всё, чем они занимались, было не более чем любопытным желанием.

Очередное осознание отозвалось болью где-то внутри; Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, склонившегося над сколоченной рамой, чтобы сделать замеры. Дерек просто хотел другого юношу. Он вёл себя с Лукасом так, что у Кейт создалось впечатление, будто они влюблены, что и привело её в ярость. Только вот Дерек не был влюблён. Возможно, к Стайлзу он испытывал то же самое: примитивное желание и ничего больше. Никакого единства душ и устойчивого стремления просто быть вместе.

В конце концов, в том, что происходило между ними до сего момента, не было ничего особенного. 

Стайлз стиснул ладонь в кулак, пытаясь удержать проблеск надежды до того, как реальность — в очередной раз напоминающая о том, что в нём не было ни грамма исключительности, — захлестнёт его с головой. Это напоминание обрушилось на него подобно волне удушающей тошноты, скрутило в тугой жгут все внутренности, лишив всякого шанса на любовь. Настоящую любовь, какая была между отцом и его женой Клаудией; любовь, которой он, скорее всего, будет лишён до конца своих дней только из-за того, кем он являлся.

Стайлз закрыл глаза, чувствуя каждой своей клеточкой неумолимую боль от того, насколько одинокое его ждало существование. Но это ни чуть не изменило его отношения к Дереку. Он всё ещё хотел, чтобы Дерек присутствовал в его жизни; всё ещё хотел попытаться сделать его жизнь лучше. Стайлз уже понял — что бы ни предложил ему Дерек, он это примет. 

— Теперь ты можешь идти. Я знаю, что ты не… — Дерек вздохнул и потёр лицо. Он снова принялся за работу, проверяя уровень верхней балки и прибивая её на нужное место уверенными движениями. — Я пойму, если ты захочешь уйти.

— Тогда помоги это понять _мне_! — воскликнул Стайлз, бросаясь ему навстречу. Ему было всё равно, что Дерек пытался прогнать его. Он хотел услышать, почему Дерек жаждал от него избавиться; что он не испытывает к нему ничего, кроме плотского желания. Ему нужно было знать, был ли у него хотя бы шанс сохранить между ними дружбу. Это было сродни необходимости. — Помоги мне понять, с какой стати ты вообще решил, что я всё ещё тебя осуждаю? Даже если ты не… — Язык не поворачивался договорить «был влюблён». Стайлз понимал, что цеплялся за чувства Дерека; акцентировал на этом внимание; видел их совершенно в другом свете. Но он мог пересилить себя и смириться с этим. Стайлзу было нужно дать понять Дереку, что он не виноват; что он может простить себя и исцелиться. Дерек заслуживал счастья. Независимо от того, будет ли Стайлз его частью. — И всё же, — продолжил Стайлз, — она угрожала вам обоим. Это сделала она, а не ты. Чёрт возьми, ты не несёшь ответственности за то, что случилось с твоей семьёй. Во всяком случае, совсем не так, как я ответственен за то, что произошло с моей.

Дерек посмотрел на него выжидающе.

В горле пересохло, а глаза защипало от непролитых слёз, как и всякий раз, когда он думал о причине того, почему его жизнь до приезда в Бикон-Хиллз была такой ужасной.

— Моя мать умерла во время родов. Она мертва. Зарыта в нищенской могиле. Единственное свидетельство её смерти — это краткая похоронка, которую отправили на адрес, найденный в её личных вещах. А всё потому, что я родился.

Стайлза трясло. Он запустил пальцы в волосы, пытаясь скрыть, насколько сильно. Он никогда не говорил об этом вслух. С самого детства ему твердили, что его бедная мать не была создана для родов, что он был слишком большим и слишком быстро рвался наружу. Настолько, что это её убило. У его мамы не было ни единого шанса.

Он убил её подобно прямому выстрелу в сердце. 

В приюте, во время предрассветных часов, он думал о своей бедной миниатюрной матушке. О том, как тяжело давалась ей беременность без поддержки семьи и кого-то, кто помог бы ей облегчить грядущие изменения. Все, кого он обременял своим существованием, ясно давали понять, как им не повезло, что он появился в их жизнях. И длилось это вплоть до его переезда в Бикон-Хиллз. 

Поэтому осознание того, что Дерек не испытывал такие глубокие переживания, как Стайлз, не должно было стать для него ударом. Стайлзу уже посчастливилось встретить отца и Скотта. Возможно, это был единственный вариант любви, которая могла случиться в его жизни. Но это не значит, что ему нельзя быть рядом с Дереком, который не имел даже этого. Стайлз понимал, что испытает боль, но он не мог его оставить.

Дерек моргнул и выпрямился, глядя на Стайлза. На его лице застыло смятение; брови сошлись на переносице, хмурясь, и Стайлзу захотелось провести по ним пальцем, чтобы убрать эту эмоцию с его лица, но он не осмелился. Только не сейчас. 

— Это абсурд, — сказал Дерек.

Стайлз хотел, чтобы его ответ прозвучал саркастично, но вместо этого вырвалось только печальное и убитое:

— Разве?

— Стайлз, такое случается каждый день. В этом никто не виноват. Это просто ужасная правда жизни.

Стайлз засунул руки в карманы брюк и покачался на пятках, буравя взглядом землю. Он был не готов думать об этом. В голове всё ещё отдавались эхом голоса, раз за разом указывающие на самые его весомые недостатки. 

— Ну, может, так оно и есть… — Стайлз был с ним не согласен, но сейчас было не до того: он намеревался избавить Дерека от чувства вины. — … но тогда с твоей семьёй случилось то же самое, Дерек. Печальная, ужасная трагедия, над которой ты был не властен.

Дерек стоял, угрюмый, всё ещё сквозящий чувством вины. На Стайлза он не смотрел.

— Дерек, — тихо позвал Стайлз. Тот вздохнул и всё же встретился с ним взглядом. Стайлз был ему за это благодарен. — Она воспользовалась тобой. Во всех возможных смыслах. Это её вина. Она во всём виновата. 

Дерек снова отвёл взгляд, но не стал говорить ничего против. На Стайлза он не смотрел, но кивнул — ещё раз и ещё — и сфокусировался на лежащих на земле досках, будто ненавязчиво давая Стайлзу сигнал «теперь ты можешь идти, а я вернусь к восстановлению своей разрушенной жизни». Это ранило. Стайлз хотел снова заключить его в объятия, продолжить успокаивать, целовать и дарить свою любовь. Но, похоже, Дереку это было совсем не нужно.

— Я уйду и дам тебе время, — Стайлз шагнул в сторону. Ему было необходимо побыть одному, чтобы отпустить Дерека, хотя сама мысль о том, что он больше никогда не сможет коснуться его, поцеловать, ощущалась глубоко внутри так, будто из его тела вырвали что-то жизненно важное. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал — моё к тебе отношение не изменилось.

Брови Дерека взлетели вверх, а рот удивлённо приоткрылся. Стайлз продолжил отступать, и в глазах Дерека промелькнуло нечто похожее на панику.

— Просто… ну... — Стайлз провёл рукой по волосам. — Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы ты знал. Даже если мои чувства больше не имеют для тебя никакого значения.

— Что? Твои чувства… _Стайлз_. Ты серьёзно? — тихо спросил Дерек. 

В его голосе слышалась надежда, на лице читалось желание, и у Стайлза сдавило в груди. Неужели он ошибся? Конечно, он был неопытен в таких вещах и мог… Неужели он неправильно истолковал поведение Дерека? 

— Серьёзно, — произнёс он хрипло. — Ты важен для меня. Вообще-то, очень важен.

Дерек издал какой-то тихий, сквозящий болью звук и шагнул ему навстречу.

— Стайлз, останься, — он протянул руку и взял его ладонь, переплетая пальцы, соединяя куски разбитого сердца воедино. Дерек прижался к его лбу своим, обдавая щёку Стайлза тёплым дыханием, и прижал к груди их сцепленные руки. — Не оставляй меня.

Стайлз крепко зажмурился. Насыщенно-зелёные глаза, веер густых ресниц, отбрасывающих тени на щёки, и жалобная нотка в голосе Дерека не давали ему вздохнуть. То, с какой интонацией обращался к нему Дерек, доказывало, что он ошибся, и Стайлз ещё никогда в жизни не был так рад тому, что истолковал что-то неправильно. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Дерека, наслаждаясь самой возможностью сделать это ещё раз.

— Не оставлю. Это не то, чего я хочу. 

Дерек положил руки ему на талию, крепко стиснул и снова притянул к себе, будто они принадлежали друг другу, будто так и должно было быть. Огромный ворох эмоций, который испытывал к нему Стайлз в этот момент, ошеломлял, восхищал и приводил в ужас. То, что он действительно заботил Дерека; то, что тот его хотел, — казалось чем-то нереальным.

Стайлз прерывисто выдохнул:

— Я просто хочу тебя. Хочу этого.

Дерек отстранился, ища взглядом его глаза. 

— Я тоже, — он обхватил его лицо ладонями. — Почему нам нельзя просто… Стайлз, я тоже этого хочу.

Стайлз коснулся губ Дерека своими. Если прошлый их поцелуй был невинен, робок и нежен, то этот — совершенно иной. Стайлз стиснул пальцы в его волосах, удерживая на месте, вкладывая в движения губ каждое желание, всякую надежду на их совместное будущее. Руки Дерека переместились ему на спину, заставляя прижаться плотнее; он принимал всё, что давал ему Стайлз, и с готовностью встречал поцелуй за поцелуем.

Стайлз чувствовал на губах вкус чистого солёного пота; мягкое касание щетины к его лицу отдавалось трепетом и лёгкой дрожью. Жадные, влажные касания губ вырывали из Дерека еле слышные, на грани с болезненными, стоны и всхлипы, побуждая прижиматься только ближе. 

Дерек запустил пятерню ему в волосы, и Стайлз ослабил свою хватку, ведя ладонью ниже, к затылку, пропуская сквозь пальцы шелковистые, густые пряди. На место страха и отчаяния пришёл голод. Стайлз жаждал большего. Он упивался тем, как нос Дерека мягко касался его; полнотой его губ; как приятно было касаться и вести ладонями по горячей тверди его сильной груди и сильным, широким плечам. Стайлз упивался тем, как _правильно_ это ощущалось. Быть именно здесь, в объятиях человека, которого он так уважал, который пробуждал в нём жажду стать лучше. 

Это _было правильно_.

Каждая тревожная мысль, каждая секунда, проведённая в тоске, каждая потребность, что он испытывал на протяжении многих месяцев, выстроились в чёткую, ясную истину — это была любовь. Вот что он ощущал по отношению к Дереку. И она была такой же чистой, такой же истинной, как то, что происходило между Скоттом и Эллисон. Он не мог сейчас признаться Дереку в своих чувствах, это было бы неправильно. Вместо этого он позволил себе это прочувствовать. Позволил этим эмоциям пройти сквозь него и ощутить себя счастливым. Казалось, что, если бы не обнимающие его руки, он бы взлетел. 

Стайлз невесомо провёл по нижней губе Дерека своей, нежно прихватил её зубами и, улыбнувшись, снова вовлёк его в поцелуй, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением. Дерек оторвался от его рта и принялся выцеловывать дорожку от подбородка к уху. Влажный след быстро остывал, оставляя после себя пробирающее до дрожи покалывание. 

Стайлз обхватил ладонями его лицо, отрывая от собственной шеи, чтобы снова впиться в горячие губы. От того, как выглядел при этом Дерек — с покрасневшим от поцелуев ртом, полуприкрытыми глазами, — на ногах подгибались пальцы. 

— Стайлз, — прошептал Дерек, ведя носом по коже, осыпая нежными поцелуями его лицо. — Я хочу этого с тобой.

Стайлз крепче стиснул ткань рубахи на его спине и уткнулся лицом в ложбинку, где шея переходила в плечо. Он робко поцеловал бьющуюся жилку и, ободрённый тем, как охнул и сильнее вцепился в него Дерек, коснулся губами челюсти, слегка прикусил и поцеловал снова. 

— Я тоже, — Стайлз провёл кончиком носа по его щетинистому подбородку, возле уха, касаясь губами всего, до чего мог дотянуться. Наконец-то он мог касаться Дерека. Его заветное желание стало явью. — Мы найдём способ быть вместе.

Дерек только вздохнул и провёл пальцами по его боку, вверх и вниз. Через мгновение, когда невыносимое желание прикоснуться к Дереку, поцеловать, взять всё, что он готов был ему предложить, переросло в обычное объятие, Хейл спросил: 

— Ты останешься помочь мне?

— Мистер Хейл, неужели это всё было только для того, чтобы получить бесплатную рабочую силу? — Стайлз снова поцеловал его в щёку и рассмеялся, заметив оскорблённый взгляд. Стайлза одолевала радость. Она заполняла его от макушки до самых пят. 

— Тебе придётся показать мне, что надо делать, — Стайлз подвигал бровями. — Опять.

Дерек склонил голову в попытке скрыть улыбку.

— Пойдём. Я хочу сделать крышу к концу недели, — он поднял с земли молоток и указал на сарай. — Можешь взять там ещё один.

Перебирая скромный набор инструментов, лежащих в сарае, Стайлз оглянулся через плечо и посмотрел на Дерека, с головой ушедшего в работу. Сосредоточенно нахмурившись, тот монотонно, по отработанной дуге, прибивал балку к подкладке, так что от каждого движения под кожей перекатывались и дрожали от напряжения мышцы. Роско с видимым удовольствием дожёвывал остатки корма в одном из открытых загонов; над головой синело ясное небо, и казалось, что они с Дереком были единственными людьми на земле. 

Стайлз собирался сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы такая тихая, спокойная жизнь стала для них с Дереком реальной.

______________________________________________

**ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:**

¹ Хотелось бы обратить внимание на то, что автор в этой главе дважды использует известное в фандоме слово abomination — так называется 4-я серия 2-го сезона, в которой Дерек и Стайлз спасались от канимы в школьном бассейне, и так Стайлз зовёт каниму во время разговора с Дереком и Скоттом после того, как они выбрались из школы в конце того же эпизода. В обоих случаях использования abomination пришлось перевести его как «мерзость», хотя во втором случае, когда Дерек рассказывал Стайлзу о Кейт и Лукасе, было бы лучше использовать «выродок». Увы, контекст требовал повтора одного и того же значения, так что разгуляться не получилось. Но имейте в виду — Дерек и Лукас в глазах Кейт были именно выродками.


	15. Безмятежные летние дни

В течение следующей недели Скотт и Стайлз каждый день перво-наперво отправлялись к Дереку, чтобы помочь закончить отделку большой конюшни. Всё трое пребывали в отличном расположении духа, и работа спорилась, как Стайлз вдруг обнаружил, что уже пятница, а они наконец-то прибили к крыше последние листы рубероида и теперь могли приступить к укладке черепицы. 

В этот же день со своих каникул должны были вернуться Эллисон и Кора, так что ребята часто витали в облаках и отвлекались на сторонние темы, благо укладка черепицы позволяла это делать. Скотт попрощался с ними вскоре после ланча, чтобы успеть на дневной поезд и встретить Эллисон, хотя Стайлз сильно сомневался, что Крис Арджент подпустит его к ней ближе, чем на километр. В итоге незаконченный фрагмент крыши Дерек и Стайлз остались доделывать совершенно одни. 

На этой неделе у них не было возможности побыть вдвоём, разве что на несколько минут, когда Скотт уходил в конце дня, понимающе ухмыляясь. Шериф всё ещё ждал появления Стайлза к ужину, так что он решил использовать это время с умом, а именно — чтобы целовать Дерека до тех пор, пока кислорода хватит. Но этого было мало. Стайлз подозревал, что ему всегда будет недостаточно, но они не могли себе позволить что-то ещё. К тому же у них впереди было ещё целое лето с кучей, как они надеялись, возможностей побыть наедине. И кучей времени на то, чтобы происходящее между ними переросло в нечто большее. 

Не то чтобы ему не нравилось коротать время вместе со Скоттом и Дереком.

Напротив. 

Дерек стал относиться к Скотту как к младшему брату, шутить и подтрунивать, чего Стайлз за ним раньше не замечал. С одной стороны, это причиняло боль — видеть, каким Дерек был до пожара, и понимать, сколько всего он потерял. А с другой — это радовало, потому как время, которое они проводили один на один, стало куда более особенным; в частности из-за моментов, когда братская забота к Скотту в глазах Дерека рассеивалась и сменялась чем-то интимным и обжигающим, предназначенным только для него. И пусть это случалось нечасто, такие мгновения становились для Стайлза лучшей частью дня.

Ну а сейчас. Сейчас у них в распоряжении было несколько часов до прибытия Коры. Несколько часов, которые они могли занять чем-то куда более приятным, чем парочкой поцелуев украдкой. Стайлз ощутил, как запылало лицо, и причиной тому являлось не только зависшее над головой солнце. Он не сдержался и улыбнулся своим мыслям, подбирая очередной гвоздь и вбивая его в балку крыши. 

— Что? — поинтересовался Дерек, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

— Что «что»? — полюбопытствовал Стайлз в ответ и расплылся в широкой усмешке. 

Дерек только рассмеялся, покачав головой, и продолжил работать дальше. Это было ожидаемо. У Дерека было просто потрясающее отношение к делу и вызывающая восхищение способность, сосредотачиваясь, уходить в работу с головой. Только вот Стайлз надеялся, что всё его внимание будет направлено на _него_. 

Стайлз вбил последний гвоздь и застонал, увидев, что Дереку оставалось прибить ещё два больших куска черепицы. «Немного мотивации точно не помешает», — решил Стайлз и, пройдя по доске, которую они закрепили специально для того, чтобы не соскальзывать с крутой крыши, прямо к Дереку, прижался к тому со спины. 

— Стайлз, если не будешь держать себя в руках, то схлопочешь чёртов гвоздь, — возмутился Дерек. Он старался выглядеть суровым, но Стайлз прекрасно видел, что эмоция была напускной. Стайлз чувствовал боком его твёрдое тело, но этого было слишком мало, и он повёл тыльной стороной ладони по его упругому бедру. Дерек на мгновение прикрыл глаза и скосил на него взгляд: — Ладно, тогда, если ты не будешь держать себя в руках, то чёртов гвоздь схлопочу уже _я_. 

— Я так сильно тебя отвлекаю?

Стайлз этого не показал, но мысль, что он вызывал у Дерека такую реакцию, его радовала. Вооружившись этим новоприобретённым знанием и тем, что сейчас они были совершенно одни, здесь, на отдалённых землях Хейлов, Стайлз поддался желанию, терзавшему его целый день, и, пройдясь ладонью вверх по спине Дерека, наконец зарылся пальцами в его влажные от работы на солнце волосы. Дерек вздрогнул, и Стайлз, воодушевившись, наклонился и поцеловал его в лопатку, ощущая тепло, вкус соли и хлопка. 

— Я… — Дерек выдохнул и опустил голову, пряча лицо, но Стайлз всё равно успел заметить, как в его глазах промелькнул лукавый блеск. — Если ты не дашь мне прибить последний лист, то я сброшу тебя с этой самой крыши.

— Оу. Я тебе совсем не нравлюсь? — поинтересовался Стайлз, ведя по его спине кончиками пальцев.

Тот не ответил, только прикрыл глаза, вздрагивая от прокатившейся по телу дрожи. Но он быстро взял себя в руки, бросив на Стайлза косой взгляд, и покачал головой, растягивая губы в улыбке. 

— Ты будешь нравиться мне куда больше, если всё-таки дашь мне закончить, — сказал он, вбивая ещё один гвоздь. — Возможно, я даже покажу тебе, насколько.

Стайлз рассмеялся, снова поцеловал его в плечо — просто потому, что мог — и направился к ведущей на землю лестнице.

— Ладно, убедил. Но поторопись, ладно?

Чем дольше они работали бок о бок, тем больше Стайлз узнавал о самом Дереке и его ироничном чувстве юмора, которое тот прятал за грубыми, резкими и немногословными репликами. Всякий раз, когда Дерек отпускал какую-нибудь шутку, это заставало его врасплох. 

К тому времени, когда Стайлз собрал в кучу ненужные обломки, чтобы потом их сжечь, Дерек уже закончил и осторожно спустился по лестнице.

— Думаю, вышло не так уж плохо, — заключил он, уперев руки в бока и оглядывая обшарпанное строение. После покраски оно станет похоже на конюшню из книжек о путешествиях. 

— Не так уж плохо? — Стайлз возмущённо пихнул его в бок. Сейчас было не до скромности. То, как Дерек недооценивал и себя, и свои достижения, иногда приводило Стайлза в замешательство. Ему едва исполнилось двадцать, и он только что возвёл конюшню по чертежам своего отца, к тому же, куда большего размера. — Господи, да это лучшая конюшня, какую я только видел!

Дерек фыркнул:

— И много конюшен ты видел?

— Не в этом суть, — Стайлз взял его за руку и попятился, утягивая Дерека внутрь. Двери они пока не повесили — решили оставить это на потом и сначала закончить с отделкой. — Суть в том, что её сделал _ты_ …

— С твоей помощью и Скотта.

— Пусть так, — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Но если бы ты не объяснил, что и как делать, то мы бы наворотили дел. И это факт.

Благодаря расположенным под самым свесом крыши окнам, внутри было достаточно света и воздуха. А ещё тут царила прохлада и вкусно пахло свежими опилками. 

— Это обычная конюшня, — пожал плечами Дерек, взяв его за вторую руку.

— Ты не можешь просто принять мой комплимент, да? — Стайлз стиснул его ладони и наклонился, нежно касаясь его губ своими. От улыбки болели щёки. Его буквально распирало от гордости за Дерека и ту жизнь, которую он постепенно восстанавливал для себя и сестры. И он был невероятно признателен за то, что ему посчастливилось быть скромной её частью.

— О, и это ты зовёшь компли…

Стайлз не дал договорить и уверенно впился в его губы, почти сразу же углубляя поцелуй. Всю неделю он терпел, пока Дерек работал, полностью погруженный в дела, размеренно и кратко излагая всё, что планировал сделать. Стайлз удивлялся тому, каким компетентным и целеустремлённым оказался Дерек для своего возраста. Между ними было не так уж много лет разницы, но Дерек вёл себя так… зрело. Стайлз восхищался тем, как он устраивал своё существование. Если говорить по совести, то Дерек будто начинал новую жизнь, которую Стайлз торопился нагнать и разделить вместе с ним, если это вообще представлялось возможным.

Дерек взялся за свои новые обязанности — и весьма самоотверженно, — чтобы вернуть фамильному промыслу былую известность и обеспечить достойную жизнь Коре. Всю неделю то уважение, которое испытывал к Дереку Стайлз, росло параллельно чувству привязанности. И тех нескольких уединённых моментов в конце рабочего дня катастрофически не хватало, чтобы всё это выразить. 

Стайлз провёл кончиками пальцев по его рукам, обнял за плечи и попытался вложить в поцелуй всю свою страсть и желание целовать его снова и снова. Дерек подвёл их к ближайшей опорной балке и, прижав к ней Стайлза, накинулся на его губы с новой силой. Где-то на задворках сознания проскочила мысль, что находиться тут, внутри сооружения, которое они построили совместными усилиями, было особенно приятно. И никого из них, кажется, совершенно не заботило, что они весь день проработали на улице. Стайлза одолевала смесь отчаяния и удовольствия, и он просто хотел использовать отведённое им время по-максимуму.

Дерек прикусил тонкую кожу за его ухом и двинулся вниз. От ощущения зубов и горячих губ, прокладывающих дорожку по шее, у Стайлза подогнулись колени. Он был невероятно благодарен Дереку за то, что тот сообразил найти опору до того, как он растерял всю способности ясно мыслить. Стайлз погладил его по плечам и зарылся пальцами в тёмные пряди, стараясь не свалиться прямо на месте. Волны возбуждения накатывали на него одна за одной, пока Дерек оттягивал ворот его рубахи и касался открывшейся кожи ртом.

— Никогда бы не подумал… _ох_ , — Стайлз со свистом втянул воздух и вцепился в балку над головой, когда Дерек нежно прихватил зубами кожу возле ключицы и зализал укус, — что можно целовать что-то ещё. Меня по-прежнему приводит в восторг твой рот, — Стайлз покраснел, стыдясь собственной откровенности. Пульс бил мелкой дробью; желание захлестнуло с новой силой, и он был не в состоянии этому противиться, благо Дерек, кажется, совсем не возражал.

На самом деле, Стайлз прекрасно чувствовал кожей, как тот улыбался. 

— Меня тоже приводит в восторг твой рот, — сказал Дерек. Одна его рука покоилась на щеке Стайлза, придерживая, а большой палец второй оглаживал его нижнюю губу, пока он сам внимательно следил за движением. — И всегда будет, — он заменил палец ртом, едва касаясь его губ своими. — И да, мы можем целовать… что-то иное. 

Сердце загрохотало вдвое громче и быстрей, глаза распахнулись, а рот мягко приоткрылся. Стайлзу представилось, что может скрываться за этим «иным», и это пугало его и возбуждало до чёртиков. В голове возникли целые образы: каких мест может касаться Дерек, какие целовать; каких мест на Дереке может касаться и целовать _он сам_. Тело отреагировало моментально; во рту пересохло, пальцы сильнее вцепились в чужую рубаху. На мгновение Стайлз занервничал, подумав о том, как он будет выглядеть со стороны, — ведь Дерек, в отличие от него, уже делал это раньше.

— Я сказал, что мы можем, а не должны, — заметил Дерек, немного отодвинувшись и заглядывая тому в глаза. Смотрел он с беспокойством — должно быть, внутреннее потрясение Стайлза отразилось на лице. Он сглотнул и попытался убедить себя просто смириться с тем, что Дерек уже имел такой опыт с кем-то другим и что его совсем не заботит, каким неопытным он будет выглядеть на его фоне.

— А ты и… — Стайлз запнулся, — ты уже таким занимался?

Открытая страсть, мгновение назад озарявшая лицо Дерека, тут же схлынула.

— Занимался, — Дерек отстранился, поправляя рубаху на Стайлзе там, где успел её помять. — Всё в порядке, если ты не хочешь.

Стайлз схватил его за руку и притянул обратно прежде, чем тот сумел бы уйти. Ему было страшно, и он не знал, откуда в нём взялась смелость, но он не мог позволить Дереку думать, будто он его не желал. 

— Я такого не говорил. Может, я хотел убедиться, что хотя бы один из нас знает, что надо делать?

Дерек усмехнулся:

— А это так?

Стайлз пожал плечом. То, как откровенно они обсуждали такие вещи, смущало его, но и одновременно захватывало — да так, что было невообразимо тяжело позволить Дереку от него оторваться. И хотя Стайлз прекрасно знал, в чём заключается основная техническая составляющая полового акта — по крайней мере, для женщин и мужчин, — он понятия не имел, что такого могут внести в этот процесс те, кому хватает духу так откровенно разговаривать. Это кружило голову так же сильно, как и мысль, что они с Дереком теперь являлись парой, как, например, Джексон и Лидия, или Эллисон и Скотт. Как только он вспомнил об этом — счастье заполнило его до самых краёв. Безумно хотелось сейчас же коснуться Дерека, притянуть его к себе и соединить губы в очередном медленном поцелуе. Что он, собственно, и сделал, не в силах больше терпеть.

Дерек опустил ладонь ему на поясницу и повёл пальцами по рубахе. В какой-то момент Стайлз почувствовал кожей лёгкое дуновение ветерка, но оно быстро сменилось жаром шероховатой ладони Дерека, скользнувшей под ткань и теперь оглаживающей его рёбра. Стайлз приоткрыл рот, задохнувшись от нового ощущения, и Дерек, тихо застонав, лизнул его губы, раскрывая, и коснулся его языка своим. 

Пах будто окатило расплавленным железом. 

Они впервые зашли так далеко в своих ласках, но Стайлзу всё равно было мало. Хотелось больше контакта, больше прикосновений. Просто _больше_. Он выдохнул имя Дерека ему прямо в рот, чувствуя, как от удовольствия на ногах поджались пальцы, и всеми силами попытался вытащить чужую рубаху из брюк, чтобы тоже коснуться обнажённой кожи. Когда это ему наконец удалось, Дерек издал какой-то еле различимый звук и прижался ещё ближе.

Если до этого Стайлзу казалось, что испытывать возбуждение сильнее он просто не мог, то ощущение твёрдого члена Дерека, прижавшегося к его, было отличным доказательством того, как сильно он ошибался.

Он застонал в поцелуй, громко, не сдерживаясь, и Дерек вжался тесней, вращая и потираясь бёдрами, ища для обоих разрядки. Стайлз был совершенно не против. Он отстранился, чувствуя, как от поцелуев покалывает распухшие губы, и посмотрел вниз, где его руки приподнимали рубаху Дерека, пока тот сжимал его бёдра, толкаясь навстречу своими. 

— О, Господи Боже, — выдохнул Стайлз, прижимаясь губами к его шее, целуя, кусая и облизывая; повторяя то, что делал с ним Дерек. Он ждал, что растущее в теле напряжение схлынет, что Дерек продолжит выдыхать ему на ухо такие восхитительные звуки и последует за ним, но вместо этого тот замедлился, явно сдерживаясь, и отстранился.

— Прости. Мне… Мне не следовало выпускать ситуацию из-под контроля.

Дыхание Стайлза утихло, и он прижался к Дереку, упираясь лбом в изгиб между шеей и плечом. Он чувствовал охватывающий тело жар и румянец, чувствовал незавершённость. Стайлз тут же запереживал, что сделал что-то не так.

— Не следовало? — спросил он тихо. В глубине души он ощущал, что Дерек был просто _обязан_ выпустить ситуацию из-под контроля. Думалось с трудом; единственное, что сейчас заботило Стайлза, — это желание снова прижаться к Дереку и познать пульсирующий жар, скрывающийся под кожей. 

— У нас будет время заняться этим позже, — Дерек поправил его рубаху. И пусть он избегал смотреть в глаза, Стайлз не без удовольствия отметил на его щеках и кончиках ушей румянец, а значит, происходящее мгновением раньше нравилось не ему одному.

— Обещаешь?

Стайлз провёл по груди Дерека кончиками пальцев, касаясь пуговиц на воротнике. Под кожей всё ещё зудела неудовлетворённость, и чтобы от неё избавиться, пары глубоких вдохов-выдохов и ощущения мягкой ткани под рукой было недостаточно. Хотелось немедленно притянуть Дерека обратно, как было, и закончить начатое, но Стайлз всё же понимал, что им нужно проявлять сдержанность, хотя и не мог взять в толк, почему именно.

Дерек ухмыльнулся и накрыл ладонь Стайлза своей.

— Обещаю. Тебе скоро встречаться с отцом, мне — с Корой… Нам не стоит выглядеть при этом так, будто… ну...

— Будто мы не могли друг от друга отлипнуть¹? — перебил Стайлз, копируя усмешку. Мучившая его потребность в большем отступила. Теперь он мог с нетерпением ждать очередного момента, когда они снова смогут побыть одни. И когда этот момент придёт — будет ещё один, потом ещё и ещё…

— Умник, — Дерек продолжал улыбаться. — У нас ведь впереди всё лето, верно? 

Лето. А после него Стайлз уедет учиться. До него вдруг дошло, что всё то, над чем они с Дереком работали, вышло на финишную прямую. Время, которое он мог провести в его объятиях, было ограничено. Стайлзу придётся уехать на целых два года. Два года без личной комнаты, дома и отца. Два года без улыбки Дерека, которая предназначалась только ему. Два года без его сильного характера и чувства юмора. Два года начинаний с нуля и попыток обрести своё место.

И именно сейчас, когда он начал ощущать свою принадлежность хоть к кому-то, _хоть где-то_ … И пусть Стайлз хотел учиться и узнавать новое, но мысль о переезде приводила его в панику. Ему, так или иначе, всё равно придётся когда-нибудь покинуть единственное место, где он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Покинуть людей, которые наконец показали ему, каково это — быть любимым.

Таков был уклад: люди двигались дальше, теряли к чему-то интерес и находили нечто лучшее. Он жил с этим всю свою жизнь — его приводили в чей-то дом и через несколько недель отправляли обратно. Стайлз не думал, что шериф от него откажется, ему просто было больно оставлять отца и ту счастливую семейную жизнь, которую они создали. Ему не хотелось думать о том, что Дерек его забудет, но они были ещё так молоды. Дерек строил новую жизнь, привыкал к ней и своему новому бизнесу. Он бы хотел разделить это с кем-то, а не сидеть в ожидании. 

«А ведь Дерек мог вообще не хотеть ничего по отношению ко мне» — подумал Стайлз, ощутив накатившую тошноту. Может, для Дерека это было просто одним из способов скоротать время. Как они вообще, ввиду всех обстоятельств, могли воплотить нечто подобное в жизнь? 

— Эй, — Дерек притянул его в объятия и успокаивающе погладил по спине. — У нас впереди всё лето.

Стайлз вцепился в него и кивнул. Лето уже не казалось таким долгим, как раньше. Это было похоже на начало конца той идиллической жизни, которую он мог для себя создать. Вместо того, чтобы пробуждать в нём волнительное предвкушение, оно маячило прямо за горизонтом, зловеще давя своей неопределённостью.

***

Скотт возобновил свою летнюю практику во второй половине дня, Элисон занялась музыкой, а Кора нашла работу — шила рубахи для миссис Клэй, чтобы заработать свои собственные деньги. Так что Стайлз, когда это позволялось, работал в участке с отцом — очевидно, он слишком сильно изменил систему распределения бумаг в участке — так, что отец больше ничего не мог найти, — а всё остальное время страдал от безделья.

Так как Дерек посвятил всего себя восстановлению — даже, скорее, расширению — семейного бизнеса, оказалось, что свободного времени у Стайлза теперь в избытке. Безусловно, он помогал Дереку, когда мог, но кроме предоставления лишних рабочих рук — когда требовалось закладывать ограждения для отдельных стойл; переставлять забор, чтобы расширить арену для тренировок, или красить конюшню, — он больше ничем не мог помочь. В обучении или разведении лошадей Стайлз, конечно, ничего не смыслил. Чтобы заработать себе репутацию и обзавестись деньгами, Дереку следовало полностью сосредоточиться на своих лошадях. А, как потом оказалось, Стайлз больше отвлекал, чем помогал. 

Поэтому, пусть ему совершенно не нравился такой расклад, он решил поступить по-взрослому и дать Дереку возможность нормально работать.

— Только до тех пор, пока не обрету твёрдую почву под ногами, — сказал тогда Дерек, выглядя таким же несчастным, как и Стайлз.

Жеребёнок семьи Барлоу испугался и едва не лягнул Дерека в лицо, когда тот, отвлёкшись, таращился на Стайлза, взбирающегося на забор. 

Дерек зарабатывал на жизнь лошадьми. С помощью своего дела он собирался поддерживать сестру, отправить её учиться и расширить семейный бизнес. И пусть Стайлз чувствовал себя одиноким и потерянным без возможности видеть, целовать и обнимать Дерека каждый день, он знал, что это было правильно.

Так что он снова, с новыми силами, принялся за писательство, тратя на это всё своё свободное время. Кто знает, когда у него выдастся такая возможность в Куинс-колледже, верно? В своих рассказах он мог вернуться к знакомым темам и персонажам, которые ощущались как продолжение его самого. К тому же этот процесс успокаивал его и дарил атмосферу безопасности. И если бы он мог и дальше продавать свои рассказы, то заработал бы достаточно денег, чтобы возместить отцу расходы на его воспитание. Или даже обеспечить собственное существование в доме поблизости, если шериф вдруг денег не возьмёт. Стайлз не терял надежды, что сможет снова продать своё творение — или даже не одно, что было бы ещё лучше. Он не мог не надеяться, учитывая ту незначительную сумму на его банковском счёте, которая так и ждала, когда её потратят на необходимые для колледжа принадлежности. 

Мысли о грядущей учёбе напомнили о том, что — и кого — он может потерять. Люди уезжали из своих крошечных городков, стоило им хоть раз выехать за их пределы и познакомиться с большим миром. Скотт и Эллисон, возможно, когда-нибудь поженятся, и Скотт — Стайлз точно знал — не сможет ужиться с её отцом, учитывая враждебное отношение мистера Арджента. Кора, возможно, отправится на Восток, Лидия тоже. Возможно, отец будет рад вернуться к нормальной жизни, когда не надо будет ни о ком беспокоиться, заботиться и кормить. Возможно, Дерек встретит кого-то более подходящего; кого-то, кто окажется сведущ в управлении ранчо; кого-то более житейского и опытного. 

Слишком много «возможно», которые порождали не только обеспокоенность, но и чувство, что его тут ничего не держит. Стайлз переключился на то, что давало ему хоть какой-то контроль и возможность подготовиться к грядущим переменам: он принялся изучать программу своего будущего обучения. Так он и узнал, что может два года учёбы уложить в один. 

Стайлз вскользь упомянул об этом за ужином, и отцу его идея не понравилась. 

— Ты убьёшь себя, если будешь так усердно работать.

— Ты же знаешь, что усердная работа — мой конёк, — возразил Стайлз, накладывая ему очередную порцию зелени. 

— Да хватит уже, — шериф отвёл от него тарелку, не давая положить ещё. — Думаю, одной порции вполне достаточно, — он вздохнул и сложил руки на край стола. — Сынок, Куинс должен был стать для тебя возможностью больше наслаждаться жизнью, увидеть что-то за пределами Бикон-Хиллз.

Стайлз пожевал губу.

— Дело в том, что… — он посмотрел отцу в глаза, чтобы тот верно его понял. — Я _видел_ , что происходит за пределами Бикон-Хиллз. И, чёрт возьми, с домом ничего не сравнится, — Стайлз сглотнул и уставился в тарелку, ковыряясь в еде. — К тому же ты будешь здесь.

Шериф разинул рот, но тут же закрыл его и кивнул.

— Не буду врать и говорить, что мне не было бы без тебя ужасно одиноко, — сказал отец; в уголках его глаз собрались полюбившиеся Стайлзу морщинки. — Я буду очень по тебе скучать, сынок. Но я не знаю, что и думать о том, что ты так много работаешь.

— Пап, я так хочу, — Стайлз потеребил край салфетки и выпрямился. — К тому же я уже лучший ученик класса. Если я хочу с каждым годом становиться всё лучше и лучше, то должен применить творческий подход, разве нет?

Шериф усмехнулся, ковыряясь вилкой в еде. Стайлз прекрасно знал, что тот просто прячет зелень под картошку, и это был ещё один аргумент в пользу того, что уезжать надолго ему просто нельзя. Отцу требовалось здоровое питание, а без Стайлза он наверняка будет жить на одних пирогах и жареной ветчине.

Шериф мягко улыбнулся:

— Ну, если ты так ставишь вопрос...

— Так ты разрешаешь мне?

Стайлз так сильно нервничал, что едва дышал. Два года за один. Целый год вдали от дома всё ещё казался слишком долгим и мучительным, но год был всё же лучше, чем два. Два года ощущались подобно удушью, а один — будто он всего лишь задержит дыхание, пока не вернётся сюда, в Бикон-Хиллз, и возьмётся за обустройство собственной жизни. 

Шериф смерил его пристальным взглядом, прищурился и угрожающе указал на него вилкой.

— Как только я замечу первый признак переутомления…

— Ты привлечёшь к ответственности всё руководство колледжа, — рассмеялся Стайлз, ощущая некоторую лёгкость и примесь надежды. Он знал, что отец всё понимает и позволит ему воплотить свой план. Он просто… любил свой дом. И своего _отца_.

— На счёт этого не уверен, но я точно силком притащу тебя домой и заставлю уйти на отдых.

— Справедливо, — согласился Стайлз, потянулся к его тарелке и вытащил спрятанную под картошкой листовую горчицу. — Ага. Я не вчера родился. 

Шериф вздохнул.

— И я с нетерпением ждал возможности обойтись без зелени и овощей два прекрасных года, пока ты будешь в отъезде, — он подмигнул, показывая, что говорит не всерьез, положил в рот большой лист горчицы и принялся жевать, недовольно морщась.

— Я уже договорился с миссис Клэй. Она проследит, чтобы твой рацион остался прежним, — улыбнулся Стайлз и отправил в рот очередную порцию зелени.

Шериф застонал.

***

Следующим утром Стайлз и Скотт пошли на почту, чтобы отправить очередную порцию заявок на публикацию рассказов. По пути им встретились Эллисон с Лидией, так что пришлось потратить ещё несколько минут, чтобы нагнать подруг. Оказалось, что Лидия решила не поступать в Куинс-колледж, а вместо этого пойти учиться в университет, благо результаты её экзаменов были достаточно высокими.

— Обучение длится четыре года, но я собираюсь закончить его за три, — поделилась Лидия, разглаживая подол платья. — Я планирую стать первой женщиной-математиком в стране.

Стайлз был уверен, что ей это удастся. Получается, в ближайшие несколько лет они вряд ли увидятся. Он провёл рукой по волосам, собираясь с мыслями.

— Хорошо… Боже, Лидия. Я бы никогда не добрался до вершины рейтинга класса, если бы ты не подначивала меня.

Она посмотрела на него и прищурилась.

— И это был последний раз, когда я заняла второе место хоть в чём-то, обещаю, — Лидия широко улыбнулась; во взгляде мелькнул почти дикий блеск. Стайлз не сомневался, что в университете она тоже выбьется в лидеры.

— Я подумываю продолжить обучение после Куинс, а это ещё четыре года, — подал голос Скотт. — Так что я, наверное, тоже просто поплыву по течению. В любом случае будет сложновато.

— Главное, чтобы ты время от времени находил возможность развлекаться, — сказал Эллисон, беря его под руку. Скотт растянул губы в дурацкой улыбке и весь поплыл.

— Конечно! Эм, если ты будешь рядом и не против моей компании, то я нашёл бы время. Найду! Ты всё ещё хочешь?.. — Скотт выдохнул с облегчением и решительно сказал: — Да.

Эллисон рассмеялась, поцеловала его в щёку, и Скотт счастливо вздохнул.

Лидия закатила глаза:

— Не вреди себе, Скотт.

«По крайней мере, Эллисон и Скотт будут жить в одном городе», — подумал Стайлз. Ему было себя немного жаль. Он видел, что Скотт посвящает Эллисон всё больше и больше свободного времени, но винить в этом друга не мог. Он и сам хотел побыть с Дереком как можно дольше.

Наконец, все взгляды устремились на Стайлза, который всё это время стоял, покусывая палец.

— М? О. Я собираюсь отучиться в Куинс за год, — выдал он торопливо.

— Что? — Скотт едва не сорвался на крик. — Но… нам же предстояло два года вольного житья²!

— Никто в колледже не говорит «вольное житьё», — подал голос Джексон, появляясь из ниоткуда, как какой-нибудь грызун — кем он, собственно, и являлся. — Вас поселят в общежития, а не в отдельные дома. Что такое, Пеструшка? Не можешь себе позволить два года учёбы?

Стайлз закатил глаза, не собираясь поддаваться на провокацию.

— Я получил стипендию, если ты вдруг забыл, — он широко улыбнулся. — Я набрал самый высокий балл, помнишь? Уверен, твои родители были безмерно рады тому, что ты еле-еле достиг проходного порога, так что им не пришлось платить за пересдачу экзамена.

Джексон кипел от злости, но что он мог сказать?

— По крайней мере мой отец в состоянии заплатить за это.

Чего и следовало ожидать.

Эллисон закатила глаза и взяла Стайлза под руку, уводя прочь. 

— Не слушай его, Стайлз. Он просто расстроен, что они с Лидией не будут учиться вместе. 

Стайлз обернулся посмотреть Лидии вслед; вид плетущегося за ней Джексона, похожего на побитого щенка, вызвал у него ухмылку. Вот уж по кому он точно не будет скучать. 

Скотт прочистил горло, привлекая его внимание, и многозначительно посмотрел сначала на него, потом на его руку и на Эллисон.

— А, точно! Мадам, — Стайлз слегка поклонился и отступил назад.

Эллисон рассмеялась и приобняла их обоих.

— Я просто рада, что могу уехать от отца.

Скотт вздохнул:

— Я тоже.

Однако на Стайлза всеобщее возбуждение перед колледжем не особо распространялось. Чем ближе подбиралась дата переезда — чем меньше времени он проводил в компании Дерека, — тем больше это действовало ему на нервы.

***

Если не считать ограбления дилижанса в нескольких округах отсюда — отец поддерживал связь по телеграфу с другими служителями порядка, пока того бандита не поймали, — в городе царила тишь да гладь. В участке Стайлзу было совершенно нечего делать. Во всяком случае, так сказал отец, вынимая из его рук папки с делами.

— Учитывая, что большинство расследований, которыми я занимаюсь, — это ссоры между соседями, расстановка папок с делами в алфавитном порядке в зависимости от орудий преступления только усложнит мою работу, — сказал шериф, сжимая переносицу. — Сходи-ка к миссис Клэй, — предложил он, отбирая у Стайлза очередную кипу бумаг, — посмотри, готовы ли мои новые форменные рубашки, и увидимся дома за ужином. 

Стайлз недовольно заворчал, но согласился. Может, для его отца эта система и не имела смысла, но зато для него он был. 

Что ж, у него имелись и свои дела, которые, видимо, отнимут у него часть утра. 

Вот Эллисон бы точно его поняла; она бы согласилась, что используемое оружие говорит о преступнике столько же, сколько и само преступление. Не то чтобы он видел её за последнюю пару недель. Или вообще кого-то. В особенности того, кто обладал способностью сбивать с ритма его дыхание, а тело — изнывать от желания. 

Близилась середина лета, и вместо того, чтобы проводить всё своё время с друзьями, как в прошлом году, все были поглощены подготовкой к грядущим переменам. Скотт всё больше времени тратил на работу волонтёром в больнице Уайт-Сэндс; Эллисон — помимо уроков музыки и этикета, которые она звала «как быть леди» — взяла на себя отцовскую бухгалтерию и почтовые заказы; а Кора работала в полную смену швеёй в задней комнате у миссис Клэй. От Дерека не было ни слуху ни духу с середины июня — он получил новый заказ, и Стайлз не хотел его отвлекать, а по вечерам они не виделись, потому что рядом находилась Кора, которая понятия не имела, что происходит между ними двумя.

Оказаться снова предоставленным самому себе было неприятно; Стайлз нервничал и чувствовал себя брошенным на произвол судьбы, чего не случалось с ним с тех пор, как он покинул стены приюта. У него было слишком много свободного времени, так что размышления о том, что он недостаточно хорош, снова начали заполнять его голову. Теперь, когда его освободили и от дел в участке, свободного времени стало ещё больше.

Отправив свой последний рассказ в четыре разных журнала, Стайлз вышел из почтового отделения и направился через покрытую дорожной пылью улицу в Центральный Универмаг. Услышав над головой звон дверного колокольчика, он вспомнил, что Кора должна как раз где-то тут работать. Стайлз улыбнулся; он был бы рад увидеть её спустя несколько недель разлуки.

Миссис Клэй водрузила на прилавок огромный мешок с галантереей, и, судя по громкому «бум», довольно тяжёлый. Всё-таки для своего пожилого возраста она была дамой довольно бойкой.

— Неужели мой любимый писатель пожаловал? — подмигнула она. — Полагаю, ты пришёл за рубахами для своего отца, но придётся подождать. Я потеряла свою девочку и не успеваю выполнять заказы по шитью.

Стайлз моргнул, пытаясь обработать поступившую информацию. При мысли, что с Корой случилось что-то ужасное, скрутило живот. Дерек мог остаться совсем один, и Стайлз теперь жалел, что даже не удосужился зайти к нему и проведать.

— Вы её _потеряли_? Что… Что вы имеете в виду?

Миссис Клэй недовольно махнула рукой, принявшись наматывать на предплечье большой моток верёвки.

— Ты же знаешь, что я наняла в помощницы Кору Хейл, не так ли? — Стайлз кивнул, и она продолжила, параллельно наматывая ещё один моток. — Из всей семьи остались только они с братом, бедняжки, а он не очень-то жалует других людей. Подозреваю, что тот пожар выжег из него всё доверие к женщинам. Но его сложно в этом винить, учитывая, что та ведьма сотворила с его семьёй.

Она фыркнула своим мыслям, принимаясь за третий моток, и смерила Стайлза понимающим взглядом:

— Он переоценил свои силы, полагаю, и сломал ногу, пытаясь оседлать эту треклятую лошадь Уиттмора. Неужели в этой семейке не найдётся хоть чего-нибудь доброго и порядочного? Даже скот у них такой же взбалмошный и надменный, как и весь их род. 

Стайлз был в замешательстве.

— Кора уволилась, — пояснила миссис Клэй. — Она осталась дома, чтобы ухаживать за братом и их скотом, поскольку этим больше некому заняться, — она фыркнула, будто то, что у них не нашлось других родственников, её обижало, и принялась складывать мотки на витрину. — Очень жаль. Она мне весьма нравилась. Напоминала мою младшую сестру Элизу. 

Кора в порядке, но ранен Дерек? Такой расклад был ещё хуже.

— Вы не возьмёте её обратно? — спросил Стайлз, усиленно соображая. — Если бы она вернулась, вы бы взяли её назад?

Миссис Клэй, запыхтев, встала обратно на пятки.

— Конечно взяла бы! Только не уверена, что она сможет. Оставлять вас, бедных мужчин, в беспомощном состоянии — довольно жестоко. 

Стайлз сощурился, но она лишь улыбнулась в ответ.

— Не обижайтесь, молодой человек. Ты же знаешь, что я права, — она протёрла прилавок фартуком и посмотрела на Стайлза; в её глазах пробежала задорная искорка. — Мы поженились с моим мужем, когда нам обоим было по семнадцать лет. Думаю, я достаточно хорошо его выдрессировала — он не рисковал и кусок хлеба в рот положить без моего разрешения. Полагаю, после пятидесяти лет брака и семи детей я знаю, о чём говорю.

Стайлз закатил глаза и рассмеялся, когда миссис Клэй хмыкнула и шлёпнула по его руке кухонным полотенцем.

— Я только хотел сказать, что она могла бы вернуться. Я готов помочь её брату вместо неё.

Миссис Клэй посмотрела на него удивлённо:

— Но с какой стати тебе так поступать?

Страх прокатился ледяной волной по его позвоночнику.

— Ну, я больше не могу работать с отцом, — миссис Клэй усмехнулась, и Стайлзу стало чуточку легче; он боялся, что она потребует от него объяснений, которые он был не в состоянии сформулировать даже для себя самого, — и у меня теперь куча свободного времени, которое я мог бы провести, сидя в кресле в обнимку с книгами, только вот я прочёл всё, что у нас есть. Дважды. Может быть, и пригодится когда-нибудь. 

Миссис Клэй казалась заинтересованной, но подозрительность так и не сошла с её лица. Пришло время задействовать фирменный шарм Стилински. Стайлз не раз видел, как его отец разрешал споры среди горожан с помощью хорошо продуманного комплимента и улыбки. И это был самый действенный способ урегулировать конфликт.

— К тому же вы — мой дорогой друг, которому я многим обязан, — Стайлз подмигнул и рассмеялся, заметив, как покраснела миссис Клэй.

— Ты сведёшь меня в могилу, ты и твоя улыбка. Но не думай, что я не понимаю настоящего положения дел, — сказала она, указывая на него пальцем.

У Стайлза затряслись руки и пересохло во рту. 

— Ты пытаешься заставить ревновать ту рыжеволосую девицу, — посмотрела на него сурово миссис Клэй, стуча пальцем по прилавку. — Сердце — это вам не игрушка, молодой человек. Кора мне как дочь, и я не позволю тебе обращаться с ней, словно…

— Нет-нет, — Стайлз протестующе замахал руками, — это совсем не так! Кора — мой друг. И Дерек тоже.

— У мистера Хейла нет друзей, — сказала она, снова сощурившись. — Но они ему, определённо, не помешали бы. Ладно. Спроси у неё, что она об этом думает, и я возьму её обратно. Держу пари, она будет просто счастлива, что больше не надо будет чистить стойла. Хотя нет. Наверное, ей нравится это куда больше, чем ухаживать за братом. Нет никого хуже мужчины, не способного работать. Все вы — просто кучка детей, — подмигнула ему миссис Клэй и взмахнула полотенцем, подталкивая его к выходу. — Давай, иди спрашивай и будь умницей. Я скучаю по этому милому маленькому созданию, по прелестной крошке.

У Стайлза в голове не укладывалось, что кто-то мог отзываться о Коре Хейл так, словно она была милым крольчонком с дёргающимся носиком и мягкими ушками. Она больше походила на лису с острыми клыками и коварной хитростью. А потом он рассмеялся, потому как понял, что миссис Клэй точно такая же.

Стайлз помахал ей на прощание и, несмотря на дальний путь и по-летнему тёплую погоду, поспешил к дому Хейлов. Жара Стайлза не беспокоила; он был слишком взволнован предстоящей встречей с Дереком и тем, что тот загонял себя до такой степени, что не мог теперь работать. Он понимал, насколько серьёзно Дерек относится к своей работе, как на ней сосредоточен, но он был излишне изолирован от всех. Он нуждался в том, чтобы кто-то вроде Стайлза навещал его и проверял, всё ли у него нормально. Травма Дерека — и то, что Коре пришлось бросить работу, чтобы за ним ухаживать, — стала отличным доказательством того, что держаться от Дерека подальше было плохой идеей. Не говоря уже о том, как сильно Стайлз скучал по нему последние несколько недель. 

Вздохнув с облегчением, Стайлз вытер пот со лба и вышел на поляну перед домом Хейлов. Внезапно со стороны дома раздался громкий лязг вперемешку с криками. Испугавшись, что Хейлов грабят — или ещё чего похуже, — Стайлз подбежал к входной двери и рывком распахнул её настежь. 

— Ещё один шаг — и я размозжу тебе череп!

Кора стояла посреди комнаты с тяжёлой железной сковородой в руках; её волосы были всклокочены, глаза горели диким блеском. Весь помятый, небритый и крайне раздражённый, Дерек стоял поодаль, подняв руки в защитном жесте, и сверлил сестру угрюмым взглядом.

— Кора Хейл! — завопил Стайлз, и оба Хейла, повернувшись, уставились на него во все глаза.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила Кора одновременно с тихим «Стайлз», раздавшимся уже от Дерека.

Стайлз обошёл комнату и встал перед Дереком, выставив вперёд руки. Казалось, что Кора была готова кинуться в бой в любой момент.

— Ты с ума сошла? — воскликнул Стайлз.

— Да! — закричала она, размахивая сковородой. — Да, я сошла с ума, и довёл меня этот идиот!

Стайлз обернулся посмотреть на обвиняемого: рот Дерека был сжат в тонкую линию, ноздри трепетали от напряжённого дыхания, и опирался он только на одну ногу.

— Ради всего святого… — вздохнул Стайлз, проводя по лицу ладонью. — Дерек? Сядь, у тебя за спиной стоит отличный диван. Кора…

Она выпятила подбородок и прищурилась, полыхая глазами — его попытка покомандовать ей была явно не по нраву.

— Ты… Э. А ты просто делай то, что обычно, — выдавил Стайлз, пытаясь улыбнуться, но быстро сник, видя, что ярость на её лице никуда не делась. — Звучит как довольно неплохо… довольно неплохое занятие для тебя. Всё это… — он взмахнул руками, охватывая комнату, мир, вселенную, — в твоём распоряжении. Да. 

Стоявший позади него Дерек фыркнул, но Стайлз не стал никак реагировать. Перед ним стояла сумасшедшая женщина с оружием в руках. 

Кора быстро сдулась и опустилась в кресло-качалку, стоявшее у плиты.

— Я хочу выбраться из этого дома и предоставить этого тупицу, — она указала сковородой на Дерека; Стайлз был впечатлён тем, какими сильными оказались её руки, — самому себе, только вот он ничего не может сделать без моей помощи.

— Может, хватит уже так говорить? — возмутился Дерек. — Я могу.

— Нет, не можешь, — Кора злобно усмехнулась. Определённо, дерзость была их семейной чертой. — Доктор Дитон сказал, что тебе нельзя нагружать ногу целый месяц, чтобы она зажила, а этот тупоголовый осёл, — она снова махнула в сторону Дерека сковородой, — всё время пытается выбраться к своим драгоценным лошадкам.

— Кора…

— Хватит! — перебил Стайлз и указал на неё пальцем. — Кора, возвращайся на работу, миссис Клэй по тебе скучает. А я останусь с тупоголовым ослом…

— Эй! — обиженно вскрикнул Дерек.

— …и помогу с делами.

Кора прищурилась. Её сходство с миссис Клэй приводило в ужас.

— С какой стати тебе помогать? 

Она вдруг рассмеялась, и ребята нервно переглянулись.

— Почему меня это вообще волнует? Стайлз, он весь твой, удачи с этим. — Она указала на Дерека пальцем: — Ты знаешь, как себя вести и что делать, если не хочешь заработать неприятностей. Не сбегай от единственного человека, который готов помочь твоей жалкой шкуре. А я собираюсь вернуться на работу, — Кора схватила ленту для волос и нырнула в дверь. — Можешь приниматься за этого тупоголового муд… — она хлопнула дверью, прерывая поток ругательств. 

С минуту они с Дереком просто смотрели друг на друга. После таких криков тишина казалась оглушительной.

— Раньше Кору сдерживала мама, без неё она несколько отбилась от рук, — тихо сказал смущённый Дерек.

Стайлз закатил глаза и опустился перед ним на колени. Он был очень взволнован снова видеть Дерека, но беспокойство за его здоровье и сохранность оказалось сильнее. Стайлз перевёл взгляд на его босые ступни, удивляясь тому, каким уязвимым тот казался без обуви, и осторожно взялся за левую, плохо обмотанную бинтом, ногу. Дерек зашипел.

— Что ты с собой сотворил? — пробормотал Стайлз и зашипел, глядя на опухшую, покрытую зелёными и фиолетовыми пятнами, стопу. Выглядело болезненно. — Почему ты никого не послал за мной?

Дерек по-совиному моргнул; взгляд его казался ласковым и удивлённым одновременно.

— А должен был?

Стайлз закусил губу; в животе чувствовалась холодная свинцовая тяжесть, и его замутило. Неужели… Неужели он всё неправильно понял? Неужели он вообразил себе, что Дерек скучал по нему точно так же, как и он по Дереку? От этих мыслей затряслись руки, и он поспешил вытереть их о штаны, чтобы тот ничего не заметил. Зачем Дереку его звать? Он был всего лишь мальчишкой из одного с ним города; просто парнем, который помогал строить ему конюшню; просто ребёнком, который учился вместе с его младшей сестрой, и просто парнишкой, с которым Дерек проводил досуг. Ему хватило времени, проведённого вне компании Стайлза, чтобы понять, что всё это было ошибкой.

Не поднимая глаз на Дерека, Стайлз быстро и старательно перевязывал его ногу по-новой.

— Думаю, нет, извини, — сказал он, качая головой, и связал концы бинта узлом, чтобы повязка не сползала.

— Эй, — Дерек протянул ладонь и обхватил лицо Стайлза, приподнимая так, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. Большой палец Дерека скользнул по коже, обводя шершавой подушечкой россыпь родинок и веснушек на щеке. — Не подумай, что я не хотел быть с тобой. Я думал, что ты будешь отрываться со Скоттом: веселиться, писать и всё такое.

— Я хотел увидеться с _тобой_ , ты, большое тупоголовое животное, — сказал Стайлз, чувствуя, как при виде расплывшегося в улыбке Дерека в животе запорхали бабочки. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать: ни когда Дерек так улыбался, ни когда прикасался к нему, и так интимно. Стайлз просто хотел… чёрт, он сам не знал, чего хочет. В основном — Дерека. Дерек всё ещё поглаживал его щёку большим пальцем, и смотрел он при этом так, словно старался запомнить каждую родинку, каждую веснушку, каждый сантиметр его кожи. А может, просто старался освежить забытые детали. 

Значит, Дерек тоже всё ещё его хотел.

Стайлз облегчённо выдохнул и, повернувшись лицом к ладони Дерека, оставил на ней поцелуй, после чего Хейл отнял руку от его лица и положил на колено.

— Так как же это случилось? — поинтересовался Стайлз.

— О, неудачное стечение обстоятельств, — Дерек пожал плечами и снова улыбнулся, глядя на свою ногу. — Так намного лучше. Где ты этому научился?

Стайлз взял повреждённую ногу Дерека в руки, помня, как тот зашипел от прошлого прикосновения, и потёр вокруг косточки лодыжки. 

— В приюте. Иногда монахиням требовалась помощь с детьми.

Стайл размял ахиллово сухожилие и двинулся выше, забираясь пальцами под штанину. Дерек застонал и откинул голову на спинку дивана. Стайлз заскользил взглядом по ноге Дерека; по длинным пальцам, по выглядывающим из-под повязки синякам у основания большого пальца, по тонкой лодыжке и покрывающим кожу тёмным волоскам. Он подтянул штанину Дерека повыше, поглаживая большим пальцем мышцы голени, двигаясь вверх. Стайлз хотел видеть больше, касаться большего. Дерек тянулся за прикосновениями, издавая еле слышные вздохи и хрипы, а затем простонал:

— Стайлз...

— М?

Кончики его пальцев невесомо прошлись вверх и вниз по твёрдым мышцам икры, затем спустились к лодыжке, снова вверх по внешней стороне и вниз; вьющиеся тёмные волоски восхитительно приятно скользили под кожей. 

— _Стайлз_.

Стайлз замер — даже, скорее, застыл — и посмотрел вверх, чувствуя, как в висках застучала кровь. Он позволил себе слишком много вольностей. У Дерека ведь _перелом_.

— Я действительно рад, что ты здесь, — сказал Дерек; Стайлз ещё не слышал, чтобы его голос был таким хриплым и неровным. Сердце застучало ещё быстрее. 

— Правда?

— Да, — улыбнулся Дерек. — Ты куда приятней Коры. 

Стайлз рассмеялся, несколько дико и безумно. Стопа Дерека сейчас покоилась на его колене; лодыжка — в тёплых руках; Дерек — всё его существо — находился прямо перед ним, улыбался и был счастлив его видеть. Это ошеломляло.

— Она довольно пугающая, — согласился Стайлз.

— Всё куда хуже, чем кажется.

Дерек мотнул головой, приглашая присесть на свободное место. Стайлз поднялся и устроился рядом, располагаясь так, чтобы сидеть с Дереком лицом к лицу и положить его перевязанную ногу обратно к себе на колени.

— Ты же знаешь, что тебе нужно держать её приподнятой, — укорил Стайлз, возобновляя свои нежные ласки и параллельно наблюдая за тем, как подпрыгивал кадык Дерека всякий раз, когда тот сглатывал. Он снова скользнул пальцами под штанину и обхватил икроножную мышцу, мягко разминая её в руке. — Значит, ничего, что я здесь? Я не мешаю? 

Дерек всё ещё улыбался ему, скромно и тепло; будто бы боясь улыбнуться шире, чтобы не искушать судьбу. Он медленно покачал головой: — Нет, ты мне не мешаешь. И да, я рад, что ты пришёл. Очень. 

Одной рукой Стайлз обхватил пальцы его ноги, а другой держал за лодыжку — чтобы вес повреждённой конечности перешёл на его ладонь. Хотел бы он избавлять от боли такими простыми жестами; чтобы можно было легко исправить что-нибудь, лишь заключив в объятие.

— Что я могу сделать, чтобы помочь?

— Со мной всё будет в порядке. Твой отец…

— Вышвырнул меня из участка, — перебил Стайлз, ухмыляясь. — Сказал, что я слишком хорош в организации бумаг, чересчур эффективен. Я просто ставлю его в неловкое положение, так как у меня всё получается гораздо лучше, чем у него.

Дерек тихо рассмеялся; от этого звука Стайлза буквально охватила волна желания.

— Это правда? Твой отец так и сказал, да?

Стайлз подавил смешок, стараясь не двигаться, чтобы не потревожить его больную ногу. Он улыбнулся, опустив взгляд на свои колени, и провёл ладонью по хлопковой ткани штанов Дерека, не в силах перестать его трогать. 

— Конечно. Скотт уехал в больницу, я только что дописал ещё один рассказ, мне не надо ухаживать ни за скотом, ни за урожаем, так как у нас ничего из этого просто нет…

Дерек усмехнулся:

— Роско будет больно это слышать.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

— Этот конь может сам о себе позаботиться. Он становится слишком старым и капризным, чтобы требовать кучу всего. Но, как я уже говорил… — Стайлз протянул руку и переплёл пальцы Дерека со своими, слегка стиснув. — Я могу помочь. Если хочешь, конечно.

— Если хочу? — переспросил Дерек; лицо его на мгновение стало каким-то отстранённым и обиженным. — Стайлз, я всегда хочу твоей компании.

Стайлз задышал чаще; грудь его резко вздымалась при каждом вдохе.

— Правда?

Он ненавидел свою нервозность, свою неуверенность. В последнее время он ни в чём не был уверен. 

Дерек посмотрел на него, будто что-то выискивая. Тихо, с практически несвойственной для него застенчивостью, он сказал, кивнув: 

— Правда.

Дерек поднёс их сцепленные ладони к губам и поцеловал костяшки его пальцев. От этого нежного жеста у Стайлза перехватило дыхание. Всё, чего он хотел, — остаться с ним вдвоём, в тишине, разделяя общее пространство. Ничего сверхъестественного. Он просто не знал, _как_ об этом попросить.

Через мгновение Стайлз прочистил горло и спросил:

— Ты сможешь поесть?

Дерек застонал.

— Ты для меня и готовить будешь? И да, — он кивнул в сторону увесистой железной печи в другом углу комнаты. Стайлз заметил вмятину в углу рядом с трутницей ³. — Кора слишком сильно разозлилась на меня до того, как принялась за готовку.

— Ты должен радоваться, что она огрела сковородой печку, а не твою голову, — рассмеялся Стайлз и осторожно сдвинул ногу Дерека с колен, чтобы тот мог подняться.

— Она бы и огрела, если бы ты не пришёл на помощь. — Стайлз помог Дереку встать, и тот поморщился. Дерек замер на мгновение, посмотрел на него пристально и запустил руку в волосы, поглаживая и пропуская их сквозь пальцы. Стайлз прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением.

— Спасибо, — сказал Дерек, наклоняясь вперёд, и нежно поцеловал его. — Я скучал по тебе.

Стайлз обхватил его лицо ладонями, наклоняя, чтобы соприкасаться лбами, и просто дышал, пока сердце не стало биться медленнее, больше не грозясь выскочить из груди. Хорошо, что он пришёл. Дерек нуждался в нём — _в нём самом,_ — а не только в его помощи. Стайлз поцеловал Дерека в ответ, придвигаясь ближе, но тот вдруг зашипел от боли — опёрся на больную ногу.

— Ой, прости. Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз. — Давай сядем за стол, — предложил он, приобнимая Дерека за талию, помогая, — и я соображу, что можно приготовить.

Он помог Дереку сесть, устроив больную ногу на ближайшем табурете. Не успел он отойти, чтобы проверить запасы охлаждающего шкафа, как Дерек схватил его за руку и притянул к себе, прижимаясь лбом к груди.

— Я рад, что ты пришёл, — выдохнул Дерек; Стайлз даже сквозь хлопок рубахи чувствовал его тёплое дыхание. 

Он провёл кончиками пальцев по волосам Дерека и по заросшей щетиной щеке, неимоверно радуясь тому, что снова может его касаться. 

— Я тоже, — он поцеловал Дерека в макушку, и тот издал какой-то довольный звук. Стайлз улыбнулся, ощущая губами мягкость тёмных волос, и осторожно высвободился из объятий, чтобы приготовить поесть.

Дерек заворчал — будто из его груди выкатился металлический бочонок:

— По большей части я рад твоему присутствию из-за того, что ты справишься с уборкой стойл в два раза быстрее Коры.

Стайлз обернулся и посмотрел на Дерека — тот вовсю сдерживал смех, прикусывая изнутри щёку.

— Ха-ха, ты уморителен до ужаса. Продолжай в том же духе — и не получишь на ужин ничего, кроме остывшего пюре в старом ботинке.

Дерек хмыкнул, откинулся на спинку стула, заложив за голову руки, и принялся наблюдать за Стайлзом, расхаживающим по кухне. 

Какой бы замечательной сейчас ни казалась действительность, Стайлз знал, насколько это счастье было эфемерно. Дерек оставался тут устраивать свою жизнь, а Стайлзу предстояло уехать. Он не знал, как выживет после колледжа, как будет зарабатывать себе на жизнь. Он не мог представить, как на протяжении следующих шестидесяти лет будет тайком пробираться в дом Дерека за незаконными поцелуями; как станет спать в одиночестве; жить совсем один, когда у Дерека будет своя жизнь, а у него — своя, и пересекаться они смогут только тогда, когда выпадет для этого возможность. 

Дерек снова схватил его за руку и притянул к себе для долгого поцелуя. Выпустив его из объятий, Дерек намекнул, что двойная порция кукурузного хлеба, возможно, поможет ему быстрее поправиться. Стайлз закатил глаза, но отрезал ещё один толстый ломоть.

Они держались за руки во время молитвы перед трапезой; Дерек и потом ел левой рукой — только бы не отпускать Стайлза.

Стайлз оглядел комнату — тёплую, уютно обставленную — всё в ней говорило о чуткости Дерека. Стайлз чувствовал себя здесь как дома. 

Он крепче сжал ладонь Дерека — он сделает всё, что в его силах. По крайней мере, у них ещё было время насладиться компанией друг друга. Даже если кроме этого непродолжительного момента у них больше ничего не будет.

______________________________________________

**ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:**

¹ Будто мы не могли друг от друга отлипнуть? (ориг. Like we'd ravished each other?) — игра слов, строящаяся на значениях глагола to ravish: насиловать, восхищать;

² Вольное житьё (ориг. bach it) — хотелось уточнить, что оригинальное выражение в данном контексте подразумевает «самостоятельную жизнь», т.е. жить самому, без присмотра, отдельно от родных и пр. Пришлось использовать словосочетание «вольное житьё», чтобы не нарушить логическую взаимосвязь с дальнейшей репликой Джексона. Изначально я вообще хотела использовать термин «жизнь бобыля», но, увы, оно носит совсем другой оттенок, хотя и идеально вписалось бы в диалог :D ;

³ Трутница (ориг. tinderbox) — инструмент, необходимый для розжига источников освещения и тепла, таких как свечи, факелы, печи и пр. Представляет собой коробочку или мешочек для хранения трута (воспламеняющийся от искр материал), кремня и огнива.


	16. Отношения выходят на новый уровень

Стайлз расчищал пустое стойло большими граблями и параллельно рассказывал стоящему по соседству Скипу — мерину Дерека — все тонкости того, как организовать ограбление дилижанса и не попасться. Он приходил к Хейлам уже второй день и прекрасно знал, что должный уход за лошадьми был главной заботой Дерека. Именно поэтому сегодня утром Стайлз застал его за попыткой натянуть на сломанную ногу ботинок. 

Он быстро положил этому конец — вынес обувь Дерека на улицу и разложил возле входной двери кучу острого сельскохозяйственного инвентаря, чтобы этот упрямец не вздумал выйти босиком. Сейчас же, расчищая конюшни, он пришел к неожиданному открытию, как Дереку удалось добиться такой впечатляющей мускулатуры. 

Стайлз особенно красочно описал коню, как нужно прыгать со спины лошади через поручни, чтобы устойчиво приземлиться на крышу кареты, на что Скип фыркнул и закачал головой, будто действительно понял, о чём ему втолковывали.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стайлз, — приятно знать, что хоть кто-то высоко ценит все мои исследования. Я знаю, такой прыжок звучит как нечто болезненное. Вероятно, так оно и есть, но…

— Значит, ты действительно здесь работаешь, — раздалось за спиной. Стайлз вскрикнул, схватился за грабли и выставил их перед собой, готовый защищаться.

— Что за чертовщ… пап! — Стайлз схватился за грудь, уронив грабли. — Ты до смерти меня напугал!

Шерифу, казалось, было совсем не жаль. Он смотрел на Стайлза и потирал верхнюю губу, как делал всякий раз, когда хотел рассмеяться, но сдерживался из-за того, что считал такой жест недостойным.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — Стайлз снова взялся за грабли и вернулся к работе. В конце концов, ему предстояло убрать ещё четыре стойла.

— Пришёл проверить твою истор... Э, пришёл узнать, как дела у Хейла.

Шериф цокнул, привлекая внимание Скипа, протянул руку и почесал ему нос.

— Мгм, — Стайлз бросил на отца косой взгляд. Вчера за ужином — поздним ужином, потому что Стайлз не хотел оставлять Дерека одного до прихода Коры, — он объяснил отцу, что собирается делать с избытком свободного времени. Тот, похоже, оказался очень удивлён, даже шокирован, тем, что Стайлз хотел заняться физическим трудом в таком большом объёме. 

Внезапно Стайлза охватил приступ ужаса. Он вдруг сообразил, что отец, должно быть, ему не поверил. Наверное, он решил, что предлог помочь был выдуманным; просто прикрытием, чтобы ходить к Хейлам. 

— И? Почему ты зашёл ко мне, а не проверяешь Дерека?

Отцу хватило такта смутиться.

— Разве отец не может прийти восхититься тяжёлой работой, которой занят его сын?

Стайлз фыркнул, приставил грабли к стене и схватился за тачку. 

— Я сгребаю конский навоз, пап. Тут особо нечем восхищаться.

Шериф неопределённо хмыкнул и оглядел амбар:

— Значит, тебя это устраивает? 

Стайлз пожал плечами, прошмыгнул мимо отца, взял Скипа за поводья и отвёл обратно в стойло. Он закрыл за ним ворота и перешёл к следующей грязной секции. 

— А что тут может не нравиться? Хорошенько потеешь, дышишь свежим воздухом…

Шериф усмехнулся, заметив, как Скип, громко журча, начал справлять нужду на свежее сено.

— ...хорошие, воспитанные друзья, куда не посмотришь? — завершил мысль Стайлз, кивнув в сторону бесстыжего коня.

Отец прислонился к столбу и скрестил на груди руки:

— Должно быть, вы с Хейлом хорошие друзья, раз ты вызвался этим всем заниматься. Или… это всё ради Коры?

Стайлз замер на середине движения, но быстро отмер.

— Ты разговаривал с миссис Клэй? — спросил он как можно более равнодушно.

— Она та ещё сваха, — рассмеялся шериф. — И она не очень-то высокого мнения о твоей мисс Мартин.

— Она не моя, — пробормотал Стайлз. Его расстраивало, что все считали, будто он тоскует по Лидии — а он просто хотел быть с ней на равных; чтобы она видела его равным себе, — и что мир был именно таким, какой он есть, не давая ему жить так, как хотелось.

— Я знаю, сынок. Я знаю, — отец похлопал его по плечу и направился к открытым дверям конюшни. Он глянул на виднеющийся загон, на яркое голубое небо и колышущуюся от лёгкого ветерка траву. — То, что горожане считают её твоей. Ты не считаешь, что это может быть... полезным? — спросил он, не глядя на него. 

Руки Стайлза затряслись, рукоять грабель заскользила во влажных от пота ладонях. Он облизал нижнюю губу, пытаясь успокоиться и поразмыслить над тем, что имел в виду отец.

— А ты думаешь, это пойдёт на пользу? — спросил он напряжённо. 

— Думаю, да, — согласился шериф и вздохнул. — Сынок…

Шериф повернулся, но Стайлз не видел черт его лица — мешало яркое солнце. Но так было даже проще. Так он не видел разочарования в его глазах. Теперь, когда всё это уже являлось не чем-то гипотетическим, а очень даже явным, Стайлз считал, что не оправдал ожиданий отца. 

— Стайлз, что будет, когда ты уедешь учиться через шесть недель? — голос звучал мягко, немного озабоченно, с ноткой укора, но злобы и неприятия _не было_. — Ты об этом думал?

Стайлз кивнул, чувствуя, как пересохло во рту и засаднило горло. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы заговорить.

— Думал. И… Я не знаю. Наверное, я надеюсь на лучшее.

— Ты хоть представляешь, насколько трудной будет твоя жизнь, если ты выберешь… всё это?

— Я тот, кто я есть, пап. Я не знаю, как можно выбрать что-то другое. Мне жаль, — последнюю фразу Стайлз сказал почти шёпотом.

Отец шагнул вперёд, отдаляясь от яркого света, искажающего его черты, делающего его каким-то далёким и чужим. В прохладном полумраке конюшни Стайлз с облегчением увидел в знакомом и любящем взгляде лишь беспокойство и тревогу.

— Не извиняйся. Я знаю, что такова твоя природа, знаю, — шериф вздохнул и заключил его в объятья, отчего Стайлз моментально поплыл, опираясь на сильную грудь и стискивая обнимающие руки. Отец поцеловал его в макушку. — Я просто хочу, чтобы в твоей жизни было как можно меньше трудностей. 

Стайлз фыркнул:

— Поверь, мне хочется того же.

Шериф покачал его из стороны в сторону.

— Мы во всём разберёмся. Не обязательно сегодня, но мы это сделаем.

Стайлз смог только кивнуть, чувствуя огромное облегчение от того, что не стал причиной расстройства отца.

Шериф прочистил горло, похлопал Стайлза по спине, осторожно взял за плечи и заглянул в глаза.

— Только давай будем умнее во всём. Если миссис Клэй хочет думать, что ты влюблён в Кору или Лидию, — лишним это не будет, так ведь?

Стайлз покачал головой, потирая лицо рукой. Отец всё ещё смотрел на него со смесью любви и тревоги.

— Я собираюсь поговорить с мистером Хейлом, — сообщил отец. Стайлз открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, с ужасом представляя, что он мог бы наговорить Дереку, но тот протянул руку, не давая возразить. — Я собираюсь поговорить с ним как мужчина с мужчиной, потому что именно так поступают отцы. К тому же, думаю, пришло время узнать его получше. 

Шериф улыбался. Создавалось впечатление, будто он радовался возможности наконец проявить себя как родителя в ещё одном ключе. 

— Ты должен вернуться к работе, увидимся дома за ужином.

— Пап, — позвал Стайлз, когда шериф уже стоял в дверях конюшни. Тот обернулся, вопросительно изогнув брови, и Стайлз потёр затылок, глядя куда-то поверх его плеча. — Ты не… Ты зол на меня? Потому что я, ну, не являюсь тем, кем бы тебе хотелось?

— Нет, Стайлз, я не злюсь. Я люблю тебя, сынок. И не хотел бы, чтобы ты был иным.

Его лицо озарила кривая усмешка, от которой в уголках глаз собрались морщинки, и узел, что сковывал сердце и лёгкие Стайлза, наконец ослаб. Отец кивнул ему и ушёл, видимо, для того, чтобы поговорить с Дереком. И только Богу известно, о чём именно. 

Но теперь Стайлз знал, что отец принял его; что он в курсе того, как они с Дереком относятся друг к другу, и не собирался выгонять его или бросать на произвол судьбы. Он глубоко вдохнул, резко выдохнул, кивнул сам себе и схватился за грабли, возвращаясь к работе, отвлекая себя от жжения в глазах.

В лучах света, падавших на землю из высоких окон, кружили пылинки; лошади тихо ржали в своих стойлах, а у Стайлза был отец, который всё прекрасно понимал и всё ещё называл его своим сыном.

***

Стайлз закончил работу в середине дня. Он медленно стаскивал с себя рубаху, поливал холодной водой покрытые пылью голову и плечи, пытаясь винить в своей нерасторопности ноющие после работы мышцы, а вовсе не желание до последнего оттянуть время встречи с Дереком, опасаясь держать ответ за его разговор с отцом. Он видел, как шериф ускакал на Роско вскоре после того, как зашёл в дом Хейлов, но он не стал сразу идти в дом, желая сначала закончить свою работу, так как был уверен, что Дерек рассердится, смутится или просто захочет, чтобы он держался от него как можно дальше, так как доставляет ему кучу проблем.

Чего он никак не ожидал, так это увидеть Дерека, развалившегося на кровати в своей спальне с закинутыми за голову руками и улыбающегося в потолок. Стайлз застыл возле кухонного стола посреди главного зала, наблюдая за Дереком через открытую дверь. Он стёр каплю воды, стекающую по шее, смахнул её в сторону и откашлялся, засунув руки в карманы, так как не знал, куда их деть. Дерек просто лежал в расстёгнутой рубахе и улыбался; его больная нога покоилась на подушке. 

— Эм… так ты голоден? Думаю, я мог бы… Дерек?

Дерек повернулся к нему лицом, положил одну руку на кровать, приподняв ладонь, и поманил к себе.

— Говорил с твоим отцом. Он пугающий, но хороший человек.

Стайлз просипел:

— Он угрожал тебе? Стой, он угрожал _мне_?

Дерек рассмеялся — громко, беззаботно и светло. Он снова поманил Стайлза к себе, медленно и легко. Будто сердце Стайлза не грозило выпрыгнуть из груди. Будто Стайлз не смотрел на него, лежащего перед ним; будто не мечтал о нём весь прошедший год; будто не проводил множество ночей в молчаливой темноте, касаясь себя и представляя сильные, широкие плечи, зелёные глаза в окружении густых тёмных ресниц, улыбку, предназначенную только для него, и мягкий голос, шепчущий его имя. Будто всё это не приводило его к будоражащей, сдерживаемой — чтобы не попасться — кульминации, почти пугающей своей оглушительностью.

— Он знал, — сказал Дерек, всё ещё улыбаясь.

Стайлз осторожно присел рядом на кровать и взял его ладонь в свои руки:

— Знал.

— Погоди, ты в курсе, что он знал про Лукаса? — брови Дерека сошлись, словно он был в глубоком раздумье.

— А? Так ты про это? И да, — Стайлз поглаживал костяшки Дерека другой, свободной рукой. — Он однажды намекнул мне, что знает, кем он тебе приходился. Когда начал подозревать, какой я.

С минуту они сидели в тишине: Стайлз всё ещё поглаживал его по руке, а Дерек таращился в потолок. 

— Он сказал мне, что теперь, когда у него есть все части пазла, всё обрело смысл, — нарушил молчание Дерек. — Кейт рассказала… кое-что, когда её привезли в первый раз. Твой отец не поверил ей, так как я был молод тогда, и он решил, что она просто ищет себе оправдание, — он стиснул ладонь Стайлза и продолжил. — Он сказал, она и не рассчитывала, что он будет сочувствовать таким ребятам, как я. Должно быть, она считала, что все мужчины думают точно так же, как её сумасшедший отец. 

— Так вы об этом говорили? О пожаре? Или… — Стайлз сглотнул, смотря на их переплетённые пальцы. — О тебе и Лукасе?

Дерек кивнул.

— Немного. О тебе тоже говорили.

Стайлз поднял на него взгляд; рот обеспокоенно приоткрылся.

— Да?

Дерек снова кивнул:

— Он заботится о тебе. Переживает, что тебе будет больно, — Дерек отодвинулся подальше от Стайлза, и у того в груди что-то ухнуло. Дерек бросил взгляд на освободившееся место и сказал: — Может, приляжешь? Или это слишк...

Стайлз так быстро высвободил из хватки руку, что чуть было не ударил сам себя, и принялся стаскивать рабочие ботинки. Дерек снова рассмеялся — Стайлз мог бы с радостью слушать этот звук всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он осторожно вытянулся рядом с Дереком, не желая придавить сломанную ногу, хотя всё, чего он сейчас хотел, — лишь прижаться ближе. Дерек, глядя на него, закатил глаза, просунул руку под его спину и притянул к себе. 

У Стайлза перехватило дыхание. Он аккуратно сместился, протискивая плечо под руку Дерека, и положил другую ладонь ему на грудь, обтянутую мягким хлопком, принявшись вырисовывать пальцами мелкие круги. Дерек выдохнул, улыбнулся и закрыл глаза; Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох, опустился на кровать и притёрся плотнее.

— Он знает о нас, — сказал Дерек через мгновение. Стайлз молчал; он смотрел на Дерека, пытаясь понять, что тот думает по этому поводу. — Не только о том, кто мы, но и что мы испытываем друг к другу.

Стайлз стиснул свою ладонь, чтобы ненароком не впиться в него пальцами. Ему казалось, что Дереку наверняка было слышно, как оглушительно громко грохотало его сердце. 

— Да?

Дерек открыл глаза и посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Он знает, что мы дорожим друг другом.

А потом тихо, на самой грани слышимости — так, что Стайлзу пришлось придвинуться ещё ближе и прикипеть взглядом к его губам, ловя каждое слово, — спросил:

— Это же так, да? Мы дорожим друг другом?

Стайлз не стал говорить. Вместо этого он коснулся губ Дерека своими, сохраняя эти слова только между ними двумя, там, где было безопасно. Дерек запустил руку в его волосы, крепко прижимая к себе и целуя в ответ. Каждое движение их губ буквально говорило: «вот оно, они вдвоём именно там, где им самое место: в объятьях друг друга».

— Да, — прошептал Стайлз, ведя кончиком носа по щетинистому подбородку. — Ты дорог мне.

Дерек притянул его ближе; грудь его вздымалась от каждого вдоха. Стайлз уткнулся лицом в изгиб его шеи, вдыхая запах кожи, запоминая ощущения от прижатых друг к другу тел, отмечая каждую запинку в дыхании Дерека, каждое касание его пальцев. Стайлз не думал о том, что будет через шесть недель, когда он уедет. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на Дереке: как он со вздохом произносил его имя, как тихо постанывал каждый раз, когда Стайлз касался его в ответ и целовал со всё возрастающей страстью.

Им нужно было разрешить вопрос с его отъездом, но не сегодня.

***

Тяжёлый физический труд внёс свои коррективы в рабочий процесс Стайлза. Стоило ему хоть раз сделать паузу — и ритм сбивался, становясь неравномерным, так что он выработал для себя привычку прекращать работу только тогда, когда мог перенести невыполненные дела на следующий день, или когда голод настолько давал о себе знать, что уже не хватало сил продолжить. У них с Дереком сформировался свой распорядок: Кора готовила завтрак и уходила на работу, Стайлз приходил и здоровался с Дереком — радостно запуская пальцы в его взъерошенные после сна волосы, донельзя довольный тем, что ему позволялось видеть его в таком состоянии, — готовил перекус на день, оставляя его в пределах досягаемости Дерека, а затем уходил в конюшню ухаживать за скотом. Дереку пришлось прекратить брать новых животных, поскольку Стайлз мог только кормить их, вычёсывать и убираться в стойлах, вычищая навоз. Когда Стайлз заканчивал работу — обычно к полудню, но чем дольше он этим занимался, тем быстрее шёл процесс, — он умывался, перекусывал, помогал по дому или просто сворачивался под боком у Дерека и дремал, пока тот читал книги до возвращения Коры от миссис Клэй.

Перед приходом Коры они всегда наводили бурную деятельность, чтобы избавиться от любого признака того, что всего несколько минут назад они лежали на диване, сплетаясь руками и ногами, и лениво целовались. В моменты, когда они с Дереком оставались только вдвоём, Стайлзу казалось, что он проживает жизнь из какой-нибудь сказки. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности и был счастлив находиться в компании того, кто мотивировал становиться лучше, поддразнивал и заботился о нём. Тогда Стайлзу казалось, что так будет всегда: что дни напролёт будут заполнены тихим общением; что Дерек будет часами слушать его болтовню; что Дерек будет шутить, улыбаться и притягивать Стайлза в объятья только потому, что он может это делать.

Они изумительно проводили время, невероятно по-домашнему, но такая жизнь не могла длиться вечно и по-прежнему оставалась только мечтой. Они хотели большего, но не могли себе этого позволить. Стайлз стремился насладиться каждым представленным моментом, прежде чем на них обрушится реальность: он уедет, Дерек останется, а мир снова станет несправедлив. Поэтому он всегда находил способ и возможность прикоснуться к Дереку, когда ему удавалось вздремнуть, — или переплетал их пальцы, или, когда Дереку надо было переворачивать страницы, цеплялся за его рубаху на боку. 

Спустя неделю такой рутины Стайлз внезапно вынырнул из дремоты. За окном стоял поздний полдень, Дерек лежал рядом с ним, уставившись в потолок и стиснув зубы.

— Хэй, — подал голос Стайлз и со стоном потянулся. — Ты в порядке? Нога болит? Дитон передал немного чая из ивовой коры…

— Я в порядке, — отозвался Дерек, но по голосу было понятно, что это совсем не так.

Стайлз отодвинулся и взглянул на Дерека сверху вниз, но тот избегал его взгляда.

— И ежу понятно, что не в порядке, — возразил Стайлз, ощутив накатившую тошноту. — Это из-за… меня? Мне уйти?

Лицо Дерека смягчилось. Наконец он повернулся и посмотрел на Стайлза с лёгкой улыбкой на устах.

— Я совершенно точно не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Просто… — он вздохнул и двинулся, слегка поморщившись, когда потревожил ногу. — Мне скучно. У нас в доме ровно семь книг, и я читал их столько раз, что мог бы точно вспомнить, в каких местах Кора понаставила жирных пятен, что она в это время ела и когда читала их в последний раз. И мне… скучно.

Стайлз сел, поджав под себя ноги, и положил ладонь Дереку на живот.

— О, как это я не сообразил принести тебе что-нибудь почитать? У меня куча книг дома. Могу завтра занести тебе немного.

Лицо Дерека разгладилось — морщины не исчезли совсем, но он расслабился и кивнул.

— Буду премного благодарен, — сказал он и впился в его губы.

Стайлзу показалось, что Дерек хотел сказать или спросить что-то ещё, но никак не мог решиться. Он учился не давить и не настаивать на том, чтобы Дерек всё ему выкладывал, вместо этого позволяя собраться, подумать и завести разговор, когда тот будет готов. К тому же его бесконечно будоражила идея того, что Дерек — мужественный, нелюдимый и делающий всё самостоятельно Дерек — доверял ему достаточно для того, чтобы о чём-то попросить.

Их распорядок немного изменился: Стайлз приносил одну или две книги — в зависимости от их размера — и давал Дереку краткий обзор на каждую, прежде чем уйти работать. Каждый день по-прежнему заканчивался осмотром ноги Дерека — выглядела она уже лучше, но всё равно была вся в синяках и слишком чувствительна, чтобы выдержать полный его вес, — и долгими поцелуями, после которых Стайлз часами изнывал от желания.

Как бы он ни любил свой дом, комнату, что дал ему отец, и ощущение покоя и безопасности, Стайлз хотел бы остаться с Дереком, хоть и не имел такой возможности. Они условились, что Кора не должна узнать о них. Это решение не обсуждалось, но и без того было понятно, что его следует придерживаться, ведь они и сами не знали, кто они друг другу сейчас, кем могли бы приходиться в будущем, и понятия не имели, как она отреагирует на их отношения. Но это не мешало Стайлзу мечтать о большем.

Он знал, что именно в таком ключе Скотт относился к Эллисон; мечтал о том времени, когда они смогут пожениться, жить вдвоём и навсегда быть вместе. Было совершенно несправедливо, что такие люди, как они с Дереком, не могут выбрать для себя такую жизнь.

Как оказалось, Дерек был прожорливым читателем и к тому же придирчивым. Через две недели он прочёл все стайлзовы книги — что являлось настоящим подвигом — и высказал своё мнение по большинству из них. Стайлз соглашался с ним далеко не всегда, но их расстраивали одни и те же недостатки в изложении историй, обоим нравились одни и те же стили письма, и заставляли смеяться одни и те же вещи. И это оказалось любимым открытием для Стайлза — в основном из-за того, как замечательно было слышать смех Дерека; видеть, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке, и как он смотрит при этом, словно Стайлз — его подарок. Вообще-то, именно последнее стало для Стайлза самым любимым открытием. 

Однажды в пятницу Стайлз вышел из конюшни позже, чем обычно. У Скипа появилась привычка грызть доски в стойле, и хотя Стайлз не особо разбирался в лошадях, он знал, что такое поведение было признаком скуки. Казалось, даже лошади с нетерпением ждали возвращения Дерека к нормальной жизни.

Стайлз разулся в дверном проёме и неуклюже прошёл внутрь — его нога болела от того, что Скип пинал его по ней снова и снова во время чистки копыт, перестав только тогда, когда Стайлз не выдержал и прикрикнул на него: «Знаю! Я — не он!».

Сначала Стайлз не заметил Дерека, но потом увидел приоткрытую дверь его спальни. Стопка газет, принесённая утром, была аккуратно сложена на столе.

— Дерек? — позвал Стайлз, хватая ломоть хлеба и запихивая его в рот. В животе заурчало от голода, и он взял ещё один кусочек.

— Я тут, — раздалось из спальни.

Стайлз прислонился к дверному косяку; Дерек растянулся на кровати, положив ногу на подушку и закрыв лицо руками, к досаде Стайлза. Кора побрила Дерека этим утром, заявив, что он должен иметь респектабельный вид, а не как у дикаря с острова Борнео¹. Стайлзу нравилось, как Дерек смотрелся с щетиной и бородой, но когда он был свежевыбрит, то выглядел намного моложе и уязвимее. К тому же Стайлзу не придётся переживать о том, что его лицо окажется исцарапанным и покрасневшим после того, как он проведёт остаток дня целуясь с Дереком — на сегодня это было самым главным пунктом в списке его дел.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Стайлз, запихивая в рот остатки хлеба и вытирая руки о штаны.

Дерек только пожал плечами, всё ещё закрывая лицо.

— Эй, — Стайлз опустился на край кровати и потёр его мускулистое плечо. — Дерек. Что случилось?

Дерек отнял руки от лица, опустив их на кровать, но всё ещё избегал смотреть в глаза.

— Я просто устал от этого… чёрт, — он резко выдохнул, сжимая пальцы в кулак и тут же их расслабляя.

Стайлз взял его за руку и беззлобно рассмеялся.

— Опять скучно? Я вижу, ты сегодня прочитал недельный запас газет.

Тяжело вздохнув, Дерек кивнул и провёл свободной рукой по волосам.

— Моя дурацкая нога никак не заживёт. Я тут с ума схожу.

Стайлз сочувственно хмыкнул, пихнув его локтем в бок.

— О, вот оно что. Дитон говорит, что тебе уже можно ходить с чьей-нибудь помощью. Может, выйдешь на улицу подышать свежим воздухом?

Дерек раздражённо дернул плечом. Спустя минуту, в течение которой Дерек, казалось, убеждал себя ответить хоть что-то, он пожевал губу, потянул Стайлза за ладонь, в которой тот всё ещё держал его руку, и застенчиво произнёс: 

— Я хотел спросить. Может, у тебя есть какие-нибудь истории твоего авторства, которые я мог бы почитать?

Стайлз слегка отклонился. Он знал, что сидит с некрасиво распахнутым ртом, но так уж он реагировал, когда испытывал сильное удивление.

— Моего авторства? Ты правда хочешь почитать?

— Конечно, — Дерек закатил глаза, после чего отвёл взгляд, снова стиснув челюсти, кивнул сам себе и высвободил из хватки свою ладонь. — Конечно, если ты не...

— Эй, — Стайлз шлёпнул Дерека по руке. Он не хотел, чтобы тот закрывался, только не после того, чего они достигли. — В наших отношениях переживающая половина это я.

Он был в полнейшем восторге от того, что мог теперь использовать слово «отношения».

Стайлз потеребил простыню рядом с бедром Дерека, зажал между пальцами ткань его рубахи и слегка потянул.

— Если ты хочешь почитать эту чепуху, я принесу тебе рассказы, — он пожал плечами, будто это ничего не значило. Будто не ликовал внутри; будто Дерек не оправдал только что своим интересом те долгие часы, что он провёл за своими историями, просто надеясь, что кто-то захочет их почитать. — Только большинство из них, с которыми ты ещё не знаком, пока не закончены. 

— Так даже лучше, — сказал Дерек, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по его руке, заставляя вздрогнуть и ухмыльнуться. Он глубоко вздохнул и заговорил снова: — Знаешь, я мог бы вычитать их для тебя, как раньше делали Скотт, Эллисон и Кора.

— Я… Правда? — Стайлз почесал в затылке, недоумевая, зачем Дереку понадобилось заниматься такой обыденной ерундой.

— Может, я и не набирал самый высокий балл на вступительном экзамене в Куинс, — сухо заметил Дерек, — но и лентяем в школе я тоже не был.

Смутившись, Стайлз быстро переплёл их пальцы и положил руки Дереку на грудь.

— Нет, я не то имел в виду, — возразил Стайлз и провёл большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Дерека. — Я просто не думал, что ты захочешь таким заниматься.

Дерек опустил взгляд на их руки:

— Значит, ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я этого не делал.

Стайлз не мог позволить Дереку думать, будто он не был приятно удивлён его предложением; будто его не взволновало то, что он мог разделить с Дереком нечто настолько личное. Каждый раз, когда Дерек показывал, что он ему нравится — таким, какой есть, — Стайлз испытывал шок. Он должен напоминать себе, что Дерек полон собственных сомнений, и что он, вероятно, нуждался в подтверждении того, что Стайлз к нему чувствовал. 

С бешено колотящимся и переполненным радостью сердцем Стайлз мягко толкнул Дерека на спину, перекинул через него ногу и оседлал его живот. Наклонившись ниже, он приподнял одну бровь:

— Я такого совсем не говорил.

На лице Дерека начала расцветать понимающая улыбка; руки его потянулись навстречу и обхватили Стайлза за талию.

— И что ты хочешь сказать?

— Ну, — Стайлз ухмыльнулся, повёл носом по щеке Дерека к уху, легонько касаясь его губами, и прошептал: — По правде говоря, я предпочёл бы сейчас вообще не говорить. 

Дерек испустил тихий вздох, стиснул его бока и скользнул тёплыми ладонями на поясницу, отчего у Стайлза на ногах поджались пальцы. 

— Совсем? — прошептал Дерек. — Даже не скажешь… — голос его, игривый, обволакивающий, стал больше похож на урчание. Стайлз ощутил, как к паху устремилась горячая волна, заставляя вздрогнуть, — … «Да, Дерек, я хочу этого»?

Стайлз не сдержался и тихо застонал, припадая к его губам, касаясь их языком, как научил Дерек. Руки Дерека тем временем настойчиво тянули его вниз, пока они не прильнули друг к другу от плеч до бёдер: пах к паху, твёрдость к твёрдости. Ощущения были просто восхитительными. 

Ладони Дерека переместились на его зад — обхватывая, разминая, притягивая к себе, направляя его бёдра так, чтобы стать ещё ближе, — и с губ Стайлза сорвался вздох. Он не мог контролировать то, как его тело отзывалось на Дерека, как хотело притереться ближе; как его мозг пустел, оставляя одну только мысль: «они здесь, вместе, и между ними натягивается ещё одна связующая нить». Он не мог усмирить тот огонь, который охватывал его с головы до ног; те искры, что пробегали по коже везде, где Дерек его касался; пускавшийся вскачь пульс, устремляющийся прямиком к паху, когда он чувствовал теплое дыхание Дерека на своей щеке.

Всего этого было и слишком много, и катастрофически мало одновременно. Его разум не справлялся со всеми накатившими ощущениями, но тело требовало большего, а сердце, казалось, переполнилось до самых краёв — так сильно ему нравился Дерек; так сильно он жаждал сплавиться с ним в одно целое. Он чувствовал, что хочет забраться ему под кожу и узнать самую суть Дерека, что делала его самим собой. И он хотел, чтобы Дерек желал того же самого, чтобы Стайлз ничего от него не утаивал, ничего не сдерживал. Он хотел делиться с ним своими мыслями, своими страхами, надеждами и триумфами; хотел касаться Дерека везде, знать каждый сантиметр его тела. И он хотел бы, чтобы Дерек хотел того же в ответ; хотел рассказать ему о себе _всё-всё_ , как бы страшно ни было.

Стайлз постепенно начал понимать, что Дерек примет всё, и, возможно, будет им дорожить точно так же, как он дорожит Дереком. Дерек хотел слышать его болтовню; хотел знать его мнение о разных вещах; хотел слушать его рассказы; хотел по-своему помочь. Он в своей особой манере говорил Стайлзу, что тоже стремится поделиться с ним всем до единого. Стайлз вложил в поцелуй всю страсть и желание разделить с ним жизнь, обхватывая лицо Дерека так, будто он был чем-то хрупким, чем-то очень дорогим и ценным, что надо сохранить навсегда.

— Дерек, я хочу… — выдохнул Стайлз, растёкся по горячему телу и снова прильнул к его губам.

Дерек усмехнулся в поцелуй и хохотнул:

— Я же тебе говорил.

Его горячие ладони блуждали под рубахой Стайлза, а губы настойчиво прослеживали линию его челюсти. Стайлзу пришла на ум фраза, которую однажды тот сказал: «Мы можем целовать… что-то иное», и воспоминания о том разе — когда их охватила похоть, как он хотел разделить с Дереком каждую секунду, как он жаждал большего, во всех смыслах, — накрыли его с головой. Стайлз толкнулся бёдрами, закрыл глаза и не сдержал стона, когда они соприкоснулись и потёрлись друг о друга самым приятным образом. 

Он посмотрел на Дерека сверху вниз: растрёпанные волосы, прикрытые глаза, покрытые румянцем щёки и припухшие от поцелуев губы. Стайлз должен был, ему было просто _жизненно необходимо_ снова поцеловать Дерека перед тем, как сделать что-то ещё; прошептать его имя в приоткрытый рот и хватать губами каждый звук, что вырывался из его горла от всякого касания.

— Дерек, — выдохнул он, покрывая поцелуями щёки, шею, всё, куда мог дотянуться, наслаждаясь мягкостью кожи и твёрдостью тела. — Дерек, я хочу тебя увидеть. Ты позволишь мне?

Стайлз целовал его в шею и крепко стискивал пальцами ткань рубахи по бокам. Почувствовав, как Дерек кивнул и завозился под ним, он сел обратно на бёдра, освобождая место. 

Сердце в груди отбивало резкую дробь.

Дерек приподнялся на локтях, выгнулся, стягивая через голову заношенную рубаху, и снова опустился на подушку, выпутываясь из рукавов и отбрасывая ненужную сейчас вещь в сторону. От того, каким идеальным был Дерек, перехватывало дыхание. Он являлся воплощением мужественности не только внутри — бесстрашный, благородный, вдумчивый; но и снаружи — сильный, умелый и совершенно прекрасный. Тело Дерека, казалось, словно вырезано из камня, как одна из тех мраморных статуй, что Стайлз видел только в книгах. Он совершенно не походил на худощавых подростков из приюта. 

Стайлз потянулся и коснулся твёрдого торса, даже не осознав этого. Дерек вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, когда кончики пальцев скользнули по твёрдым мускулам, лаская мягкую кожу, и закружили вокруг пупка. Стайлз буквально упивался тем, что ему позволялось делать и с кем. Когда он провёл ладонью по груди Дерека, прямо над сердцем, и наклонился, чтобы оставить там поцелуй, с губ Дерека сорвался какой-то болезненный звук, будто он никак не мог поверить, что с ним так бережно обращаются. Он зарылся пальцами Стайлзу в волосы, пока тот осыпал его грудь поцелуями. Каждое прикосновение говорило за них то, что они не могли выразить словами, не имея права стать кем-то важным друг для друга в этом мире.

— Стайлз, пожалуйста.

Стайлз перевёл взгляд от впадинки у основания шеи Дерека на его лицо и заметил, что тот смотрел на него с отчаянием. Он положил ладонь на его щёку и провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе:

— Всё, что угодно. Чего ты хочешь?

Глаза Дерека закрылись, когда он обхватил запястье Стайлза и стиснул пальцы.

— Ты тоже, — он взялся за рубаху Стайлза кончиками пальцев, осторожно потянул её вверх, просовывая под неё ладони, и задрал ткань до подмышек, пытаясь снять. — Пожалуйста?

Стайлза охватила волна тревоги, и жар залил его лицо. 

Он так сильно хотел прикоснуться к Дереку, обнять его, что даже не подумал о том, что тот может хотеть того же. Никто до сего момента не высказывал к нему такого желания, вот и всё. Дерек всю жизнь много работал, на его безупречной, загорелой от постоянного пребывания на улице, коже не виднелось ни единой царапинки. Стайлз же вырос в сыром, похожем на пещеру здании; его периодически посылали жить в семьи, главная забота которых заключалась в том, чтобы обеспечить его работой, а не едой. Он был худощав, покрыт родинками и кучей шрамов — совершенно не похожий на Дерека. Ревнивая часть его разума — которую он старался удерживать, но она всё равно давала о себе знать, — прорвалась сквозь окутавшую его панику, подкинув мысль: «Лукас, скорее всего, походил на Дерека».

Дерек, кажется, заметил его тревогу: он сел, обхватил его одной рукой за талию, а вторую прижал к груди, внимательно заглядывая в глаза.

— Что случилось?

Стайлз покраснел до корней волос — он чувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом. Он сделал глубокий вдох и, не сводя взгляда с плеча Дерека, ответил:

— Просто мной особо не полюбуешься.

Дерек охнул и заёрзал под ним, поморщившись. Стайлз моментально понял, в чём дело. 

— О, Дерек, извини, — он оглянулся через плечо и заметил, что его больная нога согнута под неудобным углом. Дерек пытался подстроиться под него, чтобы не тревожить повреждённую стопу, а он всё портил. Стайлз попытался слезть с него, но Дерек крепко вцепился в его рубаху, не давая этого сделать.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Останься со мной, — возразил Дерек, ложась обратно на кровать и утягивая Стайлза за собой, не давая никакого выбора, кроме как лечь сверху, упершись предплечьями по обе стороны его головы. Дерек потянулся и поцеловал его в уголки губ: — И мне есть чем любоваться. Позволь, я покажу тебе. 

Стайлз поражённо смотрел на то, как тёмные ресницы Дерека рассыпались по щекам, когда тот закрыл глаза и потянулся за ещё одним поцелуем. Ощутив, как Дерек снова дёрнул его рубаху, пытаясь её снять, Стайлз вздрогнул. Он сказал себе, что это было бы справедливо и, сделав глубокий вдох — только чтобы отвлечься и не дать себе заметить разочарования, или, ещё хуже, отвращения в глазах напротив, — согнулся, стягивая рубаху прочь. Он быстро упал на Дерека, пряча лицо в изгибе его шеи, и моментально застонал, почувствовав под собой горячую, упругую кожу, и то, как приятно ощущались широкие ладони, оглаживающие его бока, направляющие его тело туда, куда ему хотелось.

Дерек проложил дорожку из поцелуев от шеи к ключицам и обратно, всё так же удерживая Стайлза, приподнимая его тело так, чтобы спуститься губами ещё ниже и приласкать языком родинку, находящуюся прямо над его соском. Стайлз вздрогнул, вцепившись одной рукой в волосы Дерека, а другой — в изголовье кровати, чтобы не упасть, пока тот целовал каждую ранку, каждую родинку и каждый шрам, на которые натыкался; невесомо проводил по ним носом и обдавал прохладным дыханием разгорячённую кожу. 

— Стайлз, — выдохнул Дерек, прижимаясь щекой к его рёбрам и дорожке волос, ведущей к паху, продолжая целовать то тут, то там. — Когда я говорил, что хочу тебя, я имел в виду именно это. 

Стайлз мог только застонать, продолжая покачивать бёдрами, когда Дерек лизнул ареолу. Ему было совершенно всё равно, что он возбужден и пачкает смазкой собственные брюки, раскинувшись на Дереке самым распутным образом прямо в середине дня. Не тогда, когда Дерек сжал зубами его напряжённый сосок, потянувшись рукой и накрыв его пах поверх брюк; не тогда, когда Дерек дразнил его своими губами и пальцами, нежно поглаживая и сжимая горячую твёрдость, нашёптывая именно то, что Стайлз жаждал услышать.

— Всегда хочу тебя, — движения Дерека ускорились, а хватка стала сильней. Он провёл ладонью вниз по члену и дальше, обхватывая в горсть мошонку, забираясь за неё пальцами, и вернулся обратно, прослеживая всю длину.

Всё, на что сейчас Стайлз был способен, — это тяжёло дышать, привалившись к изголовью кровати и цепляясь за неё изо всех сил, нетерпеливо и бездумно толкаясь в ласкающую ладонь. Дерек обвил его шею рукой, притянул к себе для глубокого поцелуя, проникая внутрь языком, выдохнул прямо в рот и снова поцеловал, бормоча едва-разборчиво:

— Я хочу тебя и хочу быть частью твоей жизни так же сильно, как ты — быть частью моей.

Стайлз уткнулся лицом ему в шею, обвивая руками сильное тело, не переставая покачиваться вперёд и назад, воодушевлённый сладкими подбадриваниями, что Дерек продолжал нашёптывать. Он мог только выдохнуть имя Дерека и прижаться открытым ртом к его коже, задыхаясь от ощущений и недостатка кислорода в груди.

Стайлз не заметил как, но Дереку удалось расстегнуть пуговицу на его брюках. Он впился зубами в маячившее перед глазами плечо, пытаясь заглушить вскрик удовольствия, когда ощутил тёплые пальцы, обвившие его член. Дерек положил вторую ладонь ему на щёку, направляя так, чтобы их взгляды оказались на одном уровне. Расширенные зрачки почти полностью съели его радужку, оставляя только намёк на влекущую зелень, и Стайлз не мог отвести взгляда. Он хотел окунуться в эту глубину; хотел знать, что Дерек чувствует то же самое — водоворот эмоций и желаний, с которым он не в силах бороться, который желал навеки вечные.

Дерек кивал и что-то говорил. Стайлзу пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы понять, что тот бормотал:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал, всё в порядке. Пожалуйста.

Стайлз склонил голову, чтобы посмотреть, как головка его члена выскальзывает из сжатых пальцев и ныряет обратно. От того, как _потрясающе хорошо_ было находиться в объятиях Дерека, чувствовать его прикосновения; от того, каким жизненно важным казался момент, когда он поддался своим отчаянным желаниям, — тело прошила дрожь. 

— Дерек, — выдохнул Стайлз, — я не могу… я…

Он зажмурился и крепко вцепился в лежащее под ним тело, чувствуя, как от низа позвоночника по всем уголкам его организма распространилась волна пульсации, заставляя выплеснуться на живот Дерека и его ладонь, которая всё ещё не прекращала поглаживания. Благодаря сперме скольжение ощущалось более ярким и плавным, делая те несколько секунд, что он содрогался в оргазме, особенно потрясающими.

Дерек прижался губами к его виску и тихо выдохнул:

— Господи, _Стайлз_.

Стайлз хватался за всё, что попадалось под руку, и тяжело хватал воздух ртом. Дерек мягко покачивался под ним и оставлял поцелуи везде, куда мог дотянуться. Стайлз с ошеломлением понял, что тот был твёрд и искал разрядки. Он скатился на бок, крепко поцеловал Дерека в губы и перевёл взгляд вниз, туда, где Хейл поглаживал себя через штаны.

— Дай мне, — пробормотал Стайлз, потянулся и расстёгнул брюки, выпуская член наружу. От того, какой нежной и бархатистой была тонкая кожица, покрывающая горячий ствол, перехватывало дыхание. Стайлз провёл подушечкой большого пальца по щёлке и обхватил плоть ладонью, восхищаясь тем, как Дерек застонал и обмяк в ответ на его касание. После нескольких движений рукой, от которых тот тихо ахал и стонал, корчась от удовольствия, Стайлз поднял голову и посмотрел ему в лицо, поражённый тем, каким красивым был сейчас Дерек: закрытые глаза, контрастирующие на фоне кожи густые ресницы, покрасневшие щёки и распухшая от постоянных прикусываний нижняя губа. Дерек казался открытым, уязвимым и полностью принадлежащим ему — _Стайлзу_. 

Стайлз уткнулся носом в линию роста волос, повёл им по виску, к ушам. От гордости, что он мог довести Дерека до такого состояния, болело в груди; а от переполняющей его любви разрывалось сердце. Стайлз обвил пальцами нежную головку, срывая с губ Дерека судорожный вздох, и прошептал на ухо:

— Я тоже хочу тебя. Всегда.

Дерек схватился за его шею, притягивая к себе, упираясь лбом, и тихо заскулил. Стайлз почувствовал, как член дёрнулся в его руке, и посмотрел вниз как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Дерек изливается себе на живот. Стайлз выпустил его из рук прежде, чем тот стал бы слишком чувствительным, и с чем-то похожим на изумление обмакнул кончики пальцев в остывающую лужицу спермы, вызвав у Дерека тихий стон, и поднёс их ко рту, с любопытством пробуя на вкус. Отдавало горечью, запах чем-то напоминал океан, но в целом белёсая жидкость была безвкусной. Ошеломлённый и всё ещё слабо соображающий, он задумался — а каков на вкус член Дерека?

Дерек притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать, но замер у самых губ, выдыхая:

— Потрясающий, ты такой потрясающий.

— Ты — лучшее, что случалось в моей жизни, — прохрипел Стайлз. — Я не хочу тебя отпускать.

Дерек слабо покачал головой:

— Так не отпускай.

Стайлз заморгал, чувствуя, как от подступающих слёз защипало глаза. Он снова уткнулся лицом ему в шею и крепко обхватил руками, не обращая внимания на царивший между ними беспорядок. Дерек сделал то же самое, при этом проводя кончиками пальцев по позвоночнику, вверх и вниз, и поглаживал ладонью каждый раз, когда Стайлза охватывала дрожь. 

— Ты сказал всерьёз? — спросил Стайлз, касаясь губами тонкой кожи за его ухом.  


Дерек стиснул его ещё крепче и кивнул:

— Всерьёз.

Стайлз переплёл свои ноги с его, размышляя о том, что сказанные слова звучали как клятва. Через мгновение он задал один-единственный вопрос, ответа на который не знал, но отчаянно хотел услышать:

— И как это провернуть?

Дерек замер, положив ладони на его голую спину; пальцы судорожно сжались, впиваясь в кожу лопаток.

— Я не знаю, — прерывисто прошептал он.

Они лежали здесь, в комнате Дерека, помня о том, что им осталось совсем недолго быть вместе; желая провести каждое мгновение, пока была возможность, касаясь друг друга. Кора скоро вернётся домой, и им надо будет скрыть все свидетельства того, чем они сегодня занимались.

И вскоре после этого Стайлз уедет. Маячащее впереди будущее зияло чёрной пустотой и поджидающая неизвестность пугала его больше всего.

______________________________________________

**ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:**

¹ Дикарь с острова Борнео (ориг. Wild Men of Borneo) — а вот сюда подходит сразу две трактовки. 

1) Дикари с Борнео (Wild Men of Borneo, мн. ч.) — два брата с неустановленной формой карликовости, родившиеся в штате Огайо в районе 1830-х годов. Оба обладали необычной силой и в 50-х годах, пропитания ради, стали работать в шоу, где их прозвали “Дикие люди с Борнео”. Чтобы соответствовать прозвищу оба отрастили волосы и бороды. Подробнее можно почитать по ссылке: <https://paranormal--news-ru.turbopages.org/paranormal-news.ru/h/news/istorija_dikikh_muzhchin_s_borneo/2019-07-24-15986>;  
2) Уфти Гуфти (Wild Man of Borneo, ед.ч.) — Леонард («Леон») Борхардт, 1962 года рождения. С помощью смолы и меха изображал волосатого дикаря с острова Борнео в одном из «десятицентовых музеев» Калифорнии в конце 19-го века. Подробней можно почитать тут: [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Уфти_Гуфти](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D1%84%D1%82%D0%B8_%D0%93%D1%83%D1%84%D1%82%D0%B8);

Вполне возможно, что автор подразумевал не кого-то из них конкретно, а просто использовал собирательный образ, сравнив запустившего себя Дерека с лохматым неотёсанным дикарём.


End file.
